


Special Victims Unit - SwanQueen Unit

by Veronica1986



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Domestic Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Dry Humping, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Girl Penis Regina Mills, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Criminal Minds, Inspired by Law & Order: SVU, Light Dom/sub, Plot Twist, Sexual Violence, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Torture, inspired by some real cases, other heavy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 167,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica1986/pseuds/Veronica1986
Summary: Emma and Regina work at the Los Angeles Special Victims Unit.Their job is to take the worst sex offenders out of the streets, and to deal with the weight these cases bring to their lives they will count on each other and also on very special friends.(I promise the story is better than the synopsis)I'm working on a better name, I swear.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena
Comments: 325
Kudos: 377





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I don't know if everyone knows Criminal Minds and Law and Order SVU, but it's definitely two of the best police tv shows out there! I am completely in love with these series and their wonderful characters. This fic is based on them.
> 
> I had been wanting to write this story for years and I finally stopped procrastinating and started writing. It is much heavier than all the others I have ever written. It addresses topics like domestic violence, sexual violence and other heavy topics all the time, so if any of these topics are a trigger for you, please don't read.
> 
> This fanfic is a g!p story, but I'm still deciding who will be the g!p character, but that will not really be the most important point in the story, but how the cases in which they work affect each one of them. I know that many of you have a great preference for g!p Emma, but I honestly like both and I think there is a huge lack of stories with g!p Regina.  
> It is the first time that I write a police story and that addresses all these heavy topics, so please be patient.
> 
> Oh, and Regina from this story looks more like Roni than Regina from other seasons because I’m so weak for Roni. I love all versions of Regina, but there's something about Roni...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it.
> 
> This fanfic is a gift for a dear friend.
> 
> Oh, and by the way, I don't have a beta.

"I thought I told you to go home last night." Mallory shook her head and placed a takeaway coffee cup in front of each one. It wasn't the first time Mallory had caught Emma and Regina asleep at their desks and she knew it wouldn't be the last, but contrary to what people in other departments might think, they weren't lazy. This happened precisely because they worked too much. "It's bad enough when we  _ can _ rest, I don't need my two best officers passing out from exhaustion during shifts."

"Sorry, Cap." Emma grunted, rubbing her eyes and wiping the drool with the back of her hand. "We were filling out the paperwork for yesterday's case and tiredness ended up defeating us."

"You have to be so-" Regina wrinkled her nose, tossing Emma a napkin.

"Beautiful? Sexy? Hot?" Emma laughed, accepting the napkin and using it to better clean her mouth.

"Disgusting." Regina rolled her eyes and stood up. "Here's the North case paperwork."

"You guys should get some rest." Mal shifted her gaze between the two. "You can go home or you can use the back room, but I want you to sleep at least a few hours."

"We slept in case you didn't notice." Emma said with a wry smile.

"Sleeping on the desk is not the same as sleeping on a bed and you know that Swan." Mallory said firmly. "It is not open for discussion. I need you to rest."

"But if there are any cases-"

"My other detectives can handle it." Mallory's tone left no room for objection, Emma and Regina thought it best to obey. They took the coffee cup the captain had brought and headed for the backroom.

"It looks like she's pissed today." Emma said as she closed the door.

"Probably some problem with the bosses." Regina took off her coat, carefully folded it and placed it on the chair. "Let's take the opportunity to rest before another case comes up."

"Do you want the top bunk or the bottom one?"

"You know we always take the bottom one." Emma offered her partner a smile that highlighted her dimples and Regina settled down on the bed, giving the blonde room to lie down with her. "You are unbearable sometimes." She grunted as she snuggled against Emma.

"But you still love me anyway." Emma smiled.

"Not that I have many options," Regina laughed.

"Hey, you're hurting my feelings."

"Shut up and sleep, Emma."

"I'm starting to think that I need a new best friend. You don't take me seriously."

"As if someone besides me could really put up with you."

Regina laughed and the sound of her laughter filled the small room making Emma's heart beat faster. Of all the people in the world, she really had to have feelings for her best friend. How cliché could that be? Emma placed a kiss on Regina's hair and closed her eyes tightly, praying that sleep would soon take over.

(...)

Regina woke up to the sound of the backroom door closing not so gently. She blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the light coming in through the window.

"Come on sleeping beauties, we have a new case." Ruby smiled knowingly. "The captain is waiting for us in her office."

"Okay." Regina grunted and nudged Emma to wake her up. "Give us 5 minutes, Lucas."

"I brought this too." The girl placed two snack bags on the chair. "Granny said 'Hi'."

"Thanks." Regina smiled genuinely.

Within minutes she and Emma ate the snack that Eugenia sent, brushed their teeth and tried to appear as presentable as possible given the conditions.

"We have a case." Mallory handed each a folder. "An 18-year-old girl was raped and killed and another is missing. Also, a skeleton was found near the crime scene with similar characteristics as today's victim." Mal rubbed her temples. "Emma and Regina go to the crime scene. David and Killian go talk to the missing girl's parents, Ruby and Lilith go to the coroner to see what she found out and I'm going to talk to the victim's parents."

"Yes ma'am."

They nodded and left, each pair headed for their destination. Along the way Emma said almost nothing, which wasn't necessarily unusual, but there was something about her expression that made Regina worried.

"Em, talk to me, please." Regina asked softly. "What’s bothering you?"

"Huh?" Emma looked away from the street for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Since we left the police station you’ve been terribly quiet." Regina touched the blonde's arm making her look at her again. "You only look like that when something is bothering you."

Emma looked at her for a moment, deciding whether to say it or not. They already had so many things to worry about that Emma didn't want to worry Regina either, but she was her best friend and maybe she could help her. "It's Henry," Emma sighed. "He's been agitated for the past few days and I feel guilty for not spending much time with him. I don't know if he can remember Elsa very well, but-"

"Emma, you do your best for him and I'm sure Henry knows it, even though he is too small to understand."

"But I don't spend as much time with him as I would like or as much as I should." Emma shook her head and turned her attention back to the street. She went on for a few more minutes until they reached the crime scene. "Let's get on with it and maybe we can get home today."

Regina looked at her for a long moment and felt her heart sink. The loss of Emma’s sister was still a sore topic for Emma and maybe it always would be. "We're going to think of something, okay?"

Emma offered a weak smile to the brunette and nodded. Regina was much better with children than she was.

"Good morning," A officer approached them when they arrived at the crime scene. "I'm Jeff, I answered the call."

"I'm Emma Swan, and this is my partner, Regina Mills." She squeezed his hand tightly. "You said the victim was raped..."

"Yes," the man sighed. "We still don't know if it was before or after she was killed, she is with the coroner now."

"What about the other girl who is missing?" Regina asked, removing her coat. Los Angeles heat was something she would never get used to.

"We were thinking of setting up a search party with my men and some residents of the area."

"Great idea." Emma exchanged a brief look with Regina. "Do you think the perp knows the area?"

"Perhaps." He looked around. "It is a very rugged terrain and people don't come here by chance."

"This place is usually used for the trails and stuff like that." Emma tilted her head. "I have come here a few times but the area is very isolated, so I thought it would be better to change locations."

"Yes," Jeff used a handkerchief to wipe the sweat off his face. "The girl who was killed today, Rachel, was a cheerleader at the local school. The one who disappeared, Lindsay, was a friend of hers. They practice together."

"We will do our best to find her." Regina nodded. "I know it's rough, but whatever you can tell us about the girls will help us a lot."

"There isn’t much to say." Jeff shrugged. "Exemplary students, didn't get into trouble, come from good families, the teachers adored them."

"What about the skeleton found here?"

"The only thing I can say is that it was a man's."

"Okay." Emma sighed. "I'm going to call Mal and see how they are doing there. If they are going to set up search teams, we will need everyone here."

They returned to the local police station and met with the rest of the team. Emma and Regina shared the information they had received from Jeff and listened attentively to what the others had to say.

"Jeff will be setting up a search party with some locals," Emma bit her lip. "They know the area well and Jeff thinks maybe the suspect is local."

"If that is true, he will most likely join the search party." David looked toward Jeff's desk where a small group of policemen were huddled.

(...)

When they returned to the hiking trail, a group of approximately 50 people were gathered waiting for the instructions to begin the search. As soon as everyone finished giving Lilith their details, Jeff gathered them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please pay attention!" Jeff asked, stopping in front of the group. "Everyone has their group and search area. Each area will have a police officer so if you find anything don't touch it. Bring it to the attention of the officer in your area. Any questions?"

Everyone nodded and Jeff continued to distribute the groups.

"Have you sent the registrations to the police station yet?" Mal asked as she approached Lilith.

"Yes, Daniel is scanning everyone right now."

"Good. This type of suspect can't resist coming back to the crime scene area. He's here." Mallory turned to her team and motioned for them to join. "Listen carefully; the suspect is here and you know it, I don't need to ask you to be careful."

"Don't worry, Cap." Emma smiled comfortingly. "We know how to take care of ourselves."

"Of course." Mallory snorted. "While the teams are searching, I will check with Daniel on volunteers and see if we can find our guy. Keep your radios with you as cell phones have no signal in this area."

"Yes ma'am." They nodded and joined the search teams.

(...)

_ "Welcome to the city of angels, isn't?" _ Daniel sighed on the other end of the line.  _ "All of these volunteers well off, we have doctors, lawyers, one guy has several clothing stores all along the coast..." _

"He is married?" Mallory teased.

_ "Story of my life, dear," _ Daniel laughed.  _ "The reverend looks like he was reborn in prison-" _

"Prison?"

_ "Yes. Two years as a guest at the Ohio Penitentiary, for fraud." _

"Interesting."

_ "I see a lot of cheating here, but nobody seems to fit the suspect's profile." _ Daniel said without taking his eyes off the screen as he analyzed the many files in front of him.  _ "Wait." _

"Did you find something?"

_ "Yes, a guy in severe debt, a stained work history, about to be evicted and was in prison for assault with a deadly weapon three years ago." _

"Does it say what kind of weapon?"

_ "Baseball bat." _

"Our suspect used a blunt object." Mallory frowned. This couldn't be good.

_ "Baseball bats are blunt, aren't they? _

"What's his name?"

_ "Pendragon. Arthur Pendragon." _

"Okay, he's in area B-7. That puts him with Emma."

(...)

"I don't know what's the point of all this technology if the signal here is almost nonexistent."

"It's probably one of the only areas of Los Angeles that is still free of technology." Arthur shrugged. "That's why a lot of people still come here to relax or just reflect on life."

"I don't know if you've been told, but it is possible to do that from several other places that don't leave you at the mercy of crazy murderers."

"You're right but, for locals, this area has never been seen that way."

"Good for them."

"I'm Arthur, by the way."

Emma used her hand to wipe the sweat from her temples. She looked at the man for a moment, trying to decide whether he fit the suspect's profile or not. "My name is Emma."

"Emma… that’s a beautiful name."

"Thanks." Emma grunted and started walking around the area looking for any leads that could lead to the missing girl.

"You are from the special victims unit, right ?!"

"Yes." Emma looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"It must be exciting."

"Sure, if you find it exciting to have to deal with the scum of humanity every day, then yes."

"Why did you choose this line of work if you don't like it?"

"Someone has to get these scums off the street and I'm good at what I do."

"Have you killed anyone yet?"

Emma ignored his question and picked up her pace. A blood-covered piece of cloth shone like a diamond in a cave. She picked up the radio and called in the experts so they could do their job. Within minutes the forensic team was in the area that Emma was searching so she dismissed Arthur to join the others and see what they could find.

At the end of the day they were all back at the police station sharing their findings and the few clues they found. Whoever had killed those people and taken Lindsay knew what they were doing.

"Searches are done for today, we will return tomorrow at sunrise." Mallory looked at Emma and Regina seriously. "Go home and rest, today was a long and tiring day. No excuses, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, cap." Emma nodded and reached for her jacket. She said goodbye to her colleagues and waited for Regina so they could leave together. That was the advantage of living in the same building.

"Hey, are you okay?" Regina asked as soon as they left the police station.

"Yes, I just need a long, relaxing bath."

"That makes two of us then."

The drive home was quick and quiet, each lost in thought about the case or their lives.

"Marian made dinner so stop by after taking your bath, I'm sure Henry won't mind waiting a few more minutes to be in the company of the wonderful aunt he has."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked standing at the door of her apartment. "You also need to rest."

"I'm sure, Emma."

"Okay." The blonde smiled softly and entered her apartment.

"Aunt Reginaaa!!!" Roland and Henry came running as soon as the brunette opened the door to her apartment. "Emma?"

"She just went to take bath, my prince. She’ll be here soon, okay?"

"Okay."

"Is everything alright?" Marian asked as soon as the boys ran back to the living room.

"As much as it can be, yes." Regina placed a kiss on her friend's cheek and headed for her bedroom.

When more than an hour passed and Emma still hadn’t shown up, Regina decided to check on the blonde and see if everything was okay. Regina took the spare key for Emma's apartment and went in, calling for the blonde with no response. Upon reaching Emma's bedroom, she couldn't help but smile. Emma was asleep with one of Henry's stuffed animals. "Oh, Emma." Regina sighed and pulled the sheet up to the blonde's waist. She leaned over and placed a kiss between her wet hair. Before leaving the room she pulled the curtains and put Emma's cell phone to charge. "Sleep well, dear."

(...)

"Attention guys." Mallory shifted her gaze between her officers. "We have a suspect. David brought him in this morning, I want Emma and Regina to interrogate him. Time is crucial for us to find Lindsay."

"What do we know about him, cap?" Emma crossed her arms over her chest.

"Male, white, mid-twenties, several arrests for theft and home invasion and escalated to rape."

"Any murders so far?"

"None on his record." Mal frowned. "Your job is to get him to speak."

"Got it."

Emma and Regina entered the room and looked at the suspect closely. Emma walked past him and sat at the desk in the back while Regina sat across from him.

"Where were you yesterday morning?" Regina asked without looking at him.

"At home."

"Can anyone prove this?"

"I live alone."

"Of course you do." Emma snorted. "So, did you stay home all morning?"

"Yes." The man shrugged. "What is the problem?"

"The problem is that yesterday morning, a guy who looks a lot awful like you, raped and murdered one girl and kidnapped another."

"Ow, ow, I didn't do any of that." The man started to get up when Emma appeared before him.

"I don't remember saying that you were free to go."

"Do you have any evidence to keep me here?"

A knock on the door interrupted the answer Emma was about to give the suspect.

"The results from the lab have arrived." Sabine said as she handed Regina a folder. "William is our guy."

"Thank you, Sabine." Regina smiled widely at the woman and turned to Emma with a winning smile.

"My boy, William," Emma smiled almost devilishly. "I think we have a lot to talk about so why don't you start by telling me where Lindsay is?"

"I have no idea who Lindsay is."

"You know,my patience is wearing thin." Emma sighed.

"I already said, I was at home all morning yesterday."

"Was that before or after you fucked a dead girl?"

"I didn't do that ." William wrinkled his nose. "I would never have sex with a dead girl, God! What kind of monster do you think I am?"

"The type of monster that kills a young woman and has sex with her dead body. The type of monster that kidnaps a girl to do the most unspeakable things with her and then kill her as if she were nothing." Emma was counting on her fingers as she spoke. They needed to get William to speak and they needed to do it soon. She suspected that he had a partner who was probably with Lindsay while he was here. She exchanged a quick look with Regina and the brunette knew what to do.

"Tell me, William, which one of you killed Rachel?"

"What?"

"You see, the results in this folder say that fluids from two different men were found in Rachel's body, so you didn't do it alone." Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Actually," Emma smirked. "I don't think he has the heart to kill a cockroach, do you, William?" Emma leaned over him, her face close to his in a way that made the suspect squirm in his chair. "You aren't man enough to reach out to a girl and win her over, so you have sex with dead girls." Emma looked at Regina and winked at her. "I think some girl recently rejected and embarrassed you so you decided to take revenge, but after the first one you couldn't stop, could you? But you needed someone's help because you are too weak to actually kill."

"Maybe a best friend," Regina sat across from him and opened the folder with the crime scene photos. "Do you see that wound on her head? It takes a lot of strength to do such damage and I don't think you are capable. Your friend Arthur sure is though.”

"You two are damn bitches! Just like everyone else, you think you are better than others. you insult us, make fun of us!" William was practically screaming. "That's why I needed to teach them a lesson."

"That's what I was talking about!" Emma stood up. "You are nothing more than a worm that gets turned on by fucking dead girls."

"Where's Lindsay?" Regina pressed. "You can still save her."

"And why would I want to save a bitch who treated me like crap just because I wasn't one of the players on the football team or one of Daddy's little boys that she was used to spreading her legs for?"

"Get him out of here." Emma snarled as she opened the interrogation room door.

Two officers came in, cuffed him and took him to the cell wing where he would stay until he was transferred to the penitentiary.

"David, any sign of Arthur?" Emma asked when meeting with her colleagues. "Where did you get William by the way?"

"At a convenience store. He used Rachel's credit card to buy cigarettes and drinks, but he was alone."

"Daniel is with Lilith, they are trying to mark a perimeter so that we can look for Lindsay and Arthur." Killian handed Regina a cup of coffee.

"I should have known that Arthur was involved." Emma shook her head.

"He didn't quite fit the suspect's profile, Emma." Regina put her hand on the blonde's shoulder gently. "We had no way of knowing."

"But it may be too late now."

"It’s not." Regina said firmly. "We are going to find her."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right." Regina smiled and leaned over to kiss Emma's cheek.

(...)

The night was warm and pleasant in Los Angeles, and the special crime squad was headed for the location Daniel had found while searching for information about William and Arthur. It was an area on the other side of the mountain where Rachel had been found. On it was a large, abandoned-looking farm.

"Emma, Regina, Killian and Lilith, you search the outside. Ruby, David and Mulan come with me, we are going to search the house."

"Leave it to us, cap." Emma adjusted her vest and picked up her weapon, leading the way to the open area of the farm.

They reached a large, surprisingly well-organized barn. There were a few pigsties with pigs, others empty, a truck parked in the center, some cleaning products in a makeshift closet and a table covered in blood. They couldn't say if it was from an animal or if it could be from Lindsay.

"Did you hear that?" Emma swept the place with her flashlight.

"It sounded like a scream," Regina frowned, "But I don't know where it came from."

"That's why I don't like forests." Emma grunted. "I can never tell if it's animal noises or not.”

"What is that?" Regina pointed the flashlight at what looked like an industrial dump. They were outside the barn now, trying to find any sign of Lindsay in the vast darkness.

"What the hell-" Emma winced. "Mal needs to see this." She exchanged a brief look with Regina and radioed to speak to the captain.

Within minutes the team was gathered next to what looked like a dump, but it could be anything. It was full of bloody shoes and Emma felt her stomach churn with the possibilities.

"Who do these shoes belong to?" Killian asked, stopping beside Regina.

"If I had to guess, I would say they are William and Arthur’s victims. I doubt that Rachel and Lindsay or that skeleton we found are their only victims."

"But where are the bodies?" Ruby wrinkled her nose.

"I don't think there are bodies anymore..." David muttered more to himself as he stopped in front of yet another pigsty. "I mean... these animals eat anything and everything, and I mean...  _ anything _ ."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Emma grunted.

"We will need reinforcements." Mallory sighed.

(...)

_ "Los Angeles Tech Center where you should pay attention to the wonderful guy who stays behind the scenes helping to catch the bad guys." _

"Daniel," Mallory smiled at the man’s voice. "I need you to come to the farm as soon as possible. We need you to analyze the suspect's laptop."

_ "Oh, Mal, really?"  _ He whined. 

"You know I hate to put you in the field, but I wouldn't ask you to come here if I had another option."

_ "Okay, I'm coming." _ Daniel sighed and started packing.

"David," Mallory called him when she hung up. "How long do you think it would take for the pigs...?"

"It depends on the size and condition of the body when left in the pigsty... it wouldn't be fast."

"So Lindsay may still be alive."

"Yes." David sighed and joined the others outside again.

"Search and rescue units are already on the way." Mallory warned as she left the barn. "Peter is signing the warrant for the laptop, Daniel will catch up with him before he arrives."

"We can't wait -"

"We all want to find Lindsay alive, Emma, but we can't go into the forest in the middle of the night without backup. I want to go back to the police station with my  _ entire _ squad."

"But cap-"

"Emma, this is not a request."

"Damn it, Mallory!" The blonde threw the bulletproof vest on the floor and walked away.

"Emma, wait." Regina shook her head and ran after Emma.

"Regina, I can't just wait while that sick pervert does God knows what to that girl."

"I hate the idea of waiting too, but you know that Mal is right." Regina sighed and put her hand on Emma's arm. "We can't just enter the forest without even knowing where to look. They could be anywhere."

"I wish I could shoot each of these damn perverts in the face."

"You and the rest of us, Emma, but unfortunately we can't. We have a duty and our duty is to catch them alive so that they can pay for their crimes." Regina shook her head. "It is not always possible, but we do our best."

"We can't always get them alive." Emma shrugged.

"No, not always, but those are rare cases."

(...)

Just before dawn Daniel arrived with the warrant for the laptop and quickly greeted the rest of the team. The place was filled with police officers who were preparing to split into groups of search teams, forensic police and many others. Regina was dealing with the press before joining the search team while Mallory coordinated a small group to guide some relatives of the victims to whom the pairs of shoes found belonged. There were approximately 30 pairs and Emma was feeling extremely uneasy about it. This was one of the worst cases they had encountered to date.

"Cap, I'm going with Regina on the search teams. I can't stay here any longer."

"Okay, keep in touch."

Emma nodded and joined Regina. As soon as the first rays of sunlight touched the property, they entered the forest with some men accompanying them.

"Do you have nightmares?" Emma whispered as they walked.

"Nightmares?" Regina looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Emma shrugged. "I have had several recently, it's another reason why I haven't slept well."

"Have you thought about meditating or something else that could help you relax?"

"I tried to do that, but it didn't work. I keep thinking, no matter how good we are, how many perverts we take off the streets, our work will never end. The world is so sick that sometimes I-" Emma choked with the tears burning in her throat. This wasn't the time or place for that kind of talk. She needed to focus on finding Lindsay.

"You know you can talk to me about anything." Regina said softly.

"I know, but this is not the time or place."

"As long as you don't keep everything you're feeling inside."

Emma shook her head and smiled weakly at the brunette. "Let's go find Lindsay."

(...)

Daniel was working intently on the laptop they found at the house looking for any clues that might say where they had hidden Lindsay or whose all those pairs of shoes belonged to.

"Any news?" Ruby asked when entering the room he was using. She handed him a cup of coffee and Daniel smiled gratefully.

"Nothing to get us to Lindsay yet." He shook his head. "The phone remains off. It would be our best option to track them."

"Let’s hope that at some point they will have a signal and that we will be able to use that to our advantage."

"Have you ever felt that everything we do sometimes seems to be not enough?" Daniel raised his head to look at Ruby. "I mean, no matter how many guys we arrest, how many networks of perverts we dismantle, it always shows up more and more."

"There are days, like this, when I lose faith in humanity, but when we save a victim, when we put one of those guys behind bars and help bring justice to victims and their families, I feel that what we do is essential, not just to keep our faith in people, but so that other people don't lose theirs too."

"I don't see half of what you see and I already feel this way." Daniel smiled weakly. "I can't imagine what it’s like for you."

"Good thing we have each other and our families and friends who are always by our side." Ruby put her hand on his shoulder. "Otherwise, we would have given up already."

The screen before them started to flash, indicating that Arthur's cell phone was being used. Daniel made a few quick clicks on the keyboard and called Mallory. "They're using the phone."

_ "Help, he's going to kill me." _

"Lindsay?"

_ "Yes, you need to help me." _

"Lindsay, this is Daniel from the Police Department, our agents are looking for you."

_ "You bitch what do you think you're doing?" _

"Lindsay?" Daniel was white as a ghost. "Ma'am-" He looked at Mallory.

"Can you trace it?"

"Yes, hold on." He clicked the keyboard a few more times and managed to triangulate the call. "East of here, just a couple of miles."

"Can you be more specific?"

"Sorry, ma'am, but they are in the middle of the woods, there are no reference points."

"Okay," Mallory sighed. "Ruby, Lilith, Killian, come with me." She turned to Daniel again. "Let Emma and Regina know inthe field."

"Okay."

(...)

As soon as she hung up with Daniel, Emma informed Regina about what happened. They started running towards the coordinates Daniel had reported. The policemen who were with them ran along, their sniffer dogs alongside the two.

Within minutes they arrived at the coordinates, but there was nothing but trees and shrubs.

"Lindsay!" Emma and Regina screamed.

Nothing.

"Lindsay!"

"They should be right here." Emma frowned.

"They have to be here somewhere." Regina turned on her heels. She looked around the trees and noticed that there were inscriptions on them. "Emma, this way." She ran without waiting to see if the blonde was following her.

"Damn it, Regina!" Emma swore and started running after her partner.

When Emma reached her, Regina was already opening a trapdoor. Emma unholstered her gun and got in front with Regina right behind.

Mallory was just arriving at the scene when she saw them jump into the hole in the forest floor. She swore and ran to where they had disappeared, jumping in too. "I'm going to die because of them."

"Arthur, get your filthy hands off her." Emma's firm voice echoed through the tunnel.

"You shouldn't be here."

"Don't make me repeat myself." Emma tilted her head. The gun aimed directly at the man’s chest. "I'm tired and sleepy and I'm not thinking straight, my gun could fire accidentally and I would be doing the universe a favor."

"You wouldn't do that." He scoffed. "The golden girl of the Los Angeles police."

"I wouldn't test her if I were you." Regina warned him, stopping next to Emma. "You lost, Arthur. There's nowhere to run, William is under arrest, you are surrounded."

Arthur looked from Emma to Regina and beyond them, where three more officers were standing, all with their guns pointed at him. "You can have this bitch. I've done everything I wanted with her anyway." He pushed Lindsay towards Emma and Regina and tried to run, but Mallory fired, hitting his leg.

Killian and Ruby ran to handcuff Arthur while Emma and Regina removed Lindsay from the scene and took her to the medic.

"You are safe now." Emma whispered as she carried the girl out of the tunnel.

(...)

"Good job guys." Mallory smiled with satisfaction as they returned to the police station. "Go home and rest. Tomorrow we'll do the paperwork."

"But cap-"

"Emma, not again." Mallory sighed. "Regina, get her out of here before I suspend her."

"Don't worry, boss." The brunette smiled tiredly and took Emma by the arms, practically dragging her out of the police station. "You won't help anyone unless you get some rest. Henry needs you, too."

Emma looked at her for a few seconds, but said nothing. She bit her lip and finally nodded, letting the brunette take her home.

Upon arriving at their apartment building, Regina pulled Emma to her place and ordered her to take a shower while she went to Emma's apartment to get her clean clothes.

Henry came running from the kitchen when he heard their voices in the living room. Immediately Emma's scowl faded into a smile at the sight of her nephew. She knelt and spread her arms, burying her face in the boy's hair and inhaling the child's scent. Emma felt the tears burn in her eyes and closed them tightly.

Regina bit her lower lip to keep her own tears from falling with the scene. The past two years had been difficult for the family and she would do whatever she could to help them.

Marian stood at the kitchen door smiling while she watched her friends. Roland passed between her legs and joined Emma and Henry. "Aunt Emma!"

At that moment Regina felt that everything they did was worth it. All the horrors they witnessed constantly were worth it if she could come home to scenes like this every day.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your incredible reception with this fic.  
> Thanks to everyone who gave their opinion on who they would like to see as a g! P character and we will have some information about that at the end of the chapter.
> 
> This chapter involves crime against children (part of the story is inspired by legends of the deep web and until today it has never been proven to be true, or complete lies, so don't crucify me for that. Remember, it's a work of fiction.) And can it may be difficult for some people to read such things. This case will be divided into two chapters and I intend to post the other one by the end of the week.
> 
> As always, I don't have a beta.

"A five-year-old kid disappears and nobody reports it?" Killian asked, perplexed by the information that Regina had given. "Someone snatches your kid, you call 911. What kind of parents don't care about their child's whereabouts?"

"Do you really want me to make that list?" David snorted. "Drug addicts, those who only care about work or money, those who never wanted to be parents in the first place..."

"Unless you don't want anybody to know that your kid's gone." Mulan interrupted. "Sabine said she checked her dental x-rays against every missing five-to-seven-year-old in Los Angeles County. No match."

"Worse than a father who doesn't want to know the whereabouts of a child, is to have this kind of monster out there willing to catch each of these children using his sweet talk and promising a love they will never be able to give." Emma snarled. "Look, debating why her parents didn't report her disappearance isn't going to get us anywhere. We need to find out who this little girl is and make sure this bastard doesn't have another child in his possession."

"The coroner's preliminary report has arrived." Regina stopped beside Emma and handed her the folder.

"Raped close to the time of death. Her skin was shriveled, indicating signs of mummification, which means that the body was stored before it was dumped." Emma felt her stomach churn as she read the information to the rest of the team. Cases involving children or teens were always the hardest for them. "Please tell me that I can shoot this guy in the face when we get him."

"I would love to hold him for you," Ruby snarled.

"Not that I wouldn't love to slice him all up with a knife, maybe a saber," Mulan said, taking the folder from Emma's hands to see the rest of the information. "But death would be too good for someone like him."

"Such garbage has to suffer. He needs to go to prison, where everyone knows what he did so he can get what he deserves all the time." Killian said through his teeth.

"Any chance of finding the DNA of the guy who did this?" David came over, handing Emma a cup of coffee. "Or at least we know who the girl is to contact her parents or some other family member, perhaps a guardian?"

"Sabine said she would try to get in touch with friends who can help her with facial reconstruction and also with fingerprints." Regina shook her head.

(...)

"Emma, Regina." Sabine offered a weak smile when she saw them. "Meet Cherish Doe."

"Cherish?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"It's too impersonal. A cute little girl with braids deserves something better, don't you think?"

"She certainly deserved better than what they did to her." Emma grunted.

"Any supplementary information you can give us?" Regina approached the negatoscope. "I mean, in addition to facial reconstruction, it already helps a lot."

"Femur length, plus the lack of epiphyseal plate fusion, I'd say Cherish can't be more than six." Sabine sighed.

"So you were able to get prints?" Regina bit her lower lip.

"Still working on it."

"Do you want to share?"

"The fingertips were too shriveled."

"So you cut her hands off?" Emma looked at her in horror.

"I disarticulated them." Sabine shook her head. "They're soaking in embalming fluid to reinflate the tissue, hopefully enough to roll a print."

(...)

"You guys owe me big time." Daniel smiled when he saw Killian and David entering the laboratory.

"You find an address in all that swill?"

"No, but I did find an unusual amount of fast food wrappers, coffee cups, fish scraps and stained cotton balls." Daniel wrinkled his nose.

"Cotton balls?" David looked confused.

"Yes, mate," Killian smiled, inspecting his own nails. "Like the ones my manicure uses when doing my nails, isn't that right, Daniel?"

"From a nail salon. Yeah, which apparently shares a dumpster with a burger joint, a coffee shop and a fish market."

"That leaves, what, only a couple dozen places for us to check out?"

"How many city blocks we gonna have to walk?" Killian whined.

"None, if you can manage to drag your asses over to the computer." Daniel rolled his eyes. "I've plugged you your coffee shops, burger joints, fish markets, nail salons into the zoning and business permit databases."

"You still think Big Brother isn't watching us?" David murmured as they leaned over Daniel's table to watch what he was doing.

"Now we eliminate areas where all the variables don't coexist in close proximity." Daniel smiled with satisfaction. "Well, the garbage plant's way uptown and the manager says they only pick up dumpsters from the city center... and the manager says that they only take dumpsters nearby. In goes the information... And out comes one location."

"I owe you one, Dan." David patted the young man's on the back and he and Killian went to the address Daniel had gotten for them.

(...)

"Remind me again why do we always get the trash detail?" Killian grunted as he climbed into one of the dumpsters at the end of an alley.

"Because we are the best at what we do." David smiled and threw one leg over the trash to get a better balance while bending over to pick up a piece of cloth. "Bingo!"

"Bloody sheet?" Killian looked closely as he approached David. "Do you think the bastard wrapped her body in it?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"All those windows up there, maybe somebody saw him." Killian turned on his heels to get a better look at the building at the end of the alley. "Do you think they are willing to talk?"

(...)

"Did you find anything in the alley?" Regina asked, placing a glass of juice in front of Emma and sliding on the stool in front of the counter.

"The only thing we have is that the blood on the sheet matches that of the victim." David shook his head.

"Emma," Regina called softly when she saw that the blonde was just moving the food around the plate, but not actually eating. "You need to eat, dear."

"I'm not hungry." She grunted. "Maybe after we get that scumbag off the streets, I can get something to eat."

"Emma..." Regina sighed. "At least have the juice, please."

_ "The police today are looking for the killer." _

"It looks like someone is ahead of us." Emma quickly raised her head when she heard the news.

_ "... of this little girl, found in this garbage plant in the Adams Normandie region. The only clue to the killer's identity, Iong blonde hairs found in the victim's lifeless grasp." _

"How the hell did they get that?" Emma frowned as she looked at the TV.

"I have no idea." Regina ran a hand through her hair. "But it may not be exactly bad. It might give us some clue."

"Sure, like hundreds of calls from people who saw a man with the little girl in different parts of Los Angeles."

"Someone is in a bad mood today." Killian waggled his eyebrows. "Regina didn't want to sleep with you yesterday, Swan?"

"Shut up, Jones." Regina elbowed him in the ribs. "Come on, let's go back to the police station and talk to Mallory. I have an idea."

(...)

"It turns out that it leaked to the media was good." Mallory nodded, alternating her gaze between her officers. "They're going to do a candlelight vigil for the little girl."

"It was exactly what I was thinking," Regina licked her lips. "People can't resist this kind of thing and we can take the opportunity to mix, let's show them that we are committed to catching whoever did it and maybe we can get a clue."

"Exactly." Emma smiled. "We have already caught hundreds of these perverts at their victims' burials, or on vigils like these."

"I want you all in uniform." Mallory said thoughtfully. "If the suspect is there and sees us, he will be nervous and will fail. This is our chance."

"Yes," Mulan nodded. "And if not, citizens will be more likely to speak up if they remember seeing something."

"Until then, I want you to rest." Mallory looked severely at Emma and Regina. "This is a difficult case, but for now there is nothing we can do. Sabine is trying to get more evidence from her friends while they work on the body and Daniel is looking everywhere for any leads that could lead us to the monster that did this."

"Yes, cap." Emma nodded mechanically. This time she wouldn't argue with her boss. "Let's go?" She turned to Regina with a weak smile.

The brunette nodded and took the car keys, heading for the building where they lived.

As they entered Regina's apartment, Marian looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "It's everything alright?"

"We have a night shift," Regina sighed. "Mallory told us to come home and get some rest."

"Tough case?" Marian knew they couldn't talk about the ongoing cases, but she knew her friends well enough to know when they were dealing with the worst cases.

"A girl of 5 or 6 years old." Emma said through her teeth.

"Oh my God." Marian put her hand over her mouth, her eyes immediately watering. "I will never understand how there are people who do this."

"They're not people," Regina exhaled. "They are monsters."

"You," Marian shook her head. "Your squad is one of the most incredible squads I've ever met. It's not just anybody who can handle what you handle every day and remain sane."

"What makes us different is exactly what we have when we leave the police station." Emma said, fighting back tears. "The people who are waiting for us at home, the bonds that we form between us." She looked at Regina with an affectionate look. "I would have gone crazy already if it weren't for you, for Henry. Even those idiots of Killian and David."

Regina held out her hand to Emma and the blonde intertwined her fingers with hers. "We have become a family, ties that go beyond the police station and that is what makes us stronger."

Marian looked at them for a long moment, thinking again,  _ how it was possible that they could not see the feeling that overflowed between them. Were they afraid of ruining the friendship and that is why they do not act on their feelings? _ Marian wondered as she watched as her friends headed for the bedroom. She shook her head and felt a silent tear run down her face. If only Robin were there, she could ask him for help in making her friends realize how much time they were wasting, but he wasn't. Marian wiped the tears from her face and headed for the kitchen to prepare something for Emma and Regina to eat before they left for the night shift. She knew that if she left it to them, they would live on snacks or quick meals that did not nourish them.

(...)

Just before Emma and Regina left for the night shift, Henry and Roland arrived from school and entered the apartment like two small hurricanes. Their smiles widened when they saw Emma and Regina sitting on the couch and ran to them, throwing themselves on their laps.

"Hey, champ." Emma smiled as she picked up Henry. "How was school today?"

"Miss Belle told us a story, then we drew, we watched a cartoon..."

Emma smiled, listening intently to what the boys were saying. Those little moments with her nephew and Roland, helped to ease the tightness in her heart every time she had to deal with cases involving children. She exchanged a brief look with Regina and the brunette had the same expression as her, and Emma let herself admire the brunette for a few moments.

After finishing telling them about their day, the boys went to wash their hands and change for dinner. Conversations at the table were light and fun, thanks to the boys and they made Emma and Regina promise that they would take them for a walk on their break and they knew they would do whatever was possible for that weekend.

"Hey, champ," Emma knelt before Henry. "Aunt Regina and I have to go to work, we have a bad guy to catch and I want you to obey Aunt Marian, okay?!"

"Okay." He said with a mischievous smile.

Emma leaned over and kissed her nephew's cheek for a long time, then pulled him into a hug and inhaled his child's scent. She wanted to be able to keep him safe from all the evils of the world. Emma hoped he would never have to deal with the kind of things she and Regina did on a daily basis. "I love you OK?!"

"I love you, too, Emma." He placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek and turned to Regina.

The brunette knelt before him and spread her arms. Henry threw himself into her arms and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, Aunt Regina."

"I love you too my prince." Regina bit her lip, fighting tears. "You and Roland are going to obey Marian, aren't you?"

"We are." Henry smiled. He broke free from her embrace and ran to the couch, waiting for Roland to say goodbye to the two and join him.

(...)

The team strategically positioned itself among the small crowd that gathered in front of the church for the vigil. Killian and David were in the van with Daniel doing facial recognition of everyone present while Emma, Regina, Mulan and Ruby walked at strategic points in an attempt to locate the suspect or someone willing to say something. Mallory was standing besides the pastor, waiting for him to finish saying his words so that she could speak while her eyes scanned the crowd.

"Everything's clean around here." Regina said at the communication point. "No strange behavior, nothing."

"Everything is clean here." Ruby replied.

"What's wrong with the woman in red?" Killian, from inside the van, noticed as Daniel scanned a small group of people. "She's looking around and looks concerned. Something's wrong. I'll be right back."

Killian hurriedly got out of the van and walked over to the woman. "Detective Jones, can I help you?"

"I can't find my daughter."

"We will announce on the microphone then."

"No, no." She interrupted him. "Not here, not tonight."

Emma and Mulan noticed the commotion and warned Regina on the spot as they went over to them. "What is going on?" Mulan stopped beside the woman and looked between her and Killian.

"She said she can't find her daughter, but when I suggested announcing on the microphone she said no." He looked confused.

"Madam, we can help." Emma said calmly. "I need you to tell us how we can find your daughter."

"When did she disappear?" Mulan put a hand on her shoulder gently.

"I dont know."

The three officers exchanged a confused look and Emma looked for Regina in the crowd. In the next moment she was beside them.

"Okay," Emma ran a hand over her face. "What's your name?"

"Ashley Green."

"Okay, Ashley, why don't you tell us what happened?" Emma encouraged her.

"I saw the news of the missing girl and she looks a lot like my little Linda." She showed Emma a picture of a little girl of about 5 years old. "She can be my little girl."

Emma looked at the photo and then at her companions. The girl in the photo was very similar to the girl who had been found in the dumpster, but Emma wasn't sure. "Okay, let's go to the police station and we can talk." She waved to the others and Regina took the car keys.

Before long they were at the police station. Emma placed a cup of coffee in front of Ashley and sat down to take her statement. "Tell me when was the last time you saw your daughter."

"I came back tonight." Ashley took a deep breath. "I was gone for five months upstate..."

"I don't want to appear boastful or judgmental-" Emma shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "But were you serving time?"

"No," Ashley shook her head. "I was in rehab."

Emma exchanged a brief look with Regina and the woman before them stood up.

"It is not what you're thinking." She ran her hands through her hair. "A few months ago my husband and I were in a car accident. My husband died and I had a serious back injury. The painkillers I was taking were very strong, but they worked and I was able to work."

"You got addicted to painkillers." Regina sighed.

"Yes, but I am clean now." She faced the two. "I've been clean for four months."

"Social work took your daughter when they found out..."

"No," she shook her head. "I left Linda with my neighbor. I had known her for years, I trusted her."

"It has to be a hell of a trust to leave your daughter with the neighbor."

"I had known her since I was a child. Mrs. Gale always took care of me when my parents left for work, she took care of me during my teenage years and was very helpful after my accident so yes, I trusted my life and my daughter to her."

"Did you keep in touch during your stay?" Regina lifted her head from the notepad and looked at the woman standing in the corner of the room.

"Yes, once a week I called her and I talked to Linda." Ashley closed her eyes for a moment. "There was a nurse there... we couldn't call, but since I had a daughter he ended up helping me. He lent me his cell phone so I could talk to Linda."

"And did he have your address?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Don't know." Ashley bit her bottom lip. "Perhaps, if he has access to patient data."

"Usually nurses don't have access to information like addresses, but it doesn't hurt to check."

"Did he ask for anything in return for that help?" Emma looked at Regina and the brunette immediately knew what she was thinking.

"No," Ashley shook her head. "Neal's not like that. He wouldn't hurt me or my Linda."

"Still," Emma sighed. "We need to check on him. Is there anyone else you can remember?"

"No, at least not now. I worried when I didn't get to talk to them over the weekend, but maybe they just went for a walk or something." Ashley shrugged. "It wasn't uncommon for Mrs. Gale to take Linda for a walk, but then I saw the news-"

"And you checked out of rehab."

"No, I just left." Ashley sat down again and ran her hands through her hair. "I tried to call Mrs. Gale and the line was disconnected. I called another neighbor and she said that Mrs. Gale had died three weeks ago and no one had heard from Linda."

"But if you kept communicating with Linda, the person who is with her was either at Mrs. Gale's house, or has contact with Neal."

"Do you think he might have a connection?"

"We don't know yet, but at least it's a place to start." Emma got up and went to the door. "Killian, David, did you hear that?"

"Yes, we are already going to Daniel so he can find out everything about the clinic and this Neal guy."

"Ruby, Mulan," Regina appeared next to them next. "Try to contact Lilith, she was helping with a narcotics case, see if she can help us in some way."

"Okay." The two nodded and headed off towards the floor where Lilith had been staying for the past few days.

"Let Mallory know about our findings." Emma licked her lips. "We'll see if we can get a hotel for Ashley to stay in while we take care of Linda's case. Even if she's not our Cherish doe, she may be with the same person who took her."

(...)

"At first glance, the Wonderland clinic looks ordinary, all accounts and licenses up to date, but when we look at some employees more closely..." Daniel shook his head. "Leopold White owns the clinic. He founded it after his wife and daughter died of suspected drug involvement. Eva White was 35 years old when she overdosed on painkillers. The loss of her mother led to the doctor's young daughter, Mary Margaret to the drug world and the girl died at 16 with an overdose of heroin."

"And what's weird about this guy?" David tilted his head, moving over Daniel's shoulder to see the information on the screen.

"After they passed away he disappeared for a few years, it says here that he went to Eastern Europe where he deepened his studies in recovering dependents and other things related to that. There he spent a lot of time with Dr. Smith, a renowned spine surgeon, but with unconventional practices. He encourages his patients to use painkillers, and some of them even tried to sue him for making them addicted to the drugs."

"That is..."

"There's more." Daniel interrupted Killian. "This Neal that the little girl's mother said… he has been in prison for theft, drug use and involvement with a gang in his early teens. Apparently he's been clean for a few years, but it's not very smart to hire a guy with that kind of past to work with a bunch of addicts in rehab. Leopold White’s clinic treats everything from drug addicts like Ashley to people involved with the hardest drugs they’ve ever created."

"I think we will need a warrant." Killian sighed. "This Leopold looks like a powerful person. Look at these files that Lily sent. He's already treated renowned doctors and politicians and celebrities at another clinic."

"Talk to Mal, ask her to call Peter early in the morning. We will need Zelena's help too."

"We will need all help possible," David nodded.

(...)

"You just may have lost your mind." Zelena snarled as she entered Mallory's office. "Wanting to put Ashley face to face with the man who possibly kidnapped her daughter."

"We know it's not the best option, but if Neal has any feelings for Ashley-"

"As soon as he hears that Ashley has come to you and that we're on his trail, if they're with Linda, she'll be a dead little girl. Is that what you want?"

"Zelena," Regina massaged her temples. "It's risky, but maybe Ashley can get some information. If one of us goes to talk to them, it will be worse."

"No." Zelena said adamantly. "We will think of another way."

"But Peter is already negotiating the warrant to do a search in the clinic." Emma pointed out.

"So hold on to that fucking warrant until we think of another solution." Zelena barked. "Leopold White is smart and has a lot of big fish behind him. If we go to him without any proof, we will be slaughtered and Ashley will never see her daughter again." Zelena ran a hand through her hair. "Find evidence against them, at least one. Something that proves that Neal is involved in Linda's disappearance and then I will be the first to go for his neck. In the meantime, you don't do anything stupid." Without giving a chance for one of them to respond, Zelena left Mallory's office like a hurricane.

"Aaaaaah! I hate her!" Regina punched the wall.

"I hate to admit it, but maybe she's right." Ruby grunted.

"You only say that because you want to get in her pants." Emma raised her eyebrows and a malicious smile played on the blonde's lips when she saw her friend blush.

"Stop the teasing before you say anything you regret." Mallory interrupted when she saw Ruby's look at Emma and knew exactly the answer she would give. "Sometimes I feel like I'm surrounded by horny teenagers." The captain shook her head. "Ruby and Mulan, I want you on a stakeout at the Enchanted Forest clinic, Emma and Regina stay with Wonderland and David and Killian are going to visit some narcotics contacts that Lilith provided. I'm going to take care of Ashley so she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Yes, captain." The squad left in silence, each focused on the task Mallory gave them.

"I think we better get the bug if we are going to do surveillance in an ordinary clinic. That way we will not attract much attention." Emma smiled when she saw Regina's disgusted face. "It's not my fault that Mal sent Ruby and Mulan to the rich man's clinic, we got stuck with this one."

"That death trap on wheels stands out like a necrotic thumb." Regina snorted.

"Hey, don't talk like that! The bug has saved our lives several times."

"I don't know how we haven't caught tetanus in that thing yet."

(...)

"So, you're not seeing that girl anymore?" Emma asked without looking at Regina. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her eyes were alert to the movement in the clinic they were watching. Emma wasn't even sure why she was asking; knowing Regina's love life was always painful for her, but at the same time Emma needed to know. Sometimes she thought she was some kind of masochist.

"No," Regina frowned. Her eyes occasionally rested on Emma when she wasn't looking and the brunette allowed herself to watch her for a few seconds. "What about you, still seeing that guy?"

It was always like that when they referred to each other's relationships, they only gave names to the other's partner if the thing was serious, otherwise they wouldn't say the names. It was as if doing this wasn't real.

Despite having known each other since college, Regina wasn't sure if Emma was into girls. Emma was very close to her and they had an intimacy that Regina didn't see Emma having with any other woman, but Emma was always playing with Ruby, Mulan, Lilith... certainly if she was into girls she would tell Regina, right? Emma was by her side in some of the most difficult moments of her life, they knew everything about each other so if Emma liked girls she would say. Regina shook her head to get rid of those thoughts just in time to hear Emma's response.

"No, I haven't been seeing him for two weeks now." Emma frowned.

"Good," Regina said absently. "He wasn't good for you anyway."

"And who would be good for me?" Emma finally took her eyes off the clinic door and turned to Regina.

Before the brunette could answer, the door opened and Neal got out, walking normally to his car.

"Come on, let's see where he goes." Regina nudged Emma and the blonde snorted in frustration. She started the car and they waited a few seconds so he didn't realize he was being followed.

The sun was setting and painted the Los Angeles sky baby blue, orange and pink. The buildings seemed on fire whenever the sun hit its windows and Emma had to squint because of the glare from them.

They drove for about 30 minutes until Neal parked in front of a cluster of residential buildings.

"It's his home." Emma whispered, leaning down to try to get a better look without arousing suspicion.

"We will have to wait and see if he goes out again." Regina grunted. "There's a cafeteria on the corner, I'm going to get coffee and something to eat. If he leaves, let me know if anything happens and I'll come back running."

"Okay. Emma smiled and turned her attention to the set of buildings across the street." Cap, we're on the stake in front of Neal's house. If there is any change we will let you know," Emma informed over the radio.

"Okay, be careful, you two."

Within minutes Regina returned and handed Emma a large cup of coffee and a bag to go.

"It's not Granny's grilled cheese, but it should do." Regina smiled when she saw Emma inspecting the bag. "Any news?" She nodded toward the apartment.

"Nothing." Emma said, taking a bite of her grilled cheese. "He hasn't left again and if there is movement, he is far from the windows."

"I hope he takes us somewhere, otherwise I will end up sleeping here."

For hours there was no movement more than expected and Emma and Regina were already getting bored when Neal finally appeared at the door and crept down the steps. He looked sideways cautiously and walked east.

Emma started the car and they followed him to a bus stop three blocks from his house. "Cap, we are going after Neal, it would be good to send some backup. We don't know where he can take us and what we are going to find there."

_ "I am sending two patrols, send me your coordinates." _

Emma looked quickly at Regina and the brunette was already typing on her cell phone the information Mallory asked for.

"Tell them to be discreet, we don't want to scare him and miss our chance." Emma warned.

_ "Don't worry, Swan." _

As it was already night the traffic was quiet and they were able to follow the bus without attracting attention. They drove for about 20 minutes until Neal got out and, looking over his shoulder, headed towards an alley.

Emma exchanged a quick look with Regina and the brunette nodded. They took up their weapons and stood by. When the two backup vehicles arrived they signaled them to stay in position and entered the alley just in time to catch Neal buying drugs and medicine from a local dealer.

"Freeze!" Emma announced moving with her gun in hand and Regina at her side. "You," She nodded at the dealer. "Hands up and don't try to be funny." Emma passed Neal and walked over to the dealer. She picked up the pair of handcuffs and he turned, furious. After handcuffing him, Emma searched him and seized two revolvers.

Regina walked over to Neal and handcuffed him too. They put each one in a vehicle and went to the police station.

It was after 9:00 p.m. when they arrived at the police station. One of the policemen took Neal straight to the interrogation room and the other took the drug dealer to another room.

"Neal Cassidy." Emma smiled. "You had a lot of material in the alley, huh?" She sat at the end of the table and Regina leaned against the wall. "I wonder if it was all for you or if you were buying it for someone..."

(...)

The interrogation lasted well into the night and Neal was evasive in most of his responses, but Emma and Regina were smarter than he was. Even with the short answers and evading the subject several times, they managed to catch some details that he spilled without realizing how important they were and this helped to put the investigation in the right direction.

Daniel was tracking Neal and Leopold and all of their possible connections to drug dealers and illegal drug labs.

David and Killian showed up in the morning with some crucial information for the case, but Ruby and Mulan were not so lucky. The high-end clinic was not as busy and security was as heavy as that of the White House.

Peter had obtained a warrant for them to take Neal's computer from his home and that led them to a trafficking network not only for drugs, but for children as well.

It was a network of pedophiles very well structured and with customers all over the world. What they found out about this network and these clients, however, was far more disturbing than they imagined: Leopold sent the children - always aged between 4 and 10 years old - to the doctor he met during his time in Eastern Europe and he had surgery to remove their vocal cords and teeth, being replaced by silicone or rubber prostheses. Their arms were amputated from the elbow down and the legs amputated just above the knees and silicone prostheses were inserted so that the children maintained at least the basic functions.

Emma felt her stomach churn as she listened to the information Daniel had gotten and barely had time to run to the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet and emptied the entire contents of her stomach as the tears streamed down her face, uncontrollably.

Beside her Regina and Ruby were not much better, and even Killian, who rarely let his emotions show during the cases, had run to the bathroom.

Mulan, David and Mallory stared at the conference room screen, where they usually discussed the most complex cases, while Daniel struggled with tears to finish giving them all the information he had learned about this network and its derivatives. It was apparently a common practice among the wealthiest pedophiles in the world. "In countries where extreme poverty strikes the population it was the preferred target of these monsters. They went to families and offered exorbitant values, ten, twenty, thirty thousand or more depending on the child, and the parents, miserable and desperate, sold their children so that the rest of the family would not starve. In some cases the doctor visited orphanages in these places where he was also able to buy children without being asked why, since it is very difficult to keep several children in a place where they could barely put food on the table. The "doll" would still come with a kind of instruction manual, telling how to feed her and fulfill the other basic human needs for survival, since she would depend on the owner for everything from there, the manual would also contain instructions for the "disposal of the doll", after the end of its "useful life." The life estimate would be reduced one year after the beginning of the surgical procedures.

No government agency has been able to trace the origin of the Dolls Makers. Information is scarce and all monetary transactions are via Bitcoins, as they are virtual currencies and difficult to track by those who pay and those who receive." Daniel wiped his tears with the back of his hand and stood up. "I can't do it anymore , Mal, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Daniel." The captain stood up and squeezed the man's shoulder gently. "I think we all need a break."

He nodded and left the room, leaving Mallory and the others behind.

(...)

Emma was leaning against the bathroom wall and Regina at her side, with her head in her lap while the blonde absently stroked her hair. The tears had stopped flowing and they knew they would need to return to the conference room soon to continue with the case, but as long as Mallory didn't come after them asking them to return to the horror show that was being investigated, they would take advantage of this moment a little bit more.

Ruby was sitting in one of the toilet bowl with her head in her hands and her hair falling down the sides of her face. She too had stopped crying, but she still didn't feel ready to return.

"I can't believe there are people capable of that kind of thing." Emma whispered with her eyes closed.

"It is something that until today I thought was just an urban legend." Regina replied, sitting down next to Emma. "It is something that honestly goes beyond my understanding."

"We deal with the worst of humanity, the scum of scum, but that reaches another level." Ruby raised her head to look at her friends. "The worst of all is to know that even if we manage to catch Leopold and some of his clients, we will never be able to end this monstrosity once and for all because it is impossible to reach them all. We were lucky because Ashley saw the news and left the clinic without anybody noticing, but if it wasn't for that... "

"We need to put her under the protection program when this is over. And we certainly need to involve the FBI in this case." Emma sighed. She got up and walked over to the sink to wash her face. "There's no way we can get them alone."

"I hate to involve the feds, but I feel like this time we have no choice." Regina shook her head.

They washed their faces and applied some make-up, making themselves as presentable as they could in the situation and returned to the conference room.

Mallory was already on the phone with an FBI child trafficking unit and they would be arriving the next morning to help them. Until then, Neal should remain in prison and Ashley under their watch. Mal dismissed her officers so they could rest, because as soon as the FBI arrived, a real hunt would begin.

Emma stopped in front of her apartment door and seemed to consider something for a few moments. Regina looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say what she was thinking.

"I need to catch some waves, will you come with me?" Emma finally said.

"I think it won't hurt." Regina shrugged. "There is nothing we can do until tomorrow and thinking about the horrible things we hear is not going to do us any good."

"Meet me here in 15 minutes, then. Let's go in my car."

"Not in the bug, I suppose?"

"Nope." Emma smiled.

Fifteen minutes later the two met in the hallway, each with their surfboard and backpacks. They went down to the parking lot and Emma took the Jeep, driving towards the beach.

In just over 30 minutes they were on Surfrider Beach in Malibu, one of their favorites for surfing. They removed the boards from the car and left their clothes in the car, heading towards the ocean where they could finally forget a little of the horrors they saw in their daily lives.

Regina swallowed when she saw Emma in her bikini and as much as it wasn't her intention, she couldn't help observing every inch of her friend's toned body. She bit her lip and ran after Emma who was a few steps ahead. Regina was grateful for having decided to wear shorts that would help disguise the volume in her swim trunks, but even so she put the board in front of her until they were in the water.

She smiled widely when she heard Emma calling her name and followed the blonde into the sea. They paddled a little until they reached the perfect place to catch some waves and let themselves forget all the terror for a few hours. Surfing, being in contact with the beach itself, was a more effective therapy than anything else for them. Whenever they had a tough case, they resorted to surfing to help them move on.

When they finally came out of the water it was already late afternoon. They put their boards on the sand and sat down, enjoying the sun and the sea.

Emma closed her eyes and tilted her head, small droplets of water running down her skin under Regina's watchful eye. It was painfully beautiful the way the sun touched Emma's skin and Regina wished she could do the same. They shared beds, hugged and touched each other all the time, but it was different. It was painful to do this in the position of just being a friend, but Regina wasn't sure that Emma wanted her any other way and she would rather suffer in silence than lose one of the most important people in her life. She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts and mimicked Emma's pose, letting the late afternoon sun bathe her skin.

When they returned to the car, night was already beginning to fall. They dried off quickly and put their clothes on top of their wet bikinis, driving back to the apartment.

Once again they were greeted by their favorite hurricanes, who threw themselves into their arms the moment they put the boards behind the door and only released them so they could take a shower before dinner.

Marian had made one of their favorite dishes: potato with ground beef topped with bechamel sauce and mozzarella.

After dinner they went to the TV room where they cuddled with Henry and Roland between them on the couch and watched Frozen 2. The boys fell asleep towards the end of the movie and Emma took Henry in her arms and said goodbye to her friends, going to her apartment. She changed her nephew and put him to bed, watching him for a few minutes before finally going to her room.

The last few days had been long and exhausting, they were dealing with what was probably the worst case of their lives and it seemed far from resolved, but the few hours she spent on the beach, in the waves and in the company of Regina, then dinner with the boys, Regina and Marian had been enough to calm Emma's heart a little and drain her energy so that she fell asleep almost the moment she lay down.

Regina carried Roland to his room and watched him for a few moments before saying goodbye to Marian and retiring to her bedroom. She was exhausted, but being able to spend those few hours within normalcy was enough for her to get a good night's sleep.

(...)

On the other side of town, Leopold paced his room like a caged lion. Neal had disappeared without a word, as had Ashley. He would have to act sooner than necessary and he didn't like that idea, but there was no other option. Leopold fished his cell phone and dialed the number on his speed dial.

"What?"

"Are you with the girl?"

"Yes, Neal has not yet come to pick her up."

"She has no use anymore, you know what to do."

  
  


**_To be continued…_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter!
> 
> You're amazing. Thank you so much for the wonderful response to this fic!!
> 
> I am back with the continuation of the previous chapter. Hope you like it. =)
> 
> The usual TW for this chapter, okay?

"It looks like the feds are already here and are taking care of everything." Emma grunted when she reached the floor where she worked and saw Mallory in the meeting room with agents she didn't know.

"They arrived faster than I expected," Regina lifted her head and smiled at the blonde. She had arrived earlier and was working on some papers on the case.

"Why didn't you wake me up before you left?" Emma pouted, sitting at her desk.

"You were tired, I wanted to let you sleep some more."

Emma opened and closed her mouth a few times. She wanted to give a rude answer, but she knew she didn't really have a reason for it. Instead she looked at the brunette for a few seconds and when Regina smiled at her, Emma only managed to smile back.

At the next table, Killian banged his head against the table and mumbled something that they couldn't understand, but that looked a lot like idiots.

Emma ignored him and took the folder that Regina slid towards her. "So, Mallory already introduced the feds to you? Has she said anything yet?"

"Not yet." Regina looked at Mallory's office again. "They've been there since I arrived."

"Any news on the case?"

"Nothing." Regina snorted. "Neal doesn't open his mouth, Zelena is keeping us waiting and now that the feds are involved, the case is probably going to go to them."

"We knew it could happen." Killian sighed. "But until they leave that room and talk to us, the case is still ours."

"Did Ashley say anything else that might help?"

"Not really, she was there for a little while, but if we could find someone who has stayed there longer and left there alive..." Emma bit the lid of the pen. "There must be a mother who survived."

Regina nodded and picked up the phone.

"Daniel Colter, the best guy this team has ever seen, how can I help?"

"Good morning, Daniel," Regina laughed.

"Good morning, Mills." He smiled as he made a few quick clicks on the keyboard. "How can I help my favorite cop? Don't let Emma hear that."

Regina bit her lip and shook her head. "Dan, I need you to check if any female patient with children between 4 and 10 years old left Wonderland recently. Separate those who stayed there longer, addicted to drugs, heavier things; heroin, cocaine, crack..."

"It reduces the list of patients a little, but there is still a lot to look at."

"Look at those who had no close relatives or any kind of ties to the community. Those that people wouldn't miss if they never returned."

"This is sad," He shook his head. "Not having anyone who will miss you or not having anyone to come home to at the end of a nightmare or a bad day..." Daniel accessed some files and gave a few more quick clicks on his keyboard. "I'll call you as soon as I have something."

"Thank you, Dan, you're the best."

"Guys," Mallory opened the door to her office and called her team. "Meet me in the complex case presentation room in 5 minutes, please."

(...)

"Guys, these are agents Prentiss, Morgan, Rossi, and JJ." Mallory introduced the FBI team members to her squad. "They came to help us with Leopold White's case and can give us some more information about his actions that can help us."

"Thank you, Mallory." Agent Prentiss smiled and took the lead in the small group of agents. "We've been after Leopold White and his accomplices for some time, but we've never been able to get so close to catching them like we are now, and all thanks to you."

"So you're not just going to take the case from us and, I don't know," Emma shrugged. "Take all the credit for it?"

"No," Prentiss's eyes widened and she shook her head. "We aren't like that."

"Then your team must be the only one."

"Emma..."

"It's okay, Mallory." JJ smiled. "Unfortunately, some departments simply take over cases and take credit for everything. They don't admit that police officers can do their job."

"Look, we've been after these guys for years, but we've never been able to get close. They're smart and every time we try to get someone inside they notice and release the patient the next day." Morgan ran a hand over his head. "The bastards have a lot of big people behind them. From celebrities to politicians, people that we are not going to be able to take down easily, but with your help we can at least take a part of them. The rest of the clients are out of your hands, but we need your help to catch Leopold."

"And how can we help you beyond what we have so far?" Regina raised her eyebrow.

"Leopold has a specific type of woman," Agent Rossi scratched his neck and looked at Regina. "And with the weekend approaching, he will certainly contact the escort agency asking for one for dinner with a client. Not only did we get Leopold, but one of his clients as well."

"No." Emma leaned over the table. "Absolutely not."

"Emma," Regina put her hand on her leg under the table. "Emma, look at me."

"I said no."

"I can do this.

"I know you can." Emma finally turned to look at her. "I have no doubt about your ability, but this guy is dangerous. He's worse than anything we've ever faced. If anything goes wrong-"

"It won't go wrong." Regina smiled comfortably.

"We will be with her all the time." JJ approached. "I know how scary it is to have someone on your team exposing themselves like that, especially a partner," JJ looked at Prentiss and smiled softly. "But we are not going to leave her alone."

"I still don't like this idea." Emma grunted.

"We will trace every minute of this carefully." Prentiss pulled the chair over to their side and picked up the folder with JJ.

The two teams worked for a few hours putting everything together, taking care of every detail so that nothing went wrong and at the end of the day Regina went home to take a shower and change clothes to meet Leopold.

(...)

"I hate to admit it, but these guys are good." Killian scratched his beard while looking at the information about Regina that was offered to Leopold through the agency. "Roni Vertiz, 22, a fashion student at FIDM, without close relatives, lives alone, single, without children." He turned and looked at Ruby and David. "I agree with Emma, I hate that idea. I know we do undercover jobs whenever necessary, but this is too big, too dangerous."

"That's why we're not doing it alone," Ruby smiled worriedly. "The feds aren't going to let anything happen to Regina and Emma and Mallory will be there to give backup if anything goes wrong."

"And are we going to sit here waiting?"

"We have to do our part." Ruby put some folders on the table. "Daniel sent just now. It seems that Regina asked him to look among Wonderland patients that fit some requirements and he came up with those names."

"Are a few." Killian inclined his head. "What exactly did she ask for?"

"Female patient with children between 4 and 10 years old who left Wonderland recently. Separating those who stayed there longer, addicted to drugs, heavier things; heroin, cocaine, crack, who had no close relatives or any kind of ties to the community." Ruby read Daniel's note out loud next to the first folder. "He found 10 names that fit what Regina asked for."

"We'd better start with that then." David grabbed some folders and went to his table.

(...)

When Regina left her bedroom wearing the outfit she was going to wear to the meeting with Leopold, Emma completely lost her breath. She wore a red satin dress that went to her knees and molded perfectly every inch of her body with a cleavage that left little to the imagination and another cleavage at the back that went to the base of her spine. Her hair was completely curly, falling at the shoulders and the makeup only highlighted her beauty.

"Wow." Emma swallowed. "You look... stunning." She couldn't stop her eyes from traveling over her best friend's body.

"Thanks." Regina felt her cheeks flush. Her body immediately responded to Emma's hungry gaze and she didn't know what to do with it. It was probably the first time Emma had looked at her like that - at least that Regina noticed - and once again she wondered if her best friend liked girls. She felt her cock throb at Emma's hungry look and closed her eyes for a moment, exhaling slowly. "Mallory is waiting for us downstairs. Shall we go?"

"Let's go." Emma licked her lips and offered her arm.

"Are you going out?" Henry asked as soon as they appeared in the living room.

"Aunt Regina has a meeting, I'll take her there." Emma offered a tight smile. "You're going to stay with Aunt Marian today, okay?" Emma knelt to stay at the same height as the boy.

"Yeah, OK." Henry smiled and looked at Regina again. "You look beautiful, Aunt Gina."

"Thank you, my prince."

"Is Aunt Regina going out with Aunt Emma?" Roland asked, finally taking his attention off the cartoon they were watching.

"No dear." Regina smiled, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. "I'm going to a work dinner."

"Isn't Aunt Emma going with you?"

"Not exactly." Emma licked her bottom lip. "But I'm going to take her there and then I'll bring her home."

"Ah." The boy looked at them for a long moment, then shrugged. "You look beautiful." He looked at Regina and smiled, his dimples highlighting adorably.

"Thank you, my prince." Regina kissed the two boys and when she got up she found Marian looking at them with a raised eyebrow. "Don't even start."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Marian smiled sweetly.

"And I'm Snow White." Regina rolled her eyes. "You don't have to wait for us."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Marian accompanied them to the door. They had briefly told her what they were going to do, and like Emma, Marian didn't approve the idea, but there wasn't much she could do. "This Leopold looks dangerous..."

"We have the help of the feds," Regina said in a way that she hoped would be reassuring. "Besides, I have Emma." She turned to the blonde and Emma puffed out her chest and lifted her head slightly, drawing laughter from Marian.

"That you have, dear."

The two said goodbye to Marian and went down to find Mallory. The captain raised an eyebrow at the sight of Regina and smirked. "Not bad, Mills."

Emma rolled her eyes, but said nothing. She picked up her Corvette and helped Regina in, then she walked over to the driver's side and exchanged a brief look with Mallory. She would take Regina to the restaurant where the brunette would meet Leopold and Mallory would follow right behind with Prentiss and Morgan in her car. Rossi and JJ had made a reservation at the same restaurant and would watch from there.

When they reached the restaurant, Emma whistled softly. The place was incredible and although not exactly her type, she would like to be able to take Regina out to dinner there, in other circumstances.

"Wait," Emma took Regina's wrist gently. "I want you to use this." She took a box and opened it, revealing a necklace. "It belonged to my mother. My father gave it to her when they worked together in the police, in one of the cases she was infiltrated. If you need help and we are not around, just press the pendant and I come running."

The necklace was beautiful and delicate with a small diamond pendant. "It's beautiful, Em." Regina shook her head. "I can't-"

"Please," Emma didn't care if her voice was sounding desperate, she needed to put Regina's safety above everything else. "I will be a little more relaxed if you use this."

Regina lifted her head and looked into her partner's eyes. She lost her breath at the love and concern she saw in Emma's eyes. It was intense and overwhelming and warm. The green eyes that she loved so much shone brightly against the sunset making them even more beautiful. "Okay." Regina put her hands over Emma's and squeezed gently. She would give anything to go to dinner with Emma instead of a disgusting old pedophile. Perhaps in another opportunity. Regina shook her head to get rid of thoughts of what it would be like to take Emma out to dinner, not as friends, but as a couple and her heart sank for an instant.

"Guys, Leopold is here." Mallory's voice echoed over the radio and took them out of their particular bubble. "Regina, take your stand. He doesn't like to wait."

"I'm coming, boss." The brunette offered a tense smile to Emma and she put the necklace around Regina's neck.

"Be careful, please." Emma blushed. "And don't forget, I will be right here for you." Emma leaned over and kissed Regina's cheek. "Now let's get that bastard."

Regina smiled and nodded, kissing Emma's cheek quickly before getting out of the car. She headed for the entrance, where she was supposed to meet Leopold, and arrived just seconds before him. She took a deep breath and positioned herself in the place where they had agreed.

It wasn't long before Leopold came towards her. His eyes traveled over Regina's body, practically devouring her with his eyes, and, unlike when Emma looked at her, Regina felt repulsion and had to fight the urge to vomit in his face. She took a deep breath again and offered him her best smile.

"Miss Vertiz, you are even prettier in person." Leopold came over and kissed Regina's hand. "It is undoubtedly the most beautiful girl that the company has to offer. As of today I will hire only your services."

"Go on dreaming," Emma snorted from her car. If looks could kill, Leopold would surely be drowning in a pool of his own blood now.

"Emma, stay calm." Mallory's voice came through the radio as an alert.

"Let's go in?" Leopold offered Regina his arm and she accepted. He nodded to the waiter and walked over to his usual table.

As they crossed the room, Regina saw agents Rossi and JJ and nodded discreetly at them. The two followed her every move until Regina sat at a more secluded table with Leopold.

"Wine?" He asked as Regina looked at the menu.

"Yes please."

"Any favorite?"

"Surprise me." She offered him a sly smile.

Leopold smiled back and waved at the waiter. The next moment the man was beside them taking his order and in a few minutes he returned with a bottle of the most expensive wine in the house. He served Leopold a generous dose and a smaller one for Regina and left the bottle.

Leopold drank more than half of the contents of the cup in one gulp and Regina knew what to do. She drank slowly while Leopold helped himself to the second shot.

He suggested that she try Osetra Sturgeon Caviar and Regina had to fight back a laugh when she heard Emma mumble something that seemed like  _ disgusting  _ at her listening point.

Regina ordered Leeks and Asparagus that consisted of grilled tomato vinaigrette, black garlic, truffle purée.

During dinner they talked about Leopold's career and Regina's college and at every opportunity he had, Leopold praised her, sometimes making his intentions very clear. Some time later a man approached their table and Leopold got up to greet him.

"This is Dr. Albert Spencer, a great friend of mine." Leopold indicated to Regina and she stood up to greet the man.

"I see you have outdone yourself this time, my friend." Albert raised an eyebrow and his eyes devoured Regina.

"Sit, please, we were waiting for you." Leopold smiled and pulled his chair closer to Regina. He put his hand on her thigh and Regina had to fight against all of her instincts to keep from punching him in the face. "We have some business to discuss, hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, dear." Regina offered her best smile, almost a politician's smile for both men.

"After that I promise you will have my undivided attention." He gently squeezed her thigh, and to Regina's relief, he withdrew his hand.

She didn't know if she would be able to pretend for much longer if he kept touching her and worst of all, no matter how much she was using a powerful compressor, it wasn't enough that he wouldn't feel the bulge between her legs if he got too close. Regina released her breath gently and concentrated on eating and absorbing as much information as possible while the two men talked. She knew that Emma and the others were listening to the whole conversation, but with the noise of the restaurant they could miss some detail.

"So, Albert," Leopold took the leather briefcase from the floor and pulled a yellow briefcase out of it, sliding it across the table to the man. "I received these goods last week and I need supplies to proceed."

Albert opened the folder and looked at it for a long time, a wicked smile forming on his lips and if Regina had to bet, she would say that in that folder there were pictures of children between 4 and 10 years old.

"Of course, my friend." Albert closed the folder and returned it to Leopold. "I will provide what you need by Monday. I want merchandise number 3, yes?"

"Of course." Leopold smiled with satisfaction.

While Regina was in her second half glass, Leopold had already drunk at least 4 and ordered another bottle. It was good for her that he kept drinking, because the chances of him saying something that incriminated him were greater, but at the same time it worried Regina because he could get aggressive.

After dinner, as they had anticipated, Regina had to accompany Leopold to a hotel. She reached for her purse and felt the small vial Emma had given her before they left the house. If Leopold started to go too far she would make him drink one more dose and put it in his drink so she could get out safely.

Upon arriving at the hotel, Leopold helped himself to a generous dose of whiskey and sat on the couch, inviting Regina to sit with him. Regina pressed the bottle against her hand and took a deep breath, but did as the man asked. As soon as she sat down next to him, Leopold leaned over to kiss her and Regina pulled away, placing her hand gently on his chest.

"Sorry, but I have only one rule." She smiled awkwardly. "I don't kiss my clients."

A flash of fury passed his eyes, but Leopold composed himself before Regina could say anything. He smiled at her and nodded.

"I didn't want to say anything before, but to be honest this is my first time so if we can talk a little more..."

Leopold narrowed his eyes and studied his companion for a moment.

"Tell me more about yourself, than you do." Regina asked and prayed that she didn't seem too interested.

Leopold looked at her for a moment, deciding whether to do what the young girl was asking and when she smiled at him, Leopold gave in.

Regina stiffened as she felt Leopold's hand slide down her thigh, up her belly to reach her breast, but she couldn't exactly refuse his touches or her cover would go down the drain before they could even get anything against him. She closed her eyes and gasped, fighting nausea and he must have mistaken it for pleasure, because like an old fool he started talking about his  _ business. _

Regina kept her eyes closed as he moved forward with his touches and felt the bile in her throat at the feel of his hard cock against her thigh.

He was breathless and very drunk, his words a little slurred, but understandable enough.

When he finally spoke about the children, Regina pressed the pendant on the necklace Emma had given her and the blonde burst through the door; bulletproof vest, gun in hand and a look so wild, so full of hate, that for a moment Regina flinched. She had never seen Emma look so angry before.

"Los Angeles Police," Emma announced, tearing the door off with a single kick. "Get your filthy hands off her, you disgusting worm."

Behind Emma were Mallory, Morgan and Prentiss. Emma saw Leopold grab hold of Regina by the throat and without thinking twice, shot him in the foot, without actually hitting him. He got scared and released the brunette and Emma flew at him. "When I tell you to let go, you do it, got it, worm?" Each word was punctuated by a punch to his face.

"Emma, it's okay," Morgan came up behind her and with great effort pulled the blonde off the doctor. "Regina needs you, Emma." He whispered in her ear and it was enough for the blonde to calm down and run to her partner.

"Did he hurt you?" Emma knelt before Regina and touched her face gently. "Did that bastard do anything to you?"

"I'm fine, Ems." Regina smiled. "He didn't do anything, I mean, he touched me, but nothing... you know."

"Good," Emma's jaw tightened and she looked for a moment at the spot where Morgan was handcuffing Leopold. "The only thing he's going to touch now is the bars of his cell." Emma took her gun and put it back in the holster. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

They left the hotel room and went down to where Emma's car was parked. With Emma's help, Regina changed quickly, getting rid of her dress and putting on her comfortable jeans and tank top.

When she was ready Emma drove to the police station where she would meet with the rest of the team and work in an interrogation with Leopold to rescue the girls in his possession.

(...)

Leopold was furious. He was feeling stupid for falling for the oldest trick of all, all because he couldn't resist a nice pair of tits. He was furious with himself because before he got sober enough, he ended up revealing more than he should about his business and now there was no way around it, but he would not fall alone.

He sipped the hot, bitter liquid from the coffee cup Rossi placed in front of him and leaned his head against his arms against the table.

"You are a very difficult guy to catch, for whom you can surrender so easily for a beautiful woman." Morgan raised an eyebrow and sat at the end of the table.

"Yes, well, you're not exactly my type, agent."

"I'm glad I'm not." Morgan gave a humorless laugh. "You see, we have enough evidence to put you in prison for the rest of your life and it's up to you to choose whether to go alone or to take some friends to the party." Rossi said slowly, opening the folder in front of him.

The interrogation lasted for hours and they got a few names of those involved until Leopold called his lawyers.

While FBI agents interrogated Leopold, Mallory's team headed for the place where he had mentioned that he was hiding the children until they were ready for sale.

"Mal, Ashley's daughter isn't here." Emma reported over the radio when they found the children's hideout. "We have about 10 kids here, but there's no sign of Linda here."

"She must be somewhere else." Mallory shook her head.

"Regina and I will look around and see if we can find any leads." Emma turned off the radio and joined Regina in the makeshift office they had found. "We have to find her." Emma murmured as she rummaged through cabinets and drawers.

(...)

Never in their careers as police officers has anything shocked them as much as the scene before them. The children were trapped in what looked like cages, some of them chained so they wouldn't move. Cloths were over their eyes so that they had no idea of day or night and they were being fed by probes.

One of the girls was trapped on a stretcher and should not have been more than 6 years old. Her arms and legs were bound by thick bonds as if she were being prepared for surgery.

Silent tears streamed down the cops' faces as they moved through the shed, checking first that the place was safe for them to safely remove the children.

Killian, David, Mulan and Ruby released the children and checked if they had visible injuries.

"You are safe now," Killian whispered as he held a little girl in his arms. "Those bad men can no longer hurt you." He stroked the girl's dirty hair and snuggled her in his arms. "Rubs, any sign of the ambulances?"

"Arrive in 5 minutes, Kill."

"Hey, honey," David smiled at a little girl who was leaning against the wall. "No one else can hurt you, okay?" He held out his hand to her and waited. "I am David, we are the police and we are here to take you to a better place."

Mulan picked one of the children up and rocked it gently while they waited for the ambulances. She was murmuring something, probably some story, to distract the child in her lap. David and Killian tried to calm and distract the children by making funny faces.

Ruby was apprehensive, pacing like a caged wolf.

Minutes later the lights and sounds of ambulances filled the block and soon the children were being examined beforehand so that they could be transported to the hospital, where they would receive proper care before going to the system.

(...)

Emma and Regina searched the makeshift office and found some papers that indicated that Linda was somewhere else.

"Boss," Regina called over the radio. "We found something, send backup to the address I'm going to send on your cell phone. Emma and I are going there. Ruby and the others are with the children waiting for the ambulances."

"Be careful." Mallory asked before hanging up.

Emma took the car key and they headed for the address they found amid Leopold's papers. Apparently Linda wouldn't be sold as a doll, but she would be sold anyway. Emma sped up and before long they reached the address where Linda was supposed to be being held. The vehicles arrived shortly thereafter and Emma instructed them to enter with them. "You go in the back, Regina and I go ahead. You, come with us." Emma pointed to one of the police officers and the three went into the house while the rest went through the back.

"Los Angeles Police," Regina announced before kicking the door. She came in and looked around quickly, but there was no one. "Clean." She moved cautiously around the house, Emma and the other cop right behind her. They searched each room, but found no sign of Linda.

"Shit!" Emma punched the wall. "We're late."

"Over here." One of the cops shouted and they ran over there. "We found her wrapped in that sheet."

"Move." Emma yelled and when the cops moved out of her way she knelt before the unconscious girl. She holstered the gun and tried to feel the girl's pulse. "I don't feel a pulse." Emma looked up, her green eyes watery and immediately Regina called an ambulance. "Come on, honey, let's go." Emma whispered as she started the cardiac massage. "Let's go, please."

Regina knelt beside Emma and held the girl's head back, keeping her mouth open to clear her airway.

Emma felt the tears burn in her eyes, but she didn't stop with the cardiac massage. "Please." She whimpered. "For God's sake, where's the damn ambulance?" Emma lifted her head and looked around, tears blurring her vision. "Come on, Linda, please."

As if by a miracle, the little girl gasped and coughed, searching for air. She opened her eyes as the ambulance pulled up in front of the house. The paramedics brought the stretcher and respirator, but Emma had already managed to bring her back.

Regina carefully helped Emma to lift Linda and they placed her on the stretcher. Paramedics quickly examined her and headed for the hospital.

Emma stood on the sidewalk watching the ambulance leave. One of the cops who had been with them had called Mallory and asked for the expertise to search the house and see what else they found, because whoever was with Linda there in the last few days, had left long before the police arrived.

"We did it, Em." Regina put Emma in a tight hug when the ambulance turned the corner. "Linda is safe, so are the other children. It's a small victory in the war that we fight every day."

Emma just nodded and buried her head in Regina's neck. She put her arms around the brunette's waist and allowed herself to cry, choking on her sobs and undoubtedly wetting the brunette's shirt, but none of them cared about it. After a few minutes Regina guided Emma to the front steps of the house where they waited until the expert team arrived. Mallory came with them and sent them both home.

"Rest, tomorrow we have a lot of papers to fill and some details to settle, but that's it for today. You two did great."

Emma and Regina smiled weakly and walked over to Emma's car.

(...)

**_Fairy tales do not tell children that dragons exist. Children already know that dragons exist. Fairy tales tell children that dragons can be killed. - G. K. Chesterton._ **

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to take a look, this is the restaurant that Leopold took Regina
> 
> https://www.thebazaar.com/location/sls-hotel-beverly-hills/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An important reminder to start this chapter: Emma and Regina don't have a romantic relationship and sometimes hook up with other people.   
> They even had serious relationships in some cases, but I promise that they will end up together. I ask for patience because this development between them will be slow.
> 
> As for the other notices: domestic violence. Scenes of violence.
> 
> As always, no beta.

Emma rolled over in bed and stretched. The scent of eggs, bacon and coffee invaded her senses and she slowly opened her eyes. "What the fuck?" She moved her legs a little and noticed her slightly sore body which could only indicate that she had enjoyed a great time last night. She looked at the ceiling in alarm. Where the hell was she? She got up quickly and regretted it in the same second. The hangover invaded her and Emma almost emptied the contents of her stomach on the bed. "Oh God." Emma grunted and wrapped herself in the sheet. This would not be her first hangover, nor her last, and she had certainly had worse, but it was still an inconvenience. Emma walked out of the room in search of the bathroom and came across a man wearing only boxer briefs and holding a tray of breakfast. He was handsome; shoulder-length dark brown hair, athletic body, a thin beard and intense brown eyes.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." He smiled.

"Good Morning." Emma grunted.

"Tom." He replied with a soft smile when he saw the confusion on the blonde's face.

"What?"

"My name's, Tom."

"Oh." Emma felt her cheeks flush. "Sorry, I drank a lot last night-"

"It's all right." He took a step to the side, toward the room. "I prepared breakfast for us, but I can wait in the living room if you prefer."

"No." Emma smiled softly. "I just need to know where the bathroom is and I'll join you in no time."

"Great," He smiled widely. "Second door on the left."

Emma nodded and disappeared down the small hall. A few minutes later she went back to the room and found John, no, she shook her head, Tom, sitting on the bed and nibbling a slice of bacon.

"Hey," Tom said softly.

"Hey."

"There's enough for both of us if you're not in a hurry."

Emma sat on the bed across from him and took a slice of bacon and a mug of coffee. She closed her eyes and moaned softly when the hot liquid came down her throat. "Where are we?" Emma asked after a few bites of bacon.

"In my house."

"How did we get here?"

"Uber." Tom slid the egg and bacon towards Emma. "Eat, it will help with the hangover."

"When we left, my friends-"

"Some of them were still there, but the brunette who was with you most of the time disappeared as soon as we started dancing, then I saw her with a girl." Tom shrugged.

Emma felt a twinge of regret and disappointment in her chest, but she hid it with a smile. It wasn't Tom's fault that she wasn't ready to deal with her feelings for her best friend and what that could mean for them and for Emma's life itself.

Tom moved on the bed, stopping behind Emma, oblivious to her internal battles, and put her hair aside, spreading soft kisses across her neck and shoulders. "Do you have to be somewhere soon?"

Emma looked at her cell phone; 08:00 a.m. "I have time." She moaned softly, almost purring when he ran his tongue from the base of her neck to her earlobe.

"So I think we can repeat last night, what do you think?" He pulled Emma gently against him and she let out a low moan at the feel of his hard cock against the base of her spine.

"Yes." Emma tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

(...)

Regina smiled, still with her eyes closed when she felt the warm body against hers.

"Good morning," The girl whispered and placed a kiss on Regina's neck.

"Hello," Regina's voice was hoarse from sleep. "Where are we?"

"Embassy suites."

"How did we get here?" Regina propped herself up onto her elbows to assess her companion. "Did you let me drive??" Her head hurt a little, but otherwise her hangover wasn't the worst.

"No, silly," The girl smiled and leaned over to kiss Regina. "We took an Uber outside the club."

"Oh." Regina closed her eyes for a moment. The memories of the night before flooded her mind in a flash: the drinks, the flashing lights, the loud music, Emma in a black dress that took Regina's breath away, the two dancing together until Regina - not so little friend - became hard and she used an excuse to get away from her so Emma wouldn't notice. The shots of vodka at the bar until this stranger appeared beside her and they started talking. Emma dancing with a man, Emma kissing him, and then Regina and the stranger kissing in the bathroom, without giving the brunette time to soften and then the two leaving the club after Regina sees Emma leaving the place with the man she was kissing on the dance floor. Regina groaned and threw her head on the pillow. She needed to find a way to get over her feelings for Emma or be brave enough and tell her how she felt.

"So," the girl whispered, sliding her fingertip through Regina's chest, oblivious to the brunette's internal battles. "Do you have to be anywhere this morning?"

"No," Regina opened her eyes and assessed her date better; her long blond hair fell beyond her shoulders, her intense green eyes and athletic body, very attractive, made Regina salivate. "What do you have in mind?"

"Breakfast." The girl smirked, sliding her hand under the sheet towards the bulge under it. She put her hands around Regina's hard cock and began to stroke it lightly.

Regina let out a low moan feeling the girl's hand stroking up and down on her cock, sometimes running her thumb over the head.

"Is that good, baby?" The blonde purred.

"Yes," Regina smiled and put a hand on her head gently. "But do you know what would be better?"

"What?"

"Your mouth."

(...)

Emma grunted, rolling over on the bed to reach for her cell phone. "Wait a minute." She put her hand on Tom's chest to keep him quiet. "Swan." She frowned and pulled her cell phone away to look at the time again. "Okay, tell the Captain that I'm coming." She looked at Tom with a guilty smile. "Sorry, duty calls."

"No problems." He smiled understandingly. "We can continue another time if you want."

"I'll call you." Emma gave him a quick kiss and headed for the bathroom. Emma took a brief shower and took an Uber to her apartment. She needed to change because her dress wouldn't work for her job.

She bit the inside of her cheek as she got out of the car and noticed that Regina was getting out of an Uber just ahead of her. The brunette wore the same clothes as the night before and Emma felt her heart squeeze, but she couldn't exactly be mad at Regina. They were just friends and just like Emma, Regina had the right to go to bed with whomever she wanted.

"Hey." Emma smiled, trying to keep jealousy out of her voice.

"Hey."

"What do we know so far?"

"Only that there was a disturbance in the store and when the security guard surrendered her, the woman said she was raped." Regina shook her head.

Emma straightened up and followed Regina into the pharmacy, into the back room where the security guard and the attendant were holding the woman who had caused the confusion.

"Sarah, I'm Detective Mills. This is my partner, Swan." Regina said as she practically invaded the room at the back of the store.

"Are you taking me to jail?" Sarah raised her head when Regina approached. Her voice small and vulnerable.

"No, darling." Regina said comfortably.

"You cuffed a rape victim?" Emma turned to the security guard, furious.

"She created a disturbance." He shrugged. "It's store policy."

"Unhook her." Emma took a step towards the security guard, standing just inches from him.

"She assaulted me." The attendant protested.

"Unhook her." Emma turned to look at the woman, still mere inches from the security guard. "Now."

The security guard sighed heavily and walked slowly towards the woman.

"Didn't you hear?" Regina raised her head. "Get on with it."

As soon as the security guard removed the woman's handcuffs, she stood up and Regina guided her out of the room. "Sarah, we're going to take you to the hospital, okay?"

"I'm pressing charges." The attendant said as Regina left with Sarah.

"Don't press your luck." Emma turned on her heels and faced the woman.

(...)

"Is she going to be okay?" Regina asked as soon as the doctor left the room and handed them the photos for the crime exam.

"Rapist really worked her over." Regina whispered as she passed the photos.

"And so did that pharmacist." The doctor grunted. "Imposing her beliefs on the patient. It is not her place to do that."

"Maybe if they'd been raped, they'd be more compassionate." Regina said through her teeth. "Sarah up to talking?"

"Yes." The doctor responded by taking her chart and handing it to Emma. "Find him fast, will you, Detective? I don't want to see any more of his handiwork."

"You can bet."

Emma and Regina went to the room where the victim was and started to take her testimony. After that they went to the alley Sarah mentioned, but the place was covered with oil.

"What the hell happened?" Regina crossed her arms over her chest.

"Someone dumped motor oil in that dumpster. It leaked out, gave the pavement a lube job. Nothing's better for trapping prints and fibers than a little grease, but there's not even a shoe print." The expert responsible shook his head.

"So, if Sarah was on her back, there would be smudges, signs of a struggle." Emma murmured.

"Yes. And there would be oil all over her clothes." Regina sighed.

"Your victim lied to you."

"Well, not about being raped. I mean, someone beat the crap out of her. We saw photos of her injuries." Regina frowned.

"Which all happened to be in places covered by clothes..." Emma said slowly. 

"So the bruises wouldn't show." Regina concluded. "What we have here is a classic case of domestic violence. Our perp's her husband."

"So we need to speak to her again. She's not safe at home." Emma nodded her thanks to the forensic boy and hurriedly walked to the car with Regina right behind.

(...)

"Sarah, it's Detective Mills. We talked a little while ago." Regina said knocking on the door. "Open, please, we need to talk."

"Now's not really a good time." Sarah opened the door and looked around cautiously.

"Is your husband home?" Emma approached the door.

"No, he's still at work. Why?"

"You know why." Regina raised her eyebrow. "Your attack… but it didn't happen the way you said it did, did it?"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No." Regina assured her.

"We know you are a victim, but we can't help you if you don't tell us the truth." Emma said softly.

"Hi, honey!" A man said as he got out of the taxi in front of the house.

"Dylan, you arrived early." Sarah paled, but did her best to keep a smile on her face.

Emma and Regina noticed the change in her expression and turned to see the man starting to climb the stairs. He had a bouquet of roses in one hand and a briefcase in the other. He was handsome and good looking, but they could see in his eyes the kind of person he really was.

"Of course," He climbed the steps, bumping into Emma and Regina purposefully as he did so. "I couldn't wait to see my best girl!" He leaned down to kiss her and Sarah turned her face slightly, preventing him from kissing her lips. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends, dear?"

"Detective Swan," Emma showed him her badge. "And this is my partner, Detective Mills. We're investigating a string of residential burglaries in the neighborhood."

Regina's jaw tightened when she saw the anger in his eyes when Sarah refused his kiss, and despite doing an incredible job of hiding it, being in this job long enough allowed Regina to see through his facade.

"I appreciate the concern, but we have a great security system here." He hugged Sarah and the two noticed how she flinched at his touch. "Like they say, protected by Smith & Wesson."

Sarah looked terrified and stuck in a nightmare, not knowing how to get out of it. She looked at Emma and Regina and they could see the plea in her eyes, but their hands were tied until she told them the truth.

"Do you have a gun?" Emma alternated her gaze between him and Regina.

"Yes, several." Dylan smiled. "All legally registered, of course."

"Just make sure you keep those weapons secure, okay?" Emma raised her eyebrow and the tone of her voice made it clear that this was not a request, but Dylan was bold.

"Why? So I can say,  _ 'Excuse me, Mr. Criminal, could you wait a moment while I take this frigging safety lock off?' _ "

His tone was so sarcastic that Regina had to restrain herself from punching him.

Emma took a deep breath and shook her head. "We just don't want accidents, do we?"

"Sure." He smiled and pressed Sarah against his body. "Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to enjoy the dinner my wife made."

"Dinner's not ready yet." Sarah replied, her eyes alternating between the detectives and her husband. "I didn't expect you home so early. Why don't you relax with a beer while I finish cooking?"

Sarah offered a forced smile and Emma could see the flash of anger that flashed in his eyes. She exchanged a look with Regina and the brunette just shook her head. There was nothing they could do at the moment.

"If that's all, detectives," Sarah tried to keep her voice steady, but Regina noticed how her words faltered. "I need to finish dinner for my husband."

Regina bit her lip and shook her head, walking down the steps as Emma said goodbye to the woman.

"If we don't stop him soon, that bastard is going to use Sarah as a target practice." Regina grunted.

"But if she doesn't speak, we can't touch him." Emma looked around, at the windows and doors of the other houses. "But maybe there is another way."

"What are you thinking?"

"Walls have ears." Emma shrugged.

"Sadly yes." Regina agreed bitterly.

Emma looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but didn't ask. They've been on edge since they met earlier and they both know it.

Regina passed Emma and knocked on the Bennet neighbors' door. A very nice gentleman opened the door and received them with a smile. "Good morning, officers, how can I help you?"

"Good day sir." Regina smiled sweetly. "I'm Detective Mills. This is my partner, Swan. We would like to ask you a few questions if that's okay?"

"Sure, I'm Marco." He opened the door and let them in. "There is something wrong?"

"In fact, we would like to ask you a few questions about your neighbors, the Bennets." Emma tilted her head, looking around.

"Did something happen to Sarah?"

"Why do you ask that?" Regina raised her eyebrow.

"Because of her husband." Marco shrugged.

"Did you hear anything unusual coming from their house last night?"

"There was an unholy ruckus. It was like they were moving furniture. I thought it was strange because it was after midnight."

"And you didn't call the police?"

"No." He looked out the window. "I didn't hear anything but the noises. No shouting or anything."

"Did their fights ever get physical?" Emma put her hands on her hips, her face immediately turning into a frown.

"He broke her arm a few weeks ago." Marco shook his head sadly. "Dylan is a monster. All smiles and good looks, but underneath there is only ice."

"I know you care about Sarah's safety," Regina said softly. "But she won't speak to us. Perhaps she will speak to you."

Marco nodded and texted Sarah. Within minutes the woman was walking through the front door. "Marco, I'm here. Did you say you needed my help?" She walked towards the kitchen and when she saw Regina, she started to back away.

Emma appeared behind her, partially blocking the way.

"No, no, no." Sarah was shaking her head repeatedly.

"Sarah, listen to me, please." Regina said softly.

"No, I need to go."

"Talk to them, please." Marco took her hand gently.

"Sarah, listen to us, please." Emma asked. "If you go back there, we can't protect you."

"I don't need protection."

"Sweetheart, you do." Marco shook his head. "I hear you, I know what he does. Let them help you."

"Sarah, listen to me." Regina said softly.

They were back in the living room and Emma nodded in silent request to Marco leave them alone with Sarah.

"Let us help you, please." Regina asked again.

Emma stopped behind Sarah, directing her to a large mirror in the corner of the living room. "Sarah, I want you to look, okay?" Emma gently unzipped the sweatshirt the woman was wearing and slid it out of her body exposing the bruises. "Look what he did to you. If you go back there-"

"He always says he's sorry." Sarah interrupted Emma. "He brings me flowers."

"Promises he will never hurt you again, until he does." Regina said, trying to keep the frustration out of her voice.

"Sarah, he's not going to change." Emma stepped aside and let her put the sweatshirt back on. "So you're going to have to make that decision."

"We need you to tell us exactly what happened." Regina stopped in front of her.

Sarah took a deep breath, looking from Emma to Regina. She knew it was her chance to get rid of Dylan, to get the help she needed. Maybe, just maybe these detectives could really help her.

Emma and Regina waited in silence. They had done what was in their power and could read Sarah, they knew she would tell the truth if they were patient.

Emma looked at Sarah more closely. She was young, beautiful, very beautiful, breathtaking for men and women. The intense green eyes contrasted with the pale skin and black hair.

"He wanted to have sex. 'Let's have a baby,' he said. Because he knew I was ovulating. He tracks. He takes my temperature every day. But how can I have a child with him? I told him I wasn't feeling good, and he called me a selfish bitch. And then, he started hitting and kicking me." Sarah told, fighting back tears.

"And then he raped you." Regina concluded bitterly.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." Sarah sobbed, tears finally streaming down her cheeks. "I- I didn't know what to do."

"It's okay, Sarah." Emma touched her arm gently. "We will help you get rid of him. He will no longer be able to hurt you."

"I'll stay with her," Marco said as he entered the living room again. "Go arrest the bastard, please."

Emma nodded with a victorious smile and she and Regina walked out of Marco's door and walked quickly to Dylan and Sarah's house.

Regina knocked on the door and Dylan greeted them with a smile. "Detectives! How can I help you?"

"Dylan Bennet, you're under arrest for rape." Emma abruptly turned him and handcuffed him.

"Rape?" He faced them both when Emma turned him over again. "Where's my wife?"

"Did you hear that, Em?" Regina said sarcastically. "You said rape and he says wife."

"It seems like a confession to me." Emma smiled, pushing him down the stairs to the car.

"You're making a huge mistake, detectives. Sarah will never say a word against me."

"We'll see about that."

(...)

"Docket ending 0535. The State of California vs. Dylan Bennet. Rape one, assault two." The judge's assistant announced and handed him the file.

"How does the defendant plead?"

"Not guilty."

"Bail, Miss West?"

"500,000."

"This is punitive, Your Honor." Dylan's lawyer replied. "The People's case is weak."

"Weak?" Zelena raised her eyebrows indignantly. "The victim barely has an inch of un-bruised skin." She showed the photos to the judge. "The injuries fully corroborate her story."

"Which story?" Dylan's lawyer raised his head to face Zelena. "The one she spun out of stranger rape, so she wouldn't get arrested for assaulting a pharmacist?" The lawyer smiled victoriously. "Or the tale of the big, bad husband she snookered the detectives?"

"That's what the Grand Jury is for, Mr. Whale." The judge scolded him. "To establish these things." He took off his glasses and looked at the man. "To sort these things out. Bail is set at 500,000."

"Thank you, Your Honor. I'll post it immediately." Dylan said, with an expression of barely contained neglect.

"Then, the People request an Order of Protection barring the defendant from contact with the victim." Zelena was starting to run out of patience for that man. His audacity in declaring himself innocent even with all that evidence made her want to punch him.

"Throw my client out of his own home?"

"Well, if he made bail, he can afford a nice hotel room." The judge responded sarcastically.

"We also request the defendant surrender his firearms to the LAPD, Your Honor."

"Your Honor," Dylan leaned across the table and offered a failed, innocent expression. "I have a Second Amendment right to bear arms."

"Yeah," The judge adjusted his glasses over his nose. "I'll sleep better knowing they're in a gun safe at the precinct. You'll turn them in."

(...)

After receiving the call from Zelena with information about the case, Emma and Regina went to Sarah's house to let her know about how it went.

"I don't believe he will get away with it." Sarah paced the room.

"he's not allowed in this house. If he comes within 50 feet, he'll be arrested." Regina tried to calm her. 

"If he can get this close to me, I will be killed. Dylan is an excellent shooter."

"We took his weapons." Emma informed. "Look, if you don't want to stay here, maybe you can go to a friend or relative's house." Emma ran a hand through her hair.

"I have no relatives. My parents are dead, I am an only child." Sarah shook her head. "The only friends I have are friends with Dylan, they will never believe me."

"Okay, so maybe you should check into a hotel for a few days." Regina suggested.

"It doesn't work. My cards are all canceled. Dylan left me with no alternatives."

Emma looked exasperated at Regina. The audacity these guys had! "So the best option is to go to a shelter if you don't want to be here." The blonde suggested softly.

"Like a homeless person?" Sarah looked devastated.

"No, Sarah." Emma said softly. "There are specific shelters for people who experience domestic violence. They are completely safe."

"They will find a safe place for you to live." Regina completed.

"Sure." Sarah replied bitterly. "Then, what am I supposed to live on? Welfare?"

"Sarah, you'll file for divorce, and you'll have enough money to start over." Regina tried to look encouraging.

"No, I won't." Sarah sat on the couch and buried her head in her hands. "I signed a prenup."

Upon hearing this, Emma and Regina took a deep breath. It was typical of abusers leaving their victims with nowhere to go, or how to go, so they wouldn't leave them.

"I met Dylan when I was 20. He convinced me to drop out of college-"

"No, that bastard made you dependent on him to be able to control you." Emma could barely contain the anger in her voice.

Regina took a step towards the blonde and touched her arm gently. Emma looked at her and she made an almost imperceptible sign.

"Sorry," Emma whispered.

"I never even worked. How am I going to live?" Sarah said, breaking their particular bubble that formed for a moment.

"Sarah," Regina knelt before her. "Listen to me. It's not going to be easy, but you're going to make a new life."

"At the shelter they will help you with all of this." Emma sat next to her on the couch.

"And what do I do now?"

"Now you pack and we will take you to the shelter." Regina stood up. "Let's get your ID, any important papers, anything that can't be replaced."

Sarah got up and went to the bedroom. With Emma's help she packed up in a short time they were taking her to the shelter.

(...)

"Hey. How did it go with Sarah?" Mulan asked when Emma and Regina returned to the police station.

"Terrible. She's in a shelter, but I pushed her into it." Regina shook her head.

"It's better than staying home and being a sitting duck for Mr. Guns & Ammo."

"It should have been her choice, not me telling her what to do, like her batterer did for years." Regina replied.

"She's in no shape to make any decisions. She needed your help." Emma came over and took the brunette's arm gently, turning her to look at her. "She will come to her senses."

"I hope so, Em." Regina closed her eyes. "I have a bad feeling." 

"Now she's safe, and Dylan's going to prison." Emma tried to encourage her.

"I don't think so. Sarah came to me, recanted the charges against my client. On video." Whale entered Mallory's office as if he owned the place and Regina wanted to punch him.

"Dylan must have gotten to her." Emma hissed.

"No, her guilty conscience did." Whale smiled sarcastically. "Let's go play this for West and drop the charges."

"I'm talking to Sarah first." Regina left the room like a hurricane and Emma ran after her.

"Go ahead." Whale smiled. "She is at home with her husband."

(...)

"Good morning, Detective. Beautiful day, isn't it?" Dylan said sarcastically as he opened the door and came face to face with Regina. "Where's your partner?"

"Where's Sarah?"

"She's making me breakfast. We're having a lazy day in bed. So long." Dylan started to close the door, but Regina put her foot up to stop him.

"I need to talk to her. I have a legal right to check on her well-being. So, interfere, and I will arrest you for obstruction."

"You are a piece of work."

"Why? Because you can't order me around?"

Dylan's eyes shone with barely contained fury and Regina just entered the house.

Dylan watched as Regina walked, then stopped a few steps behind her and called his wife. "Sarah, come here!" He turned to Regina and added sarcastically, "Please, honey."

"Hey," Regina said softly when she saw Sarah coming from the kitchen. "Sarah, are you okay?"

"Yes." She stopped beside Dylan and forced a smile. "Everything's fine."

"You don't look fine. Come here." Regina noticed it immediately and pulled her to a far corner. "Sarah, maybe the shelter wasn't the best way to go, but I know that there are other ways that we can keep you safe." Regina was practically begging. If Sarah stayed home with Dylan she could end up in the hospital again, or worse. Regina winced at the thought and tried to push it away.

"I want to be home with my husband."

"Satisfied?" Dylan crossed his arms over his chest and smiled in a way that sent chills down Regina's spine.

"Think about it. Are you sure?" She pressed.

"I made a mistake." Sarah turned to look at her husband, who was a few steps behind. "But Dylan forgave me, and now we are going to get on with our lives." She left Regina and walked over to Dylan, hugging him.

Regina was getting frustrated. She could see the dread in Sarah's eyes, the tension in her body, but her fear was greater than her own safety. Regina shook her head and took a deep breath, defeated. There was nothing else she could do at the moment.

"And our breakfast." He tilted his head in a way that could be cute if he weren't a psychopathic abuser. "Goodbye, detective." He had the audacity to say goodbye to her and Regina had to use all of her self-control and training to avoid punching him in the face. "Oh, and tell your partner I'd like my guns back. She can drop them off anytime."

Regina stopped at the door and looked at Dylan one last time, if looks could kill, he would be drowning in his own blood now. She mentally counted to ten so as not to send him to fuck himself or show him the middle finger and left.

(...)

Emma noticed Regina's disturbance just by the way she walked to the car and immediately got out of the vehicle. "What happened?"

"That damned bastard!"

"We're going to fix it, okay?" Emma hugged her. She looked around and had an idea. "And if we talk to Marco… maybe-" Emma shook her head.

"I remember there was a door in his laundry, I thought it was strange because it seemed... blind." Regina frowned.

"Let's talk to him then."

Minutes later they were at Marco's house talking to him about Sarah having come home. He was just as frustrated as they were, but he also had his hands tied.

"Marco," Regina said gently. "I remember seeing a door in the laundry room, the last time we were here." She ran a hand through her hair, straightening it. "Where does that door lead?"

"It's the old employees' stair." Marco got up and walked to the laundry room and didn't need to look back to know that the two were right behind him. "When they divided the house, they left it there. We shared the laundry."

Emma and Regina exchanged a look and the ghost of a smile spread on their lips.

"Do you need me to arrange anything?" Marco smiled, understanding what they wanted.

"We are fine, Marco, thank you." Emma said gently.

The man nodded and left, leaving the two of them in the laundry room.

Regina looked at the old but cozy couch that was there and they settled down. "Perhaps it is good to take turns." Regina suggested. "We don't know how long we will need to stay here."

"Do you think he will attack her today?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure he will, unfortunately." Regina shook her head. "You didn't see the fury in his eyes, Emma."

"We are here to protect her." The blonde smiled encouragingly.

(...)

_ A few hours later. _

"I'm going to the cafeteria on the corner for coffee." Emma stood up and stretched. A part of her belly was exposed and Regina couldn't help looking. "I don't want to disturb Marco and I really need to take a walk, stretch my legs."

"Only coffee is good." Regina blinked, looking away when Emma stretched again.

"Okay, I won't be long." Emma leaned over and kissed Regina on the cheek before leaving.

(...)

It had been a few minutes since Emma had left to buy coffee and Regina was almost asleep when she heard voices coming from the Bennets' house. She straightened up on the couch and concentrated, trying to hear better.

"Don't you run from me!" Dylan shouted. "You made a mistake, and now you have to pay for it. Now, get on your knees!"

"Dylan, please, I said I'm sorry."

Regina got up quickly and went up the stairs that led to the door. She tested the doorknob, but it was stuck due to the many years without use.

"Sorry. You're sorry?" Dylan's voice dripped with fury. "'I'm sorry' is not enough." Dylan roared.

"Let go of me, Dylan, please."

Panic started to take hold of Regina when she forced the door and nothing happened. The wood wouldn't budge an inch. She heard screams and things breaking upstairs and her heart was pounding. "Stupid door." She grunted in frustration. Regina then took a few steps back and started kicking the door until the wood gave way and the door flew off the door fronts. She ran up the stairs and went straight into the kitchen, where the screams were coming from. "Oh my God." Her blood ran cold at the scene in front of her: Sarah had a knife stuck in her chest, blood running down her white blouse. "Put your hands behind your head." Regina ordered while picking up the handcuffs on her belt.

"She attacked me." Dylan said cynically. "She attacked me, okay? I just defended myself."

"Get on the floor," Regina practically threw him face down. "Face down!" She put her knee on his back and Dylan groaned in pain. She handcuffed him and ran to Sarah, who was falling beside Dylan. Regina pulled out her cell phone and searched the speed dial for the emergency number. While talking to the attendant she pressed lightly around Sarah's wound, but when more blood flowed, she quickly removed her hands.

"Regina?" Emma's voice echoed up the stairs and in the next moment the blonde was in the kitchen. "Oh, my God, are you okay?" She ran to the brunette.

"I am, the blood is not mine." She looked back at Sarah on the floor. The woman was shaking, going into shock, and Regina could see life drain from her eyes. "No, no. Sarah, stay with me." She put her hands around the wound, but knew there was nothing she could do. Tears blurred her vision without permission and she felt Emma's arms wrap around her and drag her away from Sarah's lifeless body. "It's my fault." She sobbed in Emma's arms.

Within minutes the ambulance arrived, but it was no longer needed. Emma called Mallory and asked for the expertise on the spot and soon her Captain was at the scene of the crime along with the expertise.

"You did everything you could." Mallory said as she approached the two who were now sitting on the front steps of the house.

"No." Regina shook her head vigorously. "I could have collared her for filing a false rape report."

"I have never seen you lock up a victim." Mallory sighed. "Regina, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" She stood up, facing the captain. "If I had done that, she would still be alive. If I hadn't pressured her to press charges against that bastard, if I hadn't pressured her to go to the shelter-"

"You did what needed to be done." Mallory interrupted her firmly. "I know it was a difficult case, but I am not going to let you blame yourself for something that is beyond what you could do." Mallory put her hand on Regina's face and gently wiped her tears. "Sooner or later she would have gone back to him. Sarah made her choice, Regina."

"Are you saying it's her fault?" Regina looked at her incredulously, but she was exhausted and didn't have the strength to fight. Once again she felt Emma's body behind hers, giving her the support she needed at that moment.

"No." Mallory said softly. "But it wasn't yours either."

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Emma said softly.

(...)

_ A few days later. _

"Dylan was sentenced to life in prison." Mallory announced entering their floor at the police station. "One more thing, guys." Mallory said, attracting the attention of her team. "In the next few days we will move to another building."

"What? Why?" Killian whined.

"There will be more space there." Mallory said, settling in with a grunt. "You always complain about the back room we use to take naps, well, now we will have dorms, a real break room, our own cafeteria..."

"Okay, Cap." Emma interrupted her with a smile. "You already convinced us. When did we move?"

"Until the end of next week." She smiled contentedly. "They're settling the last details."

Mallory smiled when she saw her team's happiness. She entered her office and in the next moment Emma was standing at the door.

"Hey, cap." She called quietly and closed the door behind her. "I know it's complicated, but do you think Regina and I can take a few days off?" Emma bit her bottom lip. "Regina is still pretty upset about what happened to Sarah and I think it might be a good idea to get her out of circulation for a few days." Emma was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. "I don't know, maybe take her to see the parents."

Mallory looked at her in silence for long minutes. What Emma was asking for wasn't easy, but she knew she could work it out. Besides, she couldn't put her team's mental health at risk because of work. "Of course." Mallory finally answered.

Emma released the breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled in relief. "Thank you, Cap." She kissed Mallory on the cheek and left the room.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, what you would like to see in the next chapters (besides Emma and Regina together)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is entirely focused on SQ. We will see more about their relationship and find out how they met and so on.  
> I know you want them to be together soon, but I ask for patience. There is a lot at stake for both, but they are adults and mature and will deal with it when the time comes. They relate to other people and we will see this a few more times, but it will be important for their development, so that they make their decisions.  
> I would like you to keep in mind that with their type of work, focusing on serious relationships and everything is not an easy task.
> 
> Anyway, in the final notes I will put the link of the small town that I used as a scenario for this chapter if someone wants to take a look and I must say that it is very worthwhile. The place is beautiful.
> 
> I'm not very good with cute and light chapters but I try. My thing is angst, hurt/comfort and smut. I apologize in advance. Hope you like it.

"Emma, I'm not going to my parents' house." Regina snorted, taking the suitcase out of the trunk for the third time.

"You need a few days off and so do I." Emma took the brunette's suitcase and put it in the trunk again, this time closing it before Regina could get the bag out again.

"But we can stay here..."

"This is not open to discussion, Mills." Emma smiled. "You'll be a good girl and get in the car with Marian and the kids or I can put you in it."

"I want to see you try." Regina crossed her arms over her chest like a tantruming child and Emma smiled in a way that sent chills down her spine.

"You asked for it, Mills." Emma smiled devilishly and took Regina by the waist, tossing her over her shoulders and walking with her to the passenger side.

"Put me down, you idiot." Regina slapped Emma's back and her feet kicked the air. "Emma Swan, put me down right now or I'm going to beat the shit out of you."

"We know you can't, Mills." Emma laughed. Her cheeks were slightly red with the effort. "It's like The Lion King and I'm Nala."

From inside the car Marian and the boys were laughing wildly at the scene. Regina always tried to maintain a more serious, more focused posture, but everything went downhill when she was with Emma. She was lighter, she smiled more, she was happier. She lowered her walls and was just herself.

"Emma, I swear to God-" Regina's breath caught in her throat when Emma set her down, standing in front of her. They were so close that Regina could see even the details of her eyes, like the honey-colored circle around the pupil and the green around, contrasting and making Emma's eyes one of the most beautiful things Regina had ever seen.

Emma swallowed at their proximity, her gaze shifting from Regina's eyes to her lips and then back to the brown eyes she loved so much. "You can fight with me as much as you want, but we're going to take a few days off and we're going to your parents' house. There is the only place in the world where we can disconnect from the world and rest." Emma placed a lock of Regina's hair behind her ear and rested her hand between the brunette's shoulder and neck. "I care about you. I know how much our last case shook you. It shook me too."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Emma ran her thumb over Regina's jaw. "I know about your nightmares."

"I'm going to kill Marian."

"She did tell me, yes." Emma sighed. "But I saw it too. The other night when we slept together, you were screaming and crying, calling out Sarah's name and apologizing repeatedly."

"I-"

"You try to do your best to keep us all strong, but it's me, Gina," Emma smiled sadly. "It's okay not to be strong all the time."

Regina just nodded, fighting back her tears. Emma had that power, that gift of seeing her in a way that no one, sometimes even Marian, couldn't. The connection she had with Emma was so strong that it scared her sometimes. They had been through a lot together since they met; middle and high school, college, then the Academy and then the police department. If it weren't for Emma, Regina was sure she couldn't take it that long. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Emma smiled softly and leaned over to place a kiss on Regina's cheek. "Now put that sexy ass in the car because we have a few hours to go and two kids in the car."

(...)

"Do you think they are happy?" The woman asked while looking at the photos sent moments ago. "They look happy." In the picture Emma was with Regina on her shoulder and smiled widely. "Do you think they've realized how they feel about each other?"

"Knowing these two, they must still be dancing around each other for fear of confessing their feelings." The man replied, his eyes shining as he looked at the other pictures.

"Look how the boys grew up." The other man's eyes filled with tears.

"I hope they realize that the feeling between them is mutual before it is too late." The woman sighed, stroking the cell phone screen while looking at another photo, this time Emma stroking Regina's face before they got into the car.

"Me too." The two men shook their heads.

(...)

When Emma and Regina arrived at Carmel-by-the-sea it was already close to lunchtime and the boys were finally awake. Emma parked in front of the Mills' front door and Cora and Henry went down the stairs to greet them.

The stone house has always enchanted Emma. When she was younger she used to say it looked like one of those fairytale houses, but now that Henry and Cora had renovated the place a few years ago, mixing the modern with the charm of the old house, it always took Emma's breath away to look at the place.

"When Emma called last night saying that you were going to spend a few days here, I almost couldn't believe it." Henry said as he stopped in front of Regina. He pulled her into a tight hug and the brunette reciprocated, burying her face in his chest as tears streamed down her face without authorization. "It's okay, my dear." He stroked her hair.

"Emma!" Cora smiled when she saw the blonde getting out of the car. "I'm so happy that you're here!"

"Hello, Cora." Emma enveloped the woman in a tight hug, lifting her slightly off the floor. "It's nice to be here. It always makes me feel at home."

"I imagine you're hungry?!" Cora pulled away just to look at Emma and held her face in her hands. "Unless you ate those industrialized crap along the way."

"We stopped for a quick snack." Emma smiled guiltily. "The boys were hungry."

"Don't blame the boys." Marian slapped the blonde's shoulder. "Hello, Cora." The brunette smiled.

"Hello, my dear. I'm glad you came with them."

"Hey, Sarge." Emma smiled widely as she approached Regina's father.

"Ah, please, just Henry." He made a dismissive gesture with his hand and pulled Emma into a hug. "I have been retired for years."

"You will always be Sergeant Henry for me." Emma smiled warmly. "You have always been a great inspiration for me and Elsa too." Emma felt a lump form in her throat, but she forced a smile nonetheless.

"I know, my dear." Henry felt his heart sink at the mention of Elsa. He looked at the little boy standing behind Emma and smiled. "How are you, mate?"

"I'm fine." Little Henry rocked back and forth on his heels. "I'm hungry."

"Let's have lunch then." Cora, who was hugging Regina, put her free hand on Henry's head and the boy turned to look at her. "We prepared your favorite dish."

Henry exchanged a look with Emma and she nodded and the next minute he and Roland were running into the house.

The lunch was light, led by the boys who were excited about their progress at school. After doing the dishes everyone gathered in the living room to rest for a while. The trip had been long and tiring even with Emma and Regina taking turns at the wheel. Sarge. Henry offered them cold beer while pouring himself a shot of his favorite whiskey.

"Not that I'm not happy that you're here, but I know there is something wrong." Henry alternated his gaze between Emma and Regina. "You only show up here on vacation or holidays and unless I have Alzheimer's, it is neither of those occasions."

"We had a difficult case." Emma sighed. She exchanged a brief look with Regina and the brunette nodded for her to proceed. "A girl in her early twenties, an abusive boyfriend. She died in Regina's arms."

"I'm sure you did everything you could to help her." Henry squeezed Regina's shoulder gently. "But, my princess, unfortunately we can't save everyone."

"I know." Regina shook her head and turned the rest of the beer in one gulp. "But I can't shake the thought that if I hadn't pressed her to get rid of him-" She put the empty bottle on the table and picked up another. "I keep having nightmares, Dad. I wake up almost every night of dreams where she dies again and again in my arms."

"It is not the first time you have been through this and it will not be the last." Henry held out his hand and when Regina accepted it, he squeezed her hand gently. "Unfortunately in this work, death is a constant, my dear. We do what we can and try to save as many lives as possible, but we don't always succeed."

"I know that." Regina looked at her father with teary eyes. "But some cases are more difficult than others." She shook her head. "Our last cases involved children and then what happened to Sarah-"

"So it was a good thing that Emma dragged you here." Henry smiled kindly.

"Aunt Regina." Little Henry's voice attracted their attention and the brunette turned to look at him. "Can we go to the beach tomorrow?"

"Of course, my prince." Regina stroked his hair. "If it's okay with Emma."

(...)

After dinner Emma changed Henry and put him to bed. "Good night, champ." She smiled softly. "Sleep well." Emma kissed his forehead. "Tomorrow we have a long day ahead of us."

"Good night, Em." Henry kissed her cheek and turned, pulling his teddy bear against him.

Emma kissed Roland and said goodbye to Marian and Regina followed behind.

"I'll take a shower." Regina announced when she and Emma entered her room. "I won't be long."

"It's ok." Emma smiled.

While the brunette was in the shower Emma arranged their clothes in the wardrobe and waited for her turn to be able to relax under a hot shower.

When Regina came out of the bathroom in a tank top and sweatpants, Emma felt her panties get soaked. It would be long days, she thought as she headed for the bathroom.

Regina settled on the bed and waited for Emma. Although tired, she wasn't exactly sleepy. Whenever they returned to the house where they had spent much of their childhood to youth, they ended up staying up late remembering the old days.

"What are you watching?" Emma frowned and looked at the TV.

"Any movie just to keep me busy while you spend forever in the shower." Regina smiled. "If you're tired I can turn off the TV and just go to sleep."

"I'm tired, but not sleepy." Emma placed the wet towel on the back of the chair and joined Regina on the bed. She pulled the blanket over her body and snuggled against the brunette. "But I think we should find something else to watch."

Regina shook her head and started zapping through the channels. It took a few minutes for them to finally find a movie that caught their attention, but before the end they were both asleep.

(...)

"Hey," Regina said softly as she approached Emma.

"Hey," Emma lifted her head and smiled weakly when she saw Regina approaching. Her eyes were red from tears, but she didn't care. Emma didn't have to pretend with Regina.

"I thought I was going to find you here when I woke up and you were nowhere." Regina sat next to Emma and faced the black marble stone in front of them. On the stone said  **_Elsa Swan. Beloved daughter and mother. 1988 - 2015._ ** "Why didn't you wake me up? I would have come with you."

"I didn't mean to bother you," Emma sniffed, wiping the tears off with her sweatshirt sleeve. "You were sleeping so soundly... I didn't think it was fair."

Regina nodded, even though she wished Emma had called her.

Emma brought her knees close to her chest and rested her chin on them. Her eyes moved from her sister's grave to her parents'. "Elsa would be 32 this year." Emma said quietly. "My parents would complete 35 married."

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Coming to their hometown always triggered a mixture of emotion in both. They had some of the best memories of their lives linked to this little town, but it was also the place where Emma's family was buried. She reached out and reached for Emma's back, making soothing movements while the blonde cried in silence.

"Sometimes I still dream about the day Elsa died." Emma said after a while. Her voice hoarse from crying. "Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and realize that I'm crying and I know that I was dreaming about my sister. I still see that moment clearly, Regina." Emma turned to look at her and Regina felt her breath catch in her throat with the intensity and plea in Emma's gaze. "Will I ever forget the scene of my sister dying in my arms without me being able to do anything?"

"I honestly don't know, Emma." Regina said softly. "I think it isn't something that we will ever forget, but I believe that over time, painful memories will appear less often and when they come, perhaps, it doesn't hurt so much."

"I told her that going undercover in that cartel was a bad idea. I told my parents that, but no one heard me. They were so focused on catching those damn-" A sob escaped Emma's throat and the tears came hard again. "So many people lost because of that operation. Henry, Marian, me..."

"It is a risk that is part of our profession, Emma." Regina said as softly as possible. They had already had some arguments over it, but Regina knew it was always Emma's pain speaking up and she could never really get mad at her. Regina couldn't imagine what kind of pain it would be to lose the people you love most all at the same time. "Your parents and Elsa knew about the risks. We know about the risks. What is the point of becoming a police officer if we don't take a chance to save other people?" Regina pulled Emma to her and breathed a sigh of relief when the blonde showed no resistance. "I can't imagine the pain you feel, the size of the longing you feel." Regina stroked Emma's hair. "I miss them too. All of them."

"Do you think Henry remembers them?"

"He was very young when it happened, but it is possible." Regina sighed. "Marian always shows pictures of Robin to Roland and always tells him stories. When they met, when we were studying together, about his work at the police and always says he died as a hero. She wants Roland to know exactly who his father was, the type of man he was. I know it’s painful for her to do that, but she wants Roland to have memories of his father even though they’ve been together for a short time."

"I don't know if I can do this for Henry." Emma shook her head. "I tried a few times, but it hurts so much-"

"I can help you if you want."

"Would you do that?" Emma lifted her head to look at the brunette and her breath caught in her throat as their proximity.

"Of course, Em." Regina kissed her forehead and rested her chin lightly on Emma's head. "We can do this on your time, with you together, or if you prefer I can talk to him alone. Tell the funniest stories, the sweetest memories. Let him know that his mother and grandparents were amazing people and died like heroes."

"I want to be together." Emma said quietly. "But if you don't mind talking..."

"Of course, I don't care." Regina smiled softly. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to and when it becomes too much for you, we'll stop."

"Thanks." Emma whispered.

They stayed in the cemetery for some time just enjoying the silence and peace that the place brought. Before leaving, they quickly passed Robin's grave and then headed back to the Mills' house.

When they entered the kitchen Cora turned to scold them, but when she saw Emma she immediately gave up on the idea. "The coffee must be cold, but I think we still have juices and cake." Cora put her best smile on her face and directed the two of them to the table where the boys were having breakfast with Marian and Sarge. Henry. "Oh, we still have yogurt and fruit too."

"Thank you, Cora." Emma offered her a weak smile. "Is that your famous carrot cake?"

"Yes, my dear. I made it especially for you."

"Toady." Regina grunted under her breath.

"Your favorite dish will be served for lunch." Cora offered Regina a look that when she was a child would make her shiver, but these days just made her smile. "And I don't want to see you two here for dinner."

"Mother..." Regina's tone immediately became a kind of warning.

"They opened a new restaurant downtown," Cora smiled innocently. "You need to stop by for dinner before you go."

"Oh," Emma's eyes lit up. "A new restaurant?"

"Yes," Cora started serving them both while Regina just looked at her with a murderous look. "A divine Italian restaurant! You'll love it, Emma."

"Regina," The blonde turned to her with a smile that immediately made Regina melt.

"Okay, Emma." She shook her head. "We're going there tonight."

"This is good," Sarge. Henry smiled with satisfaction. "Because I already made your reservation the night Emma called to say you were coming!"

"Dad!" Regina shook her head, then, bangged it against the edge of the table.

Henry and Roland laughed when she did this, although they didn't quite understand what was going on.

"Emma." Henry attracted the blonde's attention. "Are we going to the beach today?"

"Yes, we will, champ."

After breakfast Emma and Regina went to the beach with the boys and Marian. They spent the morning on the beach; playing soccer, setting up sandcastles, swimming and any other activities they could think of until the boys were exhausted.

Emma was barely able to hide her glances towards Regina, especially when a woman approached her. Emma wanted to protest when the brunette removed her T-shirt and shorts, wearing only a trunks and a bikini, but at the same time she didn't want to deprive herself of the wonderful sight that was her best friend in swimsuits.

After some time just bathing in the sun and feeling her bikini panties getting impossibly wet, Emma got up and walked to the water, where she stayed for a long time.

Regina could barely disguise the looks she was giving Emma and prayed that her best friend remained oblivious to them. Regina licked her lips at the sight of Emma coming out of the water, small drops sliding over her skin and evaporating under the sun, and did her best not to think about what it would be like to have her, but was taken out of her thoughts when the blonde asked if she could apply the sunscreen. Regina grunted and asked Marian to pass the tube of sunscreen. She shifted, positioning herself next to Emma and started spreading the sunscreen over her back, arms and legs.

Emma let out little moans as Regina's soft hands slid over her skin. She raised her head quickly when she felt the brunette's erection against her leg, but before she could be sure Regina had already changed positions. Emma swallowed and rested her head on her forearms again.

When Regina finished applying the sunscreen in Emma's body she sat down and placed the football in the middle of her legs to try to hide her erection. She wanted to go to the sea and stay there until she calmed down, but not even in a dream would she walk on the beach filled with kids sporting an erection.

"You know this isn't working, right?" Marian came over and whispered in Regina's ear. She could barely keep the amusement out of her voice. "If Emma gets up she will see how excited you are about a simple task."

"I hate you." Regina said through teeth.

"You love me and everyone knows it." Marian smiled innocently. "And since I am a great friend, I will help you."

Regina mumbled something incoherently as Marian stood up. She watched in silence when the brunette asked Emma if she could help her take the boys to the water again. When the two women walked away with the boys, Regina was finally able to breathe again. She watched them for a while and soon her lust was replaced by love and adoration. Regina just loved to see Emma with Henry and Roland. She had no doubt that if she ever wanted to, Emma would be a great mother.

(...)

Lunch was very lively; Henry and Roland kept talking about the morning they spent on the beach and Marian gave Regina amused looks all the time, making Cora raise her eyebrows in curiosity.

After lunch everyone gathered in the TV room for a movie. Normally Cora wouldn't indulge in these activities, but she loved those boys as if they were her grandchildren and ended up doing almost everything they asked.

Henry and Roland argued for a few minutes, but in the end they ended up agreeing to watch Jumanji. After the movie they went to the backyard and the boys spent more of their endless energy playing on the playground that the Mills had installed for them in the last renovation.

When Regina was a child, the playground consisted of a swing, a seesaw and a trampoline. As she grew, interest in the playground fell behind, but the Mills never removed it from there. Whenever she was upset, Regina took refuge on the swing and enjoyed the view. Over the years and the renovations they did, the Mills added a large swimming pool, barbecue, a wooden house and even renovated the tree house; that had been the scene of many of the best childhood and adolescence memories of Regina, Emma, Marian, Elsa and Robin. They met in the middle of the school year of elementary school and never separated.

In the late afternoon Emma and Regina went upstairs to bathe and get ready for dinner.

Emma felt her heart racing when she saw Regina come down the stairs; she was wearing jeans, a blue silk shirt, and a white coat. Her curly hair was loose and fell gently over her shoulders.

Regina had to repeat herself several times that it was just dinner with her friend so she had no reason to dress elegantly. If they were in LA and went out to dinner, Regina would probably wear a tank top and jeans and she didn't want to scare Emma or anything like dressing very elegantly. She looked at Emma and her breath caught in her throat when the blonde got up to meet her at the bottom of the stairs.

Emma wore tight jeans - too tight - for Regina's sanity, a dark blue turtleneck and a black coat. Her long blond curls fell over her shoulders almost angelically.

"You look beautiful, Gina." Emma exhaled as she approached the brunette. "I love it when you wear that white coat. It looks beautiful on you."

"You're not too bad either." Regina smiled, feeling her cheeks flush and she hated herself for it.

Cora wanted to bang her head against the wall, or just scream for the two of them to stop being idiots and kiss already, but she had promised Henry that she wouldn't interfere - too much - and was trying to keep her promise.

"I want you back at 23:00." Sarge. Henry said, when the silence became too much. "And don't come home drunk." He laughed.

"Don't worry, Sarge." Emma smiled. "Regina is in good hands."

This time it was Regina who wanted to bang her head against the wall. She knew it was just a joke, but if Emma knew the kind of effect that kind of phrase had on her, she might not say those things often.

"Come on, Emma." Regina shook her head and pulled the blonde by the hand towards the door.

When they arrived at the restaurant the two were satisfied that they had not dressed very elegantly. The restaurant was warm and welcoming; with flashing lamps intertwined the external decoration, flowers and some paper lanterns mixing with the lamps. The interior of the restaurant was well lit, but just as welcoming and cozy. The decoration in the best style of the Italian canteens made Emma and Regina smile widely. The waiter soon came over to them and took them to the reserved table.

Emma ended up ordering a  _ Pasta ALLA Carbonara (Pappardelle pasta with smoked apple-wood bacon, mushroom, nutmeg, cream reduction, and Parmesan cheese). _

Regina opted for a  _ Lemon Dijon Garlic Chicken (Roasted Mary's Chicken Breast, Vegetables, Whole Grain Mustard Sauce, golden Yukon mashed potatoes). _

During dinner they talked about childhood memories and other amenities, avoiding talking about Emma's family or their love relationships.

After dinner they took the opportunity to walk around the center and bought some souvenirs for the boys and their co-workers.

"Remind me to thank your parents later." Emma laughed. "They definitely know the best places."

"They do know." Regina laughed. "So, since you dragged me to this end of the world, what are the plans for our days off?"

"Anything to help us relax." Emma looked at her sideways and smiled. "The past few weeks have been difficult."

"Thank you by the way." Regina gently held Emma's forearm causing the blonde to turn to look at her.

"You're welcome." Emma smiled softly. "I know what it is like to see someone die in your arms without being able to do anything." She shook her head to shake off the memories. "That's what we're best friends for. I've got you and you've, me."

"I couldn't have a better partner."

They walked around the center for some time until they decided to return. The weather was getting colder by the hour and despite the jackets they wore, it wouldn't be enough if the temperature dropped further. They took an Uber and drove home.

Regina shook her head and mumbled something under her breath when they entered and came face to face with Cora and Henry sitting in the living room with very innocent expressions for their own good.

"Good night mother." Regina walked over to Cora and placed a kiss through the woman's hair. "Good night, Dad. Thanks for the reservation." She kissed his cheek and headed for the stairs.

"The restaurant is wonderful." Emma smiled at Regina's parents. "Thanks." She squeezed Henry's shoulder gently and followed Regina up the stairs.

Emma went straight to the bathroom to get rid of her makeup and change clothes for her comfortable pajamas while Regina did the same in the bedroom.

They turned off the light and lay down, pulling the duvet up to their chest. A comfortable silence settled between them and soon Emma was snuggled against Regina's warm body.

(...)

Emma shifted and cracked an eye open. She woke up feeling very hot, and when her vision adjusted, she realized why. Regina was lying on top of her; her head buried in the crook of her neck and... Emma's eyes widened when she felt Regina's morning wood against her. "Oh my God." Emma murmured under her breath. She could feel Regina's erection against her thigh and her hard nipples pressed against hers. Emma closed her eyes tightly and tried to calm her racing heart. It wasn't the first time this happened and it wouldn't be the last. Being best friends since elementary school has given them many embarrassing situations. The first time Emma woke up feeling that Regina was… hard (for lack of a better word), the brunette almost died in embarrassment and it took hours for Emma to calm her down and convince her that everything was fine. When this happened, they had been friends for some years and Emma was already well aware of the difference that existed between their bodies, but that was never a problem for the blonde. She never saw Regina differently because of this and always defended her when anyone found out and tried to mock or offend Regina in any way.

"Stop moving," the brunette grumbled and the sound of her voice, combined with the low husk of sleep caused Emma to squirm. Regina huffed, the short puff of hot air against flesh only serving to make the squirming worse. She leaned on her hands and looked at the blonde. "I hate you," she made a face before rolling onto her back. The rubbing of her hard cock against her boxer made Regina's eyes flew open and she immediately felt her cheeks turn red. "Emma, I'm sorry-"

"Shut up, Mills." Emma turned on her side and put her arm around Regina's waist, preventing the brunette from getting out of bed. "I thought we already established that this is nothing." She tried to make her voice sound as indifferent as possible and prayed that Regina couldn't feel her heart racing. "It is not the first time and it will not be the last."

"Even so-"

"You were Sleeping." Emma murmured. Now that they had changed positions, her warm breath caressed gently against Regina's neck and back and did nothing to help her morning erection. "It's not like you can control it while you sleep." Emma shrugged, her eyes closing again. "It's just your body's reaction." Emma was grateful that Regina couldn't feel her body's reaction to this.

"What time is it?" Regina asked, changing the subject. She had no problem accepting her body, but whenever she got hard around Emma she felt like she was in a huge internal battle, especially when Emma was aware of what was happening to her body, like her morning erections.

"It's 7:30 a.m." Emma broke free from Regina and rolled over in bed in search of her cell phone. "It is still too early. We have some time before the boys wake up." She turned and hugged the brunette again.

Gradually the two relaxed and fell asleep again until two small hurricanes invaded the room jumping on Regina's bed and waking them up.

"Aunt Emma, Aunt Regina." Henry sat on Emma's waist. "Come on, we have a lot to do today!"

"Go have breakfast." Emma grunted. "Regina and I will join you soon."

"How can they be so excited in the morning?" Regina rolled over and hid her face in the pillow.

"Well," Emma sat on the bed and rubbed her eyes. "We were at their age once and we were not very different from them."

"Speak for yourself." Regina got up and went to do her morning hygiene while Emma changed clothes. When she left the bathroom, her mood was already relatively better. "Good morning, Em." She approached the blonde and kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning, Gina."

Within minutes they were in the kitchen with the boys, Cora, Marian and Sarge. Henry for breakfast. They had promised to take the boys to the theater and then for ice cream. They loved coming to Carmel because almost everywhere they allowed animals and they had the chance to spend the day playing with cats and dogs.

After breakfast everyone went to the center, including Cora and Sarge. Henry. They took the boys to the theater, where Peter Pan was playing with the children at the local school. Henry and Roland were delighted with the play and kept talking about it after they left the theater and went to the ice cream shop. They stayed there a little longer and took the opportunity to stroll through the center. Henry and Roland were excited when they passed a small bookstore and dragged everyone there.

Emma left the bookstore with three bags of books and sketchbooks for Henry and Marian with at least two for Roland. From there they passed Thinker Toys, a store dedicated to educational toys, wooden toys, puzzles and other toys of the kind and ended up taking a few more bags.

At lunchtime they decided on a restaurant nearby and then returned home.

The boys were excited about their new purchases and spent the afternoon in the living room, sitting on the rug and putting together puzzles or learning the new games that adults had bought for them.

(...)

Emma was sitting on the swing in the backyard when Regina found her. "Hey," the brunette called softly. "You're alright?"

"Hey." Emma turned to look at her. "Yes," She looked back at the horizon. "I was just thinking... remembering..."

"Do you want to be alone?"

"No," Emma smiled softly. "You keep me sane when everything around me seems to be getting lost."

Regina sighed and reached for the blonde.

They stayed there until Cora called them for dinner.

Despite the memories that coming to Carmel brought to Emma, going there and staying at the Mills' was her favorite place in the world. All her life, the best memories of her life were there. When Emma's family died, Regina took Emma and Henry to her parents' home and they stayed there for a few weeks until the blonde felt ready to return. The Mills have always played a very important role in Emma's life and without them she wasn't sure if she would still be standing. Regina was her safe haven, her rock, her everything, but Emma wasn't ready to deal with her feelings and open up to them for anyone.

"Emma?" Cora's voice woke her from her thoughts. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Yes, Cora." Emma smiled softly.

The woman looked at her for a moment and then nodded. "Very well," she sighed. "Let's eat before the food gets cold then."

Emma smiled and followed the woman into the kitchen.

After dinner they gathered in the living room to watch a movie. Roland and Henry fell asleep in the first few minutes of the film, but Emma decided that she would let him sleep and take him to bed after the film was over.

When Emma and Regina finally went to sleep they were exhausted.

"Good night, Mills." Emma smiled when Regina just grunted and snuggled against her. She kissed Regina on the forehead and grunted contentedly as she snuggled into the brunette's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let me know what you think. 
> 
> And here's the link I mentioned https://www.carmelcalifornia.com/


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! 
> 
> So, their new workplace is inspired by the locations of these photos, which are from the Chicago PD and Chicago Fire series.
> 
> I'm sorry for the mistakes but as you know I don't have a beta. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter. =)

"Wow, this place is amazing, Cap!" Emma looked around when she entered the new building they were going to work.

"You haven't even seen everything yet." Killian smiled. "The kitchen is awesome and we also have a dormitory with comfortable beds and bed lamps and-"

"Apparently you will never leave this place again." Regina joked.

"Seriously guys, this building is the best thing that happened to us." David turned to his new desk, shuffling some papers.

"Come on, I'll show you." Mallory shook her head, smiling. She was happy with the encouragement the new building had given her team.

Emma and Regina followed her around the building while Mallory showed her the dormitory, the kitchen, the break room, the garage, her new office, the conference room, the forensic laboratory, and all the other changes that gave the team a new lease of life. They would have more space and more privacy not only for them, but also to talk to the victims of the cases they worked on and also new and more modern rooms to interrogate the suspects.

When they finished the tour of the new building and returned to their office, Ruby was already waiting for them with a new case.

"What do we have, Ruby?"

"Grace Mesner, 5. The school nurse found bruising on her torso and swelling on her hip." Ruby handed the case file to the captain. "Doctor says she has a cracked rib that was suffered within the last 12 hours. And some other marks."

"Emma, Regina, go to school to talk to the parents." Mallory shook her head. "Lilith and Mulan go talk to the Mesners nanny."

(...)

"Any sign of sexual violence?" Regina asked as she turned a corner. She looked at Emma sideways.

"Nope." Emma was studying the information in the girl's file closely. "Did one of the parents hurt her?"

"It may be, but she also has an older brother; Jessie, 10."

"We can't discard the brother." Emma sighed.

"No, we can't."

Regina parked in front of the school and soon she and Emma spotted Grace and her mother sitting at the school reception. "I'll take mom, you got the little girl?"

"Okay." Emma nodded and they walked towards them. "Hello, Mrs. Mesner. I'm Detective Swan and this is Detective Mills, my partner." Emma offered her best reassuring smile. "We would like to ask you a few questions and perhaps it would be better if Grace wasn't present..."

"Of course." The woman nodded.

"Hello, Grace," Regina knelt down to stay eye level with the girl. "I heard that there is a really nice room here. Can you show me?"

The girl nodded and Regina held out her hand. Grace took Regina's hand and guided her to the children's playroom.

Regina handed the girl a hot water bottle to compress the bump on her head and sat down across from her. "Can you tell me what happened, Grace?"

"I fell." Grace replied while putting the compress on her head.

"You fell?" Regina raised her eyebrow gently. She didn't want to look intimidating to the girl, but deep down she knew it wasn't just a fall. Not with all the other injuries that the school doctor had reported. "Okay, were you alone when you fell?" When Grace just shook her head, Regina knew that her suspicions were confirmed. Now they just needed to find out who it was and what was going on. "Can you tell me who you were with, sweetie?"

"The monster."

"A monster?" Regina leaned in her chair. Her heart was beating rapidly. "What did the monster do?"

"The monster pushed me." Grace whispered. She did not maintain eye contact with Regina, but the brunette could still recognize all the signs in her expression. "And then The Monster told me to shut up!"

(...)

"I don't understand. The school said Grace is fine. Why did they call the police?" Grace's mother kind of protested as Emma took her to another room at school.

"Unexplained injuries." Emma pointed to a chair. "Please have a seat. They're required to report it."

"But we don't..." The woman shook her head. "We live in a good neighborhood, we're good parents."

"Okay, let's start with your morning. The nanny, Carla Donovan..." Emma interrupted. _As if living in an upper-class neighborhood was a denominant for crimes not to happen_ , Emma wanted to say, but she kept it to herself.

"Um-hum."

"She dropped Grace off at preschool?"

"My husband left for work. I took our older child, Jessie, to his school."

"And when you last saw Grace, how was she?"

"Well. Jessie was the one having the meltdown about Carla taking him to school, and Grace agreed to switch."

"Mrs. Mesner. I'm Detective Mills. Grace's in with the doctor." Regina interrupted her. She exchanged a brief look with Emma and sat down next to her partner. "She is fine."

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"I was wondering if you could."

"No... She was fine when I left."

"Mrs. Mesner, you said Jessie didn't want the nanny taking him to school." Emma lifted her head from her notebook.

"Right. Carla is new. She started in November."

"Okay." Regina nodded. "What about you and your husband, is there some problem with the wedding?"

"No," Carol shook her head. "Brian is an excellent husband and a good father."

"Any discussions?"

"No."

"It's alright." Emma sighed. "As for the nanny, have you had any problems with her?"

"There's been some miscommunication about hours."

"Okay, well, we're gonna need to speak with her. Is she at your home?" Regina raised her eyebrow.

"No, after drop-off she works for another family in the building."

"Very well." Regina sighed. "Have you noticed any behavioral changes lately?"

"No. Grace is my easy one."

"Any nightmares, bed wetting?"

"Well, Carla did tell me she's had a couple of accidents, but that happens. Can I take her now? She has her piano lesson and Jessie has swim class."

"No. You're gonna need to cancel her piano lesson. And we'll send someone to bring Jessie here."

(...)

"I don't understand Grace was fine. She kept saying, 'I'm fine, I'm fine'." Carla told while collecting the toys from the floor at the home of the other woman she worked for.

"But she did get hurt this morning." Lilith pressed.

"She fell down some stairs." Carla said nonchalantly. "Look, the woman I work for will be home soon."

"Okay, talk to us before she gets here." Mulan took a step towards her.

"Carol was in the shower. Grace spilled milk. I told her to go upstairs and change." Carla continued tidying up the living room while talking to the detectives. "I went to the laundry room, I ran back, she was halfway down the stairs."

"So you didn't see her fall?"

"No. That's what she told me." Carla shrugged. "I put the boo-boo bunny on the bruise."

"And you didn't tell her mother?" Lilith looked at her incredulously. Her blood was boiling with that woman's neglect.

"No. She said she wasn't hurt. And I'm not supposed to leave the kids alone."

"Grace and Jessie. Where was he?" Mulan put his hand on Lilith's arm to calm her down.

"He didn't even hear Grace cry. He was eating waffles, smiling, happy."

"Carla, what's going on? The doorman said there were-" The woman Carla worked for after dropping the Mesner kids off at school entered the apartment and went straight to her daughter in the baby seat.

"Yes, hi, detectives Page and Mulan." Lilith interrupted.

"Is Lucy okay?" The woman asked as she gently rocked her daughter on her lap.

"Yes. Just a routine matter, ma'am."

(...)

"Grace Mesner, five, presented with severe bruising on her torso and a cracked rib. She told me that a monster pushed her down the stairs." Regina said as she put the information on the glass board with Emma.

"Any history of incidents?" Mallory sat on the edge of the table.

"Well, first report from the preschool, but her exam showed some healed bruising and an old spiral fracture." Emma sighed.

"Plus four ER visits in the last year. She had a concussion from a fall, a finger pinched in a door, and two skull burns...." Regina counted on her fingers as she listed to her boss what they had discovered.

"What do we know about the family?" Mallory crossed his arms over his chest.

"Carol and Brian Mesner. She's an AMEX VP. He's a systems engineer with Amtrak. Married 14 years. Older son Jessie is ten. No DV reports." Killian informed.

"The nanny claimed she was doing laundry when Grace fell down the stairs." Mulan said when she and Lilith entered the conference room.

"Carla Donovan. She's worked for the Mesners for five months. Carla also works for another family. That mother hasn't reported any problems." Lilith said as she placed Carla's photo on the wall next to the Mesners' photos.

"Okay, any issues with her story?" Mallory looked at Mulan.

"She said she didn't see what happened. She also didn't tell the mother."

"Anyone else around when Grace fell?"

"The father had gone to work, mother was in the shower. Carla said that Jessie, the brother, was at the table." Lilith shook her head.

"Let's talk to him and examine him. Two parents, an older brother, a nanny, and nobody's looking out for the girl? Let's talk to the neighbors, teachers, doormen, and keep the two kids at the CAC until we sort this out." Mallory ordered. Each pair left to do their part and in the meantime she called Daniel asking him to do a search for more information about the Mesners.

(...)

"I was eating waffles just before I heard Grace yell upstairs."

"And where were you, Jessie?" Regina asked gently.

"At the table, eating my waffles."

"Good. And where was Carla? Did you see Carla, Jessie?" Emma bowed slightly. Something about Jessie made her uncomfortable.

"I don't think I should talk about it." He looked away for a moment and looked at Regina again.

"Look, it's okay, Jessie. You're not gonna get in any trouble. Just tell us what you saw." Regina exchanged a brief look with Emma.

"Well, when I heard Grace yell, I got up and I went into the living room. And then I saw her and Carla at the top of the stairs."

"And what were they doing?" Emma shifted restlessly.

"Carla was trying to get Grace's tights on, and Grace was cranky."

"So what happened? Jessie. It's okay. Just tell us what happened."

"Carla made her mad face and pushed Grace down the stairs."

"And are you sure that's what you saw, Jessie? Maybe it was an accident." Emma tried to keep her voice soft, but that boy made her uneasy.

"No, it wasn't. Carla told Grace to shut up, and then she pushed her. Saying "shut up" is not nice."

"Okay. So what happened?"

"So I ran back to the table."

(...)

"Boss," Killian stopped beside Mallory and waited for the Captain to finish talking to the woman in front of her. When they were alone Mallory turned to her detective. "Yes, Jones?"

"David and I talked to some neighbors." He sighed, taking the notepad from his pants pocket. "They have interesting stories about Jessie."

"What do you mean?" Mallory raised an eyebrow.

"They said the boy has a lot of accumulated anger, sometimes he plays rough games with the other kids..." Killian scratched his beard.

"What are you thinking about, Jones?"

"Maybe we should take a look at the boy."

"He's already gone home." Said Mallory. "Emma and Regina accompanied the Mesners home to make sure everything is fine."

"What about the nanny?"

"Lilith and Mulan are talking to her again." Mallory bit her lip. "Jessie said that Carla pushed Grace down the stairs."

"And do you believe that?"

"So far yes." Mallory shrugged. "We have no evidence to suggest otherwise."

"Okay." Killian sighed. "Do you mind if I watch the nanny's interrogation?"

"No, go ahead."

"Thanks, boss."

Killian walked to the new interrogation room and found David and Ruby already standing outside the room. He nodded to the two and stopped beside them.

Inside the room, Mulan sat in front of the babysitter while Lilith paced.

 _"What happened to Grace this morning?"_ Lilith asked as she paced, behind Carla, who was sitting. _"And don't lie to me!"_

 _"I already told you what happened!"_ Carla put her head in her hands and sighed. _"She fell!"_

 _"Okay, maybe it was an accident. You were trying to help her."_ Lilith stopped behind Carla and put one hand on the table and the other on her chair.

The nanny snorted and laughed indignantly. _"No. I already told you, I was in the laundry room."_

 _"Jessie told us that he saw you push Grace."_ Mulan spoke impatiently.

 _"Did Jessie say that?"_ Carla lifted her head and a flash of recognition and disbelief passed over her eyes. _"I wouldn't hurt Grace, but Jessie? He is a mean little boy. He gives me the creeps."_ Carla turned to face Lilith. _"Grace calls him_ **_'the monster'_ ** _."_

Outside the interrogation room the three detectives looked at each other.

(...)

Regina was in Grace's room with her mother, Carol, and was looking around. They were talking about the nanny and what had happened that morning when the brunette's cell phone rang indicating a new message. She took the device from her pocket and saw that it was from Killian. _The nanny said that Grace calls Jessie the monster._

Regina frowned as she read the message. When she spoke to Grace that morning the little girl told her that _the monster_ had pushed her from the stairs and now that message from Killian… it couldn't be a mere coincidence.

(...)

Emma was in Jessie's room with his father, Brian, and she was looking around to see if she found anything that confirmed her suspicions. "So, Mr. Mesner, neither you nor your wife have ever seen or heard Carla being abusive?"

"No," Brian shook his head. "But I didn't spend much time with her." Brian's phone rang and he excused himself, leaving Emma alone in Jessie's room. She looked at the bedside table next to the bed, the hack and the bookcase near the closet. Emma found a box of matchsticks without heads and was thoughtful. Searching a little more she found another box with the respective heads. It couldn't be good.

She put everything away and went to the living room to find Regina so they could leave.

"Bedtime in five minutes." Carol announced, attracting the attention of the children upstairs.

"Yes, mommy."

"You too, Jessie."

"Mrs. Mesner," Emma hung up the phone and stopped beside Regina as she returned to the living room. "Does Jessie ever play games with Grace?" She looked up and the boy seemed disinterested in their conversation, but Emma knew he was listening. "Like _the monster_?"

" _Monster_?" Carol nodded and turned to Emma. "Sometimes, yes."

"Does he resent having a little sister?"

"Oh, yes, the school guidance counselor calls it _Firstborn Syndrome._ "

 _And I call that a psychopath_ , Emma thought. She exchanged a brief look with Regina and the brunette sighed.

"I asked Jessie if he did this. He cried, and swore he saw Carla push her."

"I bet it wouldn't be the first time he lied to you." Emma grunted.

"Now, those other accidents Grace had, was Jessie in the apartment?" Regina asked, already imagining the answer.

"Oh my God." Carol shook her head. "One time Grace got her finger stuck in the door, and she was screaming. Brian and I raced up the stairs, and Jessie was there... in his room, smiling, while her sister cried in pain."

Emma took a deep breath, but let Regina lead the conversation.

"So... It is possible... that Jessie pushed Grace down the stairs."

Carol looked from Regina to Emma and sighed. "Oh my God." She ran a hand through her hair. "He didn't mean to. He just- he has a hard time remembering that other people can get hurt."

"This is bullshit." Emma hissed. She looked at Carol with a cold look and the three women looked up.

The look Jessie offered sent chills down Emma's spine. She had seen that kind of look a few times in her life, but it was usually on men older than Jessie. Seeing a 10-year-old boy with a look so cold and devoid of any emotion made Emma wince.

"Ms. Mesner, we're going to need to interrogate Jessie again." Regina sighed.

"Of course." The woman nodded.

"Tomorrow morning we stop by to pick you up." Emma said in a firm tone.

The woman nodded and escorted them to the door.

(...)

"Are you alright?" Regina asked when they got into the car.

Emma sat in the passenger seat and leaned her head against the seat, closing her eyes and exhaling slowly. "That boy..." Emma shook her head and opened her eyes to look at Regina. "He has books about some of the worst killers the world has ever seen. Manson, Bundy, Dahmer, Kemper, and others." Emma ran her hands through her hair, putting it in a ponytail. "Not just books, but also newspaper clippings and printed things from the internet. Which 10-year-old is interested in that kind of thing?"

"Do you think the parents know?"

"The way they are condescending to the way he treats his sister... I don't doubt it."

"I'll call Mal and see if she can get in touch with Archie. If he can come and talk to Jessie..."

"Who was to go and talk to their teachers?"

"David and Killian, I think." Regina frowned.

"I would like to speak with Daniel and see if he has discovered anything. I know that Mallory asked him to investigate the Mesners life further."

"It will be the first thing we do tomorrow." Regina squeezed Emma's arm gently. "Now let's go home and rest. There's nothing else we can do for today and I'm sure Henry misses you."

Emma looked conflicted for a moment, but gave in. She was trying to spend as much time as possible with her nephew. The days they spent at the Mills' house brought them closer and, although Emma hadn't started talking about Elsa or her grandparents to Henry yet, they spent a lot of time together.

When Regina parked in the building garage, she put her hand on Emma's thigh making her look at her. "You are terribly quiet." Regina said softly. "I know you're worried about Grace, but for now we can only pray that Carol keeps her safe for the night."

"It's weird." Emma said after a few seconds. "When I first saw Jessie I knew there was something wrong with him. His energy, I don't know." Emma shook her head. "His look; cold and distant, but in a bad way. I can't explain it, but from the first moment that boy gave me the creeps."

"It's not strange." Regina said gently. "In our work we usually keep children away from adults who can hurt them so, when we see other children capable of the same things that usually only adults do, we end up feeling that way."

(...)

"Jessie." Emma called, but the boy just ignored her. "Jessie." Emma rested her hands on the table and leaned over to look at the boy.

"Jessie, dear." Carol called to him and he looked at her with disdain. "Detective Swan just wants to know what happened to Grace."

"You mean you think I'm a liar?" He finally looked at Emma.

 _Yes, you sneaky kid,_ Emma wanted to scream, but she knew it wouldn't be the best way to approach him, especially after what Daniel told her.

When they arrived at the police station that morning they went straight to Daniel's new office and he shared with Emma and Regina some very disturbing things he had discovered about Jessie. Five nannies before Carla had already resigned, all claiming that the boy was pure evil and that it gave the chills to be alone with him. Daniel also discovered that a few years ago the Mesners had a pet that mysteriously died and Jessie found it.

Killian and David had reported that most parents whose children frequented the common areas of the building did not trust leaving their children alone with Jessie for a long time among other disturbing discoveries. _"Are you sure you want to do this interrogation?" Regina asked shortly before Emma entered the room where Jessie and his mother were. "I totally trust you, but I don't want this boy-"_

_"I'll be fine, Gina." Emma smiled softly._

"That's not what I said, Jessie." Emma pulled out the chair and sat across from him. "Maybe you were scared you'd get in trouble for hurting your sister."

Jessie looked at her for a moment and then turned to the camera on the wall. "You're recording this?"

"Yes." Emma smiled.

Jessie was quiet for a few seconds and then started to speak. "She stopped crying. It didn't hurt her."

" _It_?" Emma closed her hand under the table. "You mean pushing her down the stairs?"

"Yeah. She started crying. Carla came over. She stopped crying. It must have not hurt her."

The lack of empathy in how Jessie told Emma what he had done sent chills down her spine. "Wasn't that hard. It was more of a jostle."

"So when you jostled Grace, were you mad at her?" Emma took a deep breath.

"No. I just don't like her." Jessie smiled dismissively. "In fact, I hate her."

Emma closed both hands tightly and counted to ten. She would give anything to get her sister back, meanwhile this boy, who had a lovely sister, was there saying that he hated her. That he hurt her deliberately.

"Jessie!" Carol scolded him.

"Do you want me to lie?" He turned to Carol and looked at her for a second. "I wasn't mad. It was an experiment." He faced Emma again. "I wanted to see if she'd roll all the way down or just stop." He smiled. "She rolled most of the way. Head over legs. She was on an angle, so she hit the landing and stopped."

Emma was shaking with mixed feelings. She swallowed and looked at Carol. Neither knew what to say so Emma just got up and left the room. "I need some air." She left the room like a hurricane without even looking around.

The great advantage of this new building is that it was facing the sea. Emma climbed to the roof and sat on the edge, watching the sea. She knew that Regina was with Grace and her father, Brian, and thought it best not to interrupt.

The sun was shining high in the sky and Emma closed her eyes, letting the wind touch her skin. The things Jessie had said were running through her head like a tsunami wave. Bad, perverse people were not new to Emma's life, especially with this line of work, but it always shook her when she saw it in children. Children were supposed to be good, pure... not some psychopathic prototype.

She wasn't sure how long she was there, but she turned at the sound of footsteps and smiled when she saw Mallory approaching.

"Can you get off the edge of the roof and come to where it's safe?" Mallory looked around trying not to show her fear of heights.

"The view from here is beautiful, Cap." Emma turned to look at the sea again. "And calm me down."

"You can calm down safely."

"Don't worry, Mal, I'm not going to jump. Those days are over."

"Emma..." Mallory sighed and approached the blonde with uncertain steps. Carefully she sat down next to Emma. "Regina finished talking to Grace and her father, but Archie can't come until tomorrow to talk to Jessie."

"And are we just going to let them go?"

(...)

"Jessie spilled my milk and blamed me." Grace told.

"And that's when Carla told you to go upstairs and get a new pair of tights." Regina raised her eyebrow. She was in the other room used for 'interrogating' children and Lilith was with her. Brian, the father, was sitting on a couch and let Regina conduct the interview without getting involved and she was grateful for that. Parents often jumped in the middle of questions and ended up interfering with their children's interrogation, distorting or manipulating their answers.

"Uh-huh. When I came back, he was hiding. He jumped out, screamed "Boo!" Real loud, and pushed me."

"And you're sure he pushed you, sweetie? Maybe he was playing _Monster._ "

"No, because this time he had his arm out. Like this." Grace reached out and showed them how Jessie had made her fall. "Into my face."

"So, Grace, has Jessie ever hurt you before?" Regina felt her heart sink.

"Sometimes when I hug him he throws my gussy out or slams the door on me."

"Did you ever tell your mom or your dad?"

"Can we stop? I don't want Jessie to be in trouble. I love him."

"Of course we can, dear." Regina felt her heart break with those words. Grace was pure and innocent and she loved her brother and just wanted him to love her, but the only thing Jessie felt for her was hate and disdain. Regina took a deep breath and offered her best smile to Grace. "You know, I noticed that you like puzzles." She looked at Lilith and the brunette immediately approached Grace.

"Yes, let's go." Lilith reached out and waited. "Can you help me choose one?"

"It's ok." Brian smiled when Grace looked at him. "It's okay, honey. Come on."

"Here." Lilith took her to the other corner of the room where some toys were and knelt with the little girl to choose a puzzle.

"His guidance counselor at school told us to let them work it out. If we intervene, we reward Jessie with attention for bad behavior." Brian counted.

Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing. What kind of school counselor would advise such a thing in such a serious case? She exhaled slowly and said, "He seems to have a lot of rage." It was unbelievable that Brian was so condescending to Jessie's actions that he ignored all the signs.

"So did I when I was his age. And then I got into trains, and I was fine. Jessie just needs to find his thing."

(...)

"The school counselor admits that Jessie has issues, but she doesn't know how to give a concise diagnosis. She said his parents wanted to change schools because the previous one was too strict and they wanted a more open approach." Lilith snorted. "She also said that they do not have a very strict punishment. That they try to find solutions for children to learn to take responsibility for their actions."

"So you are saying that at school, because it is a school in a high-class neighborhood, students are not strictly punished?" Zelena shook her head.

"Not in that specific school, no." Mulan sighed. "The counselor also said that the Mesners don't want him to go to the psychiatrist because they don't want Jessie to be labeled. They also have not yet found any meds that have an effect on the boy."

"He manipulated the counselor completely. She believes he is just a brilliant boy who struggles to understand the size of his ability and does what he does to challenge them." Lilith threw her hands up.

"If this kid were that troubled, there should be more of a paper trail." Zelena shook her head. "Despite all the information Daniel got, none of the previous nannies filed a formal complaint against him, the things the other parents said to Killian and David are not enough to indict the boy." Zelena exchanged a look with Ruby and the detective smiled at her. "I understand your concern, but what if it is really a phase? Didn't the father comment that he had issues at his age and today he is better?"

"But what if we aren't wrong?" Emma put her hands on her hips and faced her. "What if he hurts his sister seriously?"

"Is he back home now?" Zelena sighed. She hated going against the detectives, but her hands were tied.

"Yes." Regina looked at Emma.

"When you were there, did you see any signs of neglect or parental abuse?"

"No. It is a clean, organized house, the refrigerator is full of healthy food..." Emma said. She knew where this conversation was going and was starting to feel defeated. A part of her wanted to believe that she was wrong about Jessie and that he was going to change, but another, very large, screamed inside her saying that she knew she was right. "They're good, working parents who love their kids, but counselor-"

"Then home is probably the best place for Jessie."

"Okay, so let me just get this straight." Regina snorted irritably. "So you're saying because the home is neat then we should all pretend that it was an accident." The vein on Regina's forehead was highlighted and her eyes were shining dangerously. "Grace said Jessie pushed her." Regina repeated the gesture Grace had made earlier and almost hit Zelena in the face. "Like this."

"Detective." Zelena's voice came out as a warning. "You want me to lock up every big brother who hurts his sister? He's ten!"

"Oh, my-"

"She's five!" Zelena interrupted her. "You ask them what happened three more times, you'll get three different answers."

Regina turned away and walked out of place.

"Regina..." Emma shot Zelena a murderous look and ran after her partner.

"Okay, let's everybody just take a breath." Mallory interrupted when he saw that Killian was about to start another argument. This case was leaving them all on the edge because they knew the boy was a threat to their sister's safety, but they couldn't do much if they had no evidence. "Zelena, are you saying we can't charge the kid?"

"Not at the moment, and if you think a juvenile detention facility will help turn things around for him..." She shrugged.

"Okay, hold on," David sighed. "They don't want Jessie to have a record." He looked around and when everyone remained silent, David went on. "What if we tell them that the DA might let this slide if Jessie sees a shrink?"

"It can work." Zelena sighed. "Look, I like this option as much as you do, but we know that we don't have enough to charge him, unfortunately."

"I'll go to ask Emma and Regina to speak to the Mesners." Mallory shook her head.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Zelena raised her eyebrow.

"They are professionals above all and you know that very well." Mallory's eyes flashed dangerously and Zelena took a step back, raising her hands in surrender.

"I just don't want your team to get in trouble. I care about you."

Mallory stared at her in silence for a moment. She knew Zelena was telling the truth, but she couldn't help it. When someone suggested something negative about her team, she turned into a beast and maybe even spit fire out of her mouth.

"If there's anything new, call me." Zelena sighed and headed for the stairs.

Ruby waited a few minutes and followed Zelena out of the building. She turned the corner and got into a car parked near a restaurant.

The car door had barely closed and Zelena was already pulling Ruby for a hungry kiss. "I missed you." She whispered against the brunette's lips.

"Me too." Ruby panted. "We have to be careful, no one can see us together for now."

"I know." Zelena kissed her again and then pressed her forehead against hers. "It is just a little while before I leave your jurisdiction and then whatever is between us will not be a problem."

Ruby nodded with her eyes closed. Zelena's scent invading her senses and making her smile involuntarily. "I'm free this weekend, maybe we can spend some time together?"

"I think we can work on something." Zelena smiled. "I need to go now and you need to go back before anyone realizes you left."

Ruby sighed and nodded. She pulled away just enough to look Zelena in the eye and leaned her head against the redhead's hand when Zelena stroked her face. Ruby leaned over and captured Zelena's lips in a slow, soft kiss. "See you at the weekend." Ruby winked at her and got out of the car.

Zelena watched until Ruby turned the corner and shook her head, smiling. This girl was going to drive her crazy. Zelena started the car and headed for the forum to work on another case.

(...)

"Psychiatrist?" Brian looked incredulous at Emma and Regina. "Absolutely not! I don't want Jessie to become one of those drug addicts." He turned to Carol and she just nodded. "Tell them about lithium!"

"He gained weight, and he was puffy and blank behind the eyes. It just wasn't him."

"We are just talking about an evaluation." Regina said softly but firmly.

"No. He'll be fine." Brian said irritably. "You don't know him, we do."

"I know enough to know that I wouldn't leave this boy close to my nephew." Emma said under her breath.

"We have all the books about defiant kids." Carol completed. "We will find the right strategy."

"I see that this has worked well so far." Emma grunted.

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. That couple was testing her patience. "Mr and Mrs Mesner, Grace is not safe here."

Emma paced behind her like a caged animal.

"We've taken precautions." Brian replied. "We've locked up all the sharp objects. Jessie will never be left alone with Grace again."

"And how can you be sure?" Emma leaned on the counter that separated them from the Mesners. "Nannies need breaks. Everyone does."

"I'll be here. I've taken a leave of absence from work so I could be with them all the time." Carol bit her lip.

"We know it is not enough, Mrs. Mesner." Regina shook her head. "Even if you want to, you can't keep an eye on him all the time."

"I will make sure that Jessie has all the attention and love he needs."

"Look, the DA won't let it pass. He needs to see a psychiatrist or-"

"Or what?" Brian interrupted Emma and the blonde looked at him furiously. "The DA will let it slide. I spoke to another parent who's an attorney. He said that if the DA decides to press charges, he'd sue the city, for free."

Brian's ironic tone sent Emma over the edge and she practically roared. "I don't think you understand." She rested her hands on the counter and leaned toward him. "Your son is a threat to society. The more you ignore it, the worse it will be."

"Detectives, please." Carol pleaded. "We are going to try harder with Jessie. We don't want you to have to come back. We are going to work this out. Jessie is not going to hurt Grace anymore. We give you our word."

Emma and Regina exchanged defeated looks. No matter how hard they tried to alert those parents, they were not willing to listen. Maybe when Jessie hurt Grace or another child they would stop denying, but at the moment there was nothing else they could do.

"All right, Mr. and Mrs. Mesner." Emma said in a cold tone. "When Jessie hurts Grace, or one of you, or someone else," She looked at them in frustration. "And _he will_ hurt, don't say we didn't warn you."

(...)

Emma and Regina had just entered their apartments when their phone rang. It was Mallory calling that Carol had arrived at the hospital emergency room with a cut on her right palm, caused by a knife. Before they could run to the hospital, Mallory told them that she had sent Killian and David to answer this call and she would call when she had more information.

(...)

"The boy is totally out of control, Mal." Killian shook his head. "He had just hurt his mother and acted as if nothing happened. He asked to hold my gun, went to eat strawberries, asked where the other detectives were because they were beautiful and he liked to look at them..."

"He's a psychopath, Killian." Emma hissed. "What did you expect?"

"I know, Em." He shook his head. "This kid gives me the creeps, but at least now his parents agreed to an interview with Archie."

"Is Archie with him now?"

"Yes." Mallory shook her head. "Carol is giving in more easily, the problem is Mr. Mesner."

While Archie interviewed Jessie, Emma and Regina went down to the kitchen for a quick snack and found Mulan and Lilith there.

"So," Lilith waggled her eyebrows. "Is the karaoke on the weekend up?"

"Yes, it is." Emma put her feet on Regina's lap and crossed her legs. "Are you going, Gina?"

"I- uh-" Regina scratched the back of her neck and avoided Emma's gaze. "I have a date on Friday."

"Oh, okay." Emma offered a forced smile and finished eating her snack.

When they went up again, Archie had already finished the interview with Jessie. Mallory gestured for everyone to follow her to the conference room.

"Hey, Doc." Emma greeted Archie when they entered the room. "It's good to see you again."

"Hello, Emma." Archie adjusted his glasses and smiled. "Hello, detectives." He waved to Regina, Lilith and Mulan.

"What do you have to tell us, Archie?" Mallory closed the door when her entire team settled down.

"I'm conflicted about labeling a ten-year-old a psychopath, but I've had a chill like that two times in my life." Archie adjusted his glasses again and looked at the monitor where they were watching his interview with Jessie. "With death row serial killers-"

"Well, he's a young boy." David tried to protest. He knew there was something very wrong with Jessie, but he hoped it had some hope for the boy.

"He is not a normal boy." Ruby snorted.

"I gave him the psychopathy test." Archie shook his head. "He's two standard deviations past the normal range for callous, unemotional behavior. He doesn't have any emotions." Archie sighed. "He doesn't recognize them in others. He has no empathy. We know that he's manipulative. You usually see this pathology in cases of abuse or neglect."

"So parents who love him won't be enough." Regina completed when Archie was quiet.

"Exactly." Archie leaned on the table and looked at the team. "Now, there's a facility in Vermont that treats kids with these severe diagnoses. I can talk to the parents about the program..."

"And if they're against it?" Mulan asked.

"Then I'd advise that they get a safe room."

"Like a panic room?" Ruby's eyes widened.

"Yes."

(...)

"We did your interviews. We put Jessie through your tests. And do you know what the result is? He's worse! He kicked a hole in his bedroom door! I don't even- I don't know what he'll do next." Brian lost control. He screamed and threw his hands up.

"Don't blame them." Carol whimpered.

"I don't want him locked up, left alone, afraid we've abandoned him, Carol."

"He's not afraid of us leaving him, Brian. He's not afraid of anything."

"You're agreeing with them, aren't you? Well, if they're right, it doesn't matter what we think. It's too late." Brian said wryly.

"It is late. It would've been better to catch this at three instead of ten, but there are new approaches. Jessie never gonna grow out of this, and he can't be cured.

But it is to his benefit to learn that he can control his behavior." Archie said calmly. He had already realized that confronting the father wouldn't get them anywhere.

"You mean if he slams his sister's finger in the door, he won't get to play video games? We've tried that, Sir."

"Mr. Mesner, what we're trying to say is that Jessie needs more support than you and your wife can provide." Regina said softly.

"This is our mistake, Brian. We thought we could handle him, but we can't. We- we have to give this a try, for everyone's sake."

"Then that's it?" Brian turned to the detectives. "Are you going to take Jessie to God knows where and lock him there until he turns 18?"

"How long he stays there is totally up to him." Archie sighed. "The clinic staff said he can start next week."

(...)

Two days had passed since the last visit to the Mesner home when Regina's cell phone rang and she saw their home number on the caller ID.

"Mrs. Mesner?"

Upon hearing _Mesner's_ name, the entire team straightened up in their chairs and watched Regina closely.

_"Hi, it's Jessie. I'm really worried about Grace. There's a lot of smoke."_

"Where are your parents, Jessie?"

Emma stood up and picked up her gun and her badge. Lilith, Ruby, and the rest did the same. From the change in Regina's posture and tone, they knew something was wrong.

_"My dad is at work and I locked my mom in the laundry. She yelled for me to call 911, but I wanted to tell you."_

"We're on our way, okay? We have to go... now." Regina turned to Emma and the blonde was already following her out the door.

(...)

"The boy set the apartment on fire. The doorman put it out with a fire extinguisher." The fireman who answered the call informed Emma as Regina went to Carol.

"By accident or deliberate?"

"Very deliberate. He used match heads. Point of origin-- waste paper basket stuffed with paper. We found the little girl tied to the bed. Mom trapped in the laundry room."

"Thanks." Emma walked away from the fireman and went over to where Regina was with Carol and Grace, who were being attended to by paramedics.

"She is fine?"

"Yes, yes. Thank goodness. Has anybody found Jessie?"

Emma tried her best to hide the smug smile, but her expression screamed: _I warned you,_ and this time Regina couldn't be mad at her. Emma tried everything to alert the parents of the danger that Jessie was for all of them, but they didn't listen until it was too late.

"We are still looking."

"Hey. Doorman said Jessie didn't leave." Lilith said as she approached.

"So maybe he went over to a neighbor's. Does he have friends in the building?" Mulan asked Carol.

"Um, yes, yes. Sometimes he plays with Toby in 3B. Or he goes down to the building playroom."

"Okay, we'll find him." Mulan, Lilith and Emma ran back into the building while Regina talked to Carol.

"Tell me how this happened."

"Brian and I told him about the treatment facility, and he just-- he lost it, and he started having a tantrum."

"And then your husband left?" Regina looked at her incredulously, but not exactly surprised. She had already realized what kind of man Brian was and now had her suspicions confirmed.

"Well, he had a work emergency, and--and Jessie started to calm down."

"Just like that?"

"Well, he and I talked. You know, he was okay, and... I just went to put some clothes in the dryer, and he must have- he must have wedged a chair under the door. And I'm in there for five seconds, and I start smelling smoke."

"Okay."

"And I was just screaming at him to call 911."

"Mommy..." Grace whimpered.

"It's okay. I know. I'm right here."

"You stay with Grace, okay? We're gonna find Jessie."

"Please, just don't hurt him. Please, he doesn't understand."

"We are not going to hurt you!" Regina snorted and ran into the building. _He's more likely to hurt us,_ she thought as she climbed the stairs to find Emma and the others.

(...)

Mulan and Lilith went to the apartment indicated by Carol, where Jessie sometimes played with a boy named Toby and when they got there Jessie was no longer there. They found Toby tied up in the closet and with a sack over his head. The boy said that Jessie had hurt their dog and when Mulan went to the bathroom, where Toby said that Jessie was with Snowball, she felt a mixture of hate and pain. Jessie had killed the Burkes' dog for no reason. He drowned her in the bathtub and left Toby immobilized after forcing the boy to take the gun his father kept in the house safe.

Lilith texted Emma and the blonde said she was going to the building's playground to see if Jessie was there. "Emma is going to the playground. I told her that Jessie is armed." Lilith turned to Mulan and they went down to find Regina and the others to go to Emma.

(...)

"Jessie? Jessie?" Emma entered the playground and looked around. Her hand rested on her holstered gun, ready to draw if needed. Emma felt her heart pounding in her chest and sending vibrations to her ears. "Jessie." Emma's blood ran cold when she saw that Jessie wasn't alone; he used a smaller boy as a kind of shield hostage. "Hey, Jessie. Remember me? I was at your place the other day. I'm Emma." Emma offered him a wry smile and tried to keep the apprehension out of her voice.

"Yeah, I remember."

"I want you to... Hand me that gun, kid. Would you do it?"

"I don't want to."

 _Great_ , Emma thought. She fought the urge to roll her eyes as it could make things worse. "And who's this little guy here?"

Emma saw a shadow on the door and a wave of relief invaded her chest when she saw Regina entering the playground.

"Sam".

"Hey, Sam. Hey, buddy."

"He doesn't talk much. Development delays."

"Okay. You know what, Jessie? Maybe it should just be us big guys here. Huh?"

"I like Sam."

"Yes, but his mother... She is worried."

"Can I hold your gun?"

Emma saw from the corner of her eye when Regina closed her eyes and held her breath. She looked at the brunette for a moment and then turned her attention to Jessie. "Maybe... We can talk about this if you let Sam go back to his mom."

Jessie seemed to think for a moment and then nodded. "We're leaving."

"He's leaving." Emma announced to Regina and as soon as Jessie put Sam on the floor she picked him up and handed him to the brunette.

Jessie came out of his hiding place and pointed the gun at Emma when she was still with her back to him. "You stay. She goes."

Regina picked Sam up and looked Emma in the eye. She could see that the blonde was scared, but she had already made a decision.

"We're fine. Go." Emma said firmly.

"You're fine. Okay." Regina whispered to Sam and left the room with him.

"Okay. Okay. I'm right here, Jessie. What do you want?" Emma turned to the boy and raised her hands.

"Are my mom and dad mad at me?" Jessie kept the gun pointed at Emma, and showed no emotion at all when he spoke.

"They are upset."

"I called the police when there was a lot of smoke."

"That's good that you did that. That's--that's real good."

"Can I hold your gun now?"

"Maybe later. Not now."

"You promised! You promised!" Jessie started screaming, almost like a child throwing a tantrum.

"I said we would talk about this. Right?"

"That's what adults always say when they're not gonna let you do what you wanna do."

"No, Jessie."

"You lied to me. What would you do if I shot you right now?" The coldness in Jessie's gaze sent chills down Emma's spine rather than having the gun pointed at her.

"Okay. You don't have to do this." Emma's eyes were on Jessie and she was trying to tell her options. She didn't see herself shooting at a 10-year-old, but if he shot her, she might have no choice.

"Would there be a lot of blood? Would your brains come out of your forehead?" The smile Jessie offered Emma would be etched in her mind for a long time.

"Here. I'm going to show you my gun now. Okay?" Emma took her gun from the holster and took out the cartridge and the bullet that remained on the trigger. "Here it is."

"Is this a trick? I don't like tricks."

"No, it's not a trick. Okay? You put your gun down and you can take mine."

When Emma moved to hand her gun to Jessie, he fired at her. The bullet grazed her arm.

"You bastard." Emma hissed and barely had time to look at the wound on her arm. She took advantage that the gun fell from Jessie's hand with the impact of the shot and threw herself on him.

"Emma!" Regina's voice echoed through the playground. "Emma?"

"We're fine, don't shoot!" Emma gasped as she immobilized Jessie.

"I will kill you! I will kill you!" Jessie screamed and kicked the air while Emma held his arms.

In the next moment Jessie went still and took on an empty expression.

Emma knelt beside him and handcuffed him. "Get him out of here." She grunted and handed the boy over to Killian and David who were already beside Regina.

"Are you alright?" Regina put her gun back in its holster and approached Emma. "You're hurt. Come on, I'm going to take you to the hospital."

"I'm fine." Emma exhaled slowly. "The bullet just grazed, it's nothing."

"I don't care. You go to the hospital to take care of this properly."

(...)

"Oh, my God, do you need to rip my arm off to make this curative?" Emma whimpered when the nurse wrapped the band around her arm.

"Emma, stop behaving like a baby." Regina snorted. "You said yourself it was just a scratch and you didn't even want to come to the hospital."

"Because I knew she was going to rip my arm off!"

"This is it," Regina stood up and walked out of the room.

"Gina! You can't leave me here alone with her."

"I'm leaving. I'm not listening to you."

"Regina!" Emma whimpered. "Okay, you can leave it. Thank you." Emma broke free from the nurse's hands and ran out of the room. Her arm was still covered in blood and she was holding her belongings in her other hand. "Ah, there you are." Emma sighed with relief.

"The temptation to leave you here is great." Regina raised her eyebrow. "Every time we have to go to the hospital, it's the same thing! You always make a scene and embarasses me. Henry makes less scandal than you do."

"But you still love me."

"Questionable." Regina grunted.

"Do I get ice cream today?"

"How old are you? 8?"

"Just admit that you love me and would do anything for me." Emma offered Regina a mischievous smile and started to walk happily beside her towards the exit. "Where are the others?"

"They went to the police station to monitor Jessie's apprehension." Regina shook her head. "For deliberately shooting a police officer, the clinic staff in Vermont will take him in early and do some tests to decide whether he stays there or goes to the juvie."

"Things could have been worse." Emma sighed.

"Yes, they could." Regina opened the car door and helped Emma inside.

They stopped by the supermarket on the way and bought ice cream and some junk food before heading home.

Marian's eyes widened when she saw the two enter the apartment and Henry immediately ran over to Emma.

"Aunt Emma, what happened?" His eyes shone with concern.

"It was just an accident at work, champ." Emma ruffled his hair affectionately. "I'm fine."

Marian looked at them with raised eyebrows and they promised to tell her everything later.

Regina sent Emma to her bedroom and made her a bowl of ice cream. "You scared me." Regina said softly as she sat down next to Emma on the bed.

"I'm sorry." Emma accepted the bowl of ice cream and started to eat quietly.

Regina took the first aid kit and gently wiped Emma's arm clean.

They shared the bowl of ice cream in silence and while Regina went to the kitchen Emma settled on the bed. When the brunette returned to the bedroom Emma was already asleep. Regina pulled the sheet over Emma's body and went to take a quick shower.

"Sleep well, Em." Regina whispered and lay down beside her carefully. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep too.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let me know what you think. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for supporting this story!
> 
> Sorry for the delay, but I went back to work and that place sucks my energy more than the Harry Potter dementors.
> 
> I will try to update the fic once a week, but I don't promise anything. The cases I have separated for this fic are very complex, not to mention everything that is going to happen in the story. Believe me, there is a LOT to happen and I promise what you guys want will happen soon.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Ah, there is a brief sex scene at the beginning of the chapter between Regina and another woman who is not Emma so be warned.
> 
> And sorry for the mistakes, I don't have a beta for this story.

It was Friday night, which meant that Emma, Lilith and Mulan were at the karaoke, Regina was on a date and Ruby was out of town. It was their first weekend off in weeks and they decided to celebrate, each in their own way.

Killian and David were going to Daniel's office so they could finally go out and enjoy the weekend when Mallory called them.

"Guys," Mallory was at the door to her office. "911 is with a 9-year-old girl. She said she is locked in a room."

"Is she hurt?" David turned, his plans for the night immediately forgotten.

"We don't know yet." Mallory sighed. "I'm trying to locate Regina and see if she can help us."

"What about Emma and the others?"

"Emma, Mulan and Lilith are in karaoke, probably too drunk at this point to be of any help."

"Still," Killian shrugged. "I think it's worth someone to go and get them. We give them a very strong coffee and they can at least help us from here."

Mallory seemed to consider it for a moment. She didn't know how long this case would take and neither its complexity and it would be nice to have her team complete. "Okay." She sighed. "Go to the karaoke and see if their drinking can be cured with coffee. Otherwise let them enjoy the night and we will continue with half the team."

"Okay, boss."

"I'll get Regina in the meantime."

(...)

"Oh, that," Regina moaned as she pushed her cock deeper into the girl's throat. "You're doing fine, baby." She slid her hands through the girl's hair, pushing her head lightly against her cock. The girl moaned and it sent vibrations through the brunette's dick, making her move her hips faster. "Oh, shit," Regina gasped. "I'm going to-" She tried to warn the girl, but her date looked at her for a moment and struggled to swallow the last few inches left. Regina closed her eyes and threw her head back in ecstasy. Her cum exploded in the girl's throat at the same time that a loud knock sounded on her door. "Oh, fuck," She held the woman's head in place for a moment. "I'm coming."

"Do you really need to answer?" The girl asked in a hoarse voice as she wiped her mouth.

"I do." Regina offered her a guilty look. "It is my boss and if she came here then I need to answer." She leaned over and kissed the girl quickly.

Regina put on a robe and walked to the door. She tried to straighten her hair, but she knew there wasn't much she could do. It was strange to be in that apartment, but she didn't have the energy to look for a hotel to spend the night and that place was a good refuge. She had decided to rent that apartment after Marian caught her in the living room with a girl. Luckily Roland wasn't with her.

"Sorry to interrupt," Mallory said with a sly smile. She took in Regina's disheveled appearance, her cheeks slightly flushed and her breathing fast and she didn't need to be an expert to know what she was doing. "But we have a case and I need you."

"Did you try to talk to Emma and the others?"

"Killian went to the karaoke to see if they can be of any help."

"What do we have?"

"911 got a call from a 9-year-old girl. She says she's locked in her room. They decided to hand us the case."

"Give me a few minutes, I'm going to take a shower and put on some clothes."

"Do you have your car?"

"No."

"I'll wait for you down there then."

"Okay."

(...)

"Hello, luv," Killian smiled as he approached the table where Emma, Mulan and Lilith were sitting.

"Did you decide to join us?" Mulan smiled.

"No," Killian scratched his beard and offered them a guilty smile. "I am here to see if you are able to help in a case that came up."

"What do we have?" Lilith put the glass on the table and waved to the waiter.

"A 9-year-old girl is trapped in a room and claims to have eaten nothing in the past 48 hours."

"Did you contact Regina?"

"The Captain went to her." Killian looked quickly at Emma. Since he arrived, she hadn't said a word. He knew that Emma was attentive to the conversation although she was clearly more intoxicated than her friends. "They must be coming to the police station."

They closed their tabs and went to find Killian outside the bar.

Emma tripped when she got in the car and Mulan caught her before she fell. "Hey, are you okay?" Mulan's look was concerned and affectionate.

"I'm fine." Emma grunted. "Thanks." She got into the car with some difficulty and Killian shook his head before taking his place behind the wheel and heading for the police station.

When they got there Lilith took Emma to the dorm and put her on one of the beds so she could get some sleep and maybe when she woke up would remain just a hangover. Meanwhile, she and Mulan were going to join Regina and the others to work on the case.

(...)

"Where's Emma?" Regina asked as soon as Lilith and Mulan entered the meeting room. Mallory had transferred the call from the little girl there as it was the quietest place on the floor.

"She's in the dorm." Lilith sighed. "I thought it would be good if she slept a little to get rid of the drinking."

"That bad?"

"It's not the worst, but she is certainly worse than Mulan or me."

"In a little while I'm going to check on her. Maybe a bath will help. We don't have Ruby this weekend, we can't be without Emma either." Regina took a deep breath. "Now we have a little girl who needs us."

"Did Daniel manage to track the call yet?" Killian asked as he sat down at the table. He opened his laptop and started typing something.

"We got a name. David went over there with some cops to check." Regina shook her head.

Mallory directed Lilith and Mulan to help with other things while Regina kept the little girl, Rosario, on the line until they achieved something.

"So, Rosario, are you in a house or an apartment?"

"I don't know." The girl replied. Her accent clearly from outside the United States.

"Okay, can you tell me how many rooms do you live in?"

"There's only one, but I got so hungry and thirsty, I broke the lock, and I went into the other room." Rosario spoke quickly. Her accent made it a little difficult for them to understand a few words. "There was a bottle of water. I drank it."

"Alright, dear." Regina said softly. Her heart ached at the thought of a 9 year old girl locked in a room with no water or food. "Is the door always locked?"

"When I'm alone."

"Rosario, did your parents lock you in this room?"

"I- I don't know."

"Can you go outside?"

"The door doesn't open."

"Okay," Regina sighed. "Can you see anything out the window? Like buildings, the beach, a bridge?"

"There aren't any windows. Just a bed and a picture on the wall."

"What kind of picture?"

"A garden."

"Rosario, how did you get the phone?"

"I found it."

"Where?"

"In his jacket."

"Whose jacket?"

"Felix's jacket. It was on the door. The phone was in the pocket. I didn't steal it."

"Rosario, who's Felix?" Regina moved around the room in search of a notepad while Killian typed furiously on his laptop.

"My... dad." Rosario said uncertainly.

"And what's his last name?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Regina raised her eyebrow. She had a feeling that it was bad and bigger than they had previously imagined, but now her senses were even more acute and she looked at Mallory, who was standing by the window. "Doesn't he have the same last name as you?"

Rosário was silent and Regina sighed. The girl was definitely scared and wouldn't say much unless Regina gained her trust.

"What about your mom? What's her name?"

"Isabel Gutiérrez."

Regina lifted her head and looked at Killian. He nodded and continued typing while she wrote down everything she could on the notebook. "And is your mother with Felix now?"

"She's nowhere. She died."

"I'm sorry, Rosario." Regina sighed and turned to Killian. "Ask Daniel to run Rosário Gutiérrez through missing persons."

Mallory nodded and looked quickly at Killian. He nodded and left the room. "The phone is registered to Valentino Piñón"

"That name is not even like Felix." Regina frowned.

"I know." Mallory closed her eyes for a moment. "David is coming to him with some policemen. Valentino works for a taxi company."

Daniel came into the room and offered a tired smile to Regina and their boss. He put everything he needed on the table. His laptop, another equipment that Regina had never seen, and another that looked like a plastic bag. He sat down and started typing quickly by executing commands here and there.

"Okay." Regina smiled tiredly and turned to continue her conversation with the little girl. "Rosario, where are you from?"

"I'm from here. America."

"Your English is very good. Where did you learn it?"

"My mother taught me. She was a teacher."

"And did she teach you at school or at home?"

"At home.

"But where do you go to school?"

"My dad says I don't need to."

Regina noticed that every time she referred to Felix as her father Rosario seemed uncertain. As if for some reason that wasn't true.

"So you never go to shops, parks? You never went to the beach?"

"I don't go out."

"You need to go out sometimes."

"I stay in my room."

Mallory exchanged a frustrated look with Regina. They had been with Rosario on the line for almost an hour and so far they hadn't gotten information that could really help. The little girl was scared, which was understandable, but she didn't know - or didn't want to - answer any of the questions that could really get them to the place she was being held. "Where the hell did she get Valentino's cell phone?"

"Maybe Felix stole or cloned his phone?"

"I thought it didn't exist anymore." Mallory grunted.

"It exists," Daniel was panting as he stopped at the meeting room door. "All you need is a DDI."

"English please?" Mallory grunted angrily.

"Don't care about her, Dan," Regina smiled, putting the phone on the mute. "She's in a bad mood because she couldn't… you know… our Captain hasn't had a good fuck in a while." Regina laughed and ducked in time to escape whatever Mallory threw against her. "I'm sorry."

"And are you in a very good mood because you did just that, or do you think I didn't hear anything while knocking on your door?" Mallory snorted and Emma chose that moment to appear at the door.

"Hi." Emma said, her gaze alternating between Regina, Mallory and Daniel. Of all the moments she could show up to help with the case, it had to be just when they were talking about Regina's sex life.  _ Great _ , Emma wanted to kick herself, but pushed the feeling aside and smiled at them. She held a mug of hot, strong coffee that Granny had prepared for her to help with the drunknness. Emma's hair was wet and she was wearing a corporate sweatshirt uniform. "I came to see if you need my help..."

"Of course, Emma." Mallory smiled guiltily and pulled the blonde gently into the room. "Are you okay, darling?"

"Yes." Emma smiled weakly. "With a little headache and a little dizzy, but I'm better."

"If you want you can rest some more." Mallory gently stroked Emma's arm.

"It's okay. I'm fine, really."

"Okay then."

"As I was saying," Daniel cleared his throat and smiled kindly at Emma when she sat down next to him. "Digital Data Interceptor. Scan the airwaves, steal any number you want."

"So we can't track this guy through the phone." Mallory sighed in defeat.

"We can, but it takes days."

"Well, we don't have days." Mallory left the room, frustrated. She needed to find something, someone, anything that could help them find that little girl.

Emma sighed and took a long sip of her coffee. She would have given anything to keep drinking until she fell asleep or found a guy interesting enough to fuck until she forgot about Regina's face for a few hours, but that wouldn't be possible. Now that the effect of many drinks was wearing off, Emma was alert and unfortunately she had heard things she didn't want. She fished her cell phone and left the room for a moment. "Hey, Marian." Emma said softly. "I wanted to know if the boys are okay."

_ "They're fine. Henry and Roland are asleep and I am taking the opportunity to get some rest." _

"Are you enjoying that wine I gave you last week?" Emma smiled. Marian wasn't just a friend. She had been present in Emma's life for as long as she could remember and they had been through a lot together. After Elsa and Robin died and Marian accepted Regina's offer to come and live with her, the three of them got even closer and having the two boys around helped a little so that they could overcome the pain of loss as they occupied much of Emma and Marian's time.

_ "Yes, it really is great." _

"Good." Emma nodded. "I just called to see if you were all well and to tell you that Regina and I are here at the police station. A case came up... I didn't know if she had spoken to you."

_ "Yes, she called earlier to say that you probably wouldn't be coming home today. Thanks for checking with me too." _

"Always." Emma smiled. "Good night, Marian."

_ "Good night, Em." _

"It's everything alright?" Regina asked when Emma returned to the living room.

"Yes, I was just checking with Marian." Emma shrugged. "I didn't know if you had time to warn her that I wasn't going home-" Emma bit her lip.

"I spoke to her on the way here."

"Okay." Emma sat down again, inhaling the aroma of coffee before taking another long sip. She was silent as she watched Regina talking to the little girl and the patience she had in trying to get any information at all. "Is there anything I can do to help at the moment?" Emma was already feeling uneasy about standing there with her arms crossed. David, Lilith and Mulan were on the streets following any and all leads that Regina and Daniel got. Killian had gone after someone who could help with information about Rosario Gutiérrez and her family and Mallory was waiting for contact from the FBI to help Daniel to track Rosario's location.

"Maybe you can help me with the call?" Regina shook her head. "Unfortunately, there's not much we can do with the few clues we have so far. Maybe I'm missing something..."

"Okay." Emma smiled weakly. She placed the coffee mug on the table and approached Regina, settling in a chair in front of the conference phone. Emma grabbed a notepad and started paying attention to everything the girl said to Regina, writing down what she thought was relevant.

"Tell me, Rosario." Regina took a deep breath. "Is there anything else in the room? Like papers, letters, bills with an address on them?"

"Nothing. Just a big plastic bag."

"And what's in it?"

"There are clothes."

"What kind of clothes?" Regina frowned and looked at Emma.

"Girl's clothes."

"Are they yours?"

"I have to wear them sometimes."

Mallory entered the meeting room again with a surly look and Regina raised an eyebrow. Emma was submerged in her notes and barely noticed that her boss had entered the room.

"Rosario, what about your dad's jacket? Why don't you take a look and tell me if you find anything else in the pockets?" Regina pressed the mute button and turned to Mallory. "What happened?"

"The missing persons sector found something about Rosario Gutierrez." Mallory licked her lip. "Did you get anything useful?"

"Nothing much. She's still scared."

Mallory considered the information for a few moments. She hated that she had to put that doubt on the table, but as a boss she had to think of all the possibilities, and one of the possibilities is that it was just an asshole trying to prank them. It had already happened once so it wasn't impossible. Mallory knew that Regina wouldn't like it very much, but still... "Is there any chance she's making this up?"

"Some things don't make sense." Regina showed Mallory her notes. "Emma is helping me so that I don't miss anything, but honestly, I think she's telling the truth."

Mallory looked at her for a second and sighed. "Okay." She looked quickly at Emma and Daniel and back at Regina. "I've got a dialect expert coming in to track her accent. Maybe it helps."

"Regina!" The little girl's voice interrupted whatever was to be said next by them. "I found a crumpled paper."

"Good job, dear. What does it say?"

"El Pollo Loco. 12860 Washington Blvd and several other numbers."

"Do you know this place, dear?" Regina sought Emma's gaze and the blonde nodded in recognition. They had already been there a few times with the boys. It was one of their favorite Mexican restaurants.

"Uh..."

"Rosario, this is very important, dear." Regina took a deep breath. "Do you know this place?"

"It's where Felix buys food sometimes."

"Washington Blvd is 15 blocks from the screened area." Daniel raised his head to look at Regina. His eyebrows were furrowed and he had a frustrated look. "It can be anywhere within that area. While we don't get the right location it will be virtually impossible to know where she is."

"Not to mention that there are countless places to search and I don't think we have that many men." Emma sighed. "But I'm going to give David a radio anyway."

"If Felix buys the food there, someone is likely to know him." Regina looked at Mallory and the Captain nodded. She left the room and Regina turned her attention to the little girl again. "Good job, dear. Very good job." Regina licked her lips, her heart pounding. "Rosario, can you tell me what Felix looks like? Is he blond, dark?"

"I-"

"It's okay, honey." Regina said softly. "I just need to know what he looks like so we can try to find you."

"He is tall, blond, his hair falls a little in his eyes, but you can see that they are gray. He has a big scar on his face and a bad look."

Regina raised her eyebrows and looked at Emma and Daniel. The girl had managed to give them a good description of Felix and perhaps with that they would be able to discover his full name.

"Ask her if there are more features that she can give us." Emma asked and got up to get the iPad. Recently a new program for facial recognition and sketching has been developed for the police with the intention of facilitating and helping to locate missing persons, suspects and victims. Emma opened the program and waited.

"Rosario," Regina called softly. "What else can you tell me about Felix's appearance?"

"I- I don't know."

"Tell me, his face; is it round, square?"

"Is it kind of pointy, I think?"

"Nice dear." Regina bit her lip and looked at Emma. "What about his nose? His lips? Does he have a tattoo?"

While the girl was describing Felix in the best way she could for them, Emma was putting together his portrait in the new program and hopefully they could have something useful to locate Felix or Rosário.

"Regina, I got something!" Daniel raised his head from his laptop and smiled. "I highlighted the background. Listen." He put a part of the recording of the call to run and Emma and Regina approached him to hear better.

"Car sound," Emma frowned. "But there is another kind of sound, like a buzz. Play it again."

"I'll try and eq the voice out." Daniel glanced at her and made a few quick clicks on the keyboard. "Here it is. It's an engine; car or truck."

"Is she moving? She mentioned being locked in a car." Regina rested her hands on the table and shook her head.

"She can be in a trailer or in a truck container." Emma bit the inside of her cheek.

"But the phone signal isn't moving." Regina said frustrated.

"Maybe it's parked or moving within the search area." Daniel looked at the laptop screen again.

"Guys, this is Jacinda Carballar." Mallory introduced when entering the room accompanied by a woman. "She is the dialect specialist I mentioned earlier."

"Hello," The three said together.

"Tell me what you need." Regina took a step towards the woman.

"I need your recordings from the previous call."

"Okay," Regina gestured for the woman to approach. "Daniel, play the recording for her, please."

"Okay."

"Regina?" The little girl called. "Regina?"

"Hi, sweetheart, I'm here." Regina removed the device from mute.

"I thought you hung up."

"No, dear. We are tracking your call as this will help us find you. And I see here that you are moving."

"No, still I'm here."

"Then is the room moving?" Regina exchanged a brief look with Emma and Daniel.

"Rooms don't move." Rosario said and there was a tone in her voice almost as if she were going to say duh. "Why are you testing me?"

"I'm not."

"Her accent is definitely Central American." Jacinda took off the headphones and whispered to them. "El Salvador, Honduras, Nicaragua..."

"Who tells the truth? The technology or the girl?" Mallory said, losing her patience. She was frustrated that they were unable to locate the girl. Approximately 100 police officers were on the streets looking for something that could go nowhere. She looked at the clock, almost 9pm.

"Rosario, can you hear any noise?"

"I don't know, I think I hear cars."

Mallory looked at Daniel's laptop screen, where the girl's location supposedly showed that she was now and left the room.

While Mallory talked to David, Lilith and Mulan, directing them to the vicinity of where the location now pointed, Regina turned her attention to the girl.

"Rosario, were you brought to Los Angeles?"

"Yes."

"And where did you come from, dear?"

"No." The girl looked horrified at the idea. "I can't talk anymore. I'm going to be in trouble."

"Why are you going to be in trouble?"

"If Felix finds out he will be angry and then he can do things.  _ Me da mincho. _ "

Emma's jaw clenched at the same time that Regina punched the table. "Son of a bitch." Regina hissed.

Daniel looked up, startled. His intense, gentle blue eyes were wide and confused.

"What things, Rosario?" Regina asked even though she was almost sure what the answer would be. Still, they needed to be sure.

" _ 'Me da mincho,' _ means 'I'm scared,'" Jacinda said. She was in the room at the other end of the table listening to the call with a headset so she could concentrate better on the girl's voice and try to find out where it came from. "It's Honduran slang. I'm sure."

Regina and Emma stared at her for a second and then the brunette turned her attention back to the little girl again. "Rosario," Regina took a deep breath trying to stay calm so as not to scare the girl any further. "Are you from Honduras?"

"Will you be here before he does?"

"Yes, dear, I will."

"Yes." Rosario whispered.

"Where in Honduras?"

"Tegus."

"It's what the locals call Tegucigalpa. It's the capital." Jacinda nodded.

"And where in Tegus are you from, dear?" Regina felt her heart beat faster. Finally, they were making some kind of progress. They could contact the Embassy or Consulate and see if they could help.

"1253 calle federal, apartment 3."

When Regina looked for Emma, the blonde was already going out the door in search of the Captain so that she could make the calls and Jacinda was right behind to help with the language.

"Rosario, who brought you to America?"

"We came across the desert and through the big fence. A man was waiting. He took me to Los Angeles."

"And this was after your mom died?"

"No. She was still alive."

"Your mom sent you, but she didn't come?" Regina narrowed her eyes. This was unusual in cases of families fleeing their country in search of a better chance. Unless it was something else.

"She told me to stay with my father in America."

"You mean Felix."

"I- I don't know. Please, when are you coming to get me?"

"Soon, Rosario. You have to be strong." Regina leaned on the table and ran a hand through her hair. It had been over an hour since she had been talking to the girl and they hadn't accomplished much yet.

Emma had finished the sketch, but without the girl there to say if what she had achieved looked like Felix, they could only pray. Mallory had gone to the Honduras Consulate, because the person in charge didn't want to answer her by phone and she wasn't going to let that go.

David, Mulan and Lilith were searching in separate areas of the city according to the locations that appeared during the call, but so far none of them had been lucky.

Emma had already lost count of how many cups of coffee she had had, but it had been enough as her drunkenness had worn off completely. "I'm going to the kitchen to get something to eat, do you want anything?" Emma whispered to Daniel and Regina. With the new building and all the facilities it brought, it was much easier to reconcile work and have some kind of comfort.

"I want a turkey sandwich." Daniel raised his head from the laptop and offered the blonde a soft smile. "And a big Coke."

Regina just shook her head indicating that she wanted nothing. Emma sighed and headed for the kitchen.

Within minutes Emma was back with Daniel's snack, a snack she brought to Regina even though she said she didn't want anything because Emma knew her well enough to know that she hadn't eaten in a while and a snack for her. "So, what did you get?" She whispered as she slid the snack across the table towards the brunette.

"The mother sent her to the father, maybe the real father, I haven't quite understood yet." Regina put the phone on the mute to fill Emma in. "She said that her parents in Honduras sold her for a lot of money and that she now belongs to Felix. As we imagined that bastard is a damned pedophile and abuses Rosario. And that's not all. He takes his friends there to do whatever they want with her."

Emma felt her stomach churn and her hunger immediately gone.

**_One hour later._ **

"Mallory called from the consulate." Emma entered the conference room with a cup of coffee in one hand and a chocolate bar in the other. "The Honduran police talked to Rosario's mother, Isabel."

"I thought she was dead." Daniel looked at her confused.

"No, the daughter who died." Emma shook her head. "This is getting weirder and weirder."

"Unless this girl is a very powerful ghost, I'm not talking to a dead child, I'm sure of it."

"The Honduran police are going to send pictures of the mother."

"Guys," Eugenia opened the conference room door and stuck her head inside. "There's a woman looking for the Captain. She said she's from the FBI."

"Oh, yes," Daniel got up from his chair quickly. "Send her in, please."

"Special Agent Penelope Garcia, FBI." She introduced herself as she entered the room. "I hear you're having trouble tracking a call."

"Yes, this way. Daniel Colter, Los Angeles police and these are detectives Swan and Mills." He gestured to the women and they greeted Garcia.

"Oh yeah!" The agent's eyes widened and she smiled widely. "You are the agents who worked with the FBI to arrest Leopold White."

"The news runs." Emma murmured.

"That's not it, silly." Garcia smiled gently as she took the chair opposite Daniel's. "The agents who worked with you? Morgan, JJ, Prentiss and Rossi? I'm on their team."

"Oh, so I know that we are working with the best." Emma smiled. "They were fantastic in the White case."

"They are the best FBI team there is." Garcia offered a proud smile full of love and affection and they knew that the team was a family like theirs.

"Yes, I'm sure." Emma smiled.

"Regina, can I stop now? Regina, where are you?" Rosario's sleepy voice made the small group turn their attention to the device on the table.

"I'm here, I'm here, dear. Rosario, I have something to tell you. Your mother is alive. The Tegus police just spoke to her."

"But Felix said-"

"Felix's lying to you. Your mother is alive." Regina took a deep breath. "Rosario, I have to ask a question: What happened when you were in the desert? Did your cousin lose you?"

"No, he took me through the fence and gave me to a man who said he'd take me to my dad. But he took me to Felix instead. Regina, the phone is saying something. Low battery."

"We're running out of time." Emma sighed. "Besides, it's Friday night and he might end up showing up there with some friends. If we don't find this little girl soon..."

"We will find her." Garcia and Daniel said at the same time.

**_Some time later._ **

Regina was sitting in one of the chairs, her arm resting on the table and her head on the arm. She didn't know what else to do, what to say to keep Rosario on the line while Daniel and Garcia worked to track the call. The agent had explained what could have hindered the location and how she would try to break it down and find the real location of Rosario, and Daniel seemed to be the only one who understood.

"I had cousins, but not brothers or sisters." Rosario said sleepily. "Do you have children, Regina?"

The brunette raised her head for a moment and looked at Emma. The blonde was immersed watching Garcia and Daniel work. She felt her heart leap in her chest at the thought of having a child with the blonde one day, if she had the courage she needed to confess to her best friend how she felt. Regina smiled sadly when she imagined Emma carrying their child, as she would probably never have the courage to tell the blonde how she felt and that would be a distant dream.

"Regina?"

"Sorry dear." Regina shook her head to dismiss those thoughts. "I don't have children."

"Don't you like children?"

"I love children. I would love to have a son, or a daughter, but I still haven't found the right person for that."

"Meet Rosario Gutierrez." Mallory said as she entered the conference room. She had just arrived from the Consulate of Honduras. The captain placed the photo of a little girl on the table and Regina took it.

"Rosario," Regina interrupted the girl, who was telling some story about her pet kitten in Honduras. "Do you remember your last birthday?"

"Yes." The girl said tearfully.

"Do you remember what you were wearing?"

"A pink dress with a yellow bow. My mom let me wear her gold bracelets."

"I've seen her before." Regina whispered as she looked at the picture of the girl in her hands.

Before anyone could ask what she was talking about, Regina transferred the call to her cell phone and ran out of the room, Emma right behind.

"Regina, what's going on?"

"Montreal SVU did a mailing to all precincts. Photos of a girl. I know that I have them." Regina opened her desk drawers and looked in some folders that were there, in vain.

"Gina, maybe they are in the files room." Emma licked her lips.

"Regina, what's going on? Who are you talking to?"

"I'm looking for things that can get me to you, dear. Wait a minute."

They went down and up stairs until they reached the files room. The new building was large and they hadn't yet memorized where each sector was, but Regina was almost sure they were headed in the right direction. She felt relief flood her chest when she saw the  **_File Room_ ** sign on the door.

Emma and Regina opened the drawers and started searching through the files. There were folders and folders of unsolved cases and others solved a long time ago. They would need a lot of luck to find something that would help them soon.

"What are you looking for?" Mallory and Eugenia entered the room a few minutes later.

"Photos of a girl." Regina said without stopping looking, going from one drawer to another. "Montreal SVU has seen her in dozens of porn shots, never able to identify."

"Here, let's us help." Mallory rolled up her shirt sleeves and moved to the filing cabinet next to where Emma and Regina were looking. Eugenia did the same thing, going to look in another cabinet.

"I got something." Emma held up a folder with pictures of the girl. In the next moment Regina was beside her. She handed the folder to the brunette and she compared the photos.

"It's her." Regina felt her heart racing. Finally, they were heading in some direction. Now they just needed Daniel and Garcia to be able to solve the problem by tracking the call. "She said she had a picture of a garden on the wall." Regina showed Emma and the other two the photos from the archive where she had a little girl of about 7 or 8 years old tied to the head of a bed and behind her, on the wall, the painting of a garden. "This man is one of the worst child molesters they've ever seen, and they don't know a thing about him."

"I'm going to call Montreal and get more information about him. So far, I haven't had an answer about the sketch I distributed based on Rosario's description." Emma squeezed Regina's arm gently and left the room while the brunette returned to the conference room.

"Honey, can you describe the painting on the wall for me?" Regina asked as soon as she returned to the room where she was before.

"It is a garden of flowers and trees. And it has a white fence."

"Is this where Felix takes pictures of you?"

"This is where he does everything."

"Rosario, dear, I know you're tired, but I need you to think carefully." Regina asked softly. "Is there anything, any details about Felix that you remember? A smell, he has a mustache, anything helps."

"Sometimes he smells bad, I don't know what it is."

"Think about it, dear."

"I- I don't know. It's like a car smell, or parts of it."

"Regina." Daniel called to her. "There is a car parts store next to the El Pollo Loco restaurant where her location hit earlier."

"Regina, my eyes are sleepy. Can we stop now?"

"I know, honey. I know you're tired, sweetheart. But you have to keep talking to me. We're getting so close, okay?"

"You keep saying that, but you're not. He'll be back soon. I'll hear him on the stairs."

"Stairs?"

"That's when he comes to see me. Sometimes just his steps. Sometimes more. These days I want to die."

Regina felt her heart sink at the sentence. No child should experience such cruelty.

"Stairs, without windows." Mallory said thoughtfully. "It could be a basement." She looked at Daniel and Garcia, who were still working hard to get around the lock on Felix's cell phone. "You got anything?"

"Eight out of twelve switchboards scanned. Nothing so far." Garcia replied in frustration.

"What if you're wrong about that?" Mallory bit her lip.

"Don't even start, lady." Garcia snorted. "Sometimes it can take longer than expected, but I can always do it."

"I hope you're right."

"Regina, the phone is saying to recharge. The battery will run out. It's okay, I can sleep now. My stomach doesn't hurt from hunger anymore."

"I know, honey, I know." Regina ran a hand through her hair. "Stay with me, dear. You can't sleep now. We are very close to finding you."

Garcia and Daniel typed non-stop. Their attention was completely focused on their laptop screens as they felt all the tension of the moment filling every bit of them.

Mallory alternated her gaze between Regina, the two computer technicians and the door, hoping that Emma would return at any moment with any more information that might help.

"I got something!" Garcia announced. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed quickly. Daniel and Mallory were beside her the next moment looking at her laptop screen.

While they worked to get the virus out of the network, Regina kept repeating words to Rosario to try to keep her awake. She alternated between English and Spanish words and made the girl repeat with her.

"What now?" Mallory asked Daniel while Garcia talked to the exchange or God knows where.

"We remove the virus." Daniel said, already returning to his chair.

Mallory was pacing when Emma came into the room.

Emma looked from Regina to Daniel and Garcia and knew they had done it.

"The virus has been removed." Garcia announced proudly. "She needs to hang up and call again."

"Rosario, my friends fixed the phone. Now, all you have to do is dial 911, and we're gonna know exactly where you are. Please Rosario, just one more time. Come on dear. Hang up, dial 911, as you did before. I know you can do that."

The line went silent, the only noise coming from the other end of the line was Rosario's breathing indicating that she had fallen asleep and Regina froze. In the background she heard a noise, like a door opening and everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and waited. The tension in the room was so intense that it was almost palpable.

"Who is this?" A male voice asked.

"This is the police. We know exactly where you are."

"No, you don't." The man said wryly and Regina swore she could hear him laughing on the other end of the phone.

"No!" Regina screamed in frustration and the teleconferencing machine flew, crashing against the wall.

Emma ran her hands through her hair, her heart pounding inside her chest.

Garcia and Daniel were frozen in their seats, their eyes watering, afraid for the little girl and frustrated that they hadn't succeeded before.

Mallory took a deep breath. Her team was on edge and she couldn't let her emotions get the better of her. She called David and asked him, Lilith and Mulan to go to Washington Blvd and take all the policemen who were patrolling with them.

Regina felt the tears burn in her eyes and didn't bother to fight them. In the next moment Emma was beside her, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"We lost her, Em." Regina sobbed in the blonde's arms.

"No, we will save her." Emma said firmly. "Near the restaurant there's a car parts store-"

"Daniel mentioned-" Regina broke free from Emma's embrace, squeezing her arm gently. "Rosario said that sometimes he smelled like a car."

"That's what I was going to say when I came in." Emma smiled. "Montreal said his father owned a car parts store. When I sent his portrait to them, the Montreal police got a name: Felix Dudley."

As soon as Emma finished sharing the information she had obtained from the Montreal police, she and Regina ran out of the police station and got into the car. The blonde sped off towards the car store near the restaurant. David and the others arrived shortly afterwards.

Emma parked slapdash and Regina practically jumped out of the car and ran to the store door, punching and calling Rosario's name.

The noise of Regina knocking on the door and calling the girl's name attracted the attention of some customers at another restaurant next to the store, a pizzeria. Some customers left the establishment to see what was going on. The car lights illuminated the road and traffic slowed even more.

"Why did it take so long for you to arrive?" Emma yelled when David approached.

"You know what traffic in Los Angeles is like, especially on a Friday night." David crossed his arms over his chest.

"To get here in a short time only if we had a flying magic carpet." Lilith grunted. "What did you get?"

Emma was sharing with them the information they had obtained when she saw Regina running to the middle of the avenue with her gun drawn and stopping a vehicle. In the next moment Emma was beside the car pulling the man out of the vehicle.

David, Lilith and Mulan ran to them and started searching the car for the girl.

Emma threw him against the hood of the car, bending him. She searched him quickly and found his wallet. "What do you know, Felix Dudley? What are you doing here, Felix?"

"I stopped for a soda." He said when Emma pulled him back and turned him to face her.

"I thought you lived on the other side of town. Did you come here on a Friday night, face the hellish traffic in Los Angeles just for a soda?" She said wryly.

Regina was looking inside Felix's car with Mulan and the other's help.

"What the hell are you looking for?"

"Nothing here." Regina said breathlessly. "What do you have with this store?" She stopped in front of Felix, her eyes burning with anger.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why don't you answer her?" Emma shoved his shoulder. "You know what?" Emma moved to the driver's side and removed the keys from the ignition. "Maybe his keys will open the door."

But Regina was already breaking the glass door. Emma shook her head and smiled.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Felix complained.

"Keep him here." Emma pushed him towards David and followed Regina into the store.

They turned their flashlights on and walked down the few corridors until they reached the back of the store where there was a door saying  **_staff only_ ** . Regina tried the handle, but the door was locked. Without the patience to try to find out if one of the keys would open it, she stepped away from the door and kicked it open.

Emma felt her body vibrate at the scene. The cases were always complicated and often drained their energy. They saw some of the worst things human beings did, but Emma loved to see Regina in action and the way she put her heart into it.

They went down the stairs quickly until they reached another door. The smell of ammonia invaded their nostrils and Emma covered her mouth.

"He cleaned it up." Regina said and ran to open the other door. It was a heavy metal door that led to a bedroom. The room in which Rosario had been moments before, but which was now empty.

Emma stopped beside Regina and they exchanged a frustrated and tired look. It couldn't be in vain, Emma thought.

Regina saw another door at the back of the room and walked over there in the hope that the little girl was there, but the room was also empty.

"He took her." Emma said defeated.

"But it was only an hour ago." Regina said, staring at the empty room. "She may still be alive. Bring him down here, Em."

Emma nodded and ran back to the street.

"This is Rosario Gutierrez." Regina showed Felix the photo of the girl. He was sitting on the bed and Emma was blocking the exit. "I talked to her for over two hours today. From your phone."

"It's impossible." Felix said casually. "My phone is always with me."

"Funny, because she described you." Regina leaned toward him, her face inches from Felix's. "She told me everything you did to her, here in this room. You and your disgusting friends."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about. I live on the other side of town, I'm just an ordinary guy."

"So why do you have the keys to this store?"

"This store belongs to my father. I'm trying to sell it."

Regina was losing her patience with that guy. The more time she spent with him, the less chance of finding Rosario alive. He talked, talked, and talked, but nothing seemed true. Regina could see it in his eyes.

"Do you know where she is!" Regina flew over Felix and threw him on the bed. She held his jaw and neck. "Now, if she dies, I swear I will make the rest of your life hell."

"You can't do this to me." Felix gasped. "I want my lawyer."

Regina got off him, her hands opening and closing as she controlled the urge to punch his face. She stared at him, trying to calm her breath.

Emma was standing at the door and knew it was best not to interfere unless Regina asked.

"I.want.my.lawyer." Felix said looking at Regina.

She walked around the room like a caged lion and rested her hands on the small table near the wall.

Felix straightened up on the bed and crossed his legs.

When he did that Regina saw his boot, which was dirty with dirt. "Em."

The blonde approached slowly, like a lioness approaching her prey.

"You said you had a business meeting nearby." Regina raised an eyebrow.

"That's right." He stuck out his chin.

"So why do you have mud on your boots?"

When he started to get up to escape, Emma put her arm in front of him, hitting him in the chest and knocking him over on the bed. She immobilized him while Regina removed one of his boots.

"You can't do that. Get your hands off me!" Felix screamed and kicked.

Regina went to the table and hit the boot against it, releasing mud from the sole. "This will go to the lab and tell us where you buried her. Last chance, Felix. Where is she?"

Emma had released him and Felix was sitting on the edge of the bed, panting. Felix took a deep breath and looked to the side and then stood up with the intention of attacking Regina, but she was quicker and hit him in the nose with her elbow.

He screamed and fell to the ground, rolling and crying.

Emma looked at Regina with an unreadable smile. She approached the table and looked at the dirt carefully. "Gina, there was a park on the way here."

(...)

"Okay, let's split up." Regina guided them when they arrived at the park. "Look for anything different or footprints. Signs of disturbed dirt, anything."

David went to one side with a group of policemen, Mulan to the other with another group and Lilith to the other while Emma and Regina followed together with a small group of policemen into the park.

They walked slowly and pointed their flashlights to the ground in search of any sign that would lead them to Rosario.

Regina could feel her heart beating so fast she could hear it pounding in her ears.

"I got something!" Emma knelt down so she could get a better look. "This ground's been disturbed."

Regina ran to where she was and lit the place with her flashlight as well.

"See, footprints."

"We need to dig." Regina turned to the group of policemen who were with them. "Get the tools."

While they went out to pick up shovels Emma and Regina knelt and started to dig with their hands.

Soon David, Lilith and Mulan were beside them helping to dig.

It didn't take long for them to found a large plastic bag with the clothes that Rosario had said that Felix made her wear sometimes. Regina gave Lilith the plastic bag and went back to digging with Emma and the others.

Emma felt her heart stop for a moment when she saw a foot rising from the ground. She knew it was the little girl and so she started digging even faster. Her hands hurt, her nails were dirty with dirt, but she wasn't going to stop now. She exchanged a brief look with Regina and saw the tears running down the brunette's face and it drove her to dig further.

Finally, they carefully removed the dirt from Rosario's body and removed it from the hole. They put Rosario on the floor and Regina started doing cardiac massage. "Stay with me, Rosario." Regina whispered as tears streamed down her face. "C'mon dear." She continued to do the massage and the girl coughed, searching for air. "It's okay, honey." Regina stroked Rosario's face and the little girl looked around in fear until her eyes landed on Regina.

"Regina?"

"Yes darling." Regina smiled in relief. "I said I would find you."

(...)

"You did it." Emma smiled, putting Regina in a tight hug.

"We did it." Regina whispered, sinking her face into Emma's neck.

Emma guided Regina to the car and they headed towards the police station. Along the way they remained silent, many thoughts running through each other's heads, but a sense of relief invaded both.

Regina reached for Emma's hand on the gearbox and intertwined their fingers. The blonde looked at her and smiled. The kind of smile that took Regina's breath away because it was so pure, so true, so intense that it made her heart beat even harder.

"What?" Emma tilted her head to the side and felt her cheeks flush. Regina was looking at her so intently that she thought her heart would stop. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I-" Regina thought for a moment. Emma was one of the most important people in her life and it was never a secret from anyone. She had already said that she loved Emma several times, but in recent years it had taken on a different weight and as much as she loved Emma as her friend, it was painful to say just as a friend. She wanted to expose her feelings, but the fear of losing everything stopped her from doing so. Regina squeezed Emma's hand gently. "I'm just grateful to have you in my life, making this job easier."

Emma leaned over the console and gave Regina a long kiss on the forehead. "You are the most important person in my life, never forget that."

The traffic opened and Regina's reply was stuck in her throat.

"I'm going to take a shower and I'll be right back, okay?" Emma asked when they stopped at their apartment door.

"Okay." Regina smiled.

Within minutes Emma was in Regina's apartment and the two snuggled up in the brunette's comfortable double bed, falling asleep in minutes.

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all SQ and very cute. Hope you like it.
> 
> In the next chapter things take an interesting turn and I can't wait to post it for you. I will start writing in the next few days.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, time to wake up." Regina smiled as she entered the room and saw Emma stretching. "Henry wanted to come and wake you up, but I didn't let him."

"What time is it?" Emma sat on the bed and rubbed her eyes. "Is this breakfast in bed for me?"

"Yes." Regina approached and placed the tray in the middle of the mattress. "Poached eggs, bacon, toast, mango juice..."

"Okay, either I did something really good and I don't know, or we have a case over our weekend."

"If you did something very good, I don't know either." Regina laughed. "And no, for the time being we don't have any cases on our weekend off."

"So..." Emma raised an eyebrow.

"No special reason, just wanted to make breakfast for us." Regina shrugged. "It is not always that we have a peaceful weekend and I intend to make the most of it."

"So," Emma picked up a toast and dipped it in the poached egg. "What do you say we catch some waves after breakfast?"

"I think it is a great idea."

"We can take the boys and Marian and on the way back, we pass by the Santa Monica pier for lunch, what do you think?"

"I'm going to separate my surf suit." Regina started to get up.

"Wait, let's eat first." Emma whimpered while pulling Regina by the hand, making the brunette fall on the bed and bringing the blonde with her, almost knocking everything that was on the tray, on the bed.

It wasn't the first time that they were in this position and it wouldn't be the last, feeling each other's bodies so close, made their breath catch in their throat.

Emma felt her nipples stiff with the proximity of their bodies. Her eyes locked with Regina's and for a moment she thought she saw desire in them. "Sorry." Emma licked her lips and put her hands on the mattress so she could get up. "I almost ruined our breakfast." The blonde sat up quickly and adjusted the tank top that had risen a little.

Regina nodded and took a minute to compose herself. The proximity of Emma's body made hers react in a much more visible way and she got up quickly, sitting up and taking a pillow to place on her lap. She ran a hand through her hair and smiled. "You were always a disaster. You never measured your strength well." There was amusement in Regina's voice, but there was also lust and she prayed that Emma wouldn't notice.

"I like to stay in shape." Emma flexed her arms, showing her biceps.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Regina grunted and looked away. It would be a long day. She took a slice of bacon and dipped it in the poached egg.

"Emmaaaaaa!" Henry slammed the bedroom door open and came in like a hurricane. "Aunt Regina said she was coming to wake you up and never came back." He made a lovely pout and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We're having breakfast, champion." Emma smiled and ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes." Henry shook his head vigorously. "Marian made breakfast for Roland and me."

"Great." Emma smiled. "Then go separate your things because we're going to the beach."

"Yaaaaas!" Henry ran out before the blonde could finish speaking.

"Call Marian for me!" Emma yelled, hearing Henry's footsteps echo down the hall.

"It looks like he liked the idea of going to the beach." Regina smiled in amusement.

"Yesterday, when that case came up," Emma sighed. "For a moment I thought we weren't going to be able to solve it anytime soon."

"Henry said you wanted to speak to me?" Marian knocked on the bedroom door and tilted her head, casting an amused look at her friends when she saw Regina with the pillow on her lap.

"Since it's our weekend off, we were thinking about spending some time with the boys and you. Going to the beach to catch some waves, then having lunch at the pier." Emma smiled. "What do you think?"

"It will be great." Marian smiled widely. "While you're finished eating breakfast I will get the boys ready."

"Okay." Emma and Regina said at the same time.

(...)

Emma and Regina helped Marian to unload the car and take their things to the sand. Henry and Roland carried their beach bags with towels and some toys and barely contained their enthusiasm, practically bouncing on their feet.

"Emma, can you teach me how to surf?" Henry paced while the women tidied up; setting up umbrellas, placing folding chairs and spreading out towels.

"Uh-" Emma looked at Regina and Marian for help.

"The waves here are smoother." Regina bit her lip. "Maybe we can take him out to the water for a few minutes. I'll stay with you there."

Emma narrowed her eyes at the sun and looked at Regina for a few seconds considering the options. She trusted the brunette with her life, but the ocean could be tricky. Emma looked at the horizon for a moment and then back to Regina and then Henry. "Alright, champ." Emma smiled at her nephew. "I think we can catch some waves."

"Yaaaas!" Henry started running around them and the women couldn't help but smile.

"But," Emma put her hand on Henry's shoulder to make him stop. "You have to do exactly what I say or we'll get out of the water right away."

"Okay, Emma."

"Good boy."

"Mom," Roland pulled Marian's swimsuit. "Can I learn to surf too?"

"I don't know how to surf, honey."

"I can teach you." Regina offered hesitantly. She didn't want to go over any decision by Marian, but if the boy really wanted to and her friend agreed, she would teach him.

"Are you sure?" Marian looked from Roland to Regina.

"Yes, but only if you agree."

"Mom," Roland called out to her again. "You said Daddy liked to surf. I want to learn too."

Marian felt her eyes water and bit her lip hard to keep the tears from falling.

Emma stuck her board in the sand and busied herself with checking the baskets they had separated with snacks. Touching the past still hurt, and whenever they talked about Robin it was inevitable that she would remember her parents or sister. She hadn't yet been able to speak to Henry about Elsa and Regina hadn't pressured her to do so and she was very grateful for that.

"Of course, sweetheart." Marian said hoarsely. "Your father was a great surfer and you can be too."

Emma laughed softly and mumbled something that looked like  _ he was always swept by the waves, that was it. _

Marian and Regina looked at her with raised eyebrows and Emma just shrugged.

After everything was ready, Emma and Regina took their boards and went to the sea.

Marian stayed with the boys in the sand and they were distracted by making sandcastles and drawing in the sand.

"Do you think it's a good idea to bring the boys out to sea?" Emma asked as they paddled towards the waves.

"We can bring one at a time so we have more control over the environment."

Emma nodded and they kept paddling until they got to the point they wanted and then just waited for the waves.

They feel the water around them as if it were pulling and look back at the horizon, seeing the beginning of a wave forming in the distance. It will be a big one, they thought.

When the first wave comes Emma and Regina exchange a brief look and slide onto the board, their bellies press against the thick plastic and they paddle. The boards glide smoothly over the waves and they feel their hearts pounding with adrenaline.

The sun hitting their skins together with the freedom that each wave brought was one of the best sensations they had ever felt in their lives.

Riding a wave that surrounds them and forming a deep blue-green and white tube. It's their favorite part of surfing. Their fingertips slide along the wall of water as they slide along the wave, smiling at each other or just at the feeling of freedom.

When they finally return to the shore, Henry and Roland are waiting on the sand, rocking on their feet and huge smiles on their faces.

"Okay, kid," Emma panted. "Give us 5 minutes to rest and we'll take you there, but one at a time."

They looked discouraged for a moment, but were soon running over to Marian and almost arguing to see who would go first.

"Henry asked first." Marian said softly. "Then he goes first."

Roland pouted adorable but ended up agreeing.

A few minutes later Emma and Regina went into the water with Henry. He was with Emma on her board and Regina was near to support her in case she needed help.

Henry followed all their directions and orders and even managed to stand for a few seconds on some small waves. When they returned to pick up Roland, the smile on Henry's face couldn't be bigger and Emma felt her heart warm up. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep the tears from falling and looked at the sky for a few seconds. She wanted Elsa to be there to see them, to cheer for Henry, to cheer and support him.

"Hey, Gina." Emma took a deep breath and blinked a few times before turning to her best friend. "Do you think we can have that conversation with Henry today?"

"Of course." Regina smiled widely. "If you are comfortable with that." She took Emma's hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'll be fine if you're by my side."

"Of course I will be."

Marian watched the interaction of the two from her chair and gave an exasperated growl, throwing her head against the chair.  _ "Oh, for God's sake, just kiss already." _ She grunted under her breath.

(...)

After spending the entire morning on the beach enjoying the waves, teaching the boys and just relaxing with Marian, the small group finally decided it was time for lunch.

They stopped by to take a quick shower and change clothes so they could finally go to the pier. The boys were excited about the idea of going there because every time they came back home crowded with new toys due to the many stalls of different games where the prizes were the most varied toys. Besides, of course, all attractions; like the roller coaster, the ferris wheel, the carousel, and so many other options that when they finally left, most of the time, the boys fell asleep before they even got home.

Their first stop was at the  _ Walter Race _ . Emma and Regina joined them in the competition and the boys left with stuffed Pokémon for their collection. Then they went to  _ Top Glow, Mini Hoops, Penalty Kick, _ after many awards they had to make a short trip to the car to keep everything and be able to continue enjoying the day.

They stopped by the  _ Pier Burger _ for lunch. An exception to the generally healthy diet of boys. After having lunch, the small group went for a walk on the Pier, taking the opportunity to take some pictures.

"It's everything alright?" Regina approached Emma when the blonde leaned on the fence to look at the sea. "You seem a little tense for a few minutes here."

"I don't know." Emma shook her head. "I have a strange feeling, as if someone is following us."

"Did you see anyone suspicious?" Regina immediately started looking around, looking for anyone who looked suspicious in the crowd.

"Not exactly." Emma wrinkled her nose. "It's more of a sensation..."

"Maybe it's just tiredness, but I'll be alert anyway." Regina squeezed Emma's shoulder gently. "Come on, the boys are waiting for ice cream." She offered her hand and Emma took it, squeezing it gently and smiling at her.

They joined the boys and Marian and went to buy ice cream.

Before leaving, Regina stopped at one of the stuffed animal stalls and bought some chips to play with.

"What are you doing?" Emma looked at her confused.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Regina looked at Emma over her shoulder with a smile that took the blonde's breath away.

"No, I mean," Emma scratched the back of her neck. "Why didn't you say you wanted to play?"

"You are deconcentrating me." Regina grunted, but the smile never left her lips.

She got it right four times in a row and chose the cutest teddy bear she could find. Regina walked towards Emma and handed the toy to the blonde. "Here, like in the old days."

"I think the last time you gave me a teddy bear we were in high school." Emma took the gift and hugged the teddy bear, pressing it against her chest and burying her face in the plush. "Thanks." Emma leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on Regina's cheek.

Marian, who was a few steps behind, had to resist the urge to hit her head against the tent wall.  _ Oh, my God, somebody kill me. How can they be so blind? _

(...)

Upon returning to the building where they lived, Emma went to her apartment with Henry and went to bathe him while in Regina's apartment, Marian did the same with Roland.

The day had been quiet and light despite the feeling of having someone watching them at times, but Emma struggled to keep that feeling away. Sometimes work made her a little paranoid, especially considering what happened to her parents and sister.

"Look at you." Emma laughed as Henry played in the bath. "There is sand inside your ear."

"Oh no!" He threw his head back and put his hand on his forehead. "I'm going to become the sand monster and I'm going to have to live on the beach forever."

"Nice try, kid." Emma smiled. "Come here, let me wash your hair and those filthy ears."

Henry moved closer to where the blonde was sitting on the edge of the tub and tilted his head back to prevent the shampoo from running into his eyes. "Emma?"

"Yes, champ?"

"Can we have a dog?"

"A dog?" Emma asked endlessly to spread the shampoo over his hair.

"Yes. A big one." Henry smiled in a way that highlighted his dimples.

"A big one?"

"Yeah. Like Beethoven or Marley." He opened an eye to spy on the blonde's reaction and offered her his best puppy smile. "Or maybe we can go to a kennel and adopt one." He shrugged.

"Why do you want a dog now?" The thoughts running through Emma's mind as she calculated whether it was possible to adopt a dog right now.

"I like dogs. They are funny and are always by our side. They take care of us."

"I'll think about it, okay?" Emma nudged his shoulder gently indicating for him to change position so she could rinse the shampoo from his hair. "I need to talk to Marian and the syndic and I need to calculate the expenses that a dog will add on a daily basis, but I promise to think about it, okay?"

"Deal!" Henry smiled widely.

"Okay, champ," Emma patted him on the shoulder indicating for Henry to stand. "Come here." She wrapped the towel around him and picked him up to carry him to the bedroom. "What pajamas do you want to put on today?"

"Iron Man's."

Emma nodded and picked up his pajamas on the dresser. She finished dressing Henry and took him to the living room. "Stay here while I take a quick shower okay?" Emma placed a kiss through her nephew's hair and turned on the TV in a cartoon to distract him while taking a shower.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the tile wall when the hot water hit her back and shoulders. After hours of surfing and walking on the beach, a hot shower was one of the things Emma liked most. She let the jet of water relax her muscles and then busied herself with washing her hair and getting all the sand out of her body. When she got out of the bath she wrapped herself in the towel and smiled at the sound of voices in the living room. She changed quickly and went to the living room to join them.

"Hey," Emma smiled when she saw Regina with Henry.

"Hey," Regina lifted her head and her smile widened when she saw her best friend. "Roland blacked out and Marian is taking a shower so I thought about joining you."

"Of course." Emma approached the couch. She held a towel she used to dry her hair. "Are you hungry?"

"Pizza!" Henry knelt on the couch and turned to look at Emma.

"We already ate hamburgers today."

"Please." He put his hands together in front of his chest and rested his chin on them in a way that reminded Emma of her sister and she knew she couldn't say no.

"Fine." Emma went to her bedroom to get her cell phone and call the pizzeria and in the next moment Regina was beside her.

"Em, is everything okay?"

"Yes." Emma offered a weak but genuine smile. Regina's worried look made her heart beat faster. "It's just that sometimes he reminds me so much of Elsa..."

"I know." Regina sighed.

"I don't know what stories to tell him." Emma felt her eyes water.

"We can start by telling some childhood story."

"He almost never asks about his mother. I'm afraid I took too long to talk about her and now Henry doesn't even remember her."

"Maybe he doesn't know how to do it." Regina took Emma's hand between hers and held it gently. "Henry is an intelligent and sensitive boy. He knows when we are not well. He feels when we are sad or when we have a hard day. He knows that talking about his mom is a difficult subject for you."

"How can you be so sure?" Emma licked her lips, tears threatening to fall.

"Sometimes when Marian tells Roland stories about Robin, Henry is with them. I know she told some stories that included Elsa, but she never went into too much detail about her for him. She didn't want to go over you."

"I don't know what I would do with my life without you." Emma took a deep breath. "I sure as hell wouldn't be here-"

"Don't." Regina placed her finger over Emma's lips gently. "Those days are in the past. You overcame them."

"I know." A choked laugh escaped Emma's throat. "I said that to Mallory the other day."

"When?"

"During Jessie's case." Emma wiped away any tears that had escaped. "I went to the roof after questioning him. I needed to spend some time alone, trying to think of some way to save that little girl from the psychopathic brother and Mallory found me there. I was sitting on the edge of the roof and I think she got scared. She kept asking me to get out of the edge." Emma shrugged.

"Emma." Henry's voice interrupted their conversation. "Can you order me a cheese pizza?"

"Of course, champ." Emma smiled. "I better call the pizzeria."

Regina looked at her for a moment and nodded. She put her hands on Henry's shoulders and took him back to the living room.

A few minutes later Emma joined them and the trio was busy watching some cartoon while they waited for the pizza.

After dinner Emma had Henry brush his teeth and prepared him for bed.

"Emma, can you tell me about my mom?" Henry asked quietly.

Regina offered her an encouraging smile and Emma settled herself on the bed next to Henry.

"Your mother was an incredible woman, kid." Emma pulled Henry closer to her and he leaned his head against her chest. "She was funny and had a great sense of humor, but a very bad timing." Emma laughed. "She liked to ride a horse and was able to spend hours with Olaf riding around. And she was much better at it than I was."

"Did she like to surf too?"

"Yes." Emma smiled widely despite the tears that threatened to fall. "It was she who taught me how to surf."

"And you, Aunt Regina, did you meet my mother too?"

"I met her, yes." Regina was a little surprised by the question. Since Emma started talking she tried to keep herself as quiet as possible so as not to interrupt their moment. "She was a little older than Emma and me, but we were always together."

"Aunt Marian said that you have known each other since childhood, just like Roland and me." Henry smiled. "She said you were inseparable and that you, my mom and Emma helped her and Robin to be together."

"Yes." Emma and Regina laughed at the memory. "We told them that we were going to the cinema, all of us, and we arranged to meet there instead of going together. Of course, when they got there it was just the two of them." Emma smiled. Despite the pain of not having her sister around anymore, talking about her with Henry was being less painful than she expected.

They spent some more time telling stories about Elsa and their childhood and adolescence to Henry and promised to set aside some photos and videos to show him the next time.

Henry ended up falling asleep in the middle of one of the stories although he was fighting against sleep. Emma rarely spoke about his mother and he wanted to enjoy every minute of those stories, but the day had been long and he was tired.

Emma turned on the lamp and Regina put Henry's favorite teddy bear on the bed with him and the two left the room in silence.

"Thanks." Emma exhaled when she closed the door to Henry's room behind her.

"I will always be by your side."

"I know." Emma smiled. Her gaze locked with Regina's and she allowed herself to be lost in the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. She wanted to tell the brunette what she felt, but how to do that without compromising or ruining their friendship? What if Regina didn't feel the same and the love between them was just friendship? Emma shook her head to get rid of those thoughts and offered the brunette a tired smile. "Henry asked me for a dog today." She preferred to change the subject before she ended up doing something silly.

"A dog? Why now?"

"It was exactly the same thing I asked him." Emma laughed. "He said that they are funny and loyal. I promised him that I would think about it." They stopped outside Emma's bedroom door. "Can you stay tonight?"

"Of course."

(...)

The following week went by, with two new cases and Henry asking about the dog he had asked Emma.

She talked to Marian, since she was the one who would spend the most time with the kids and the puppy and Marian said everything was fine.

"Hey, champ," Emma called Henry one day. "I thought a lot about what you asked me, I talked to Marian, Regina and the syndic and we're going to adopt a puppy as you asked."

"Really?" Henry's eyes widened and a wide smile spread across his lips.

"Yes." Emma smiled. "Is it okay for you if Regina goes with us?"

"Of course!" He threw himself on Emma's lap and hugged her tight. "Thank you, Aunt Emma."

"You're welcome dear." Emma stroked his hair and inhaled his childish scent. The day had been long with yet another hard case and getting home and having Henry waiting for her was something that always soothed her. "We go to the kennel early tomorrow and then stop by the pet store, okay?"

"How do I know which dog to choose?" Henry asked thoughtfully when he released Emma.

"You don't choose, Hen. The dog chooses you."

The next day Emma woke up with Henry jumping on her bed. "Come on, Aunt Emma!" He shook her not so gently. "It's time to go to the kennel!"

Emma grunted and turned on the mattress, pulling the sheet over her head. "Just 5 more minutes, Henry."

"Come on, Emma, wake up."

"Oh my God." Emma grunted and sat on the bed. "Okay, I'm awake."

Henry got out of bed and walked over to the chair near Emma's bed and then came back with a tray; orange juice, cookies, a piece of cake and an apple. "I made your breakfast."

Emma looked at Henry with a soft smile and teary eyes. "Thank you, kid." The blonde took the tray and started eating. "Have you eaten?"

"I made a bowl of cereals for myself." Henry said proudly.

After breakfast Emma took a quick shower and changed Henry so they could pick up Regina to go to the kennel.

"Good Morning." Emma smiled when Regina opened the door.

"It looks like someone woke up early today." Regina teased. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"I made Aunt Emma breakfast so we can go to the kennel soon."

"Oh." Regina raised her eyebrow at the blonde and Emma just laughed.

"Are Marian and Roland ready?" Emma asked as she settled on the couch. The team had gone out last night to celebrate the closure of a particularly difficult case and she ended up drinking a little more than she should and was now paying the price for it.

"Here." Regina handed Emma an aspirin and a bottle of water. "They're coming. Roland is just as excited as Henry."

"Oh my God." Emma groaned.

"Don't you prefer to go tomorrow?" Regina asked worriedly.

"Nope, it's alright." Emma opened one eye and looked at Regina. "But you drive, please." She tossed the minivan key into the brunette's hands. "So I can sleep on the way."

A few minutes later Marian and Roland joined them in the living room and the small group went down to the garage to get the car and headed for the kennel.

When they got there, there were so many dogs that Henry didn't know what to do.

"Hen, don't run or you can scare the dogs." Emma alerted him when the boy prepared to run down one of the corridors.

He looked at her over his shoulder and nodded and Emma could tell he was holding on to contain his excitement.

They passed the cages and looked at each one, but Emma, Regina and Marian were silent and let Henry and Roland decide between them.

Henry stopped in front of a cage and knelt down. The dog immediately got up and ran to the gate, tail wagging in happiness. Henry noticed that he didn't have one eye, but that didn't bother him. It was a labrador puppy mixed with husky and the good eye was an almost white blue. He put his hand through the gate bars and stroked the puppy's head. "This is it." Henry lifted his head to look at the women standing behind.

"Are you sure, Hen?" Emma came over to get a better look at the puppy.

"Yes."

"What happened to his eye?" Emma asked the kennel employee.

"We're not sure." The girl bit her lip. "He was rescued from a house along with other puppies and he was already without his eye. We took care, cleaned and gave him the antibiotics to treat the infection. Now the lack of an eye doesn't bother him anymore."

Emma exchanged a brief look with her best friends and they nodded. "Okay, let's take him then. Does he already have a name?"

"No." The girl said. "We rarely name dogs because sometimes new owners prefer another name and the dog may not get used to it."

"Nice." Emma nodded. "Henry, come on, we need to prepare the papers so you can take him home."

Almost an hour later the documents were ready and they were finally able to take the puppy home. On the way they passed the pet shop and Henry and Roland chose dog houses, drinking fountains and feeders - one to stay in Emma's apartment and the other in Regina's - toys, clothes, floor diapers and playpen.

The dog was with Henry the whole time. He wagged his tail and hopped the whole time and occasionally licked Henry and the others to show his gratitude.

When they got home Emma and Regina set up the playpen and put the diapers on the floor as the employee at the store had taught.

Henry and Roland put some food and water for the puppy and left the toys in the playpen along with the blankets. They played with the puppy, which Henry called  _ Merry Took _ \- mixing the names of his favorite characters from  _ The Lord of the Rings _ \- throughout the day and when they finally fell asleep Marian said to leave Henry there for sure the boys would want to play with the puppy first thing in the morning.

"You can stay here too, if you want." Regina offered.

"Okay." Emma smiled. She took Henry to the room he shared with Roland when he slept at Regina's and then headed for the brunette's bedroom.

They put on their pajamas and settled on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. =)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to come back with another chapter for you and I must say: it is huge.
> 
> The cops who are helping them in this case, Upton, Ruzek and Halstead are from the Chicado PD series and you should watch. It's wonderful!
> 
> Remember: everything will end well.
> 
> I love you all, don't forget. =)
> 
> Ah, better not to read the chapter in public. There's some NSFW content... 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine.

"Hey, Cap, do you have a minute?" Emma asked as she knocked on Mallory's office door.

"Of course, Emma." Mallory raised an eyebrow and signaled the blonde to enter. "What happened?"

"This morning I was taking Merry Took for a walk with Henry and we saw those posters..." Emma bit her lip.

"What kind of posters?"

"They were arts. Very well done, by the way, but they report a crime." Emma took the phone out of her pocket and opened the gallery. "Here, I thought it best to take some pictures to see if we can find out who did this and find out what's going on."

"Okay, the person behind these posters says that she was raped a month ago." Mallory frowned. She left the office and walked over to Killian's desk.

"Hey, boss, what's up?" Killian lifted his head from the paperwork he was filling out and looked at Mallory. "Hey, Em."

"Emma came across these posters earlier today while walking with Henry. The victim reports a rape a month ago, see if you can find anything in our records, please."

Killian pushed the files away from his desk and started typing quickly on his computer.

"Where's Regina?" Mallory turned to Emma.

"She stopped by to get us coffee in the kitchen."

Ruby and Lilith approached Killian's desk and took Emma's cell phone to look at the pictures of the posters.

"That person, whoever she is, runs the drawings very well." Ruby commented as she moved on to the next pictures. "There is a lot of anger here too."

"Rape in an strip club..." Lilith whispered. "We know this is entirely possible. And unfortunately, it happens more often than we think."

"Most of these places don't offer much security for girls and we know that if there are powerful customers involved, silence is the law."

"But here the law is different." Mallory said firmly. "I'm going to the strip clubs in the area to see if I can get anything. Ruby, call the billboard companies. That's a call for help and whoever she is, I want to find her."

"You go?" Regina asked as she entered their floor. "Why not send one of us?"

"What about me?" Emma crossed her arms and pouted too adorable for a cop.

"There are many ways that this case can go and I need to have some cards up my sleeve." Mallory replied as she walked to her office.

Emma and Regina exchanged a concerned look.

(...)

"I don't recognize the drawing." The club manager said, returning the iPad to Mallory. "Maybe I should. The girl has a talent." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and faced Mallory. "What I can say is that our girls are safe, Captain Page. We have cameras everywhere."

"In the VIP rooms too?" Mallory raised an eyebrow.

"No," the woman shook her head. "Not inside, but my security guards are at the door. The girl just needs to holler or knock on the door. The music in this area has some isolation to make it easier if the girls need help."

"So your security people hear everything that goes on in these rooms?"

"Better to hear what's going on in these rooms than to leave our girls to fend for themselves." The woman offered Mallory a challenging but at the same time carefree look.

Before the captain could answer a girl came in complaining about the music the DJ was playing.

"Oh, the police." The girl smiled at Mallory and opened her closet door. "Are you here for the billboard?"

"Yes. Do you know her?" Mallory approached the girl.

"All I know is that she doesn't work here. Ursula takes care of us, unlike other places I could name."

"Really?" Mallory inclined his head.

"Like the last club you worked at, The Vault?" Ursula raised an eyebrow.

"Their VIP room? More like "act sexy while you try not to get raped" room." The girl spoke and left the office before Mallory could ask anything more.

Mallory thanked Ursula and went to the club she mentioned, The Vault. The place had a different atmosphere, and the manager, Milah, denied that there had been any type of crime there, especially rape.

Mallory talked to some girls and they seemed afraid to say anything. One of the club's security guards, Liam, was a former police officer. Mallory texted Daniel asking him to find what he could about that Liam guy and headed back to the police station.

(...)

"So, Cap, did you get anything?" Emma asked as soon as Mallory entered their floor.

"I found the club where our artist works, or worked, but the girls who work there are afraid to say anything. They know something, but someone controls them."

"And what are we going to do now?" Regina crossed her arms over her chest.

"Did Daniel get anything from the name I gave him?"

"Liam Jonas, 40, expelled from the corporation for drug possession five years ago." David pointed to the glass frame where they were starting to put the case together.

"What about the administrator, Milah?"

"Milah Richards, 45, a widow, two children, has worked at the club for at least 10 years."

"What else do we have about her?"

"Not much." David shrugged. "The woman is discreet, has no social media, pays bills on time..."

Mallory sighed heavily. If they found nothing, they would have to drop the case.

"Captain, there is someone on line 2 wanting to speak to you." Mulan called from her table.

"Transfer it to my office." Mallory walked quickly to the office and nodded for Mulan to pass the call. "Captain Page speaking."

_ "I can't say my name and if Milah or anyone else finds out that I'm talking to you, I'm dead. There's a client who comes here all the time. He was a pop star in the late 90s. He always tips the girls in the VIP room, but sometimes he gets a little out of control. When that happens Milah just tells us to accept the money and do our job." _

"Has he ever raped you, or has he been violent with you?" Mallory licked her lips.  _ A famous one, of course. It was all they needed. _ She rested her head on her free hand and her hair fell like a curtain over her face.

_ "Not with me, but I already had to take care of the injuries of some girls after they went with him to the VIP room. If you want to catch them, if you want to help us, you will have to put someone in here. The girls will not speak to the police. Believe me. Two have tried, but they never came back again, and we found out a while later... that they had died. I'm sure it was Liam." _

Before Mallory could ask anything more, the girl hung up. Mallory sighed heavily. She hated to send her detectives on undercover jobs because a lot could go wrong in these cases. Many cops changed completely after working undercover. Mallory knew that Emma and Regina would be strongly against it, but after what the girl said she couldn't just let it go. She considered for hours and made a few calls before making a decision. "Meeting in the conference room in 10 minutes." Mallory announced as she left her office and went down to the kitchen.

(...)

"Here's the thing; one of the girls from The Vault called. She gave some useful information, but nothing we can take the case on. She made it very clear that the girls are not going to talk to us. Liam and Milah make sure this doesn't happen. Other girls tried and were never seen again. Besides, the possible rapist is a famous guy from the late 90s." Mallory ran her hands through her hair and pinned it in a ponytail.

"What do you intend to do?" Mulan leaned against the table and put her hands in her pants pockets.

"If we want to help the girl who painted those posters, we will have to go undercover." Mallory sighed.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes and she could see the conflict on each of their faces.

"That was the last thing I wanted, believe me." Mallory started when they remained silent. "But if we want to put an end to it, we have to do it."

"Is there really no other way?" Lilith asked even though she already knew the answer.

"I wish there were." Mallory smiled weakly. "I made some calls and charged for favors. I can get two of you there and the rest will have to go as customers."

"Who are you going to send?" Regina crossed her arms over her chest.

Mallory licked her lips and paced for a few seconds. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but they didn't have many options. In a case like this, she couldn't send a newbie. Mallory raised her head and rested a hand on the table behind her. "Emma and Ruby are the ones that most fit the profile of the girls who work there."

"No." Regina answered automatically.

"Regina, I like this idea as much as you do." Mallory snorted. "You know I hate to put you to work undercover, but sometimes we just have no other option. I could send a newbie, but we know this is not a good idea. Besides, all of you will be there to keep an eye on them."

"But we won't be able to go to the VIP room with them every night!"

"They don't go to the VIP room." Mallory ran a hand through her hair again, loosening the blond curls and tying them again. "I don't know if you know how these places work, but the VIP room is something that is usually reserved for the most popular dancers, the veterans. The stars of the house."

"What if Milah sends them to the VIP room?"

"Then you will go to the VIP room with them. August and Graham are joining us in this operation and will be there with you every night. We will not be going without protection."

"I don't like that idea." Regina grunted.

"Me neither, but at the moment I'm a little out of suggestions." Mallory spread her arms in an exasperated gesture.

"Emma." Regina turned to the blonde, who had been quiet since they entered the room. She had her hand over her mouth and was looking away. She seemed lost in thought. "You know you don't have to-"

"I need." Emma blinked a few times as if she were coming out of a trance. "It's my job. When I decided I wanted to be a cop, a detective, I knew I would have to take risks, that one day I might need to do a job like this."

"Are you sure?"

"If I say no, what kind of cop am I?" Emma bit the inside of her cheek. "I know what you are thinking and I know why you are reluctant, but my parents, Elsa… they taught me everything they could about undercover work. I will not back down because of what happened to them."

"It's ok." Regina said softly. "You know that I'll be there all the time, right?"

"I know." Emma offered a tired but gentle smile.

"Ruby," Mallory turned to the brunette, who was standing by the window looking out over the street.

She turned and faced the captain. "It's my job. And since Emma will be there with me and we will have the rest of the team as backup, I don't see why not go."

"Okay." Mallory sighed slightly in relief. "Go home and rest. I'll fix everything you need and I'll call you when it's ready."

(...)

"I don't like that idea." Zelena shook her head vehemently. The red curls swaying from side to side. "It's too dangerous."

"I know," Ruby took Zelena's hands and held them gently. "But I won't be alone."

"But if something happens-"

"Nothing is going to happen. I know how to take care of myself and my team will be there all the time." Ruby leaned over and kissed Zelena softly.

Zelena put a hand on the back of Ruby's neck and kissed her intensely. Her other hand held the brunette's waist and she brought Ruby to her lap. The heat of the cop's naked body against hers was intoxicating and Zelena wanted to drown in that feeling every day. She was scared that Ruby and Emma would infiltrate this club, but she was also jealous. Zelena didn't want to admit a feeling so silly and primitive, she was afraid it might get out of her control, but imagining other people touching her girlfriend almost made her green with anger. She kissed Ruby more intensely and the brunette moaned against her lips. "I love you." Zelena whispered against Ruby's lips, slowly sliding two fingers into her pussy.

Ruby's answer became a moan; a low, sexy moan coming out of her throat. Ruby threw her head back and moved her hips for more contact. She rested her hands on the redhead's shoulders and started moving her hips faster as Zelena increased her thrusts. "Oh, fuck," She moaned and scratched Zelena's back particularly hard.

Zelena knew that her girlfriend was close to orgasm so she used her thumb to stimulate Ruby's clit while penetrating her hard, curling her fingers and hitting Ruby's g-spot, making her scream in pleasure while she came on her fingers. "That's it, baby, come for me." Zelena panted against Ruby's neck. She could feel the warm, wet walls tightening and fluttering around her fingers, sending Zelena almost to the limit as well.

Ruby moaned loudly when the orgasm hit her, her body shook with the intensity of it.

Zelena held Ruby with her free arm and brought the brunette's body against hers, both panting. "I got you, dear." Zelena whispered as she brushed some hair from Ruby's face.

"I love you, Zel." Ruby whispered, placing a kiss on Zelena's neck and pressing her forehead against her skin.

(...)

A few days had passed since Mallory announced that they were going undercover and everyone was on edge while waiting for their identities to be carefully constructed. Three new cases had appeared that week and the team split up to resolve them as quickly as possible, since once everything was ready for the operation, they would have to focus entirely on that job.

Everyone was apprehensive about the case and Mallory had talked to Eugenia who ended up sending two patrol officers to pass around the strip club a few times a week to feel what the movement was like in order to better prepare the captain's team.

Daniel had collected some more information about the club and some girls who worked there, giving Emma and Ruby something that would help them get what they needed more quickly. Once they were inside, they already knew which girls to approach first and how. Kathryn, 22; a student who had run away from home at 16. When she was 13 her father died in a car accident and her mother started drinking and using drugs. Kathryn held on as long as she could, but one day, with the help of a friend from high school, she left the city where she was born in search of a better chance.

And Alice, a 21 year old girl. She was born and raised in an upper class family. She lived worry-free until the age of five, when her mother died, things got worse. Her father remarried when she was 6 and her stepmother was a cruel and wealthy woman who hated her. She despised Alice and did everything possible to keep the girl in check. Alice was a very intelligent and hyperactive girl and Victoria didn't want to deal with her so she found a doctor who prescribed medication to keep the girl under control. At 16 Alice discovered her stepmother's actions and when she confronted her, her father threw her out of the house. Since then Alice wanders from town to town trying to change her life.

Emma and Ruby sighed, going over the information about the case again.

Mallory had rented a house for the team to use during the operation as they couldn't risk exposing their families. The house was small and simple and was approximately 30 minutes from the strip club. Inside the house were computers and other equipment for listening to disguises for the other team members. Mallory managed to make her team as comfortable as possible given the conditions of the operation and the role they were supposed to play.

The Intelligence Department had sent a small team to assist them during this operation in addition to providing men to look after the safety of Marian and the kids while Emma and Regina were away. They wouldn't approach Marian or the kids unless one of them was at risk. The idea was that they didn't even know the police were there.

Killian opened a can of soda and sat next to Daniel, who was finishing up the programs they were going to use during the operation to keep an eye on Emma and Ruby while they were "working" at the club. With the help of the Intelligence Department staff they had managed to install some cameras inside the club, but it was still not enough to get the evidence they needed or even to find the poster girl.

They watched Kathryn and Alice for a few days until Emma and Ruby could approach them and it wasn't long before the girls indicated the club to them.

The next day in the afternoon, Emma and Ruby went to the club to start the operation.

"How can I help you?" Milah raised an eyebrow.

"We need to raise some money," Emma shifted her hands nervously. "We shared a small house, but the landlord has raised the rent too much and with what we earn it won't be possible to pay the bills and the rent." Emma looked away, avoiding looking at the woman in front of her. They needed to show signs of submission and despair for Milah to believe their story.

"And do you think I can help you?"

"We're friends with Kathryn. She said that you take good care of them here and that it is possible to get some money if we dance well." Ruby completed.

Milah stared at them for a moment, assessing them and trying to find a lie. After the headache Lucie gave them because of those damn posters, it might not be a bad idea to have two new girls in the house. She sighed and signaled with her finger for them to spin on their heels. "You guys look tasty enough for our customers to like, but I need to see what you can do." Milah got up and walked over to them, stopping a few inches behind Emma. "I need to know how far you are willing to go to make money here."

"We can dance." Emma closed her eyes and tried to control her heartbeat. She could feel Milah's breath against her skin and the breath of drink in her mouth. Emma knew what Milah was talking about and they would have to set limits now to try to minimize the damage. "We are not here in search of sex, it is not our intention." Emma stammered a little, trying to give credibility to the character she was taking on at the time. "But if we can dance and make some money from it, then we're in."

"In a short time you will be begging to be part of the elite of the house and satisfy customers in the VIP room." Milah laughed in a way that sent chills down their spines. "Keep my words." She pulled back a little and looked from Emma to Ruby. "Now go get ready. The club opens in a few hours."

Two weeks passed and Emma and Ruby were both frustrated and satisfied at the same time. They had managed to get considerably closer to Alice and Kathryn and also to some other girls, but they still hadn't gotten any information that would lead them to the poster girl or that pop star.

The weekend had arrived and that meant more movement in the club. Emma and Ruby went there in the late afternoon to get ready for a long night of work and as soon as the club opened Regina, Killian, and Lilith were inside.

The team was taking turns on the girls' safety and although Regina wanted to go every day Emma had convinced her that it wouldn't be a good idea. So they decided to take turns in small groups. As it was the weekend, some detectives from the Intelligence Department joined them to help.

"I'm Hailey Upton," A blonde girl in her early twenties introduced herself by sitting next to Regina. When the brunette looked at her with a raised eyebrow she smiled. "I'm from the Intelligence Department and we're here to help you." She shrugged. "Those are Adam Ruzek and Jay Halstead." She pointed to two guys sitting behind Killian and Lilith and they smiled at them.

"Regina Mills." She greeted the girl and waved to the detectives she had pointed out. "Thank you for joining us."

"We never know when things can get out of hand and it's always good to have some backup." Hailey smiled. "My boss is at the police station talking to your captain right now. We've been after these guys for some time too, but for another reason."

"What would it be?" Regina raised her eyebrow. She felt her heart beat faster and fear invaded her chest.

"One of our informants was killed a few weeks ago and she worked here. She refused to have sex with a VIP client and he followed her home a few days later. He raped and killed her."

"Do you know who that VIP customer is?" Regina felt her throat go dry.

"We only know that he is a pop star from the late 90s, but we couldn't get his name before she-" Hailey shook her head. "We are here to make sure the same doesn't happen with Emma and Ruby or any of the other girls."

"I can feel that there is something more in your case..."

"We are investigating drug trafficking and money laundering. Fiona, the owner of the club owns half of this area of Los Angeles. Her son ran the family business, but he was killed a few years ago in an operation and since then she has been more careful." Hailey tilted her head and looked toward the corridor that led to the dressing rooms. "Luckily Milah isn't that careful. We've heard that she's been in Fiona's sights since the poster incident. They want to find Lucie as much as you do."

Regina swallowed and before she could respond her attention turned to the stage when Emma was announced for the next performance. She exchanged a look with Killian and Lilith and the two of them had also straightened up on the chairs. They looked around for any faces that stood out. Jay and Adam exchanged a look with Hailey and straightened in their chairs too.

"It looks like that VIP guest is here today." Hailey leaned over to whisper in Regina's ear. "He's in the corner, near the corridor that leads to the girls' dressing room. There are two security guards with him."

Regina turned to look at Hailey and smiled, as if she were laughing at something she said and then turned her face in the direction she spoke to see who the star was.

The stage lights came on and the curtains opened to reveal Emma. She wore only a red lingerie that barely covered her parts and Regina felt her mouth water. Her eyes were glued to the blonde and followed every move she made on stage.

Some customers approached the stage and started waving money to Emma asking her to dance for them.

Emma danced in a way that Regina never knew she was capable of, her movements perfectly calculated and sexy, used in her favor to attract the attention of each of the clients. Even dancing on stage, Emma's attention was focused on the club and the customers present that night.

Emma stopped at the gleaming pole and she winks at all the onlookers before she curls a fist around the cool silver metal and strokes it. The blonde leans back against the pole and slides down it, opening her legs wide as she reaches the bottom. She's intoxicatingly beautiful up there and Regina can't help but watch as Emma glides back up to a standing position and saunters forward. If the blonde wasn't a cop Regina would say she had done this her whole life because, fuck, Emma did know how to do it. Regina's sure she won't survive this night and if she doesn't do anything stupid this night then she can be canonized as some saint. She can feel her dick starting to stir in her pants and she regrets not wearing loose jeans tonight. Regina doesn't dare to look at Killian or Lilith. Or even Hailey. She doesn't dare to look at anyone but Emma right now. 

Emma pauses as she reaches the edge of the stage and smiles down at the customers.

"If you don't want your girl dancing for one of them, I suggest you approach that stage and wave as much money as you can." Hailey whispered amusedly in Regina's ear when she saw the brunette's reaction.

"She is not my girl." Regina turned to the detective beside her with wide eyes.

"Of course not." Hailey shook her head. "But what I said continues. If you don't want your partner dancing on the lap of one of those guys, I suggest you do something. Now." Hailey pushed Regina out of the chair when she saw that VIP client approaching the stage.

Regina hit the edge of the stage and Emma's eyes widened slightly when she saw the brunette there. Before she could give up, Regina took two wads of bills from her pockets and shook them in front of Emma. She licked her lips as she waited for Emma to take the next step and could feel her heart pounding so hard they were likely to be able to hear over the noise of the music.

Emma felt a wave of relief invade her chest when she saw Regina on the edge of the stage shaking money at her. If she hadn't done that Emma would have had to dance for some stranger and she didn't want that. She had managed to escape so far thanks to her friends who were going there every night. Emma took a deep breath and looked at the security guard at the edge of the stage and he helped her down. Emma offered a smile to Regina that made her think of a lioness surrounding her prey and in the next moment she was being thrown back in her chair and Emma was straddling her lap. Her movements were slow and precise. Emma put her arms around Regina's neck and leaned toward her, whispering what she could from the information she had discovered that afternoon as she and Ruby prepared for the night. Emma began grinding down in time to the music, her body undulating perfectly. "The poster girl's name is Lucie Powell, she lives at 12554 Woodgreen St and shares the house with two friends." Emma's hand snaked behind Regina's head and pulled hard on her hair. Emma continued to dance and for a moment it seemed that there were only them there.

A small moan left her lips when Emma leaned in, pressing all of her upper body against hers. Their eyes met as Emma's body stilled momentarily, and Regina knew that Emma felt her. There was no way she couldn't. Regina was unwaveringly rock hard and with Emma on her lap, straddling her, giving her the best lapdance of her life, there was no way to hide it.

"Fuck." Emma moaned at the feeling of Regina's clothed, hard dick pressed against her barely covered core. 

"Emma, I'm sorry." Regina stuttered. "I didn't meant to-" 

"Shut up." Emma kept dancing slowly in the brunette's lap. "I'm not complaining. Am I?"

Regina inhaled sharply and was about to apologize again when the corner of Emma's mouth curved in a smile that sent chills down Regina's spine and she started to move hard against Regina's lap, with long, pressurized movements, paying specific attention to that point.

Emma could feel her panties getting soaked, running down between her legs, and there was no way Regina couldn't feel it, even over her jeans. Emma threw her head back and closed her eyes as she moved on the brunette's lap. A small part of her screamed for her to stop before it was too late, before their friendship was ruined or it got weird between them, but the feeling of Regina's hard cock against her pussy was too much and sent Emma in a spiral of pleasure that she had been waiting for years to feel.

Regina took a deep breath when pleasure rushed through her and her hands instinctively grabbed Emma's hips, pulling her close. She wanted to feel more of Emma in her, but she knew how dangerous it was, especially since they were in front of everyone. They were in the middle of an operation and needed to focus. She knew she had to make this moment feel real, as if she were just any client, but this moment was much more for Regina and for a moment she wondered what would happen after that night.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she only opened them with much effort as Emma leaned back before grabbing the front of Regina's shirt and tugging her up so that their lips teasingly hung in the air mere inches from hers. It would be so simple; lean over and close the few inches left so she could finally taste Regina's lips and quench that desire that had been consuming her for years. But Emma didn't want their first kiss to happen like that. Damn it, she didn't want the first time she had an orgasm caused by Regina, or the first time she made Regina come, to be like that, but she had gone too far to stop now. She could feel the walls of her pussy clenching desperately, begging to be filled by Regina, and Emma knew she couldn't stop now. She felt Regina's cock pulsing and knew that the brunette was on the edge too.

The beats of the music intensified and with it Emma's movements, bringing them both to the limit and making them experience one of the best orgasms of their lives.

Emma held tightly to Regina as her hips moved wildly riding the waves of her orgasm. She felt Regina's jeans get soaked and knew that the brunette had come too and that led her to another orgasm. Emma desperately wanted to know what it was like to have Regina inside her, filling her with her cock and her cum, but not there, not at that moment.

Regina held Emma's hips tightly to keep her in place while she felt her orgasm crashing over her and making a mess in her pants. Her hair was stuck to the back of her neck and forehead and she could feel the sweat running down her neck and across her back. Regina slid her hand gently over Emma's body, feeling the blonde's sweat under her fingers and pressed her forehead against Emma's shoulder.

As if waking up from a dream and heading straight for a nightmare, they were taken out of that magical moment by the screams, applause and whistles of the other customers around them. Killian and Lilith stared at the scene. Hailey remained beside Regina, but she was motionless, not knowing exactly what to do. She knew, better than she would like, how much infiltrated work could mess with you or get out of your control and she didn't blame either of them for what had just happened, but that could make things difficult for everyone. The other customers were going to want the same thing from Emma and she couldn't deny it forever.

Emma's eyes locked with Regina's for a moment in a mixture of desire, lust, fear and love and she rose from the brunette's lap without saying anything. Emma nodded to Regina and hurried toward her dressing room.

Regina practically bolted from the club as soon as Emma got off her lap. "Shit. Shit. Shit." Regina punched the wall outside the club.

Killian started to get up to go after Regina, but Lilith stopped him. "She will need some time after what happened here."

(...)

When Emma entered the dressing room she shared with Ruby, Kathryn and Alice she collapsed on the chair and cried. Her body shook with sobs and the three were beside her the next moment.

"What happened?" Ruby asked worriedly. Her big blue eyes shone with alarm.

"I screwed up, Rubs."

"What? How?" The brunette felt a chill down her spine. If they had been discovered then they were in danger.

"It's not what you're thinking." Emma hurried to explain when she saw her friend's expression. "It's Regina."

"What happened?"

Kathryn and Alice watched the scene in silence. They didn't know what was going on or how they could help, but they knew that if Milah saw Emma in that state, things could get complicated.

"Emma." Kathryn said gently. "I don't know what happened there, but you better take a break."

"Our shift is ending anyway." Ruby touched Emma's arm making her look at her. "I think we can keep this between us." She looked at the other girls and they nodded hastily.

"When you go over there," Emma said, attracting Ruby's attention. "Talk to Killian or Lilith. I passed the information on to Regina, but I'm not sure if she shared it with them."

Ruby nodded and stood up to make the last adjustments before going on stage.

"Kat, Alice." Emma said seriously. Her gaze met Ruby's in the mirror and the brunette nodded. "We need to tell you something." Emma licked her lips. Her makeup was smeared with tears, but she was calmer. She needed to let go of her feelings now to be able to do her job. She had already risked a lot that night and couldn't make any more mistakes. "Ruby and I are cops. We are here to find out what happened to Lucie-"

"Thank God." Kathryn whimpered with relief. "So your captain took my call seriously."

"Was you?" Emma and Ruby asked at the same time.

"Yes." Kathryn smiled. "I knew something bad had happened to Lucie that day, but Milah and Liam didn't care. They told her to take the money and be happy that our VIP client wanted her. After that night she never came back. I don't know if she is alive-"

"Now that we have information about her, we can find out what happened." Ruby offered a reassuring smile. "What we want to propose is: you can leave here with us and we can protect you, get jobs and everything, or you can stay here."

"We know it's not an easy decision when you've been in this for a long time-"

"Oh no." Kathryn laughed. "It's quite easy, actually." She ran a hand through her hair and pushed it aside. "Alice and I are not here because we like the environment or the customers. At the end of each shift, I wish I could get out of my body and be someone else."

"Believe me, this is the last place we want to be." Alice shook her head in agreement with Kathryn.

"Right." Emma felt her heart pounding. "So today when we get out of here, you come with us."

"Okay."

(...)

When Emma and Ruby arrived at the house used during the operation, Regina wasn't there and Emma didn't know what to do. Had Regina been upset in some way by what happened at the club? Had Emma crossed the line and now their friendship was ruined? These questions started running through Emma's head and then she did what she did best: she plunged into work and busied herself with putting her co-workers apart from what she and Ruby had discovered. Kathryn and Alice helped with additional information and then Emma sent the girls to take a nap as the next day would be long.

Emma took a shower and changed, changed into comfortable pajamas and sat on the sofa in the living room intending to wait for Regina. She zapped through the channels until she found something to entertain her, but fell asleep a few minutes later.

When Regina arrived and found Emma sleeping in the living room, she felt her heart sink. She knew she had worried the blonde and that Emma had fallen asleep waiting for her. "Emma," Regina called softly. "Emma, let's go to the bedroom." She shook the blonde gently.

"Regina?" Emma opened her eyes and smiled when she saw the brunette in front of her. "I wanted to wait for you, I was worried when we got here and you weren't there. I tried to call you-"

"My phone ran out of battery." Regina swallowed. "Sorry to worry you. I needed to walk a little."

"About what happened earlier-"

"It's alright." Regina looked away from Emma's. "It was part of the job, I know. I understand."

Emma wanted to scream and say no, but she felt a lump in her throat at Regina's words. So that was it. Just work. She bit her lip hard and nodded. "Okay, then. I'm glad it's okay between us."

"Of course." Regina smiled weakly. "I- uh- I talked to Mallory about the information you gave me. Tomorrow morning we should return to the police station. We are going after Lucie and she is going after Shannon Owen."

"Kathryn and Alice are here. They have agreed to help us and are willing to testify if they need to."

"Good." Regina nodded. After almost a month they were finally getting somewhere with this case. She hoped that they could get this done once and for all. "Now let's get some sleep because the day is going to be long tomorrow." Regina held out her hand to Emma and the blonde accepted.

(...)

"Lucie Powell, Los Angeles police." Emma announced when she knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" The girl opened the door after a few seconds.

"It's about your posters..."

"It's been almost two months now. Nobody cared-"

"We are sorry that they didn't treat your case as they should, but the truth is that your complaint didn't reach our department." Regina prevented her from closing the door.

"And what department would that be?"

"Special Victims Unit." Regina showed her badge and Emma did the same. "I'm Detective Mills, this is my partner, Detective Swan."

"It doesn't make any difference now." Lucie shrugged.

"You painted posters around the city to get our attention and you did it. If we can come in and talk to you, we have a few things to tell you." Emma tilted her head. "And we want to hear from you what happened too, because we haven't found your report anywhere."

"I should have guessed already." Lucie laughed bitterly. "That asshole didn't register my report in the system. It's the only explanation." Lucie opened the door completely and gave Emma and Regina room to enter. "Can I get you some water, coffee, juice?"

"We're fine, Lucie." Regina smiled softly. "Tell us what happened the night you were raped, please."

Lucie took a deep breath and sat in the armchair in front of the couch on which the detectives were sitting. "It was the weekend, the club was packed, and Shannon wants just me and him in the VIP room."

"Was that the first time?" Emma asked.

"No. Usually it's me and another girl or two. That night, as soon as I shut the door, he starts taking his pants off." Lucie shook her head. "and I'm like, "Whoa, slow down, buddy," But..."

"He didn't listen." Emma completed. She had seen Shannon with some girls at the club while she and Ruby were there and some days he was okay, a regular customer, but other days he looked like a completely different person.

"He started putting on a condom, and I'm like, "Wrong move, buddy," you know, I'm trying to joke my way out of it." Lucie winced as she remembered.

"As you must have done many times before." Regina encouraged her to continue.

"Yes." Lucie nodded. "But that night, I was scared of him."

"Why?" Emma had the impression that she already knew the answer, but she needed to hear from Lucie.

"He had this blank look on his face... I don't know. He was different." Lucie shook her head. "He pinned me against the wall. And I tried to fight him, and he threw me on the floor."

"Tell me more about that." Emma licked her lips. Her heart pounding in her chest.

"I was alone. I-I- I was trapped. I was, I was yelling, and- and the music was so loud, no one heard me. An-an-and he just- he overpowered me. He-he was m-moving me around like a doll, the way he did. any way he wanted." Lucie stood up and started pacing the living room. "And... you know, I fought and..." She stopped and looked at the detectives, tears threatening to run down her face. "And then there was a moment when I gave up. And he raped me. I just tried to go back on stage. I was trying to pretend like nothing happened, you know?! Shannon was there and he waved at me." Lucie's face contorted with anger. "So I told Liam, and he said, "Shannon was a good customer and we should keep him happy."

Emma and Regina's blood was boiling. They weren't sure if they could take Shannon down, but they would do whatever it took to take Milah and Liam down.

"So you went to the local police station?" Emma took a deep breath.

"Yes! And they didn't even returned my calls." Lucie whimpered in frustration.

(...)

"Two months ago? Stripper?" The cop who had seen Lucie the night of the crime asked without looking at Ruby or Lilith. "I think not."

"Try a little harder." Ruby said with a smile too sweet to be true. "Is there any other Billie around here?"

"Ah, that girl." Billie said dismissively. "It's coming back to me."

"She was raped and you didn't notify SVU?" Lilith raised an eyebrow.

"It was unfounded." Billie shrugged and rested his chin in his hands. "The club owner said she made it up. That she wanted money."

"Who? Fiona?"

"No, Milah something."

"You don't even know who owns the place." Lilith hissed.

"Ah, come on? I did my due diligence. The complaint was BS."

"We need to see the report." Ruby pressed her lips in a thin line.

"When I saw it was bullshit I threw it away."

"You what?" Lilith roared. She leaned over the table and held him by the collar of his uniform. "It is because of shit like you that the police are full of corrupt cops. Your obligation was to notify SVU and let us handle the case!"

"Lily." Ruby's eyes widened as she pulled her partner by the arms. "He's not worth it. Come on."

"This woman is crazy!" Billie whined.

"Do yourself a favor, Billie," Ruby smiled sweetly. "Ask your captain to call us."

(...)

"Lucie's saying I raped her?" Shannon looked at the detectives in disbelief.

"Yes, she is." David nodded.

"Damn it." He shook his head. I'm, like, a mark for these chicks, man. I should've known better than to have been alone with her." Shannon crossed his legs and settled on the chaise near the pool.

"You and Lucie were in the VIP room, just the two of you." Mulan crossed her arms over her chest. Her long black hair was tied in a firm ponytail.

"Yeah, it wasn't the first time."

"But it doesn't have cameras, it's private. It's easy to get away." Mulan countered contemptuously. She hated dealing with stars. They always thought they were above everyone.

"Or the stripper can lie about it." Shannon smiled. "Look, I've partied with dozens of girls. I'm going through a divorce right now. It's not cheating. I'm just letting off a little steam."

Mulan took a deep breath, but before she could say anything, David stepped forward. "Okay, let's say this is a shakedown. Why hasn't she asked you for money?"

Shannon shrugged and shook his head. "I know this: What happened, I paid for: $ 1000. Plus a $ 300 tip."

"So you guys had sex." Mulan pressed.

"It was totally consensual." Shannon smiled. "Like I said: I even tipped her."

(...)

On the day of the hearing Emma and Ruby were told to stay away from the court. Regina, David and Mallory went with Zelena and the victims. Lucie Powell and Alice, who had told them that she had also been raped by Shannon a few weeks before Lucie. Kathryn would also testify.

"I had danced for him before." Lucie counted. "That night, I was paid to go into the VIP room, but getting raped was never part of the deal."

"Can you point out the man who raped you - again?" Zelena asked. She was standing in front of Lucie.

"That's him." Lucie pointed at Shannon without blinking.

"Thank you, Miss Powell." Zelena nodded and went back to her desk so that Shannon's defense attorney could talk to Lucie.

"Just to be clear, Miss Powell, and forgive me, I'm still getting the ins and outs of the stripper business, but you were initially paid $1000 that night?"

"The club gets more than half of that." Lucie shook his head.

"But you accepted my client's $300 tip, didn't you?"

Zelena lifted her head and looked at the woman in disbelief. She wanted to strangle that woman.

"I was on autopilot." Lucie laughed bitterly.

"Just answer yes or no." Shannon's lawyer smiled.

"Yes."

"So you're saying that my client raped you, and then afterwards, you and the club collected $ 1300?"

"Asked and answered, Your Honor." Zelena said indignantly.

"Dr. Hart, move on." The judge scolded her.

"Happily." The lawyer smiled. "Did you get a rape kit?"

"The officer I reported it to told me there was no point."

"Ah, yes, the missing police report."

"Objection, Your Honor." Zelena stood up, exasperated. "The officer verified that he took her report."

"Sustained."

"And then he threw that report out when he decided that her complaint was unfounded."

"He wasn't even listening to me!"

"You sound angry," Shannon's lawyer turned to Lucie with a winning smile.

"Objection!" Zelena shook her head. "She is deliberately attacking the victim."

"I will allow the question."

"Yes, I am angry." Lucie took a deep breath.

"Angry enough to defame my client on a billboard?"

"Yes, because he raped me!"

"So you claim, but isn't what you're really angry about is that you have to dance at a strip club for a living instead of working as an artist?"

"Objection!" Zelena was furious. If she were a cartoon she was sure that smoke would be coming out of her ears now.

"Withdraw." Dr. Hart smiled and walked over to where Lucie was. "But you consider yourself an artist, don't you, Miss Powell?" She asked with evident disdain in her voice and the smile on her lips would have been enough to take anyone out of control.

"I am an artist."

"How many shows have you had?"

"It's really hard to get shows when you're starting out."

"So the answer is none." The lawyer turned to the jurors with a pretentious smile. "And you've never sold any of your artwork, have you?"

"No."

"In fact, your biggest success as an artist to date has been that billboard."

"I wanted attention to the-"

"Attention? You did it!" Dr. Hart's voice rose a little. She was thrilled with the innocent Lucie's responses. It would be easy to win that case. "Was that your plan all along? To accuse a famous man of sexual assault and then get your art all over Instagram."

"I had to! No one was listening to me!" Lucie was exalted. "He just sits there while I'm up here baring my soul!"

"Well, isn't that what you do for a living? You bare yourself." Dr. Hart smiled contemptuously.

"I am a performer!"

"Oh, are you performing right now?" Dr. Hart almost jumped in excitement. "Is this an act? Because I gotta hand it to you, you are creative."

"Objection!" Zelena practically flew out of her chair. This trial was getting out of hand and she was one step closer to catching this woman in the punch.

"Withdraw." Dr. Hart turned to Zelena and smiled.

Zelena took a deep breath and looked at Lucie. She was not going to miss that case. She was going to give Lucie and the other witnesses the justice they deserved. "I know it is not easy, Miss Powell."

"No, it's not."

"Having the defense imply that because you took the money, you weren't raped."

"I don't want money, I want justice!"

"Being called a liar 'cause you're a stripper..." Zelena shook her head. "Does that make you angry?"

"It makes me furious!"

"They can say whatever they want about you. Doesn't strike me as fair." Zelena crossed the room, going from the jurors to Shannon. "Not when the man who raped you is just sitting there." She stopped and faced Shannon and pointed at him.

"Objection. Is there a question here?" Shannon's lawyer got up angrily.

"I will get there." Zelena smiled. "Miss Powell... what do you think of Shannon Owen right now?"

"I think he was a bully in the room, and I think he's a coward now." Lucie looked at Shannon, who looked away. "He doesn't have the balls to face me. What's he so afraid of? You said you didn't rape me. Then why aren't you man enough? Get up, and just say it""

Shannon remained silent, but finally faced Lucie. When Zelena asked for a brief break, Shannon leaned over to his attorney and whispered something.

Zelena left the room with Lucie and went into the hall. Regina and Mallory were right behind them and Lucie's defense attorney was on Zelena's heels.

"What the hell was that about?" Regina stopped in front of Zelena and threw her arms up.

"I know, you told me where the line was, and I crossed it." Lucie grunted. "I screwed up."

"Nothing like that." Zelena smiled. "You were great there."

"Zelena!" Dr. Hart came in the next moment. "I will have you gunning for contempt."

"Oh, go back to your rapist." Lucie's attorney teased.

"She's pissed. You got to her." Mallory could barely hide her laughter. She already understood Zelena's move.

"Not me. Lucie. And I think it worked."

A few minutes later they returned to the courtroom and Shannon was sitting next to the judge to testify.

"I didn't rape her." He said calmly. "I just paid her for consensual sex."

"Thank you, Mr. Owen." His defense attorney smiled and went to her table so Zelena could take her place.

"Tell me." Zelena approached. "It was your idea to go to the VIP room, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but she wanted to go." Shannon shrugged.

"How do you know?"

"Come on, she's a stripper!" Shannon smirked. "I'm a celebrity. They all want me."

"I get it." Zelena nodded. "I confess I was surprised to learn that you had to pay for sex." Zelena's tone bordered on amusement and provocation.

"I don't have to pay, but it was simpler. Avoid the drama. These free-range women, they just-"

"You mean the women who you don't pay for? Who is free to say no?"

"You know how it is." Shannon smirked. "One way or another, you always end up paying for it."

"And these women..." Zelena shook her head. "Let's face it, they always want something." She no longer needed to hide her smile. It had been so easy to get Shannon into her game. She would expose him in minutes and he wouldn't even see where it came from.

"Yeah, they're all smiles and eyelashes, all; Shannon this, Shannon that. They just want to rub up on me. Get some of that glow, some of that money."

"So you've had other women come after your money before?" Zelena inclined her head.

"All the time. Ask my ex wife about the lawsuits."

"The lawsuits?" Zelena smiled victoriously. Now was the time. "For what, raping women?"

"Objection!" Dr. Hart got up quickly.

"Your client opened the door." The judge responded without being shaken.

"I didn't rape these women, but they see me as their golden ticket. The guy who pays the bills. Smiles for their dumbass selfies." Shannon said dismissively.

"So you do all the work, and they just take and they take." Zelena shook her head.

"What am I? Am I every bitch's charity?"

"They take it and they take it." Zelena approached him. "And what do they give you?"

"The only thing they have." Shannon looked at Zelena as if she were from another planet.

"Sex." Zelena sighed.

"What else do they have that I want?"

"And if they don't give you that?"

"It doesn't happen." He shook his head in disbelief. "Nobody says no to Shannon." He said too pretentious for his sake.

"Yeah, but what if they do? What if they get the nerve to say no to you?" Zelena continued to press.

"That just means they want more money."

"Okay. Because you're Shannon Owen! And every woman wants a piece!"

"You're damn right!"

"Objection, Your Honor!"

"Overruled."

Zelena was euphoric. She felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest and could think of only two things: she had caught that son of a bitch. And she wanted Ruby to be there to see. She took a minute to calm her breathing and then looked from Shannon to the judge. "No further questions."

While waiting for the deliberations of the jurors Zelena, Mallory, Regina and the witnesses were talking in the corridor of the Forum.

Regina had received a message from Hailey that the Intelligence Department had managed to arrest Milah, Liam and a few other men who worked at the strip club for drug trafficking and money laundering and were now one step closer from catching Fiona.

"What's it?" Mallory asked when he saw the smile on the brunette's face.

"It went well for Detective Upton and her squad. They caught Milah and the others for trafficking and money laundering and are now going after Fiona."

"That's great!"

A few minutes later everyone returned to the audience room to hear the jury's verdict.

"On the sole count of rape in the first degree, how does the jury find?" The judge asked.

"We find the defendant, Shannon Owen, guilty."

The relief on Lucie's and her colleagues' faces, as well as Regina, Mallory, Killian and Zelena, was huge.

"I wish I could thank Emma and Ruby too." Lucie said as they descended the stairs outside the Forum.

"We think it would be better if they didn't come." Mallory shook her head.

"I understand." Lucie smiled gratefully.

(...)

**_A few days later_ **

Regina and Emma were walking to the police station building when they saw a billboard that caught their attention. They knew that style well now. It was a thank you from Lucie for what they had done. The two stopped at the street corner to appreciate the billboard when a speeding car rounded the street corner and they heard the loud noise of gunshots and in the next moment Regina was on the floor.

"Regina!" Emma screamed and knelt beside her partner. "Oh my God."

"Emma..." Regina whispered.

"Stay with me, Regina." Emma took her in her arms and stroked her face with shaking hands. It could only be a nightmare. Immediately images of Elsa dying in her arms invaded Emma's memories. She felt Regina's hand on her arm and it was as if she woke up from a trance. "I need an ambulance. Officer down, shot in the stomach. S Centinela Ave with Culver Blvd. Almost in front of the new SVU building." Emma called the ambulance over the radio and laid Regina on the floor so she could apply pressure to the wound. "Regina, stay with me, please. Don't die." Emma saw when her co-workers appeared on the sidewalk and ran to them and the next moment the ambulance arrived. The paramedics picked up Regina and placed her on the stretcher and before they could say anything Emma was already climbing into the ambulance to accompany her to the hospital.

"Call Marian," Mallory shouted at Ruby. "I'm going to get the car and meet them at the hospital."

Ruby nodded, practically on automatic and went back into the building with the others while Mallory ran to get her car parked in front of the police station building.

"Regina, please." Emma had her forehead against the brunette's and didn't dare look at the paramedics working to keep her alive. "You can't leave me. I won't know how to live without you. You need to wake up. Please don't die. I love you."

  
  


**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to yell at me on twitter, my users are: @SQMorgenstern or @TLstMorgenstern
> 
> Don't forget that I love you and everything will be fine.
> 
> Let me know your theories !!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the possible mistakes

Emma paced the hospital’s hallway while she waited for someone to tell her anything about Regina. As soon as they arrived the paramedics rushed Regina to the emergency room and left Emma to fill the papers. She still didn’t know how she’d managed that. She couldn’t think of anything but Regina. The image of her best friend front covered in blood in seconds while she tried to stop the bleeding. Her own hands were covered in blood. Regina’s blood. 

"Emma." Mallory’s voice filled the hallway and the blonde turned to look at her boss. "What happened there?" Mallory stopped in front of Emma and held the blonde in place. 

"I- I- don’t know." Emma’s eyes were puffy and red from crying but also wide with fear. "We were looking at the billboard Lucie made us and- and- then a car speeded through the street and then I heard gunshots and the next moment Regina was down." 

"Where is she?" 

"They took her inside. No one tells me anything." Emma shook her head, new tears running down her face. 

"Ok, dear, stay here. I’ll try to get some information." 

Emma nodded in silence. What could she say? She resumed her pacing while she watched Mallory walking towards the receptionist. Emma could see her boss arguing with the poor woman and the next moment someone else came to talk to Mallory. 

"Regina is in surgery." Mallory said when she returned to Emma’s side. "They still can’t say much. We’ll have to wait." 

"I would kill for a cigarette right now." Emma mumbled. 

"It’s been years since the last time you smoked." Mallory raised an eyebrow at the other blonde. 

"I know." Emma sighed. "But it’s been years since the last time I felt so distraught. And cigarettes help to calm me down." 

"I suppose I can get you a pack." Mallory said after a moment. 

"I’d be very grateful." Emma smiled weakly. 

Mallory watched the other blonde for a moment before she finally left. She didn’t like the idea but she knew Emma had control over this. 

Emma sat on one of the chairs in the waiting area and stared at nothing. Her mind replaying the events of that morning and trying to understand what the hell had happened. The street was quiet, there was nothing that could indicate anything like that happening. Emma shook her head and wiped her hands on her shirt and jeans once more. They were all covered in blood but Emma didn’t care. She cleaned her hands the best she could and took her cellphone out. "Daniel, it’s me." She said when the man answered the call. "Please, search in all the cameras from around the police department-"

 _"I’m already into it."_ Daniel interrupted her. _"Are you okay?"_

"Yes," Emma answered in autopilot. "Thanks." 

_"No problem. If I find anything I let you know."_

Before Emma could answer him the line went dead. She looked at her cell phone with an raised eyebrow and put the device in her pocket again.

"Emma!" Marian’s voice echoed in the corridor. "What happened?" The woman enveloped Emma in a tight hug. "Are you okay?"

"I’m fine." Emma hugged her back, fresh tears running down her face. "It’s Regina." 

Marian pulled away and looked at the blonde. "What happened?" She asked again. 

"I- I- don’t know." Emma shook her head. "We were arriving at the department and stopped at the street corner to observe a billboard Lucie made for us. A car appeared out of nowhere, high speed and they started shooting. Next thing I know Regina was down, bleeding. I can’t lose her, Marian. I love her." 

Marian ran a hand through her hair and paced the floor next to Emma. That couldn’t be happening again. That was a nightmare and she would wake up soon. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"I- I-" Emma swallowed hard. "I love her."

"Oh, thank God." Marian sagged in relief. "It was about damn time."

"What do you mean?" Emma stared with wide eyes at her friend. 

Marian chuckled, and her answer got interrupted by someone else approaching them.

"Here." Mallory gave Emma the cigarettes pack. "Hi, Marian."

"Hi, Mal." The brunette nodded. "It’s been a while." 

"Yes," Mallory smiled softly. "How are you?" 

"Some days are better than others." Marian smiled sadly. 

"I’ll be right back." Emma announced after a while. She went outside the hospital and lit her cigarette. She took a long drag and closed her eyes, letting the smoke fill her lungs before letting out slowly. Oh, how she missed that feeling. 

After a few moments Emma headed inside again and was met by Marian’s demanding gaze. "What the hell were you doing?" Hands on hips and her face scrunched in a scolding manner. 

"I just went for a cigarette." Emma shrugged. "It helps me to calm." 

Marian glared at her for a few seconds but said nothing. Emma was a grown up woman and besides it wasn't like she had no control over it. "You know what you do."

"Thanks." Emma muttered and sat again. The wait was killing her. Images of Regina covered in blood started to mix with memories of her sister and Emma shook her head. She couldn’t help the memories that invaded her mind. The way it happened today was too familiar with the way that happened to her sister. 

A while later they moved into the waiting room. They had moved there after the first hour had passed and Regina was still in surgery. 

"Has anyone warned the Mills yet?" Emma asked after a moment, suddenly remembering Regina's parents. They needed to know their daughter was in the hospital. 

"I called them." Marian said. "After Ruby called me I called them. I thought for a moment about waiting for news but-"

"They would like to know immediately." Emma nodded. "Thanks, Marian." She squeezed her friend’s arm softly. "I honestly wasn’t thinking of anything-"

"I know." 

A few hours later Emma could hear the clack of heels in the corridor and in the next moment the door of the waiting room swung open revealing Regina’s parents. 

"Emma, dear!" Cora went straight for the blonde and pulled her in a tight hug. Her face was tear-stained, her makeup smudged. 

"Hi, Cora." Emma choked and buried her face on the older woman’s shoulder. "I’m sorry. I couldn’t protect her. I didn’t see it coming-"

"Emma, dear." Sarge Henry said softly, caressing the blonde’s head. "It wasn’t your fault." 

"But-" Emma raised her head. "She’s my partner, I should protect her." She wiped her tears just for fresh ones to fall. "She’s my best friend."

"And yet, isn’t your fault." Sarge Henry said firmly. He knew Emma would blame herself and this would destroy her. "Regina is strong, she’ll be okay." 

"How long has she been in surgery?" Cora asked, wiping Emma’s tears.

"A few hours." Emma sighed. "No one tells us anything." 

"I’ll be right back." Sarge Henry nodded to them and headed towards the reception. He leaned against the counter and smiled kindly at the woman sitting behind a computer screen. "Hi, Jeane." He looked at the name tag in her uniform. "I would like to speak with the doctor responsible for my daughter."

"What’s her name, sir?" 

"Regina Mills." Sarge Henry tilted his head. "She’s a cop, it’s been a few hours she is in here and no one tells us anything." 

The woman typed quickly on the keyboard then looked at the man in front of her and nodded. "I’ll call the doctor and let him know her father is already here." 

"Thank you." Sarge Henry smiled while he waited for the woman to make the call. 

Emma was sitting on the windowsill looking out, lost in thought. The scenes of that morning kept coming back to her all the time and yet Emma couldn't concentrate on anything but Regina falling to the floor and the blood stain spreading over her torso in seconds. Regina had been in surgery for hours and Emma knew it was serious. When she got into the ambulance and the paramedics started working to keep Regina alive until they got to the hospital, fear and regret took over Emma. Fear of never seeing her best friend, her partner, the person she felt most comfortable with in the whole world, the woman who had been her whole world since she could remember. And regret for never having had the courage to say that she loved her until the moment when Regina was on the verge of death. What if she didn't have another chance? Fear, doubt and regret spread even more strongly across Emma's chest and suddenly she found herself in desperate need of air. She stood up abruptly and left the waiting room, ignoring Cora and Mallory’s calls and leaving the others behind as she ran out of the hospital. 

Outside Emma rested her hands on her knees and took a few deep breaths. She felt her whole body tremble and reached for a cigarette in her jacket pocket. Emma lit the cigarette and took a long drag, letting the smoke once again invade her lungs and relax her nerves. 

Emma sat on the sidewalk, in a corner where she wouldn’t disturb anyone and enjoyed her cigarette, taking long, slow drags. She looked up at the sky and felt new tears burning in her eyes. If Regina gets out of this, I will tell her that I love her. I'll tell her how I feel, Emma thought, determined.

"Are you Detective Emma Swan?" A woman approached the blonde, pulling Emma out of her thoughts and showed her her badge. "I'm Detective Burgess from the Intelligence department."

"Hi," Emma squinted so she could look at the woman standing before her.

"My boss, Sergeant Hank Voight, is a friend of your Captain and learned what happened this morning. We will take over the investigation."

Emma seemed ready to argue with the detective, but she knew it was useless. Their unit was focused on other types of crimes and the Superintendent wouldn’t let them handle this case. In addition to all the emotional part involved. Emma took another long drag on her cigarette and nodded. "You guys helped us with Lucie's case, didn't you?"

"Yes." Burgess smiled and pointed to the floor in a silent question if she could sit next to the blonde. When Emma nodded, Burgess smiled and sat beside her on the sidewalk. "We had our own interest in the case, as you may know."

"Yes, the drug trafficking and money laundering thing." Emma said after another drag.

"That." Burgess smiled.

"Where are the others?"

"Ruzek and Upton are in there talking to your boss." Burgess shrugged. "Voight, Atwater, Antonio and Halstead are working with your unit at the police station."

"And did you guys have any luck with the case you were working on?" Emma tilted her head.

"We managed to catch Milah and Liam and a few other people who worked at the club, but getting to Fiona is the real challenge."

"I can imagine that." Emma sighed. "I should go back inside." Emma stood up and wiped her hands on her jeans. "You know, in case they have any news."

"I'll go with you." Detective Burgess got up and followed Emma into the waiting room.

"Hey." Detective Upton greeted Emma and Burgess as soon as they entered. "Are you alright?" She squeezed the blonde's arm gently and Burgess stepped back so they could talk.

"As far as possible, yes." Emma offered a half smile.

"I can imagine what you are going through." Upton smiled complacently. "Did Kim talk to you?"

"She said that you will take over the investigations, yes."

"I will need your statement later."

"I'm not sure how much I can offer, I keep trying, but I can't remember much."

"Don't worry about it now." Hailey stroked Emma's arm gently. "We are going to work on it."

"Thanks."

Emma walked to the window and sat down again. She couldn't face Cora and Henry with the weight of guilt looming on her chest. 

Emma was taken out of her thoughts by heavy steps into the waiting room and the next moment she was on her feet. The doctor who had been operating on Regina had entered the waiting room and was immediately surrounded by Marian, Mallory and Regina’s parents.

Emma put her hands on her hips and waited for him to say something. She could feel her heart beating so fast that she thought it was going to come out of her chest.

"I am Dr. Crockett Marcel, the surgeon who operated on Regina," The man introduced himself. "The surgery went well, but Regina's condition is still critical." The doctor said looking at each of the people surrounding him. "She will need to stay in the ICU for a few days and after that she will need to rest for a few weeks."

Emma swayed in half relief. Regina was alive. She had survived. Before she could stop it, new tears streamed down her face in a mixture of relief and fear for the next step. Recovery was as worrying as surgery, but Emma would do whatever it took to ensure that Regina would go through it all in the best possible way.

"Can we see her?"

"She is still sedated." Dr. Marcel said tiredly.

"But can one of us stay with her?" Emma asked, insisting. "I don't want her to be alone when she wakes up."

The doctor looked at Emma, seeing her there for the first time since entering the waiting room. "I assume that one of you can keep her company." He shrugged tiredly. "Nurse April Sexton will be responsible for taking care of Regina in the meantime by giving her medications and checking her condition." Dr. Marcel said. "She is one of the best we have here. If you need anything, Dr. Sharon Goodwin said she would be happy to help." Dr. Marcel smiled tiredly. "My shift is over, but I asked April to keep me informed about Detective Mills." Dr. Marcel nodded to Emma and the Mills’ and left the room.

"You can stay with her, dear." Cora approached Emma and squeezed her arm gently. "When she wakes up, I know you will let us know immediately."

"In the meantime," Sarge Henry put his hand on Emma's shoulder and smiled when she looked at him. "We’re going to pick up the boys from school and take them to Regina's apartment."

"But they have a right to know what happened." Emma bit the inside of her cheek. "Besides, they will ask why you’re here. They’re smart, they will know that something has happened and they will want to come here."

"We can bring them tomorrow." Cora reassured Emma. "We'll bring you clean clothes later, okay?"

"I appreciate it."

Before leaving the hospital Cora and Henry passed on Regina's room and, as the doctor had said, she was sleeping, sedated with the heavy medication of the surgery. They washed their hands and entered the room in silence. Cora and Henry stopped beside Regina's bed and the woman stroked her face, brushing a few strands of hair from her forehead. "Oh, my girl, my dear girl." Cora sobbed. "I knew you were strong and would survive." She leaned over and placed a kiss on Regina's forehead.

"Emma will stay with you, of course. No one could get her out of here even if the entire squad pointed guns at her." Regina’s father chuckled, gently stroking her face. He leaned over and placed a kiss through her hair and left the room with Cora.

Emma nodded as they left, lips pressed together in a thin line. She watched them disappear down the hall and then put her hand on the handle. While waiting for Regina's parents to leave the room, Emma went to the bathroom and tried to wash her hands and arms once more to draw the blood that was still on her body. On the way to the hospital, the paramedics had given Emma soap and alcohol to wipe the blood off her hands and arms, and even with an effort, she had still stayed a while. She didn't care, not really, but she was about to enter Regina's room after a long surgery and didn't want to take any chances. Emma had taken off her shirt, which was covered in blood, and was left with only the tank top.

"Swan." Detective Ruzek called to her when she turned the handle to enter the room. "We are going to stay here and make sure that nobody but authorized people comes near Regina's room. If what happened earlier was on purpose and they know she survived, they can come back to finish the job."

Emma looked at the detective in front of her and then at Kim and Hailey and nodded tiredly.

"Emma," Mallory called before the blonde entered the room. "I have to go back to the police station to help the Intelligence department with the investigation. Keep me posted, please."

"I will, boss." Emma said tiredly. "Thanks for everything."

"I know it's difficult, but try to get some rest, dear."

"Okay." Emma offered the Captain a tired smile and went into Regina's room without saying anything else.

Emma closed the door behind her with a soft click and walked to Regina's bed with uncertain steps. She felt her heart pounding madly in her chest in a mixture of relief and fear. With shaking hands she approached Regina's bed and touched her face gently. "You scared the shit out of me." Emma whispered, a new wave of tears streaming down her face. "I- I don't know what I would do without you, Regina." Emma sobbed. She leaned over the brunette's body, her head resting against Regina's arm as tears streamed down her nose until they fell on the sheet. "I don't know a life where you don't exist, and honestly, I don't want to know one. You are the best part of me. I don't know if you can hear me, but I need to say-" Emma lifted her head to look at the brunette. Regina seemed to be sleeping peacefully. "I love you. I- I've always loved you and will always love you, you know that, but what you might not know is that I love you more than as my best friend." Emma bit her lip nervously. Even with Regina sedated and probably unable to hear what she was saying, it was something important and that Emma had been keeping to herself for years for fear of losing her best friend. "I love you more than as my friend. I have dreamed of having you as my girlfriend for years, but I have always been afraid of ruining this special connection that has always existed between us."

"Since that night, at the high school prom, when you dismissed your date to be with me because my boyfriend dumped me two days before the ball, something changed when we danced that night." Emma used one hand to wipe the tears from her face before continuing. "I always admired you for being so well resolved and for facing everything. You never had a problem with your sexuality or with your body and I always found you very brave for that. Even when we were teenagers and some people at school found out about-" Emma tilted her head towards Regina's groin and felt her cheeks flush. Talking about sex was never exactly taboo for them or for the small group of friends around them. Back in school, when they started to discover and experiment, they openly shared their experiences and fears. This helped them to go through one of the most difficult stages of anyone's life. After high school, came college, and although they didn’t share about their escapades and sexual experiences, there were many times when they caught each other in awkward positions or moments. "You never let anyone bully you and you hardly needed us to protect you, but I know you liked to know that we had your back." Emma chuckled. "You were always funny, smart, brave, honest and so many other qualities that falling in love with you was like learning to walk. It was natural." Emma stroked Regina's face gently. "Falling in love with you was inevitable."

Emma felt the tears fall silently down her face as she poured out the words that had been stuck in her throat for so many years and she never felt so free. She wasn't sure if Regina could hear her, but if necessary, she would say it again when the brunette woke up. Word by word.

(...)

Hank Voight was a tough man who didn't let people get away with their crimes. He was the type of cop who would dig until he found those guilty of the crimes and do justice for the innocent, just like his team. Perhaps that was one of the reasons he had been friends with Mallory for so many years. The two had known each other since academy and had been partners for a few years before Mallory finally found her way and dedicated herself to joining the Special Victims Unit. She and Hank had taken many criminals down in their intelligence unit days and she was proud to have been part of something so important. 

Hank was at the police station waiting for Mallory to return. They had obtained little information about the attack so far. The car with the snipers had no license plate and had no detail that distinguished it, making it more difficult to identify those responsible. However, a feeling deep in Voight's head said that this attack was somehow linked to Lucie's case. He ran his tongue over his lips and rested his hand on the wall while looking at the glass board at the police station, trying to find a reason for this attack.

"Hank," Mallory's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Are you still here?"

"You know we won't be going anywhere until we catch those bastards."

"So you mean you and your team are going to take over my unit?" Mallory asked, slightly amused. The idea of working with her ex partner in some way was something that made her happy in the midst of chaos.

"I promise we will stay out of your way and the cases you need to work on, but yes, we will be here to be able to resolve the attack as soon as possible."

"We know it was no accident."

"No, it wasn’t." Hank nodded. "Whoever was responsible was planning this for some time."

"Did you get anything?"

"No." Hank shook his head. "Atwater, Erin, Antonio, Halstead and Rojas are on the streets working with some informants to see if they can find out anything."

"Boss," Killian approached. "How's Regina doing?"

"She came out of surgery and her condition is still critical. She will be in the ICU for a few days."

Killian exhaled in relief. As bad as it was, at least she was alive. "And Emma, how is she holding on?"

"You know her as well as I do." Mallory shook her head.

"Is it okay if we stop by after the shift?"

"Of course." Mallory offered a tired smile.

Killian nodded and left, leaving his boss alone with Hank.

Mallory and Hank were going over the little information they had so far when Mulan knocked on her door. "Boss, we have a new case. A 15-year-old boy was found beaten and raped in an alley near the school where he studies."

Mallory sighed. That crazy violence would never end. "Go with Lily to the hospital and see which information you can get with the doctors and see the boy's condition." Mallory rested her head on her hands. "Ask David and Killian to go to school and see if Ruby can find the boy's parents."

"Okay, boss." Mulan nodded and left, distributing Mallory's orders to the rest of the team.

"I honestly don't know how you guys can handle this, and worse things every day, and don’t lose yourselves on the way." Voight shook his head. "My team and I deal with some of the worst trash in this country, but you... the things you see on a daily basis." He shook his head. "I don't know if I could handle it in the long run."

"It's not easy." Mallory raised her head to face her ex partner. "I'm not going to lie, Hank, there are days when our only desire is to unload the gun on a damn pedophile or rapist, but that's not doing it justice, is it?"

Hank looked at her for a long time in silence. What could he say? Wouldn't it be fair to rid the world of a disgusting worm like a pedophile or a rapist? Wouldn't it be fair to make the world a little safer by getting rid of such a piece of shit? Perhaps that was why Hank wasn’t fit to work in that unit. "I'm not the best person to say whether that would be justice or not, Mal. You know that." Hank finally spoke. "But I admire you and your team for the work you do. Not everyone can do it."

"Thanks."

"Voight." Hank answered his cell phone and gestured to Mallory for a notepad. "Stay there and let me know if there is any movement. Ruzek, Burgess and Upton are in the hospital doing Emma and Regina’s security in case anyone tries to finish the job."

(...)

In the evening, after spending time with the boys, Regina’s parents went to the hospital to bring Emma a clean change of clothes and something to eat.

Roland and Henry were excited to see Cora and Sarge Henry there, but they immediately knew something was wrong. They never came to the big city unless something bad happened. Henry immediately filled them with questions, and Marian told them carefully what had happened.

Henry cried and bawled until he fell asleep in Cora's lap. The thought of losing part of the only family he knew was something that made him desperate. He didn't care if Emma or Regina were not his mothers, they were everything he knew or remembered as a family. He knew he had a wonderful mother, and he loved her, but he didn't have many memories of her. For him, Emma and Regina were his mothers as far as he was concerned.

Cora greeted the detectives who were outside Regina's room and entered as quietly as possible while Sarge Henry stayed outside and engaged in a polite conversation with the detectives, after all they were taking care of his daughter's safety.

"Emma, dear." Cora called softly. The blonde had her arms on the edge of Regina's bed, her head on her arms, and the older woman had no doubt that Emma had fallen asleep. She would feel a pain from hell when she woke up. "Emma," Cora put a hand on her shoulder.

"I am awake." Emma lifted her head and hissed in pain. "Oh, shit."

"Come, dear," Cora helped her to her feet. "I understand that you want to be with Regina in case she wakes up, but if you stay in that position you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"But-"

"I'll see if we can put another bed next to hers." Cora reassured her. "In the meantime, I brought you a change of clothes and Marian sent you something to eat."

"How are the boys?" Emma accepted the change of clothes and food with gratitude.

"Henry is terrified and wanted to come at all costs, but we managed to convince him that you are doing well and that he can come tomorrow."

"And Roland?"

"He was scared, but it was easier to convince him."

"Thank you, Cora."

"You are welcome, dear." Cora smiled. "Now go take a shower and change while I go to see Dr. Goodwin to see if we can put an extra bed here."

Emma nodded and went into the small bathroom in the room. It was a relief to finally be able to take off those clothes and feel the warm water relaxing her muscles. Although it wasn’t as good as the shower at her home, it was enough to relax Emma and bring her to tears again. Emma leaned against the wall and slid against the tiles while tears mixed with the water. She sat on the floor and closed her eyes as her body swayed with her sobs. Emma pulled her legs against her chest and rested her head on her knees while crying freely.

When Emma finally came out of the bathroom, there was an extra bed next to Regina's and a more comfortable armchair for when she spent hours sitting next to the brunette's bed.

Emma approached Regina's bed and placed a long kiss on her forehead. She took the brunette's hand and her thumb made soothing circles on the back of Regina's hand. "Please be fine soon. I need you, I need you to know that I love you, even if you don't feel the same way about me."

Emma raised her head abruptly as she felt a light, almost ghostly squeeze in her hand. Her eyes were wide and shone with excitement, apprehension, fear and weariness. Was it just a reflex that Emma was stroking her hand or was Regina returning from sedation? Did she hear what Emma said? The blonde watched her for long minutes, but there was no other movement to indicate that Regina was waking up from sedation and Emma concentrated on calming her heartbeat. "I'm not going anywhere, Regina." She kissed the brunette's forehead again. "I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you."

Emma reluctantly let go of Regina's hand and went to the bedroom door where the other detectives were outside. "Hey, you guys." Emma called them. "If you're really going to be here all the time, maybe you should get some rest. Cora got a more comfortable armchair..."

"Don't worry, Emma." Detective Kim Burgess smiled wearily. "We’re okay."

"Do you want help getting the extra bed closer to Regina's?" Ruzek asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Uh," Emma scratched the back of her neck. "Yes please."

Ruzek entered the room and helped Emma move the bed without making much noise. "If you need anything, we'll be out here."

"Thanks." Emma said goodbye to the detectives and closed the door with a soft click. She walked over to the extra bed and settled down as best she could. Emma pulled the sheet over her and took Regina's hand. "I love you, Gina."

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. The weariness and stress of the day finally took over her body.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any possible mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Let me know your theories, what you think...
> 
> PS: these are the characters involved in the case, helping Mal's team, working with Emma, Regina and the others.   
> In case you don't know, they are part of the series: Chicago PD, Chicago Fire and Chicago Med. It is very worth watching the 3.

"Nooooo!" Emma woke up startled by the sound of Regina's hospital room door opening and Burgess and Upton worried and confused expressions. She could feel the sweat running down her body, clinging her hair to her neck and forehead.

"It's everything alright?" Upton asked looking around.

"Sorry, it was just a nightmare." Emma offered a guilty smile. She looked to the side and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Regina was sleeping peacefully. She was still under the sedation of the surgery, but her signals on the monitor next to her were good so that must be a good sign.

"Okay." Burgess looked at Emma for a moment and nodded. "If you need to talk, we're out here."

"Thanks." Emma nodded. When Upton started to close the door, Emma called to them. "I was wondering… do you know the girls from the ambulance? The ones that brought us here? I would like to thank them."

"Yes, we know them." Upton smiled. "I'm going to call them in the morning and see if they can stop by, okay?"

"It would be great." Emma smiled tiredly. She waited for the detectives to close the door and settled on her bed to look at Regina. Her strong and striking features have always fascinated Emma. She watched Regina's chest rise and fall for a few moments, praying in silence that she would be fine soon. "I'm here, okay? I'm not going anywhere." Emma whispered. She reached out and touched Regina's face gently. "I just- I need you to wake up. I need to hear your voice and know that you are okay." Emma sighed. Awkwardly she stretched until she reached Regina and placed a kiss on her forehead. She abruptly withdrew when she heard the doorknob turning and the door opening again. "Who are you?" Emma demanded.

"I'm Nurse April, I'm in charge of looking after Detective Mills until the end of my shift." The woman smiled gently at Emma. April was able to read the blonde like an open book and felt her heart warm up in the face of so much love in someone's eyes for someone else. "Don't worry, I won't hurt her."

"Doctor Marcel said you would come." Emma nodded. "What are you going to give her now?"

"I'm going to administer an antibiotic." April showed Emma the medicine bottle and went on to do what she had to do. After she checked Regina's signals and made sure everything was fine, April turned to Emma with a smile that only a few doctors knew how to offer. "She is fine. She should wake up in the next few hours, probably early in the morning. She will feel a little bit of pain from the gunshot and the surgery, but nothing to worry about. We will see to it that she gets well soon."

"Thanks." Emma nodded feeling the tears burning in her eyes. After April left the room, Emma settled on the bed and tried to get some more sleep. She took out her cell phone and quickly looked at her messages. There were dozens of messages from their teammates; Ruby, Mulan, Daniel, Killian, David, and even Zelena; all expressing their concern and saying that they would go there first thing in the morning before going back to work. There were also messages from Marian, Mal and Cora. Emma answered them all and put her cell phone under her pillow, trying to get some more sleep before visiting hours started and Regina's room was invaded by their friends.

(...)

The door to Regina's room opened slowly and revealed a mess of brown hair that barely contained his steps, and behind him Cora and Henry Mills.

"Henry." Cora put her hand on the boy's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. "They are sleeping, don't make noises."

"Will Aunt Regina take too long to wake up?"

"I don't know darling. She had to take very strong medication yesterday so she may take a little while."

Henry walked over to Regina's bed and stood on tiptoe so he could get a better look at the brunette. His little hands itched to touch her arm and he smiled when he felt Cora encouraging him. "Aunt Regina, I don't know if you can hear me, but please, get well soon. I need you and Aunt Emma too."

Emma shifted on the bed next to Regina and rubbed her eyes. She had managed to sleep a bit, but her sleep had remained light so that any noise would put her awake and alert. "Hey, buddy." Emma whispered, attracting Henry's attention. "Come here." She sat on the bed and opened her arms for him to climb up beside her. "Hello, Cora, Sarge." Emma smiled at Regina's parents.

"How did you spend the night, dear?" Regina's father asked, his worried look alternating from Regina to Emma.

"I didn't get much sleep, but I was able to rest my body a little." Emma smiled tiredly. "And how are you?"

"Still scared by what happened, but we're fine."

"Aunt Emma." Henry attracted the blonde's attention. He was looking at all the wires connected to Regina with a lovely frown. "What is it all that?"

"They are devices that monitor Aunt Regina to make sure that she is fine while sleeping."

"But she doesn't use these at home." He tilted his head to the side.

"No, buddy." Emma smiled. "She doesn't."

"Does she need to use this because of her injury?"

"Yes." Emma smoothed a lock of his hair out of his forehead.

"Aunt Emma, are you going to catch the bad guys who hurt Aunt Regina?"

"You can bet I will, buddy." Emma's eyes burned with a hatred that Cora and Henry had seen only once in their lives. "They will pay for what they did."

"Aunt Emma," Henry shifted his gaze between Regina and her. "Did you catch the bad guy who killed my mom?"

"Grandma Ingrid and Grandpa James did, champ." Emma smiled sadly.

"But they died too..."

"Yes." Emma choked on a sob. Since Regina's attack, memories of her own tragedy were more vivid than ever and had come back to haunt Emma with full force. "The men who killed your mom were very, very bad and had a lot of bad friends."

"Emma." The conversation was interrupted by Ruzek, who offered a guilty smile from the bedroom door. "Your team is out here to visit Regina..."

"We are going to let them in." Cora announced. "They still need to go to the police station and we can stay here for a while." She nodded to Emma and left with her husband so that the others could come in little by little.

"Hey, Em." Mulan and Lilith were the first to enter. "How are you?" They couldn't help looking at Regina asleep on the bed next and all those wires attached to her. "How is she?"

"Stable, but still critical." Emma responded by returning from the bathroom where she had gone to do her morning hygiene.

"Hey, Henry." Lilith smiled at the boy and reached out to give a hi-five. "How are you, kid?"

"I am fine." He smiled. "Aunt Emma said she is going to catch the bad guys who hurt Aunt Regina."

"We'll get them, kid." Mulan said determinedly. She came over and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Any leads?" Emma asked her friends.

"Nothing yet." Lilith shook her head. “Mal and Hank are working on it. We received a case yesterday afternoon, so we were unable to come."

"It's okay." Emma smiled weakly. "Do you need help with the case?"

"I think everything is covered for now." Mulan reassured her.

"If you need help let me know. I do what I can from here."

"Take it easy, Em, we take care of this." Lilith kissed her friend's hair and she and Mulan left the room so the others could enter.

"Hey, luv." Killian tried to offer a carefree smile when entering the room with Daniel, but Emma could read her friend like an open book. "How are my favorite girls doing?"

“Regina is stable, but still in a critical situation. I'm waiting for Dr. Marcel for more news."

"Intelligence personnel have taken over the conference room and are looking for anything that could lead to the culprits." Daniel stopped beside Regina and stroked her hair gently. "I looked at the images from the security cameras several times, but I can't find much." Daniel grunted in frustration.

Killian was with Henry on his lap and was pacing the room talking to him and telling stories while Emma was talking to Daniel. "I heard that you have a super cool dog now."

"He's called Merry Took," Henry smiled proudly. "We adopted him from the kennel."

"This is really cool, Hen." Killian smiled.

"When are you going to take me for a ride on your boat?" Henry narrowed his eyes at him. "Aunt Emma said you have a boat, but that it's not like Captain Hook's."

"No, it's not." Killian laughed. "After Regina gets well, I'll take you on a boat ride, okay?"

"Okay."

"Kill," Daniel called affectionately. “Come and say goodbye to our girls so that the others can enter. I suspect that Ruby will put the door down at any moment."

"That mangy dog wouldn't dare." Killian stuck his tongue to him, but walked back to Emma and placed Henry on her lap. "Stay strong, blonde. We'll be back as soon as possible and get in touch if there's anything new."

"Thanks." Emma nodded. Having her friends, her team there, made Emma's heart soothe. They were like family and having them around right now meant a lot to her.

"Hey." Ruby and Zelena entered the room shortly after Daniel and Killian left. "Granny sent this." The brunette handed Emma a paper bag and she knew it was her breakfast. "She said that she knows that hospital food is a horror and that you would probably forget to eat."

"Thank Granny for me." Emma accepted the bag and opened it just a little. "Oh, this is divine."

"Emma," Zelena called out softly. Her blue eyes were worried and tired, she had huge dark circles, as if she hadn't slept much at night. "I can't imagine what you're going through now." She looked quickly at Ruby, who was talking animatedly to Henry. "But we are going to catch whoever is behind this. We are going to do it justice and I honestly don't care how."

Emma's eyes widened slightly. She didn't expect Zelena to care so much. She and Regina were always fighting like dog and cat in the cases because of their positions and the work they had to do. Emma knew that Zelena had a vision very similar to theirs, but due to her position, she had to act more rationally most of the time, so seeing Zelena letting her emotional side surface still amazed her. "Thank you, Zelena."

"Intelligence detectives need to take your testimony, even if you think you don't remember much, anything can help. They need to talk to you to retrace your steps in the past few weeks and try to find out what the hell happened."

"I know." Emma sighed tiredly. "Daniel said that he is helping them with our financial data and everything they need in that regard and that the whole team is helping the detectives a lot. I will help in any way I can."

"There's one more thing." Zelena glanced at Ruby and the brunette nodded. "I'm leaving SVU."

"What? Why?" Emma's eyes widened and she looked at Ruby, confused. "You can't leave us now. We need you for when we get these guys."

"Emma, it is not the SVU that will conduct this investigation-" Zelena shook her head. "I am a prosecutor of abuse cases, not..." She gestured to Regina lying on the hospital bed. "I will help as I can, but I cannot participate in the trial."

"And why are you leaving SVU?" Emma tilted her head. She opened the paper bag, grabbed a donut and started to nibble.

"I met someone." Zelena bit her bottom lip and looked at Ruby again and this time Emma followed her gaze in time to see her friend smiling back at the redhead.

"No!" Emma smiled. "You-" She straightened up on the bed, a wide smile spreading on her face. She was happy for her friends. "Since when?"

"It's been a while, but we had to keep it a secret as they might think that our relationship interfered in your cases." Zelena explained. "Now that I'm going to another jurisdiction, I can finally live my relationship freely and I don't have to hide what I feel anymore."

"Speaking of feelings," Ruby smirked. "When are you finally going to admit that you love Regina more than your friend?" Ruby waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"I-" Emma swallowed. "I may have confessed to her last night... while she was sleeping."

"Of course, you would do that." Ruby rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Emma, you need to tell her."

"And I will." Emma sighed. "After she wakes up I will tell her how I feel, even if she doesn't feel the same way."

"It is not possible that you are so blind." Zelena groaned. She wanted to hit someone's head on the wall. Whether hers or Emma's, she still didn't know. "Regina is completely in love with you and I think even Henry over there can see it."

"Apparently I'm more blind than a bat when it comes to feelings, then." Emma grunted.

"Don't worry too much, Em." Ruby smiled and walked over to place Henry on Emma's lap again. "You got this." She and Zelena said goodbye to Emma and left the room so Sabine and David could enter.

Emma stretched and got off the bed to stretch her legs a little. She gave Henry the paper bag and he went to sit in the armchair that Cora had gotten the night before. "Don't eat them all or you'll get a stomachache." Emma scolded him gently.

"Hey, Em." David smiled as he entered the room with Sabine close behind. "How are you?"

"Hey, David." Emma hugged him. "Hello, Sabine."

"How are you, girl?"

"I'm fine as far as possible." Emma shrugged.

"Is the doctor responsible for her here?" Sabine raised an eyebrow.

"I think so, but he hasn't shown up to update us yet."

"I will look for him after we leave the room." Sabine smiled.

"Thanks."

"Hey, kiddo." David approached. “If you need help with the boys, just let me know. Oliver will be happy to spend more time with them. ”

"It would be great." Emma nodded. "I'll talk to Marian later and see what she thinks. I'll let you know."

Sabine approached Regina's bed and checked the information on the chart. She wanted to be aware of everything so that she could help if necessary.

"Sabine, shall we?" David called after a few minutes.

"Yes." She nodded. "Emma, if you need anything don't hesitate to call."

"Thanks."

(...)

While Cora and Sergeant Henry were in the room with Regina and Henry, Emma took the opportunity to go out for a while and stretch her legs. She lit a cigarette and took a long drag, letting the smoke invade her lungs and exhaling slowly. She wasn't as nervous as she had been the day before, but the cigarette still helped her relax. Emma tilted her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun that washed over her skin.

"Hello," Ruzek said as he approached Emma.

"Hey." She turned to look at the owner of the voice and smiled. "You should go home and rest. Is there no one who can cover you?"

"Our friends are coming." Ruzek tilted his head. "You had a busy morning." He smiled. "Did your friends get anything?"

"Nothing yet." Emma sighed. "I hope your people are luckier."

"About this." Ruzek scratched his chin. "Atwater, Rojas and Erin are coming to replace us and will also be questioning you. We need to enjoy it while your memories are still alive."

"Okay." Emma nodded slowly.

"When you get back there we will probably be gone so I just wanted to let you know-"

"I appreciate it." Emma took a drag on her cigarette and nodded.

Ruzek smiled at the blonde and left.

When Emma returned to the hospital, 3 cigarettes later, she found the detectives that Ruzek had mentioned and greeted them.

"Emma, as soon as you can I'd like to talk to you about what happened yesterday." Detective Erin asked.

"Of course." Emma turned the handle and went into Regina's room again. She greeted Regina's parents and went to the bathroom to wash her hands.

"Is everything okay, dear?" Cora asked when Emma returned to the room.

"Yes." She ran her hands through her hair, pinning it in a ponytail. "The detectives who are handling Regina's case want to talk to me. Can you stay with Henry while I talk to them?"

"Of course, my dear." Sergeant Henry put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "And if Regina wakes up, we'll send someone for you right away, don't worry."

"Thanks." Emma smiled in relief. She walked over to Henry, who was sitting in the armchair and only then noticed that there were two more. "Henry, I'm going to talk to the detectives so they can help find the bad guys who hurt Aunt Regina." She ran a hand through his hair, smoothing his bangs. "In the meantime, I want you to stay here and behave, okay?"

"Yes." He shook his head.

Emma leaned over and placed a kiss through his hair and stood up. She walked over to Regina's bed and kissed her forehead gently. "I'll be right back."

As she left the room, Emma walked over to the detectives and escorted Detective Erin to the building's smoking area. Rojas and Atwater stayed at the bedroom door to ensure the safety of Regina and the others.

"Emma, I know you said you think you can't help much because you haven't seen anything until it happened, but I wanted to try something."

Emma raised an eyebrow and waited.

"I want you to be comfortable." Erin said. "Light a cigarette if you want," she shrugged. "But I want you to close your eyes and focus on my voice."

"Are you going to hypnotize me?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Not exactly." Erin chuckled. "It's a technique that the FBI uses a lot to interrogate victims and help them catch the criminals."

Emma looked at her skeptically for a few seconds and then shrugged. She would do anything to reach the guys who attempted Regina's life and when she found them, she would take care of them personally. Emma sighed and looked around. They were outside the hospital and across the street there were a few bars, a small bookstore, some convenience stores. "Okay," she said, finally turning to the detective again. Emma sat on the bench and lit a cigarette. She took a long drag and exhaled slowly.

Erin watched her for a moment and then sat down next to her. "Emma, I want you to close your eyes and take a deep breath. Focus on my voice and tell me what you remember. Take your time."

Emma nodded and took another drag before doing what Erin asked. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the bench, trying to remember the events of the previous day.

"You were coming to work." Erin started smoothly. "You were talking, walking down on the street, the day was sunny and calm. Tell me what you saw on the way. Bars, convenience stores…"

"Everything was quiet, as usual." Emma started. "Some teenagers who had probably skipped class and were sitting on the park bench talking. There were some elderly people playing chess and some guys smoking and drinking further away."

"Tell me about these guys, what were they like?"

“White, twenties, some tattoos. The normal type. ” Emma shrugged. She opened her eyes and took another drag on her cigarette. "I don't think I've ever seen them there, but it wasn't necessarily the kind of guy that would keep me on the alert." Emma shook her head, frustrated.

"It's okay, you're doing great." Erin assured her. "Tell me what else you remember, even if it sounds silly."

"Okay," Emma closed her eyes again and tried to focus on the events of the previous day once more. For most of the night Emma tried to remember, to focus, but the images kept getting mixed up with the day Elsa died and it just made her more frustrated, but now, with Erin's help she was finally able to remember things that had fled her mind the day before, probably due to emotional and physical exhaustion. "The guys were talking, drinking and smoking, but they seemed alert, as if they were expecting something or someone. One of them took out his cell phone and seemed to be sending a message. The next minute the car appeared on the street and I heard the shots." Emma opened her eyes and straightened up. "Do you think there may be a connection?"

“It is still early to say, but I will have the images from the park pulled. Maybe we can find some clue. Good job, Emma." Erin smiled encouragingly.

They stayed outside for a few more minutes and after Emma finished her cigarette they finally made their way back.

"Emma," Rojas called. "Did you want to know who were the women who gave Regina first aid and brought you here?"

"Yes, I asked the detectives yesterday."

"They are over there." Rojas pointed to 3 women talking to Atwater and Emma walked over to them.

"Hello." Emma greeted them. "Are you the paramedics who responded to the call?"

"Yes." The brunette smiled proudly. "I'm Stella Kiddo and these are Sylvie Brett and Emily Foster."

"Thank you for your quick response." Emma smiled widely. "You saved-"

Emma's sentence was interrupted by doctors running towards Regina's room. She felt her heart stop for a minute and followed in horror as Dr. Marcel, nurse April and two more doctors entered Regina's room and put her parents and Henry out.

"What's happening?" Emma reached the Mills in two strides.

"I don't know." Cora looked startled. "We were there with her and a nurse came in saying that he was going to give her medication and a few minutes later something went wrong. She started to convulse and those machines started beeping—"

"Which nurse?" Emma interrupted her. "What he looked like?"

"I couldn't see much." Sergeant Henry scratched the back of his neck. "On second thought... why the hell would he be wearing a mask just to apply her medication?"

"I wasn't a nurse." Emma paled. "It was the person who shot us."

"What did you get to see?" Erin asked the sergeant.

"White, young, dark hair and brown eyes." He shook his head. "Can be anyone."

"He had a tattoo on his hand." Henry pulled on Emma's shirt to get the blonde's attention.

"What kind of tattoo, champ?" Emma knelt down to keep up with him.

"It looked like an octopus." He frowned. "I couldn't really see."

"It's okay, honey." Emma smiled nervously. "You helped a lot."

"He wore a light brown boot." Henry narrowed his eyes. "It looked dirty with dirt."

"You are awesome, Henry." Emma kissed the boy's forehead. "Stay here. I'll go after-"

"You stay here, Emma." Erin said sternly. "I understand what you're feeling, but I can't let you do that. We need him alive to take us to others. Certainly whoever did this did not act alone."

"Besides, your partner will want you around when she wakes up." Atwater squeezed Emma's arm gently. "We are going to catch this bastard." He nodded and went with Rojas down the hall. One of the paramedics, Stella Kiddo, ran after them while Erin called Hank and asked for backup at the hospital.

Emma frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. She wanted to go after the son of a bitch who tried to kill Regina a second time, but Atwater was right. She wanted to be there when Regina woke up. Emma stopped in front of Regina's bedroom window and watched the medical team work to stabilize her again.

Henry held Emma's hand tightly and she looked down. He was visibly scared and his eyes were fixed on the medical staff and his efforts to save Regina once again.

A few minutes later the doctors finally breathed a sigh of relief when Regina's pressure was stabilized and her heart began to beat again. Dr. Marcel looked out the window and nodded. He said something to the other doctors and went out to talk to Emma and the Mills. "From now on, only April is allowed to enter the room to check on Regina and give her medication. Tonight, Dr. Maggie and Nurse Chase will take the night shift." Dr. Marcel put his hands on his hips and looked at Emma. "She is stable again and we had to suspend the sedation to cut the effect of what was injected into her system. In his haste to leave the room, the killer left the bottle of what he used on the tray. We are going to send it to the Intelligence team for them to try to recover some DNA or digital."

"You mean she can wake up at any time?" Emma felt her heart beat desperately.

"Yes." Dr. Marcel nodded. "I need to do my round, but I'll be back in an hour to see how Regina is doing."

"Thank you, doc." Emma smiled in relief.

April left the room then and handed the bottle, which was now in a plastic, to Erin. She greeted Emma and then went on to make her rounds.

Regina's parents entered the room after everyone left and Emma watched them through the window. Cora leaned over her daughter and kissed her hair and forehead while Sergeant Henry stood beside her bed. A few minutes later they went out and offered to take Henry over for something to eat.

Emma nodded and watched the three of them headed for the hospital cafeteria. When they turned the hall and disappeared from view, she entered the room and closed the door with a soft click. Emma approached Regina's bed with shaking hands and her pounding heart. She watched the smooth rise and fall of her chest and breathed a sigh of relief. "Could you stop scaring the shit out of me, please?" Emma whispered. She pulled the armchair close to the brunette's bed and sat down, resting her head on her arm and letting the tears fall silently. Again, in less than 24 hours Emma thought she would lose the love of her life. "I love you, I can't lose you, Regina." She whispered with her eyes closed and her forehead resting on the brunette's arm. "Come back to me, please."

"You won't be rid of me anytime soon, Emma." Regina's hoarse, thick voice made the blonde lift her head abruptly. "Hello you." The brunette felt the tears burning in her eyes. Her body ached, her throat was dry and her heart was beating madly. She was wondering if she was delusional or if Emma really said she loved her. Regina tried to swallow, but barely had saliva in her mouth. She frowned and in the next moment Emma had a glass of water for her.

"Here." Emma carefully placed the straw between the brunette's lips. "Drink slowly."

Regina took a few sips and placed her hand over Emma's indicating to stop. She licked her lips and looked at her best friend intensely. "What did you say-" She swallowed. "You- you-"

"I love you." Emma said and felt like she had lifted the weight of the world off her chest. She has never felt so free in her life. "I love you not just as my best friend, but as my everything. I can't imagine a life in which you are not a part."

"I heard you talking last night, but I couldn't wake up. And I thought I was delirious because of the medication." Regina licked her lips again, tears streaming silently down her face. "But when I heard you speak now-" She shook her head and winced. "It couldn't be delirium-"

"No, it's not." Emma smiled through her tears. She stroked Regina's face and gently wiped her tears away. Emma leaned over to kiss her, but stopped at the last moment. "I really want to kiss you, but I don't know-"

"Shut up and kiss me, Emma." Regina demanded.

"Yes ma'am." Emma smiled and leaned over to kiss her.

Their lips touched slightly and Regina opened her mouth, welcoming Emma's tongue. They groaned at the contact and the kiss slowly deepened. Emma slid her fingers through Regina's hair and she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. When they pulled apart, they were both panting and smiling.

"I have dreamed of doing this since the night of our prom." Emma whispered against Regina's lips.

"We waste so much time-"

"No." Emma shook her head and kissed Regina again. "We have a lifetime. And I think we are at the right time despite the circumstances."

"You're right." Regina smiled and pulled Emma in for another kiss. "But don't get used to it."

"I wouldn't dream of that." Emma laughed and kissed her again. Being able to kiss Regina was a liberating feeling. A feeling of lightness and completeness that Emma never thought she could feel. It felt like when she was surfing next to Regina. Kissing Regina was like surfing the most perfect wave she could ever dream of taking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, but I promise that the chapter is worth the wait.  
> Also sorry for the possible mistakes as this chapter is not beta'd yet. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> NSFW 
> 
> Let me know what you think. =)

"Oh, thank God! Finally!" Cora bursted into Regina's hospital room with Sarge Henry close behind, making Emma and Regina pull away startled. 

"Mother!" Regina looked mortified. 

"Oh, don't look at me like that." Cora dismissed her with a wave of her hand. "I have been waiting for this moment since you were in high school. I thought I was going to die and have to come back to haunt you to see if something happened."

"What?" Emma and Regina stuttered. "What are you talking about?" Regina looked at her parents with wide eyes. 

"Oh, dear." Sarge Henry chuckled. "Only you and Emma were too oblivious, or too afraid, to notice what was right in front of you during all those years." 

"You all knew this whole time and never said anything?" Regina's voice was strained and frustrated. 

"It wasn't our place to say anything." Sarge Henry placed a kiss on her head. "It doesn't matter how much it pained us to see you too dancing around your feelings. You would realize it when you were ready. You don't rush love." He kissed Emma’s cheek and sat in the armchair. "Now, now," Cora smiled, approaching her daughter. "I finally can start planning the wedding."

"Mother," Regina sighed. "Although Emma and I are very sure of our feelings for each other, we have a lot to talk about, there's a long way to go before you start planning anything." 

"Mrs Mills," Emma squeezed Regina's hand softly. "I have no doubt about what I feel for your daughter but I would like to take it slowly." Emma felt as if she was talking with Regina's parents for the first time in her life. Her heart was still pounding because of those brief kisses but she knew for sure that she and Regina had a lot to talk, to discover together, and above all, she needed to find who was attempting against the life of the woman she loved. "Regina and I have known each other all our lives, but until today our only relationship was as friends. Although in many moments people mistaken us as a couple."

Cora looked at them for a moment. She knew they were being reasonable and cautious but she was just so happy. "Of course." Cora said after a while. "I'm sorry if my excitement put you on the edge."

"It's not that." Regina leaned against the hospital bed. She was starting to feel tired and maybe the morphine effect was wearing off, as she was starting to feel unbearable pain in her body. "We just- I would like to do things my way. Knowing you all have been cheering for this moment for a long time makes me really happy. It means a lot." Regina offered a pained smile. 

"Are you okay?" Emma looked concerned. 

"Just in pain." Regina hissed. "I think the effects of the meds are beginning to wear off."

"Hold on." Emma leaned forward and kissed Regina's lips lightly. She pulled away and looked for the device to call the nurse. "There you go." She pressed the button and in a few minutes April was at the door. 

"Is everything okay?" April asked, entering the room and seeing Regina awake. "Are you feeling alright?" She approached the bed and started checking the brunette's vitals. 

"Yes," Regina made a face. "Just a bit of pain." 

"I'll give you the morphine and you will sleep again." April smiled apologetic. "We had to lift the drugs that were keeping you sedated. But before I would like Dr. Marcel to take a look at you and see what he thinks." 

"Okay." Regina nodded. 

"Be right back." April nodded to them and left the room. 

"Emma?" Henry's voice made the blonde turn to the door. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, buddy." She smiled and opened her arms. 

"Aut Regina." Henry smiled widely, settling himself in Emma's arms. "You're awake!" 

"Hi, my prince." Regina smiled at the boy. "I didn't know you were here." 

"I came this morning." Henry looked at the brunette and the wires connecting her with those weird machines. "When are you coming home?"

"I don't know yet, my prince."

Before Henry could ask another question, Dr. Marcel entered the room. "Oh, seems our patient is finally awake." He smiled softly as he approached Regina's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"As if I had been run over by a battle tank." Regina mumbled. 

"Well," Dr. Marcel chuckled. "Let's see how you are doing." He checked Regina's vitals and pressed lightly near the region where she was shot. She cursed and hissed in pain and he withdrew his hand. "You need to stay here for a few days so we can be sure you're healing well and have no infection." 

"How long?" Regina winced in pain. 

"I would like to keep you here until the end of this week, at least." 

"I can't stay here this much." 

"Miss Mills," Dr. Marcel said seriously. "I know you have an important job and I can imagine that you're eager to return, but believe me, you're not doing this anytime soon." 

"How long will she be away, doctor?"

"At least two months." Dr. Marcel sighed. "I know that you cops think you are superheroes and can get back to work within days after something like this happens, but believe me, Miss Mills, you are not." Dr. Marcel said harshly. "If you want to recover completely without having to go back to an operating table, you will be away for at least two months."

"I will not-" 

"I will make sure she does, Dr." Emma interrupted Regina. She placed Henry down and patted him on the shoulder gently. He walked towards Sarge Henry and sat on his lap. 

"Emma!"

"I'm sorry, Regina but your safety comes first. It always has and always will." Emma said firmly. 

"But we have a lot of work to do."

"And our work will continue there, Regina." Emma sighed. "I know how much this job means to you. Believe me, it means to me too, but unfortunately, in our work, the bad guys will always be there waiting for us. It's something that will never end." Emma approached and smoothed her hair away from her face. She kissed Regina gently, her hand resting on the brunette's neck while her thumb caressed Regina's jawline. "I need you to be okay." Emma whispered against Regina's lips when she pulled away. "And I'll do everything to ensure that." Emma kissed the tip of Regina's nose. "Now be a good girl and let Dr. Marcel do his job." 

"I hate you." Regina mumbled, smiling. She pulled the sheet tightly, trying to hide the slightly stirr under the covers at Emma's choice of words. 

"No, you love me." Emma smiled. "This has been established since we were kids." She walked to Cora's side to let Dr. Marcel work but eyed his every move like an eagle. 

Dr. Marcel gave her the morphine and in minutes Regina started to feel sleepy. "April and I will be checking on you later. Now, get some rest, Regina." He nodded to the others and left the room. 

"Get some sleep, babe." Emma leaned closer and kissed Regina's lips. Now that she could do this, she found herself unable to stop. "I'm not going anywhere." 

(...)

Emma looked at Regina for a few minutes and then left the room to speak to Erin. She needed to know if they had any leads on the guy who tried to kill Regina again, or even if they got any leads with the information she provided while talking to Erin.

"Hey." Detective Erin smiled when Emma left the room. "How is she?"

"It's going to be ok." Emma smiled in relief. "She's tough."

"She is."

"So, did your friends get to catch the guy?"

"No." Erin shook her head. "He just disappeared."

"Any luck with the images from the park?"

"Your friend Daniel is working on this."

"Right." Emma sighed. She knew that if there was anyone who could get something out of the security footage, it was Daniel. "Where are the others?"

"Rojas went to the cafeteria and Atwater went to the bathroom."

"Okay." Emma ran a hand through her hair and put it in a loose ponytail. She took the pack of cigarettes from her pocket and nodded to the detective and headed toward the street. She noticed that the hospital was packed with police, they were scattered on the way between the corridor where Regina's room was and the rest of the building. They were talking to doctors and patients looking for clues that could lead them to the guy who had attempted against Regina's life again.

Upon arriving outside the hospital Emma lit a cigarette and took a long drag. She closed her eyes and raised her head, slowly inhaling the smoke and then exhaling it. Emma could still feel her heart pounding, not only from the adrenaline of what had happened to Regina, but also from finally telling her how she felt and knowing that the feeling was mutual. Finally being able to kiss Regina was like reaching the surface after spending a long time underwater.

Emma was finishing her cigarette when Ruby and Mulan arrived. They stopped in front of the blonde and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Emma had not smoked in a long time.

"We heard what happened." Ruby bit her bottom lip. "How's Regina doing?"

"She's fine now."

"Any leads from the son of a bitch who did this?" Ruby snarled.

"No." Emma shook her head. "There are lots of cops in there, they are searching the place for something that can help."

"And how are you?" Mulan asked gently.

"I’m fine." Emma smiled.

"You look great." Ruby narrowed her eyes. "What happened?"

"Regina and I-"

"Oh, my God! You don't have to say anything else!" Ruby pulled Emma into a hug. "Finally."

"Apparently everyone knew that the feeling was mutual, except for us." Emma grunted.

"You owe me twenty bucks." Ruby reached out to Mulan who sighed and took out her wallet.

"Were you betting on my feelings and Regina's?" Emma narrowed her eyes and put her free hand on her hip.

"No." Ruby smiled innocently. "We only bet if you would finally have balls to tell Regina how you felt now."

"I can’t believe it." Emma laughed and shook her head.

Ruby, Mulan and Emma went back inside the hospital and went to talk to the intelligence detectives. Along with Erin, Rojas and Atwater, there were 3 more detectives that Emma did not yet know.

Rojas and two other detectives went with Emma to the waiting room next to Regina's and talked to her about the few clues they had about the second attack.

"Honestly," Emma rested her head in her hands. "This is looking more personal than it is connected to any case we have worked on. But I still have no idea who could be behind this or why."

"And why do you think this is personal?" Rojas tilted her head to the side.

"I dont know." Emma shrugged. "It's a feeling."

"Okay," Halstead leaned over, resting his arms on his legs. "We know that these feelings cannot just be ignored, so we will need to expand the search for your connections. It could be something related to some case or even something in Regina's past."

"Anyone she got involved with and ended up bad?"

"I think not." Emma shook her head. "Regina was always very sincere with the people she got involved with, even the one night stands." 

"Okay, we're going to look at everything thoroughly and keep you informed." Rojas sighed. "For now the only thing you have to do is rest and be with your partner."

"Thanks." Emma smiled and got up to go back to Regina's room.

(...)

At the end of the week Regina was finally released from the hospital, but Dr. Marcel forbade her to return to work. Regina tried to argue, but Mallory appeared and gave express orders that she and Emma use their overdue vacation.

"We will take care of everything here." Mallory said when Dr. Marcel left the room. She approached Regina's bed and took the brunette's hand. "Our team is working hard to help the intelligence catch whoever is behind this. You and Emma needed to take this vacation anyway, I am just anticipating this for you."

"Don't worry, Captain." Sarge Henry smiled. "Regina will rest for as long as necessary and will do everything the doctor ordered, and in two months she will be ready to go back to work."

"Regina, I know very well how much you hate feeling vulnerable or helpless, but in order for you to go back and do your job, so you can continue to be one of my best detectives, I need you to take that time and focus on to recover, to rest. "

"As if I have a choice." Regina grunted.

"I honestly don't know why you're complaining so much." Mallory sighed. "You are going to spend two whole months with Emma. I hear you guys finally realized how you feel about each other."

Regina remained silent and looked away from the captain's. She wanted more than anything to spend this time with Emma and finally be able to talk about her feelings, explore this new direction in their relationship, but at the same time Regina was terrified of it. What if Emma realized that she wasn’t good enough as a lover? What if she couldn't satisfy Emma? And if she didn't- Regina was brought out of her thoughts by Mallory's voice.

"You’re afraid." Mallory said quietly.

"I don’t know what you're talking about." Regina crossed her arms over her chest.

"Regina, look at me." Mallory said softly and when the brunette didn't, she touched Regina's chin gently. "Emma is crazy about you. She always was. And you for her."

"But-"

"No 'buts'" Mallory interrupted her. "I imagine it's really terrifying in a way, when we finally have something we've always dreamed of, but you can't let that fear take it away from you now." Mallory tucked the brunette's hair behind her ear. "Take the time to explore this new direction in your relationship with Emma, just be careful not to make too much effort ahead of time and not have to go back to the hospital."

Regina looked at her boss and friend with a raised eyebrow and when Mallory smiled wolfishly she just shook her head. 

“I’ll see you in two months, Mills.” Mallory placed a kiss in Regina’s head and left the room. She went back to the police station so she could coordinate with her team for their next case. 

“Hey.” Emma put her hands in her pockets as she entered Regina’s room. “So, ready to go home?”

“Hell yes!”

Emma helped Regina to change clothes and in the next moment Cora was in the room with a wheelchair. 

“Mother, I can walk.” Regina grunted. 

“I know, but Dr. Marcel said you shouldn’t.” Cora gestured for Regina to sit and for a moment she looked as if she was going to argue but the look in her mother’s eyes said that this wasn’t open for a debate. 

With a grunt Regina sat on the wheelchair and Emma guided her out of the room happily. Regina was relieved to finally get out of that place and she couldn’t wait to go to their hometown. Spending those months in a quiet place would do wonders to her. 

When they arrived at Regina's apartment, Henry and Roland were in the living room, barely containing their happiness, looking like two balls of excitement bouncing on their feet as they held balloons and posters - made by themselves - with phrases like "welcome back, aunt Regina." 

Marian came from the kitchen, wiping her hands on an apron and smiled when she saw her friends coming in through the living room door. "I thought I still had a few minutes before you arrived."

"Traffic was good and Regina was dying to get home." Emma grinned.

During the week that she was hospitalized, Henry and Roland were allowed to skip school only once to visit Regina and they were both missing her.

"Come here, boys." Regina spread her arms still sitting on the wheelchair and in the next moment they were hugging her tight. "Oh, I missed you so much." She deposited kisses through their hair and hugged them tightly.

"We are so afraid, Aunt Regina." Roland whispered, still hugging her. Between the two boys he was the least talkative. "I was afraid that you wouldn't be back like my father."

Regina choked on a sob at Roland's words. She had been terrified when she was shot and could feel life draining from her on the way to the hospital. For a moment she thought she would never see the people she loved again and maybe that was what gave her the strength to endure until she got to the hospital. Listening to Emma, her parents or their friends saying they were terrified of losing her was one thing, but hearing it from the two little boys she loved the most in this world, hit her differently.

"I'm not going anywhere." Regina smiled, still hugging the boys.

"Boys," Marian called. "Why don't we let Aunt Regina settle down and rest?" She placed her hands on their backs gently.

"Okay." Henry and Roland moved away and wiped their faces with the back of their hands.

Emma, Cora and Sarge Henry watched the scene in silence, making room for Regina and the boys and when Marian led them towards the kitchen, Emma guided Regina to her bedroom. She helped the brunette to settle in the bed and kissed her lips lightly. "I'll be right back." 

Regina nodded and watched Emma leave her bedroom. Now that they were back home and could be alone, _really alone_ , Regina's anxiety was starting to rise. What she said to Mallory was true: what if Emma realized she didn't want her? What if she wasn't enough for Emma? She could feel her chest starting to rise and fall quickly and closed her eyes counting to ten and trying to calm her breath. 

"Hey," Emma's golden mane appeared at her door. "Are you hungry?" 

"Yes," Regina opened her eyes and smiled at the blonde. 

"Good because Henry and Roland baked some cookies for you." Emma opened the door wider and stepped inside, bringing a tray with fresh cookies and a glass of juice. 

"It smells good." Regina chuckled. 

They ate in comfortable silence and when Regina finished, Emma left the room to take the tray to the kitchen.

"We're going to pack everything for the trip tomorrow." Cora said when Emma came back from the kitchen. "Do you want us to pack your bags and Henry's?"

"I'll pack our things while Regina is sleeping." Emma put her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

"Okay, let us know if you need anything." Cora smiled and Emma nodded, going back to Regina's room.

"Hey," Emma sat on the edge of the bed and held the brunette's hand between hers. "Your parents are going to start packing for tomorrow. Is there anything you want to bring?"

"I can't think of anything specific right now, but I know you're going to make sure nothing important is left out."

"Certainly." Emma smiled. "Are you comfortable? Do you need more cushions or pillows? Are you in pain?"

"No, Emma." Regina chuckled. "I'm great."

Emma looked at the brunette and felt her heart beat in a different way. They had kissed several times during the past week, but being in the hospital they didn't have much privacy and that meant doing nothing but kissing. Now they were at home and if Cora and Sarge Henry's behavior during the past few days was any indication, they would do anything to make sure they were alone most of the time.

"Hey," Regina called softly, realizing that Emma was lost in thought. "It's everything alright?"

"Yes." Emma blinked and offered her a soft smile. "I was just thinking..." She bit her bottom lip and looked away from the brunette.

"Talk to me, Emma." Regina asked softly. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. How should she act now? Was Emma expecting any specific behavior from her? What would be the next step in their relationship? Emma had said she wanted to go slow and as much as Regina wanted to, she wasn't sure what to do. Was there some kind of behavioral code for best friends who became lovers? She wanted to explore every moment with Emma, every inch of her body, but when and how was that supposed to happen? Could she end up going back to the hospital if they had sex? How long should they wait for that moment?

"I dont know." Emma shook her head. "What should we do now? Is there a manual for best friends who became lovers? I mean, we were there when Marian and Robin started dating, hell, if it weren't for us they might never have taken that step, but-"

Regina felt relief flood her chest. Emma had the same doubts and insecurities as she and for a moment Regina felt foolish to think it would be any different now. They always had a strong connection and now the tendency was for this bond between them to become stronger. "I don't think there is a code or manual or anything like that." She used her free hand to caress Emma's face. "What do you want to do now?"

"I really want to kiss you."

"So kiss me."

And kissing her Emma did. She turned her head and kissed Regina's hand that caressed her face and then leaned forward carefully and captured the brunette's lips in a soft kiss, but soon they were lost in the sensation of lips and tongues and low moans.

Regina held Emma's arms, her short nails digging into her biceps and causing the blonde to let out a mixed groan of pain and pleasure. Emma's hands were lost in the smooth curves of Regina's dark hair and she gently scratched the base of the brunette's neck, pulling out a needy moan from her.

Regina felt her cock start to harden and she knew it wasn't the time yet, especially since making any effort now could send her back to the hospital, but she didn't want to stop kissing Emma. Reluctantly she broke off the kiss and pressed her forehead against the blonde's, both breathing heavily. All week in the hospital, they had exchanged kisses, but none had been like this. They were softer and more restrained because Regina was aware that not only her parents, but other detectives could see them through the bedroom window and she didn't want to put them in an embarrassing situation.

"I think it's best to start packing my things and Henry's for tomorrow." Emma said breathlessly when they pulled away. 

"I guess so." Regina smiled.

"Right." Emma bit her lip and stood up. "I'll be right back."

Regina nodded and watched Emma leave the room. When the door closed she looked down and saw the tent that had formed under the sheet and knew there was no way Emma had missed it. "This recovery is going to be a long one." Regina grunted and threw her head back, falling against the pillows.

Emma closed the door and took a few deep breaths trying to calm her heart and body that vibrated with arousal. That kiss had been heated and had left Emma wet, especially when she saw the tent that had formed under Regina's sheet. She opened her eyes and walked quickly to the living room, passing Regina's parents with a quick "I'll be right back" and went to her apartment to take a cold shower and pack her and Henry's things.

(...)

The next morning they split into three cars so they could take everything they needed on the trip. In the Mills' car there was luggage for Emma, Regina, Marian and the children. Marian would go in her car with Merry Took and the dog's stuff and Roland would go with her to help. Henry drove Emma's car with her and Regina.

Upon arriving at the Mills' house, Emma and Sarge Henry took the brunette to her room and accommodated her so that she could rest from the trip while they helped Marian and Cora pack the rest of the things.

Henry, Roland and Sarge Henry got together to pack things up for Merry Took. Now the little animal had a huge yard to run and spend his energy on and the boys could play with it more freely. 

By the end of the second week, Regina was already getting restless from going so long without being able to do anything. Her activities were restricted to reading, watching TV, watching the boys play with the dog, and sometimes, when Cora was not in mama bear mode, she let Regina help with chores in the kitchen; such as cutting vegetables or other things that didn’t require much effort.

Regina knew she couldn't make an effort, but it was becoming ridiculous. Her parents, Emma, Marian and even the boys were being so careful that sometimes Regina felt like she would go crazy. She was lost in thought when her bedroom door opened to reveal Emma.

"Hi." Emma smiled softly. "Your parents went out with Marian and the boys..."

"Where did they go?" Regina raised her eyebrow.

"Downtown, I think." Emma shrugged. "They just said they were leaving and before I could ask anything they were already getting in the car."

Regina felt her heart beat quickly with the knowledge that they were alone in the house, but she pulled her anxiety aside and patted the bed in a silent request for Emma to sit with her and so the blonde did. When Emma finally settled against her, Regina licked her lips and pulled the blonde in a soft kiss.

The kiss soon became intense and wanton and Regina pulled Emma onto her lap. His hands slid down the blonde's back and sides, scratching the skin under the fabric, making Emma moan low against her lips.

Emma held Regina's shoulders, her nails sinking into the skin there and she knew it would leave marks, but the feel of Regina's hands running across her skin was making Emma dizzy. She had controlled herself for all these days, every time the kisses and the making out sessions between them started to get hotter Emma moved away, but she didn't want to wait any longer and if the way Regina was kissing her was now any indication , she was also tired of waiting. Emma rocked her hips forward and moaned softly at the feel of Regina's cock. She still wasn't completely hard, but she was getting there and knowing it was because of her did something to Emma.

Regina pulled the blonde closer, if that was possible, and started kissing her jaw and neck as her hands slid over Emma's skin until she reached her ass. Regina squeezed Emma's ass, bringing her body closer and making her brush against her dick, causing low moans from both.

Emma threw her head back and started moving her hips against Regina's cock feeling her panties get wet and her cock hardening. "Oh, fuck." Emma moaned.

"Indeed." Regina gasped. "I need you."

Emma looked at her and smirked. Emma took off her T-shirt and threw it anywhere in the room. She took Regina's hands and brought them to her breasts, squeezing them. 

"You're so beautiful." Regina whispered. It wasn't the first time she was seeing Emma naked, but it was different now. They had caught each other several times during adolescence and youth, and she was used to seeing Emma in a bikini, but now, having the blonde there, naked for her was an entirely different level.

Emma's eyes darkened when she saw the desire and lust in her love's eyes. "Take me, Regina. We have waited too long." Emma's voice was hoarse and thick with lust. 

Without needing to be said twice Regina advanced forward capturing the flesh between her lips, sucking and licking the hard nipple making Emma moan loudly. She licked, sucked and nibbled for a while and then paid equal attention to each other and Emma's moans were bringing her over the edge.

Emma fumbled to remove Regina's shirt without having to stop what they were doing, but there was no other option. Reluctantly she pulled away from the brunette's anxious mouth and removed her shirt. Emma's eyes traveled over Regina's body and she bit her lip hard at the sight. The perfect round hard breasts, the well-defined lines of her abdomen and below the scar of the surgery. Emma slowly slid her hands over Regina's torso, tracing every inch of her skin, enjoying the beauty of her love's body. "You are stunning." Emma whispered, her hands gently squeezed the brunette's breasts and her thumbs brushed against the hardened dark nipples.

Regina moaned softly and threw her head back, enjoying the attention her body was receiving.

Emma slid one hand up to the scar of the surgery and stroked it reverently. "It hurts?"

Regina opened her eyes and followed the blonde's gaze. "Not really. I feel more like a slight tug at times."

"Okay." Emma licked her lips. "Do you promise to let me know if it starts to hurt?"

"I promise."

"Good girl." Emma teased and her eyes darkened even more when she felt Regina's cock twitch under her. Emma raised an eyebrow and Regina felt her cheeks go impossibly red. Saying nothing, but with a sly smile, Emma leaned forward and took a nipple between her lips. She flicked her tongue against the nipple, licked and sucked, eliciting delicious moans from Regina.

Regina put her hand on the blonde's head, her fingers curling in the blond curls. "Please."

Emma felt her panties get impossibly wet with Regina's needy tone and decided that they had had enough of teasing. Emma smirked and went down a trail of kisses and bites down Regina's abdomen until she reached her shorts. "Can I take this off?"

"Please do it." Regina gasped. She felt her cock throbbing with what was about to happen and she just prayed she wouldn't come faster than a teenager during her first time.

Emma nodded and pulled the sheet out of Regina's body and her shorts and underwear followed. She couldn't help looking at the member in front of her. Regina's cock was long and thick and for a moment the blonde wondered if it would fit.

Emma felt her mouth water and without needing an incentive she took the brunette's cock between her lips.

"Oh, shit." Regina instinctively rocked her hips forward and Emma almost choked. "Sorry." 

"There is nothing to apologize for." Emma said and then took the brunette's cock again between her lips.

Regina was in heaven. This was definitely the best blowjob of his life. She put her hand on Emma's head without applying pressure, just because she needed to feel it. Her fingers tangled in the blond strands and Regina let her hand follow the movements of Emma's head as she took more of his cock in her mouth with each movement. "Emma, I won't last long." Regina warned.

Emma looked at her through her lashes and offered a smile, or at least tried, but did not stop sucking the brunette.

She groaned loudly, keeping her hips as still as possible so as not to choke her again. Emma made small swallowing motions, Regina's eyes rolling in the back of her head as her cock was squeezed by the woman's throat. 

"Holy fuck, Emma. Fuck."

Emma sucked hard as she made her way back up Regina's length, swirling at the tip once again before pulling away. She panted, attempting to catch her breath, her hand replacing her mouth as she watched Regina's hips buck into the touch. "I've been wanting to do this for years." Emma whispered. 

"You can't say things like this and expect me not to come immediately."

"Oh, but I'm counting with this." Emma smirked and took her cock in her mouth again. "And please, don't restrain yourself, babe."

"Fuck, Emma." Regina groaned loudly. "You want me to fuck your throat?"

Emma tried to nod, one of her hands stroking the part of the cock that wasn't in her mouth yet while the other went to cup the brunette's balls. 

"Fuck," Regina breathed, hips bucking up. Her stomach clenched as the head of her cock pushed into Emma's tight throat, the sensation of warm, wet tightness stealing her ability to think. She simply reacted, bucking her hips up again and groaning loudly. Emma met her thrust for thrust, and soon Regina was roughly shoving her thickness down Emma's throat. "Fuck, baby. I'm gonna come." Regina panted loudly, body jerking, vibrating, shoving her cock as deep as it could go. Her thighs vibrated beneath Emma as her dick hardened, balls constricting as she prepared to come. Emma was actively impaling herself on Regina's cock, and the sight was too much for the brunette to handle. She cried out Emma's name, holding her head in place as she shot rope after rope of cum down her lover's throat.

"That was..." Regina panted. She collapsed against the pillows, her chest rising and falling rapidly and her heart pounding.

Emma pulled away, a trail of cum and saliva connecting her mouth to the now nearly limp cock. "It was." She smirked, using the back of her hand to clean it then she leaned forward and kissed Regina. "Are you okay? Are you feeling any pain?"

"I'm okay, Emma." Regina caressed her lover's face. Her hands went to Emma's hips, tugging at her shorts and pantie. "But I really want to taste you now." 

"I have an idea." Emma bit her lip. "You can't make much effort and being on your stomach might not be a good thing for now." Emma started to kiss the brunette's neck and walked away taking off her shorts and panties. "Lie down for me, babe, please?"

Regina looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but she did what Emma asked and when the blonde started to straighten the pillow under Regina's head and passed one of her legs over it, Regina understood what Emma wanted to do. She moaned and put her hands on Emma's legs, bringing her up until her pussy was hovering over her mouth.

Emma looked down and almost came at the sight. Slowly she lowered herself until her soaked pussy touched Regina's needy lips and tongue. "Oh, fuck." Emma cried out when Regina's tongue touched her entrance, dragging a long lick from her entrance to her clitoris. "Right there, babe." It didn't take long for Emma's hips to be actively swaying against Regina's skillful tongue. "I will not last long." Emma warned. She wanted to keep her eyes open and watch while Regina tongue fucked her, but Emma was on edge for too long and that was too much for her. When Regina's tongue flickered against her clit and she sucked hard then Emma felt her orgasm taking over her. She cried out Regina's name loudly, her hips swaying against the brunette's anxious mouth as she sucked on the last drop of her juices. Emma gasped, her hands resting against the wall as her chest rose and fell quickly.

"Come here, babe." Regina asked softly and helped Emma to lie with her. 

The blonde pressed her lips against Regina's, moaning loudly. "That was amazing." 

"It was." Regina pulled Emma for another kiss and soon the things got heated again. Regina was hard again but she wasn't sure if Emma was ready. She was probably very sensitive from the orgasm and the brunette didn't want to hurt her. 

Emma rolled over, careful to not hurt Regina. She gasped when she felt the brunette's hard length rub against her folds and slowly started to move, dragging her pussy along the brunette's cock. 

Regina closed her eyes and moaned loudly. "Are you sure?" She panted, trying with all her strength not to come. 

"Yes," Emma moaned. She took Regina's cock in her hand and guided it to her entrance, slowly lowering herself on the brunette's hard shaft. "Oh, fuck." Emma closed her eyes and stayed there for a moment. She was doubting Regina would fit inside her but somehow she'd managed to bury herself to the hilt, impaling herself on her lover's huge dick. "You're so big. It feels so good." Emma panted. 

"Oh, shit." Regina squeezed her eyes shut. The feeling of her cock being _finally_ enveloped by Emma's cunt was too much for her and she needed a moment if she wanted this to last at least a few minutes. She was ridiculously close to coming again. "You feel incredible, Emma." 

"Gods, babe." Emma moaned. "I wanted this for so long." Emma looked at Regina and searched the brunette's face for any sight of discomfort. "Is this okay? Are you feeling any pain?" It doesn' matter how much she just want to impale herself over and over again in Regina's dick but they needed to be careful. 

"I'm okay, Emma." Regina opened her eyes to look at Emma. "I need you to move, my love." 

"Okay." Emma whispered and slowly started pushing her hips back and forth. She let out a low, guttural moan at the feeling of Regina's dick sliding in and out of her pussy. She could feel herself getting wetter as they moved together. "You feel so good inside me, Regina." Emma moaned. "I'm embarrassingly close to cum again." 

"I won't last much longer either, Emma." Regina panted, her hands resting on the blonde's hips, lightly encouraging her to keep moving. "I've never been this hard before." 

"Oh, fuck, Regina." Emma cried out, her hips bucking at the brunette's words. "Fuck me, then, Regina. Make me come, cum with me, fill me." Emma's forehead pressed against Regina's as she angled her hips, making the brunette do deeper. She looked down, watching as Regina dick disappeared between her legs and inside her pussy, the way their breasts bounced together, how their chests were rising and falling and when Regina snuck a hand between them and started playing with her clit that was too much to Emma. She jerked her hips faster and Emma cried out in pleasure as Regina's cock hit a new, unbelievably pleasurable angle when she shifted her hips again.

"Regina- I'm going to-"

"Come," Regina growled. She was too close to say otherwise but she didn't want to come before the blonde.

Emma's back arched as she cried out, hips bucking wildly as she was overtaken by the power of her orgasm. Regina planted her feet on the bed, hips slamming inside repeatedly, pummeling Emma's pussy as she chased her own release. Emma peaked a second time with Regina's relentless thrusts against her G-spot, the cry of pleasure that escaped Emma's mouth had Regina finally reaching her own orgasm, painting Emma's insides with her cum. 

The women lay there, sweating and panting for a moment until Emma slowly lifted herself, sliding off of Regina's cock. 

Emma rolled over onto her side to look at Regina and used one of her hands to brush a few strands of hair from the brunette's forehead. She leaned on one arm and kissed Regina's lips gently. "Are you okay? Any pain?"

"I'm fine, Emma." Regina chuckled. "Just a little sore, but it will soon pass."

Emma came over to inspect the scar and make sure it hadn't hurt or that they needed to run to a hospital. "I'm going to get some pain medication."

"Emma." Regina took her wrist. "I'm fine, really." She used her free hand to caress the blonde's face and Emma kissed her palm. "The only thing I need now is for you to stay here with me, yes?"

"Sorry, I'm just concerned."

"I know, my love, and I appreciate that, I really do." Regina opened her arm so Emma could snuggle against her. "We have waited so long for this moment, and I imagined it happening over and over again, never under these circumstances, but it was more perfect than any time I imagined and now I just want to enjoy this moment with you. I don't know how much time we still have before my parents, Marian and the boys come back so... "

"Got it, Miss Mills." Emma smiled mischievously and kissed the brunette again.

  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but life happened and it is throwing me a curved ball after another.  
> As a means of compensating you, the chapter is huge.  
> As one of the readers had asked me: here is a case where the woman is the perp. Unfortunately women also commit crimes, although on a smaller scale, but it still happens.  
> Anyway, I hope you like it.
> 
> This chapter isn't beta'd yet so all mistakes are mine and probably will have some, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Oh, and it's NSFW at the beginning.

"Oh, God," Regina growled as she gripped Emma's ass cheeks and pulled her up and down on her throbbing cock. "Fuck, Emma, you feel so good around me."

As Emma tightened around her, she cried out, "REGINA!" 

Regina grunted as Emma squeezed her dick so much that she could barely move anymore. When Emma's walls started to relax and flutter around her, Regina pulled her down so her back was flush with her chest and continued pounding in her sensitive pussy. "You need to cum again. With me this time." Regina grunted in her ear as he pistoned her cock in and out of Emma's squirting pussy. Her voice was hoarse from all their love making.

Emma cried out when another wave of another orgasm threatened to overtake her. "Yes, fuck yes, Gina! I'm going to cum. Cum with me! Please!" 

With a howl, Regina snapped her hips against Emma with a ferocity the blonde hadn't felt from her yet, hitting at the deepest parts of her and unleashing an explosive pleasure that seized all her muscles. She pulsed over her, unbearably tight, her pussy coaxing Regina's cock inside her as she erupted inside Emma one more time. She felt the place where she'd been shot throbbing and Regina knew she would be sore after but she didn't care right now. All she wanted was to make up for lost time and every time she heard Emma moaning her name like a holy mantra, and felt the blonde coming on her dick, the pain that Regina would feel afterwards would be worth it.

They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't hear the door of Regina's bedroom opening and Cora's head popping up inside the room. 

"Oh my God." Cora's voice sounded traumatized and amused at the same time. She had told Marian and Sarge Henry to wait in the car with the boys while she checked if it was safe for the kids to get in because she didn't want them to hear or see anything inappropriate. When she went through the living room door she could hear the moans and some other obscenities and was grateful to have told the others to wait in the car. It was not the first time that Cora had caught her daughter fucking someone and as embarrassing as it was, she was bursting with happiness that this time the person in the room with Regina was Emma. "My eyes! My eyes! My eyes!"

"Mother!" Regina screamed, horrified. She didn't know whether to push Emma out of her or to keep the blonde in place while Emma didn't know whether to roll off Regina or to pull the sheet to cover them.

In the end, Emma pulled the sheet up, covering them but stayed where she was. She could feel Regina's dick pulsing inside her, their mixed cum running down her ass cheeks and bit her tongue to hold back a moan. 

"Mother, can you please leave and shut the fucking door?" Regina hissed. She was as red as a tomato. 

"Ok, ok." Cora raised her hands, a devious smirk on her lips. "I'm just happy that you guys finally understood my hints. And I was very smart to send her father and Marian to stay in the car with the boys while I checked to see if it was safe to enter the house." 

"Mother, please." Regina said dryly. "It will be long weeks." Regina murmured watching as her mother closed the bedroom door with a smile too pleased for her taste.

When the door finally closed, Regina collapsed against the mattress, her head hitting the soft pillow while Emma's head fell gently over her right shoulder. "I will never leave this room again." Emma grunted, taking a deep breath before rolling out of Regina. 

The two let out a groan of disapproval, Emma for the feeling of emptiness, and Regina for not having her cock enveloped in the hot and tight channel of her lover anymore.

It took only about an hour for Emma and Regina to leave the room and join the others. To their relief, Henry and Roland were with them and that meant that inappropriate comments were left out, but it did not stop Cora and Marian's malicious glances.

Sarge Henry offered them a knowing smile, but Regina knew that her father would not give them a hard time about what happened. Between him and Cora, her father was more reserved on these matters. Regina vividly remembered how embarrassing it had been when her father came to have 'the conversation' with her. It was something that lasted about five minutes and the two never brought it up again. Cora, on the other hand…

As expected, Cora and Marian teased Emma and Regina tirelessly whenever Henry and Roland weren't around. After eating they moved to the tv room to watch some Disney cartoons. Emma pulled Regina against her and the brunette snuggled into her. 

(...)

The next day they went out for dinner as a couple for the first time. They chose their favorite restaurant for that and after having a delicious meal, they went for a walk through the town. 

"You are terribly quiet today." Regina commented, feeling her chest tighten for fear that Emma might say it had been a mistake for them to take that step in their relationship. "What happened?"

Emma turned her head to look at the brunette and smiled comfortingly. "I've been thinking since we came here," She licked her lips and turned to face the street before them. "Maybe it's time for me to go to my parents' house. The house I grew up in and have lived almost my entire life." Since the death of Elsa and her parents, Emma has never set foot in the house where they lived.

"And do you want to know if I would go with you?" Regina felt her heart skip a beat and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Yeah..." Emma turned to look at her again. "I don't think I can get back to living there, but maybe Henry might want it when he gets older." Emma shrugged.

"You don't have to explain anything to me." Regina stopped in front of Emma and held her face in her hands. She stroked Emma's cheeks slowly, her thumbs sliding gently over the pale skin. "I will go with you for whatever reason. I will be by your side always, remember?"

"Now and forever." Emma smiled. She felt tears pooling in her eyes and before they could fall, Emma leaned forward and captured Regina's lips in a soft kiss.

(...)

A few days later they went to the house where Emma lived with her parents and it was no surprise that they found the house untouched, but clean. When Emma left her parents' house and never came back, but she didn't sell either, Cora and Sarge Henry took it upon themselves to take care of the house and keep it clean in case Emma ever decided to go back there.

The drive to the house had been quiet and Regina could feel that Emma was nervous about going back there after so long. When they pulled up in front of the house, Emma took a deep breath and got out of the car. Regina followed close behind.

"Let's do this at once." Emma said as she stopped at the door with her hand on the handle. She opened the door and let her eyes adjust to the low light inside. Gradually she entered the house with Regina behind her and Emma felt calmer despite everything.

She avoided looking at the picture frames on the tables, over the fireplace and on the walls. Slowly she went to the kitchen and then to the basement and finally decided to go up to the rooms. The house was exactly as Emma remembered years ago and she felt her chest tighten with the flood of memories that flooded her mind over and over.

All the times she and Elsa shared dreams and secrets in their rooms, the nights they spent awake watching movies, the nights when Regina, Marian and Robin joined them to watch movies, play board games or video games, the many hours spent in the kitchen helping Ingrid prepare their and her father's favorite dishes. The summer vacation where they spent most of their time on the back yard playing with friends, swimming in the pool and so many other memories that Emma could no longer hold. She felt Regina's arms around her before her knees hit the floor and sank her face into the brunette's chest. "I thought I could do it." Emma sobbed. "But I miss them so much. I can't-"

"It's okay, darling." Regina said softly, making soothing circles on Emma's back as she felt the blonde's tears wet her shirt. "It's okay."

Emma did not know how long they stayed there, kneeling in the middle of the room that was once hers, the room that held so many bittersweet memories.

When she finally calmed down, Regina held Emma's face in her hands and kissed her gently. "Come, let's get out of here." She whispered using her thumbs to wipe the tears from Emma's face.

Upon leaving the house where Emma once lived, Regina decided to take her for a walk through the city center and they took the opportunity to have lunch there. Then Regina took Emma to the cinema and to end the day they went for ice cream at their favorite ice cream parlor.

"I was thinking about going surfing tomorrow, what do you think?" Emma wiggles her eyebrows and a lighter smile spreads across her lips.

"I think it would be a great idea." Regina smiled and leaned over, using a napkin to wipe an ice cream stain from the corner of Emma's lips. "Not to mention that the boys are dying to surf with us again."

"It has been great to spend those slow days with you and the boys." Emma sighed happily. "I feel that despite everything I managed to get closer to Henry and help him to have more memories of Elsa and my parents."

"He loves to hear the stories you tell." Regina stroked Emma's face gently. "This has been very good not only for him, but for you as well."

"Yeah." Emma finished her ice cream and leaned back on the bench looking at the beautiful landscape before them. The good thing about living in Carmel was that they could quickly go from downtown to the beach or some park and right now they were on one of the beaches, just watching the sea. It always helped to calm them down. "Have you thought about what you would like to do after you retire?" Emma asked after a while.

"Not really." Regina said, suddenly thoughtful. "But I think I would like to come back here, or live in some other small town, far from the madness we face on a daily basis." She tilted her head to look at Emma. "Maybe opening a small restaurant or bakery, or teaching kids to surf..." Regina shrugged. "As long as there is you, Henry and a beach, I know I will be fine."

"I love you." Emma smiled and leaned in, capturing Regina's lips in a soft kiss. 

"And I love you." Regina pressed her forehead against Emma's, now the idea of living with the blonde and Henry struck in her mind.

(...)

The weeks went by fast, faster than they would have liked, but at the same time Emma and Regina were dying to get back to work. While they were away, Mallory, Ruby and Daniel kept them informed of the progress of the attack case. Hank's team managed to locate one of the guys who were in the park on the day of the attack, but he hadn't offered much help so Ruzek and Atwater had infiltrated their gang to see if they could get the bastards behind the attack.

"So, what do we have?" Emma asked as she entered the floor they worked on.

"Emma!" Killian got up from the table so quickly that he almost knocked over the computer. "Regina!" He threw himself at them, wrapping them in a tight hug. "I was going crazy without you here."

"It's good to be back." Regina chuckled, still hugging her friend.

When Killian finally released them, the other teammates approached and one by one wrapped them in a tight hug. "It's nice to have you back." Ruby squeezed Emma's arm gently. "The days were not the same without you here."

"Emma. Regina." Mallory smiled when she saw them when she left her office. "It's nice to have you two back." 

"It's good to be back, Cap." Emma smiled in return. 

"Since you're here and our team is finally whole again, I'll brief you on our new case so you can help them." Mallory hugged them quickly but affectionately. "Follow me." She went back to her office with Emma and Regina close behind. 

"So, what do we have?" Regina asked as she entered her boss's office and closed the door behind her.

"A 15-year-old boy came home last night and caught his mother being raped in the kitchen. He shot and killed the attacker." Mallory handed each a folder. Emma raised an eyebrow, waiting for the captain to give more information, as she knew there was something else in the case. "It turns out that the attacker was the boy's best friend."

"Wait a minute." Regina raised her head. "Something doesn't make sense here." Regina closed the folder and stood up, pacing. "In the mother's testimony, she says that she let the boy into the house to study, even though her son was not there. I don't know about you, but that rings a number of bells for me."

"I know, Regina." Mallory sighed. "There's something she isn't telling us, but we still haven't figured out how to get it out of her."

"Okay." Emma closed the folder and placed it on her boss's desk. "So, you and Mulan spoke to the mother yesterday, right?"

"Yes."

"And David and Killian spoke to the boy..."

"Yes." Mallory exchanged a look with Regina and the brunette just shrugged.

"Do you mind if Regina and I talk to the mother?"

"Not at all." Mallory bit her bottom lip. "But talk to Mulan first. She had a feeling about the boy's mother, maybe it will help."

"If Mulan had a feeling about his mother then we definitely have something there, Cap."

Emma and Regina left the captain's office and called Mulan to talk. They went down to the kitchen and while Granny was preparing a hearty breakfast for them, Mulan began to tell what she had felt about the boy's mother and the crime scene. "I'm telling you, there is something wrong with this woman, but she is smart." Mulan shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Regina accepted the breakfast Granny brought and immediately started eating.

Mulan raised an eyebrow and smiled amused at her friend's appetite, but said nothing. Instead she focused on telling them about the boy's mother. "The victim, Dr. Shayne McColluhn, she’s a psychiatrist, but there are inconsistencies in her statement." Mulan pursed her lips in a thin line. "The boy was really upset to see that he had killed his best friend." Mulan commented, remembering what David said after talking to him. "Matthew, the boy who shot, said it couldn't be true, that his friend would never do something like that, that he was a good guy."

"Well, nobody wants to kill their best friend." Emma said between bites over breakfast.

"No, I suppose not." Mulan shook her head. "Jason's parents, the dead boy, came over last night, to recognize the body, and kept saying that there was no way it could have been their son. That he was a good boy, a good student. They said there were no problems at home and that differs from what Dr. Shayne said. She told Mallory that she felt sorry for the boy because he had a lot of problems at home, that he lived in a very unstable home."

"What are the next steps?" Emma asked as she absently chewed a slice of bacon. She was paying attention to everything Mulan was saying and several hypotheses were popping up in her mind, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"David and I were going to talk to Jason's parents, but if you want to go..."

"Actually," Regina took a long drink of her orange juice. "We were thinking of going to see the mother, Dr. McColluhn."

"Right." Mulan nodded slowly. "Zelena is already apart from everything and has managed to get search warrants to Jason's house and the school locker. Ruby and Lilith will go to school, David and I will talk to Jason's parents, Killian will try to talk to Matthew's father again. He and the mother are divorced."

Before leaving the kitchen, Granny made Emma and Regina promise to come back for lunch. Granny had been very upset by what happened to Regina and went to visit her almost every day while she was in the hospital.

(...)

**_Shayne and Matthew McColluhn's residence._ **

"I don't know why I have to repeat everything to you." Dr. Shayne said petulantly. "I already told your boss yesterday."

"We understand, Dr. McColluhn, but it is part of the procedure." Emma said calmly. "So, Jason came to your house often because he was your son's friend?"

"Yes."

"And did you ever, in his behavior, or anything he said, feel that he could be some kind of threat?" Regina tilted her head to the side and offered her a reassuring smile. They needed to make that woman speak.

"No." Shayne shook her head. "He was always kind and polite, although I had a bad feeling about him at times."

"And why was that?" Emma exchanged a brief look with Regina.

(...)

**_Jason Riverside's parents' residence._ **

"Do you want Jason's computer?" His father asked incredulously. "My son was killed and instead of investigating his friend, do you come here as if he were to blame?"

"All electronic devices, actually." Mulan said calmly.

"What about Matthew? Did you arrest him?"

"We are still investigating. That is why we are here." David put his hands in the back pockets of his pants.

"We also need to search Jason's room." Mulan's lips tighten in a thin line. Their intuition said they should focus on their mother, Dr. Shayne, but they had to investigate Jason first. She didn't wait for an answer from Jason's father and just headed for the hallway that led to the boy's room.

"You act like my son is the killer. This is an outrage!"

"Mr. Thomas, I cannot imagine the pain you are feeling now and how much you crave answers, but I assure you that this is why we are here. To get answers to what happened."

"My son was murdered." Thomas was irritated. "That's what happened."

"Let them look at everything, Thomas," His wife, Sophia, took his arm gently. "They won't find anything. Jason was a good boy."

David nodded and went upstairs to help Mulan in his search.

"It's about time." Mulan grunted when David entered.

"Did you find something?"

"Nothing but an ordinary teenager's bedroom."

"Fifteen is a very crazy age." David murmured as he put on his gloves and started looking around. "Too much testosterone, impulses..."

"Yeah, but you don't wake up one day and decide that you're going to rape someone." Mulan replied as he searched the other side of the room. "I'm saying, David, there is something wrong with this story."

When David lifted the mattress from Jason's bed, he found a book and, flipping through the pages, found two photos of Jason with Matthew's mother. They were naked, lying on her bed. "Mulan." David called, showing the pictures to her.

"It's Dr. Shayne."

"You were right."

"Emma and Regina were with her. I'll call and see if they're still there. Take a picture of these images and send them to them, while I call them."

(...)

**_Shayne and Matthew McColluhn's residence._ **

Emma and Regina were leaving the McColluhns' house when the blonde's phone rang and she went down a few more steps to answer it while Regina exchanged the last words with the psychiatrist. 

"Hey, Regina." Emma called from the sidewalk. "Check your phone, will you?"

The brunette looked at her confused, but did what Emma asked. When she unlocked her cell phone screen, she saw a message from David with a photo attached. Regina slid her finger over the message and opened the photo. "But what the hell?" She looked at the woman in front of her and again at Emma, who was now walking up the steps again to join them.

"Could you explain to us what these pictures were doing at Jason's house, hidden in a book under the mattress in his room?" Emma showed Shayne the same photos David had sent to Regina.

"I- I don't know." Shayne's eyes widened and she stumbled over the words, nervous. She licked her lips and looked at Emma and Regina before looking at the phone again. "I felt like Jason was chasing me."

"Did you feel that Jason was chasing you?" Regina raised her eyebrows and exchanged a knowing look with Emma. "Well, this is very different from 'having a bad intuition'."

"Well, I wasn't sure, now I am." Shayne crossed her arms over her chest and faced the detectives.

"So do you confirm that it's you in the pictures?" Emma's lips curved in a smile and she shook her head slightly.

"Yes, with my eyes closed, asleep. Without suspecting that a teenager was taking these pictures."

"Do you mind if we take a look?" Emma asked, but didn't wait for Shayne's answer and went back into the house, heading towards the stairs that led to the top floor and Regina was right behind.

"So, just to be clear," Regina asked as they went up the stairs, and she didn't need to look back to know that Dr. Shayne was right behind them. "Are you saying that Jason climbed this ladder, jumped on your bed while you were sleeping and took these pictures?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense."

"Bullshit." Emma grunted under her breath. "In fact, there are other plausible explanations." She tilted her head and a sarcastic smile spread across her lips.

"Do you always sleep without clothes?" Regina asked as they entered the room.

"Sometimes." Dr. Shayne shrugged.

Emma and Regina exchanged a look of disbelief.

"Are you suggesting that I, of my own free will, had sex with a 15-year-old boy?" Dr. Shayne took a few steps towards Regina, looking at her furiously.

"We are not suggesting anything." Regina shrugged. "But I'm really wondering why you and Jason were naked in your bed."

"Because he was obsessed with me."

"And he lay down on your bed and you didn't wake up? You must have a very heavy sleep." Emma said sarcastically.

"And I'm." Dr. Shayne turned to Emma and looked at her with an unreadable expression. "And, in the last few months I have been taking sleeping pills."

"What I don't understand," Emma approached the woman and put her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. "Is that if you thought Jason was following you, why did you let him come into your house at night when your son was not here?"

"I already said ... I was trying to help you."

"With problems at home?" Emma took another step towards the woman. "Why did the other detectives talk to his parents and see none of this."

"I have patients who were victims of rape," Shayne stared at Emma for a few seconds and then turned to Regina. "And the first thing I say 'is don't blame yourself.' I think it's easier said than done. "

Behind Shayne, Emma just narrowed her eyes and had to bite her tongue to keep from replying to what that woman was saying.

"You did not answer the question." Regina said, unperturbed by the doctor's staging.

"Sorry, what was the question?"

"Okay." Regina offered her a cynical smile and shook her head slightly. "Dr. McColluhn, the night of the incident, you were up here, in your room, in your nightgown." Regina walked around the room and stopped beside Emma. "Jason was downstairs, and there was no one else at home."

"Right."

"And didn't he try to get into your room?" Emma offered her a cynical smile.

"Sorry, detectives, but you and your colleague had better go. This veiled hostility is making me uncomfortable."

Regina pressed her lips together in a thin line and looked at Emma who just raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "Yeah? Well, I'm going to tell you what's making me very uncomfortable." Regina took out her cell phone and unlocked it, showing the photos to the doctor again. "These selfies of you and Jason, naked on your bed, at your home." Without saying anything more, Regina put her cell phone away and left. Emma followed close behind.

(...)

Ruby and Lilith went to school and talked to the boys' friends and teachers and as Matthew had said the night before, Jason was a good boy, a good student and was usually out of trouble.

When talking to the principal, she told detectives that a few weeks ago Jason and Brad, another student they had spoken to earlier, were suspended after exchanging a few punches in the school cafeteria.

Ruby and Lilith thanked the director and went back to the police station to inform Mallory about the findings. Regina and Emma were already there too and were waiting in the conference room with David and Mulan to share the information they had obtained and see what the next steps would be.

While sharing information about the case and deciding what to do next, Killian arrived and waited for his turn to speak. In the end Mallory asked Ruby and David to go to Brad's house and bring him in for a chat while the others went ahead with the paperwork.

Mallory was in his office when David and Ruby arrived with Brad and his father.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but my son has already said everything he knows." Brad's father said as he entered Mallory's office.

"We just need some more information about his relationship with Jason Riverside." Mallory pointed to the chairs in front of his desk.

"Brad, you said your relationship with Jason was good." Ruby smiled softly.

"Yes." Brad nodded and sat across from Mallory.

"So there was never any problem between you two?" Ruby stopped behind Mallory's chair and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, none."

"None?" Mallory leaned forward and rested her arms on the table. "But here's the thing, Brad: we heard that you and Jason were suspended after you had a fight a few weeks ago."

"What's going on here?" Brad's father finally sat down next to him.

"Lying... to the police during a homicide investigation is a very serious matter." Mallory said calmly.

"It would be very damaging to your scholarship, wouldn't it?"

"Okay, okay." Brad's father gestured for them to give them a minute and turned to the boy. "Tell them what happened."

Brad looked ashamed and terrified when looking at his father. "Okay, but can you leave the room?"

"No, I can't Brad. You are a minor and you are not accompanied by a lawyer and as much as this is not an interrogation, I will not leave you alone."

"I-" Brad swallowed and turned to face Mallory. "Dr. Shayne and I-"

(...)

As soon as Brad and his father left her office, Mallory called the rest of the team and updated them as the case progressed. She sent Mulan and David to pick up Dr. McColluhn was at her house and bring her to the police station; she herself was going to interrogate the doctor.

Mallory had listened carefully to all the information and concerns of Mulan, Emma and Regina about the woman and knew something was off. 

When Mulan and David arrived with the doctor, they took her straight to the interrogation room that Mallory was waiting for and left the woman alone with the captain.

"So, Dr. McColluhn," Mallory smiled in a way that sent chills down his team's spine, who watched the interrogation through the mirror. "I believe you know Brad Gralam."

"Yes, he is a friend of Matthew's."

"He said you raped him." Mallory raised his eyebrows. His attention was totally focused on the woman in front of her. "Ten. Maybe 11 times."

"This is absurd!"

"And that after getting tired of him, you moved onto Jason. Brad was upset, punched him. They both got suspended from school."

"They are boys. They fantasize about older women! It's a natural and healthy fantasy." Shayne snapped angrily.

"Nope. There's nothing natural or healthy about statutory rape."

"Were you having a sexual relationship with Jason Riverside prior to the night he was shot and killed?"

"As I've been trying to explain, he was obsessed with me."

"So is it a 'yes'?"

"No! You are crazy!"

"What about Brad? Is it also 'no'?"

"So you are saying that Brad lied?"

"Of course it is!"

"When he told us that, he started to cry and begged his father not to hate him." Mallory rested his hands on the table and bowed slightly. "We have a very convincing 15-year-old boy who is saying that you raped him and raped Jason Riverside. And to make matters worse, Jason is dead." Mallory hissed. His blue eyes shone with barely contained anger. "Because you told your son that you were being raped, when in fact, you were the one who raped!" There was a fury in Mallory's voice that put her team on hold. They rarely saw the captain so angry with a suspect. She usually masked her anger well.

"You guys are going crazy." Dr. Shayne narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "They should be taking care of my rape case, but instead they are making up lies about me."

"The sooner you tell the truth, the better it will be for you." Mallory said, unaffected by the other woman's words. "And, most importantly, for Matthew."

"Don't think for a moment that you know what is best for my son."

"I'm not assuming anything, I'm just stating the facts."

"As far as I know about the law, if I'm not under arrest, I can go." Shayne licked her lips slowly and then stood up. "I'm going to call my lawyer."

"Is your right." Mallory tilted his head and smiled. "But I want you to tell me something first: how would you feel if your son was attracted to a woman who was old enough to be his mother? Would it still be natural and healthy?"

The captain watched, with a satisfied smile, when a flash of anger flashed in Shayne McColluhn's eyes before she left the room.

"The first thing we will do tomorrow is to talk to Matthew again." Mallory informed his team. "That's it for now. Let's go home and get some rest and tomorrow we'll take care of the rest."

The team said goodbye to the captain and Emma, Regina, Killian and Daniel gathered at the ice cream parlor for an ice cream before heading home.

"So," Daniel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I heard that you finally got it right and that these past few weeks have been very busy."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Regina felt her cheeks redden and turned to face Emma, who had a guilt smile. "Emma Swan, what have you been telling these two?"

"Nothing much." Emma raised her hands in surrender.

"Just how she could barely walk for days after you-"

"Oh my God." Regina banged her head against the table. "Do you always talk to him about your sexual encounters?"

"Only about the best ones." Emma smiled mischievously.

"So, you and Daniel, huh?" Regina wiggled her eyebrows at Killian. 

"Yeah..." It was Daniel's turn to blush. 

"How are the boys doing?" Killian asked after a while.

"Henry keeps talking about the ride you promised him." Regina shook her head.

"Maybe we can go over the weekend." Killian smiled widely. "Talk to Marian, bring her and Roland too."

"Yes!" Daniel said excitedly. "It will be fun. We can spend the weekend on Santa Catalina Island."

"On the yacht?" Emma raised her eyebrow.

"No." Killian laughed. "My dad has a house on one of the island's beaches, we can spend the weekend there. The boys will love it."

"We'll talk to Marian and let you know."

"Okay."

The small group stayed in place for a while longer until they finally went on their way, each couple to their home.

(...)

**_Police Station, next day. Matthew interrogatory._ **

"This is crazy!" Matthew shook his head. "My mom and Brad never-"

"I know it's hard to hear." Killian said gently.

"He is lying." Matthew looked at David. "My mom said you were going to say that."

"Just listen to what they are saying." Matthew's lawyer advised him.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, mate, but it wasn't just Brad. We think your mom and Jason-"

"She warned me that you would say that too!" Matthew got up angrily, pointing a finger at Killian. "It's impossible that-" He walked around the room and then turned to his lawyer. "Is not true."

Killian sighed and stood up. "Mate, I know it's difficult to-"

"My mom would never do that." Matthew said vehemently.

"Okay." Killian exchanged a look with David and left the room. "I think Matthew is being honest." He said outside, where Mallory and the boy's father waited.

"Of course he is. He's a good boy." Jim said, slightly upset. "Now his mother is..."

"What?" Mallory asked urgently.

"Complicated, to say the least." Jim walked to the other side of the room and put his hand on his hip.

"Dr. McColluhn, is there anything in the past or in your relationship that would help explain this... type of behavior?" Mallory looked at him with a frown.

"She is a wicked narcissist." He said simply. "Must have borderline personality disorder." At Mallory's expression, he added; "I'm a psychiatrist too."

"So are lies, manipulations and abusive behavior long overdue?" Killian asked, his tone verging on disbelief.

"Since the day I met her." Jim tilted his head. "Shayne is the best and worst woman that anyone can ever meet."

"We are seeing." Killian looked briefly through the mirror at the room where Matthew was with David and his lawyer. "Unfortunately, only the worst side."

"When I met her, I found her charming, brilliant. But little by little her illness started to reveal itself."

"As well?" Mallory inclined her head.

"Shayne, she really believes that she is special, that she deserves to be admired in a unique and constant way. She has no compassion, empathy. But at the same time, she is extremely fragile. She has no sense of herself, I couldn't take it anymore. "

"So you left her." Mallory smiled in sympathy.

"Yes."

"And you just let your son live with Shayne even though you know about her problems?" Killian asked incredulously.

"I fought for the guard, but the judge decided in favor of her! Because this woman, she is extremely charming and persuasive." Jim said and walked over to the mirror to watch his son.

Mallory and Killian exchanged a puzzled look. They knew they were screwed in this case and winning this woman would be difficult.

(...)

**_Prosecutor Zelena West's office._ **

"I don't think Matthew intended to kill Jason." Mallory said as he entered Zelena's office with the redhead, Killian and David right behind. "He really believed it was rape."

"Doctor, listen," David approached, resting his hand on Zelena's desk. "Matthew didn't suspect his mother was abusing his friends. He just caught her." He turned to Mallory and she nodded.

While they were there talking to Zelena, Regina, Emma, Ruby, Lilith and Mulan were at the police station going over some things about the case and taking the opportunity to eat something. Mallory felt his cell phone vibrate and took it out of his pocket, found a message from Voight about the Regina bombing case and typed a quick reply for him. Voight's agents were infiltrated by the small gang that attacked Regina's life, and were making progress, but still not enough to get to the mastermind and the real reason for the attack. She was taken out of her thoughts by the voice of David.

"If Matthew hadn't argued with his father that night, he wouldn't have come home. And Shayne is lying, not the boy."

"And we have the proof." Killian said after checking a message on his cell phone. "The lab result. They found it in a towel in Shayne's room, and the DNA is from Jason."

"Did she say he went up there that night?" Zelena raised her eyebrow.

"When we asked, she denied it."

"Arrest her." Zelena said with a little smile.

"Rape of vulnerable?" Mallory inclined his head.

"Oh, I'm thinking of going much further." Zelena said and left the room.

Mallory raised his eyebrows slightly at David and Killian and the three followed Zelena.

(...)

**_Shayne McColluhn's office._ **

Regina and Emma broke into the room where Dr. Shayne was in an appointment with one of her patients.

"The time is over." Emma held up her badge and a satisfied smile spread across her lips.

"What?" The customer looked at the women, confused.

"Sorry about my partner's bad mood here." Regina smiled sweetly. "Los Angeles Police. Go." She showed her badge too.

For a moment it looked like the doctor was about to make a fuss, but she seemed to consider it better and sat down again.

The client stood up and looked from the doctor to the two police officers in front of him, incredulous. "You guys are kidding me, right?"

"Just go, man." Emma pressed her lips together in a thin line.

"First my son was lied to," Dr. Shayne stood up to face them both when her client left the room. "Now have you come to harass me at work?"

"Stop talking." Emma said irritably. "You are under arrest."

"On what charges?"

"Third degree rape of a minor, and murderer."

"This is ridiculous! I didn't kill anyone!"

"Madam, turn around. Come on." Regina put her hand on the woman's shoulder making her turn and handcuffed her.

(...)

**_Los Angeles County Superior Ct, 1725 Main St #102 - Day 1._ **

When they arrived for Dr. Shayne McColluhn's trial, there were a considerable number of reporters and onlookers wanting justice for Jason Riverside.

Zelena made a brief statement to the reporters and headed inside with Mallory and her team right behind. Just before they entered, they overheard Shayne's lawyer making a statement to the reporters and despite their anger, they just shook their heads and continued on their way to the hearing.

Thankfully, the judge responsible for the case was a woman known for her wisdom and voracity in cases like this and they breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that if it were up to her, Shayne McColluhn would not get away easily.

They got organized and Zelena started, questioning Mulan first. "Detective Mulan, this towel, marked exhibit E, was taken from the home of the defendant. Are you familiar with this item?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell us which part of the house it was taken from?"

"The master bedroom."

"Where is that located?"

"On the top floor of the brownstone."

"Did you receive a report from the crime lab about this towel?"

"Yes."

"Trace evidence of fresh semen was found on the towel. The DNA was a match to Jason Riverside."

"When you, or your colleagues, detectives Swan and Mills, questioned the defendant in the aftermath of the shooting, did she mention that Jason had been in the top floor of the brownstone?"

"No. She specifically stated that he was downstairs the entire time, and then, in a subsequent interview, with detectives Swan and Mills, restated it."

"Thank you. Nothing further." Zelena smiled at Mulan and nodded discreetly. 

"No questions, Your Honor." That's all Dr. Shayne's lawyer said. 

Zelena arched an eyebrow and looked at them for a moment before speaking again. "Prosecution calls Matthew McColluhn."

In a few minutes the boy was sitting on the stage, ready to gave his testimonials. 

"When you walked into the downstairs kitchen, what did you see?" Zelena approached him. 

"My mother bent over with a man behind her, on top of her." Matthew looked like he was about to throw up anytime. Whether nervous, or out of disgust or guilt, Zelena wasn't sure, but considering the type of mother he had, Zelena had a slight idea of how the boy was feeling and sympathized with him. Yet, she had to follow with her questions. She took a deep breath and her face softened slightly. "Did you know it was Jason?"

"No!"

"Then what happened?"

Matthew looked at his mother, as if waiting for her approval for what he was about to say and then looked at Zelena again. "My mother looked at me and screamed, "Help! He's raping me."

"Did she make eye contact with you?"

"Yes."

"Did she see the rifle?"

"Objection. Speculation." Shayne's lawyer interrupted and Zelena had to work hard not to snort.

"Sustained."

Zelena rolled her eyes and the judge tried not to smile. "Rephrase: did she ever look down at your hands?"

"Yes." Matthew said and looked at his mother again, then said: "I think so." 

Zelena paced back and forth, anger starting to bubble up her chest. That woman had a great deal of control over Matthew and she could turn everything in her favor in an instant. She glared at the woman then asked Matthew: "After your mother looked down at your hands and yelled, "Help! He's raping me," what did you do?"

On the benches, watching the trial, Mallory and her team were a ball of anxiety. That woman was a manipulative bitch and God knows what she could do to not be punished.

"I pulled the trigger. But I was just trying to scare him away. I just wanted to save my mom from what was happening." Matthew said hastily. 

When Dr. Shayne's lawyer spoke to Matthew, he tried to confuse not only the boy, but also how to plant doubt in the jury and Zelena wanted to strangle that scoundrel. She just didn't understand how there were people who were willing to work to defend people like Shayne McColluhn or any other cold, manipulative and calculating criminal. Defending people like Shayne, or Manson, Bundy and so many others like them was just unthinkable for her.

(...)

**_Los Angeles County Superior Ct, 1725 Main St #102 - Day 2._ **

The next day it was Dr. Shayne McColluhn's turn to testify and everyone was apprehensive. Things could go to shit pretty quickly if she managed to manipulate the jury. She recounted her version of the facts, how she had been raped by Jason and how Matthew got home on time to be the savior, and how traumatic the whole event had been for her.

Zelena felt sick with every word that woman said. She was a cold, empathetic and calculating woman and would do anything to get away with it. When it was her turn to interrogate Shayne, Zelena straightened her suit and slowly approached where the doctor was. "So, Jason showed up at your house at 9:00 at night. Your son wasn't home, but you let him in anyway?" She offered a confused look at the woman, her blue eyes shining dangerously. 

"I felt empathy for his turbulent home life." Dr. Shayne said simply. 

"You kept telling the police that... "his turbulent home life," even though his parents are happily married and he's a straight-A student." Zelena crossed her hands in front of her body. 

"Grades are not indicative of psychological or emotional problems."

"We're not interested in your psycho-babble for the moment, but thank you so much for sharing." Zelena smiled sarcastically but at the same time her smile was too sweet. "Um, you also told the police that Jason stayed downstairs all night, and yet his semen was found on a towel in your bedroom, on the top floor of your brownstone."

"Is there a question here, Your Honor?" Shayne's lawyer interrupted. 

"Yes. How did it get there?" Zelena turned to face him and offered a pointed look. 

"I have no idea. Maybe he snuck up to my room and masturbated that night." 

"Or maybe you had an initial sexual encounter with Jason in your room, then brought him down to the kitchen to have more sex." Zelena took a deep breath trying to keep her cool. That woman was driving her mad. 

"Objection." Shayne's lawyer got up quickly. 

"I'll allow it." The judge smiled. 

"That's not what happened." Shayne said, trying to look disgusted by the idea.

"That's exactly what happened. You let him into your home late at night while wearing lingerie."

"It was a nightgown."

"We're not gonna argue about semantics. This is what you were wearing?" Then Zelena proceeded to grab a picture on her desk and showed it to the jury. 

"Yes. But I was ready for bed."

"Or maybe you were ready to sexually assault a 15-year-old boy. You let him into your house while wearing only a nightgown." While making the charges, Zelena walked around showing the jurors the photo of the nightgown that Shayne wore on the night of the crime. "An hour later, your son interrupted you and Jason in the kitchen. Even though you saw a rifle in his hand, you cried "rape" to cover up the fact that you were abusing his friend." When everyone had seen the photo, she placed it on her desk and walked over to the doctor again, coming face to face with her.

"Jason raped me." Shayne hissed. 

"No. You raped him."

"Objection." Her lawyer got up once again. 

"Withdrawn." Zelena replied without taking her eyes off the woman in front of her. She could see the barely contained fury in Shayne's gaze and knew that she was feeling like a caged animal. The problem now was what she would do next. Slowly Zelena walked away, back to her desk. 

Shayne looked from Zelena to the jurors and saw the disgust and anger in their eyes. She knew it was a matter of minutes before she was convicted so she needed to act fast. "Your Honor, I'd like to testify again. I need to change my defense."

"What?" Zelena's eyes widened. Whatever that woman had planned, it was bad. 

"I've been lying. I just want to tell the truth. The real truth."

Mallory turned to the backseat, where his team was, and exchanged an incredulous look with them. She was gaping, as were the others.

Emma started to get up, but Regina held her arm tightly. "Not right now. If we talk or do the wrong thing, we can lose everything. Let Zelena take care of it." Regina whispered.

The judge looked from Shayne to Zelena and the woman's lawyer, confused and curious about the development of the case, and allowed the two to approach. 

"Uh, Your Honor, we should discuss this matter in private." 

"Agreed. Counsel, my chambers, now." The judge said seriously. She was still confused by the change in Shayne's behavior and wanted to find out what was going on. Something about that woman was very off. 

**_Judge Ward’s office._ **

"She's had a change of heart, Your Honor. She wants to tell the truth." Shayne's lawyer said as soon as they entered her office. 

"What the hell does that even mean? You don't get to suddenly tell the truth because the jury isn't buying your lies." Zelena was fuming. 

"I have the right to redirect the testimony of my witness, and in the course of that redirection, my client will offer a new defense."

"What are you talking about, Mr. Hawkins?"

"Dr. McColluhn's new testimony will contradict her prior testimony."

"So, she's willing to admit to the jury, to the judge, that she perjured herself?" Zelena asked in disbelief. She looked at the judge and the woman only shrugged. 

"She is. She just wants to clear her conscience, and let the chips fall where they may." 

"I agree in concept, but first I'd like to know what this new defense is."

**_Back in the court._ **

"Tell the jury exactly what happened." Dr. Hawkins, Shayne's lawyer asked. 

"Jason Riverside and I were in the kitchen having sex. Then Matthew walked in on us and shot his friend in the head." Dr. Shayne said slowly. Her eyes on the jurors, gauging their reaction. 

"So, you didn't yell, "Help! He's raping me"?" Dr. Hawkins asked. 

"No."

"Did you make eye contact with Matthew prior to him pulling the trigger?"

"No, I did not."

Behind Zelena, Mallory took a sharp intake of breath and brought her hands to her face. She couldn't believe what that woman was doing. Matthew, who was at the captain's side, felt tears streaming down his face, but he couldn't and didn't even care to fight them.

In the back seat Emma shifted in disbelief and even Regina found it difficult to keep her expression blank. Beside her Ruby hissed under her breath and Regina saw Lilith reaching for the brunette's hand and holding it tightly.

"Then what happened?" Dr. Hawkins continued. 

"What happened was I realized I didn't want my son to go to prison, so I told the police that Jason had raped me, and Matthew killed him to protect me."

"Oh, my God." Mallory put her hands on Matthew's shoulder and squeezed lightly. 

"But that was a lie?" Dr. Hawkins asked. 

"Yes." 

"And Matthew knew that you and Jason were involved in a sexual relationship?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"One time, I saw him watching us having sex."

Zelena's eyes widened and she turned to look at Mallory and the others. 

The looks of disbelief were the same on Mallory and her entire team. They knew, from what Matthew's father had said, that Shayne was able to play dirty to get what he wanted, but what she was doing took her madness and narcissism to another level.

"One time, I saw him watching us having sex." Shayne said, her eyes watering and her voice trembling. 

"Okay, that's enough, honey. We're gonna go. Let's go." Mallory tried to take Matthew out of the room. 

"No. I want to hear." Matthew said, his voice cracking while more tears streamed down his face. 

"What was your son doing?" Dr. Hawkins asked. 

"He was... he was in the doorway... masturbating."

The gasps and murmurs spread through the jurors and other people watching the trial. 

"You are a crazy narcissistic bitch." Emma roared. "He is your son, he's just a kid and you're destroying him because you can act as a grown up woman. You're sick. You disgust me!"

"Emma!" Mallory turned to look at the blonde, her eyes pleading for Emma to shut up. 

"Look at him you crazy bitch!" Emma pointed a finger to the already distraught boy. 

"Regina, take Emma out of here. Now!" Mallory ordered the brunette. 

"Captain," Judge Ward sighed. "Please, control your team."

"I'm sorry, judge Ward." Mallory finally proceeded to take Matthew out of the room.

Killian, David and Lilith were right behind them, leaving only Ruby and Mulan in there. 

Zelena searched for Ruby's eyes and the brunette only shook her head. 

When they arrived outside the room where the trial was taking place, Mallory practically threw Emma against the wall and pinned the detective's body against hers. "Are you out of your mind?" She hissed. "Do you realize that it may have destroyed our chance to put that woman behind bars?"

Emma's eyes were burning with rage and she stared at the captain for a moment. Her breath came in short breaths. She wanted to call out to the captain to leave her alone for ten minutes with that woman. That she deserved to be punished for what she was doing to her son and that Emma would be happy to apply the punishment herself, but she knew it wasn't right. She let her emotions wash over her and it could ruin the case. Rarely did Emma lose control like that, but when it happened it was ugly. She took a few deep breaths, her eyes shone dangerously and they could see the anger in them as she shifted her gaze from Mallory to Regina.

Regina shook her head gently, but kept her distance. Emma had acted impulsively and as much as she agreed with Emma, she couldn't go over Mallory's authority. If she decided that Emma should be punished then she would make the blonde accept, even if she was against it.

Before they were friends, Mallory was their boss and needed to act accordingly.

Emma licked her lips slowly and looked at the captain again. "I'm sorry, Cap."

"Go home, Emma." Mallory sighed. "Take the rest of the day off. I'll let you know if there is an outcome on the case."

"But Cap."

"I will not ask again, Emma." Mallory said firmly. She turned to Regina and nodded for the brunette to approach. "Take Emma home. Go catch some waves, I don't know." She ran her hands through her hair, fixing it. "But she needs to cool her head."

"Okay, Mal. Thank you." Regina nodded to the captain and exchanged a brief look with her colleagues before reaching Emma's arm and starting to drag her out of there.

"Thanks." Matthew's voice stopped them and they turned to look at him. "Thank you for what you did in there. 

"Anytime, kid." Emma smiled sadly and left the place with Regina by her side. 

(...)

When Mallory returned for the trial, Zelena and the others were leaving. The judge had closed the session for the day and said they would return the next day at 9 am.

Mallory, Ruby, Lilith, Mulan and Killian went to Zelena's office to discuss the next steps.

While they were there, Matthew's father arrived. He looked tired and worried and it was to be expected, given the situation. He informed them that Matthew wanted to plead guilty after his mother's statement.

"We are not going to allow that." Mallory said firmly. "Where's Matthew now? I would like to speak to him."

Jim gave them information about where Matthew was and Mallory went over to talk to him.

(...)

**_Los Angeles County Superior Ct, 1725 Main St #102 - Day 3._ **

"Miss West, are you ready to begin your cross-examination of the defendant?" Judge Ward asked Zelena. She smiled triumphantly at the sight of Shayne's alarmed expression. Zelena adjusted the buttons on her suit and approached Matthew.

"No, Your Honor. I'd like to recall a witness: Matthew McColluhn. Matthew, did you intentionally shoot Jason Riverside because you were angry at him for being in a sexual relationship with your mother?

"No. That's not true. I shot him because I thought he was raping her."

"And why did you think that?" 

"Because she looked me in the eye and yelled, "Help. He's raping me."

After Matthew's further interrogation, the jurors were dismissed to make the decision and returned shortly before lunchtime.

"Members of the jury, have you reached a verdict?" Judge Ward asked them.

"We have, Your Honor." 

"What say you?"

"On the charge of second degree murder, we find the defendant guilty. On the charge of third degree rape of a minor, we find the defendant guilty." 

"Los Angeles county thanks you for your service. Court is adjourned."

(...)

They watched as the officers took Dr. Shayne under arrest and couldn't help but feel great relief. Matthew was free and could have a normal life with his father. It would take him some time to get over what happened, but eventually he would be fine.

After Mallory was dismissed and her team chose to have lunch at a restaurant nearby and then each went to their home. The past few days had been intense because of the case and now they just wanted to rest a little before the next one.

Upon arriving at the building, Emma and Regina chose to go to the blonde's apartment and take a shower together, thus being able to enjoy a little time alone before the boys arrived from school.

"So," Regina bit her bottom lip and a sly smile spread across her lips. She slid her hands over Emma's thighs and the blonde shivered under her touch. Regina kissed the inside of Emma's thighs before finally getting to where the blonde needed it so much. "You have been a very bad girl these past few days and you need to be punished, am I right?"

"Y- yes." Emma whimpered.

Regina smiled contentedly and brushed her lips against Emma's clit making the blonde let out a needy cry. "You won't come until I say you can, understand?"

"Oh my God." Emma pulled a pillow over her face and let out a muffled cry. She was terrible at that.

"Now be a good girl and show me how much you want to come."

They stayed in Emma's room all afternoon, stopping just for water or a few quick snacks. A while before the boys arrived from school they went to take another shower, which ended up taking longer than expected, obviously, and then went to Regina's apartment to spend the rest of the day with Henry, Roland and Marian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and what you would like to see in the next chapters. =)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, guys. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Regina rolled onto the bed and smiled with her eyes still closed as she felt Emma's body against hers. They had finally been together for a few months, but that wasn't enough to assuage the wonderful feeling of finally waking up with the woman of her life by her side. Especially if they were both naked. She slid her arm around Emma's waist and the blonde laughed softly, pushing her body closer to Regina. "Good morning, princess." Regina whispered and kissed Emma's neck, making the blonde squirm in her arms.

"Good Morning." Emma turned to look at the brunette and smirked. "My queen." She bit her lip and slipped a hand between their bodies until she reached Regina's hard cock. "Good morning to you too." She stroked lazily.

Regina laughed. A deep, sexy laugh. "You are terrible." She tilted her head and captured Emma's lips in a languid kiss.

Before things could get any further, there was a knock on the door and they pulled the duvet to cover their bodies.

"Come on in." They said together.

"Sorry to interrupt," Marian put her head through the door and smiled guiltily. "But Henry woke up with a fever. I think you'd better have a look."

"Sure." They nodded.

Marian closed the door and immediately Emma and Regina got up and went to the bathroom to wash their faces and do morning hygiene. The horny forgotten and replaced with the concern for Henry's well-being.

They put on clothes and went straight to the room the boy shared with Roland.

"Hey, buddy." Emma sat on the edge of his bed and brushed his sweaty hair off his forehead. He was burning with fever. "What are you feeling?"

"Everything hurts." He whimpered.

"Okay, buddy, we're going to take you to the hospital, alright?"

Regina was standing at the door watching them both and her heart squeezed and expanded at the same time. The love she felt for those two was greater than she could ever put into words, but watching them suffer, for whatever reason, made her heart squeeze.

"Gina, you drive?" Emma looked at her and her eyes shone with concern.

"Sure, Em." She left the bedroom door and took the car keys while waiting for Emma and Henry to be ready. "Marian, how's Roland? Does he have a fever too?"

"No, he's fine." She shook her head.

"We're going to take Henry to the hospital, call if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay."

Regina looked down the hall and saw Emma coming with Henry in her arms. She said goodbye to Marian quickly and opened the door so Emma could pass. The drive to the hospital was quick and silent. Henry hadn't been sick in a long time, and that always left them on the edge.

(...)

**_Kenneth Hahn Park._ **

"Hey, Cap." Killian nodded as Mallory passed the crowd that huddled behind the yellow belt.

"An attack on the park in broad daylight." She raised her eyebrow. "He's bold."

"The park has several blind spots, deserted places." David shrugged. "As much as there are security guards, they can't cover the entire park."

"Yes." Killian sighed and guided Mallory to the ambulance where the victim was being treated. "The suspect's a male white, early 20s, average height. He stabbed the victim eleven times and according to her, he counted each one. And attempted rape."

"Most of her wounds were shallow. She's out of it." Mulan added. "He is not a pro, which, while it's good, can be dangerous, as he may want to practice until he becomes one."

"Or it could have been just a random attack." Killian offered.

"Maybe," Mallory observed as the paramedics closed the ambulance doors. "But I doubt that is the case. You said he counted the stabs..."

"Yes."

"This isn't good." Mallory said thoughtfully. "Where are Emma and Regina?"

"They're in the hospital. Henry's sick."

"Sick?" Concern was plastered on the captain's face.

"Just far is only a fever, but doctors are doing a battery of tests." Mulan bit her lip. "Do you want me to call them?"

"No, there is no need for now." Mallory sighed. "If it comes to that, I'll call them myself."

(...)

**_At the hospital with the victim._ **

"Hey," Mallory greeted as he entered the room where Ruby was talking to the victim.

"Hey." Ruby looked from the young woman to her captain and offered a weak smile. "Clary, this is Captain Page." Ruby pointed at the blonde. "She was just telling me that she didn't see her attacker before the assault." She turned her attention to the young woman in front of her.

"I was talking to a friend on the phone, she was going to meet me at the park for a walk and then we were going to have lunch together." Clary turned to look at Mallory.

"So you didn't notice him at all?"

"He came out of nowhere, a knife to my neck." Clary alternated her gaze between Mallory and Ruby. "I should have run or screamed, but I just froze."

"A knife to your neck, it's normal to freeze." Mallory said gently and knelt by the bed.

"He pushed me into the bushes... He grabbed my breasts, lifted up my skirt, groped."

"But he didn't rape you?" Mallory's eyebrows furrowed. Mulan had said there was an attempted rape.

"No." Clary shook her head. "He didn't seem to know what he was doing."

Mallory and Ruby exchanged a concerned look at that. Perhaps the captain's theory was right and he might want to practice.

"I pushed him away, I said,  _ 'get off me' _ . That's when he got angry, threw me down, started stabbing me."

"And you told me before that he counted each time he stabbed?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I thought he was going to kill me." Clary looked down, fidgeting her fingers nervously. "But as soon as he got to 11, he stopped and he ran."

"Did he say anything else?" Ruby leaned forward.

"He said,  _ 'this is your fault, little girl. You missed your chance.' _ And then he ran. "

"Little girl?" Mallory frowned.

"It's an old nickname." Clary shook her head.

"Do you use that nickname on social media or somewhere else?"

"My friends called me that, but not since high school."

"So this is somebody who knew you when you were young." Mallory said thoughtfully.

"I don't think so. I would have remembered him. I'm very good with faces." Clary turned to look at the captain. "I never saw this guy in my life."

(...)

**_Back at the station._ **

"He calls her by her old nickname and counts as he stabs her?" David raised an eyebrow. "It's gotta be personal."

"Except Clary doesn't know him!" Mallory said, losing the little patience she still had. They were going back and forth about the things in this case and so far they had found nothing useful. "Killian, any luck with those yearbooks?" She walked over to his table.

"There's a few guys who had records, run-ins with the S.E.C. for stock fraud. No one on the registry, no assaults." He shook his head looking at the computer screen.

"I got our best sketch artist on it, but Clary didn't get a good look at him." Lilith announced, entering their floor and nailing the sketch on the board.

"And that's what they came up with?" David frowned. "It could be any white guy in Los Angeles."

"Okay, so no luck with the schools." Mallory sighed in frustration. "What about the neighbors? Run the building, run the block, church, summer camps..."

"Detective Nolan, SVU." David answered the phone at his desk while the others began to check what Mallory was listing.

"The stab count can be OCD." Mulan said thoughtfully as she analyzed the evidence board.

"Are there any open M.O.S that fit?" Mallory turned to her.

"I mean, amateurish wounds, stalking the vic, revenge... It's a one off so far."

"I hope my theory is wrong and hope he doesn't develop a taste for it."

"Too late, Cap." David said as he hung up the phone. "Another attempted rape. Assailant counted out loud as he stabbed her."

"David, Mulan, go."

(...)

Some time later David and Mulan were back at the police station with the testimony of the other victim. The attack had been similar, but a little more aggressive. And once again the attacker seemed to know the victim for the long term and this time the attack had been on the stairs of the building where the victim lived.

"This time it was 15 stabs, Cap." David said. He placed the photos taken at the hospital on the board, alongside with the other victim's pictures. "She said his voice was flat, and he had this... Weird smile. He lost control when she pushed him and told him to take his hands off her."

"As with Clary." Ruby pointed.

"He doesn't handle rejection well." Lilith was tapping her pen on the table while analyzing information on the computer.

While the team was discussing the possibilities of the case, Mallory left the room to answer a phone call. When she returned, minutes later, her mood seemed to have worsened even more.

"What's up, boss?" Killian asked as he noticed the captain's expression.

"It was Anders, again." She sighed.

"The new SVU Chief?" David bent his head.

"Yeah, citywide," Mallory put her hands in her pants pockets and walked around the room. "and he wants to do a full press conference on this perp."

"Of course he does." Ruby rolled her eyes. "So guess he's decided that it's only one guy?"

"He has," Mallory massaged her temples. "and I told him that that was our job, and we're still deciding whether or not to make that call. So... any DNA yet?"

"In both attacks, the perp failed to launch." Lilith said.

"And from a victimology perspective, they're both in their early 20s, small, with long, curly hair, and attractive." Mulan gestured helplessly. "and he called them both by name, knew personal details from their past."

"He also counted out the stabs. Sabine said the wounds were consistent enough that they could have come from the same knife."

"Well, if it is the same guy, he's escalating." Killian got up and walked over to the evidence board. "There's fewer hesitation marks on the second attack. He's getting more aggressive."

"And the vics don't know each other? Is there no connection between them?" Mallory asked almost desperately. She knew they needed to get this guy before he killed anyone, but it was also because of Anders. He didn't seem to understand, or didn't care, how things really worked. Whether they liked it or not, sometimes it wasn't that simple.

"Different neighborhoods, different schools." David shook his head. "No points of intersection, and neither one recognized her assailant."

"All right, so find out if anybody else does. Check open cases. Show this sketch to any vics of unknown knife assaults." Mallory snorted.

Killian, David, Mulan and Ruby went out to do what the captain asked and Lilith approached her. "And what do we release to the press?"

"This sketch." Mallory shrugged. "I guess we work off the assumption that it is the same guy and these are his first known assaults."

Within hours a few women showed up, victims of open cases or who had some similarity with the attacks that morning, but most ended up taking them nowhere. Most open cases had nothing to do with the attacks that morning until finally a young woman said she had been threatened 4 days ago. She didn't recognize him, but David and Ruby went to the restaurant where she worked to see if anyone there recognized him from the sketch.

(...)

**_At the children's hospital._ **

Emma and Regina were in the room with Henry. The doctor had done some tests and medicated him, but she wanted to keep him there to watch the fever progress. The doctor, Dr. Manning, talked to Emma and explained that it could be just a virus, or maybe something emotional, related to some recent trauma or something.

"But he hasn't had any recent trauma." Emma shook her head. "I mean, his life hasn't been exactly easy; his mother died a few years ago and he barely remembers her, and about three months ago my partner was shot and almost died, but I don't see how she can be connected to this."

"It is very unlikely that this is connected with any of these factors." Dr. Manning said thoughtfully. "Is everything okay at home?"

"What are you suggesting?" Emma asked defensively.

"It's everything okay, Dr." Regina put her hand on the blonde's shoulder before things could get out of hand. "Henry goes to school, he is a great student, intelligent and dedicated, he has few friends, but they are very close. We try to spend as much time as possible with him, and when we are not at home he stays with Marian and her son, Roland. They are the same age and have known each other since they were born."

"Right." Dr. Manning nodded thoughtfully. "At school, is everything okay? Did he complain about an incident or someone who might be giving him a hard time?"

"Not that we know of." Emma and Regina exchanged a concerned look. If there was someone disturbing Henry at school he would have said. "But we will talk to him when he is feeling better."

"It may just be a virus, but I want to cover all sides to make sure we don't miss anything."

"Okay." They said and went to sit by Henry's bed. He was sleeping because of the medication and Regina took the opportunity to call Mallory to find out how the case was going, if they needed help or anything.

(...)

**_Somewhere in the city of Los Angeles._ **

The young man paced the dimly lit room with precise, short steps. His eyes were wild with rage, his hands closed and opened at his sides. "How many times will I have to teach you how to do your jobs?" He roared looking at his  _ employees _ . "I gave you a very simple task! Why the hell is that insignificant woman still alive?"

One of the men took a deep breath, trying to control his anger. That spoiled boy was making him very, very angry. "It is not that simple, sir." He said, trying to control his breathing. "The other attack is still very recent and we don't want those damned detectives around our neck right now. Your grandmother would not be happy if her business were hurt for a personal reason, even from you."

The young man considered him for a moment, his face just inches from Jekyll's. "Where's that useless brother of mine? I didn't pay Spencer to get him out of prison so he can go fooling around."

"Neal went to visit Mr. Spencer." Hyde shook his head. "There was a new shipment coming in and your grandma asked him to take care of it so he can prove that he deserves to be back on the streets and his family."

"As soon as that useless one arrives, send him to talk to me."

(...)

**_At the restaurant._ **

The restaurant the victim had worked on was close to National Boulevard and David and Ruby went there to talk to the owner and ex-boyfriend of the girl who had been attacked 4 days ago.

"Is this about Liz? She told me she didn't know the guy who attacked her." Her ex boyfriend said when he saw the detectives.

"But maybe she didn't recognize him." Ruby said. "When she worked here, was there anyone she rejected?"

"Or someone who had a crush on her?"

"She is a beautiful girl." The restaurant owner shrugged.

"Well, you remember anyone who looked like this, a customer maybe?" David showed him the suspect's sketch.

"You know, that looks like this busboy we had. Guy was kinda off. O.C.D., I think."

"Why do you say that?"

"No one got the grill as clean as he did. Broke my heart to fire him."

"Anything to do with Liz?"

"I fired him after she left." He shook his head. "Last Valentine's day, a couple came in, buzzed. They were going at it in the booth. He "accidentally" pours ice water on the guy's lap. I can't have that."

"What was his name?"

"Sebastian... something. I'll check for you."

"Thanks."

(...)

**_Back to the police station._ **

"The suspect is Sebastian Verlac." Killian announced upon entering the police station holding a photo of the suspect provided by the owner of the restaurant where he worked. Ruby and David had gone straight from the restaurant to Sebastian's parents' house. They sent a photo of the suspect to Killian's cell phone so he could print it out and put it on the board. "The parents are divorced. The stepfather runs a software firm and the mother is a nurse."

"What else do we have about him?" Chief Anders asked as he entered the floor.

"Chief Anders." Mallory nodded and offered a tight smile.

"Anyone I.D. Him?"

"We're still connecting the dots between him and three victims."

"Dots?" Chief Anders took a step towards Captain. "You have enough dots. Where is he? Why haven't they brought him yet?"

"We're trying to get updated cell contacts. He has no social media presence." Lilith offered, stopping beside Mallory.

"What kind of young people don't have social media or cell phones these days?" Chief Anders narrowed his eyes.

"This may come as a surprise to you, Chief." Killian approached, a smile too sweet on his lips to be honest. "But not every young person has social media. Especially those who want to commit crimes and don't want to be caught."

"We got his last known address, his parents' house. I have two detectives headed there now." Mallory interrupted before Killian could get in trouble with the Chief.

"We didn't want to call and risk tipping him off." Mulan said calmly.

"So no one's made him, and you haven't even talked to him yet." Chief Anders said angrily. His face inches from Mallory's.

"No sir."

"I want you with more information and progress tomorrow at the meeting." He stared at Mallory for a few seconds and then turned to the rest of the team. "We have a serial on the front page of every newspaper. Solve this, now." Without saying anything more or waiting for an answer, Chief Anders left the precinct.

"What a son of a bitch." Killian hissed. "Why doesn't he come and do it better?"

"Because he is the Chief."

"He's an asshole, that's what."

"This too." Lilith laughed. "Now let's get back to work before that asshole shows up here again."

(...)

A few hours later David and Ruby returned to the police station and shared the information they obtained with Sebastian's parents; "He hadn't been at his parents' house in months, he suffered a lot of bullying when he was younger, he may be on the spectrum. He's smart, but he's socially awkward. He's in therapy, he shows progress, and then new challenges surface, according to his mother." Ruby informed them.

"They also said that he should take medicine, but he doesn't do it regularly. He's lonely, he's brilliant, and no one notices.  _ Everyone has it easy except him.  _ Stepfather's words." David raised his hands when the others looked at him. "The stepfather doesn't seem to like him very much or doesn't believe he has any problems. For him, Sebastian  _ is _ the problem."

"The mother said he recently got a new job as a bicycle messenger and gave us the address of his apartment." Ruby added.

"Right." Mallory nodded. "Lilith, Killian, I want you at his address. Talk to him if he's there."

"We're on it, boss." Killian nodded and left with Lilith to the address that Sebastian's mother provided.

(...)

Later, when Killian and Lilith came back from Sebastian's approach, they gathered the team in the conference room to pass on their impressions of the boy before they could call some of the girls back to see if they could identify him now that they had a portrait of him from childhood and adolescence and another more recent one.

"Boss, the boy is smart." Killian sighed. "I'm not sure he's the suspect, but I don't rule him out either."

"There was a change in him when we talked about the girl who worked at the restaurant. For a moment he was pleased that she remembered him, but when we said that in fact, who remembered him had been her ex-boyfriend, he shut himself up and changed." Lilith completed.

"When we approached him, he asked if it was about his neighbors." Killian frowned. "And when we suggested going up and talking to them, he was quick to dismiss us saying they weren't at home. He knows the neighbors' routine."

"He spoke of them in a way..." Lilith's lips pressed together in a thin line. "As if he put the woman on a pedestal, and despised the guy completely."

"And when we asked him to come to the police station, he changed even more. He wasn't exactly defensive, but he collaborated even less. He knows his rights and when we pressured him, he started making a scene in front of the building."

Everyone listened attentively and apprehensively. If he was responsible for the attacks, he had just escaped through their fingers and there was nothing they could do because they had no evidence against him.

"We will call the women who were recently attacked and see if they recognize him with the photos we have." Mallory rubbed her temples, already feeling the headache that day would bring.

(...)

After talking to the victims again, Mallory got a warrant from Zelena so they could go to Sebastian's house and search the place for his knife and cell phone.

Within minutes the team, including Mallory, was at Sebastian's apartment. The patrol that Killian and Lilith requested after their encounter with Sebastian hadn't left the place and informed them that Sebastian hadn't returned to the apartment.

"He didn't show up at work, either." David informed them as they went up the stairs.

Along with Mallory and her team, there were also some men from the tactical team to reinforce them. When the captain authorized, they pulled down the apartment door and went in first, making sure the place was safe before the SVU team could enter.

There was a laptop on the kitchen counter with a video paused on the screen, and next to it was a document of approximately 300 pages printed.  _ 'Now you know,' _ Mulan read aloud.

As the tactical team and his team scoured Sebastian's apartment, Mallory remembered what Killian and Lilith had said, about Sebastian's complaints about noisy neighbors while having sex. She called David and the two knocked on their door, but there was no answer. Mallory tried the handle and found that the front door was unlocked. She pushed the door open and saw a body on the floor.

Next door, in Sebastian's apartment, they found a chest with empty ammo boxes and a briefcase, where it was supposed to contain a semi-automatic pistol, also empty.

"Mulan," Killian called, taking the empty boxes and placing them on the kitchen counter. "Look at this."

"What is?" She looked up from the document quickly and her lips thinned in a thin line when she saw what Killian had placed on the counter. "We have something here!" She screamed loud enough that Mallory and the others, who were in the apartment next door, could hear.

"He's got at least two guns, brand-new, out the box, and over 200 rounds of ammo." Killian said when Mallory and David joined them in Sebastian's kitchen.

"And he left a kind of manifesto." Mulan pointed to the document. "The laptop was open. This is the last video." She pressed play and the SVU team gathered in front of the screen to see what was in the video. In the video, Sebastian threatened to go after every girl who had ignored him during his life.

"This is not good." Mallory sighed.

(...)

"Sebastian Verlac, 21 years old. Should be considered armed and dangerous." Mallory announced, walking up their floor where all the SVU detectives and some members of the tactical team had gathered. "In the past week, has assaulted three women in revenge attacks and then escalated to murder." She pointed to Mulan, giving the floor to the detective.

"We found a manifesto containing dozens of names from his past, whom he might be targeting."

"All his former schools are on lockdown. We need units from each of those precincts outside the schools. We have unmarked cars at his residence and his psychiatrist's office." David added.

"The suspect may be on foot or riding a bicycle. The last encounter we had with him, his affect was rational. He was able to mask for a short time what appears to be a psychotic break." Killian looked around, his eyes resting on Chief Anders.

"And don't assume that he will stick to his pattern. Everybody wear your vest. Do not be a hero." Mallory pointed to her vest as she spoke. When the detectives dispersed to follow her orders, she approached Mulan. "Hey, any leads from his shrink?"

"She says he doesn't have enough anger to commit these acts." Mulan said as she watched the detectives go to prepare.

"But she left town just in case." David said as he approached them.

"What about his parents?" Chief Anders demanded.

"They're on their way." Killian said, offering him a challenging look.

"As soon as they get here, show them Sebastian's hit list. See if they're in touch with any of these people." Mallory guided the team and retired to his office when his cell phone rang.

"Captain Page." Chief Anders broke into her office, not caring about the privacy she seemed to want to answer that call. "Where are the rest of your team? Why aren't Emma and Regina here?"

"Henry is sick. They are with him at the hospital." Mallory looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She could feel her blood bubbling with anger at this man.

"Ah, yes, Miss Swan's nephew." He said in a dismissive tone. "There is no reason for them to miss work. Isn't there someone else who can stay with him?"

"I don't-"

"Call Detective Mills and send her over. We need all the help."

"I'm not going to call them and send them over here when all the people we have here are more than enough to handle the case. This is not a national hunt."

"Captain-"

"Chief, with all due respect, but how I command my team concerns only me. I will not tolerate you trying to teach me how to do my job. Something that I have been doing with excellence for years, as well as all my team." Mallory closed her free hand in a tight fist at her side. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I really need to take this call."

Chief Anders stared at her for a moment, and didn't move from where he was, indicating that he wouldn't leave the room. Mallory sighed heavily and entered the adjoining room that existed in her office so that she could answer the call in privacy.

(...)

When Mallory left the room, she was informed that Sebastian's parents had arrived and went to the interrogation room, which was also linked with hers, where they were analyzing the list to try to speed up the process. "Mr and Mrs Verlac, I'm Captain Page." She exchanged a brief look with Ruby, who was reviewing the list with them. "I know this must be incredibly painful for the two of you, but time is of the essence. So I need you to focus on that list so nobody else gets hurt, do you understand?"

"Of course." His mother nodded and turned her attention to the names with his stepfather's help.

"Okay, are there any other names that you recognize?" Mallory leaned over, resting her arms on the table and looking at Sebastian's parents.

"I had no idea Sebastian noticed this many people in his life. He was so... shy." His mother smiled weakly.

"Disconnected, in his own world, you mean?!" The stepfather said bitterly.

"No." The mother turned to face him. "This list goes back to kindergarten!"

"I understand." Mallory interrupted them, feeling that they would start arguing and forget why they were there in the first place. "There's a lot of people, and that's why we need to use this list to narrow down where he might go."

"It is a waste of time." The stepfather said dryly. "You are looking for logic where it doesn't exist."

"Right now, we're just looking for targets." Mallory interrupted him. That man was making her patience run thin.

It didn't take long for his mother to recognize a name on the list. One of Sebastian's teachers. She taught English classes. "She was young, pretty, not a very good teacher, though." Sebastian's mother said.

"Ruby, you and Killian go check out Culver City High School." Mallory exchanged a brief look with the brunette and she just nodded.

"Sebastian always wanted to be a writer. The summer after he took her class, though, he said he was done with that." His mother continued.

(...)

Ruby and Killian went to the school where Jocelyn Fairchild, now Greymark, was teaching and talked to her. They found out that she had recently married and had a daughter, and her husband, Lucian Greymark, worked at another school, fifteen minutes away. They sent a message to Mallory about what they had discovered and went to Venice High School to try to speak to the teacher's husband when they were unable to contact the man.

When they got there, the principal accompanied them down the halls of the school to the classroom where he taught and found the classroom a complete mess, and Lucian's almost lifeless body on the floor. Immediately Ruby called an ambulance and ordered the principal to evacuate the school while she and Killian went after Sebastian.

It didn't take long and they found the room where Sebastian was hiding, with 3 girls taken hostage.

(...)

**_Outside Venice High School._ **

Mallory paced around helping to position the tactical teams and waiting for a signal from Ruby or Killian. She saw the children leaving school and running to meet their parents, who were already starting to form a crowd of people nearby and breathed a sigh of relief. At least they were safe and now she and the other cops could focus on getting Ruby and Killian out of there safely.

"Pole cams show the kid's got 3 girls hostage in a classroom." David sighed when Mallory came running up to him.

"Ruby and Killian?"

"Them, too."

"Please tell me they have their vests on."

"Yes, but the head is left unprotected." David shook his head. "The runners are taken, and we have snipers across the street. If Sebastian steps in front of a window, he's done."

Mallory looked at him in disbelief. She shook her head and bit her lip. This was not how she worked. Besides, she had promised the boy's mother that they wouldn't hurt him when they arrested him. Apparently the police chief had other plans.

(...)

**_Inside the classroom with Sebastian._ **

"I can hear your people in the hall." He said, his voice flat despite the scary smile on his face. "Get on the radio and tell those monkeys to clear out and get off the roof." Sebastian was holding one of the girls against his body, using her as a shield while aiming a gun at her head. He was out of reach of the windows, hidden by a cupboard inside the room.

"Okay, it's fine." Ruby said as calmly as she could. "What are you gonna do for me?"

"I don't shoot this little bitch. Now come on!"

"How about you let the girl go?" Killian tried to negotiate, his gun aiming steadily at Sebastian.

"How about you drop your gun?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "You too." He looked at Ruby.

"You don't shoot, we don't shoot." She released one hand and raised it in a gesture of surrender.

"You are lying!" Sebastian shook his head. "All pretty girls lie."

"No one needs to be hurt." Killian said. He was trying to keep his tone neutral and soothing, but the situation was quite stressful.

"Shut up! I'm talking to her."

The monotony in Sebastian's voice was frightening. He had a troubled look, and the lack of emotion in his voice sent a shiver down Ruby's spine. She needed to do something fast if she wanted to save those girls and get them out of there. "Okay, Killian." Ruby licked her lips slowly. A thousand thoughts running through her mind as she tried to remember the negotiation techniques and also about the manifesto they found at Sebastian's house. She and Mulan devoured the file, maybe it could be useful in some way. Ruby was taken out of her thoughts by Sebastian's voice again: 

"Drop your weapons, or I'll kill the girl." He shifted his gaze quickly between the detectives and the girl in his arms. "Tell them what I did to your teacher."

"Please put the guns down."

Ruby knew they didn't have much time before things got completely out of hand, so she made the only decision she could at that moment. "Okay, Sebastian." She stepped to the side, holding the gun in only one hand, the other open again in a sign of surrender. "You are in control, okay?" She unloaded the gun and placed it on the floor without breaking eye contact with him. "Killian... he's not messing around." She finally gave him a look and then looked back at Sebastian.

"No, I'm not."

Reluctantly, Killian imitated Ruby's gesture and unloaded his gun before placing it on the floor next to hers. He wasn't sure what her plan was, but he trusted her.

"Now kick them over to me."

When Killian got up and prepared to kick the guns, Sebastian spoke again. His voice was full of disdain when he said his name. "Not you...  _ Killian. _ " He had an almost manic smile on his face. "Her."

"You can call me Ruby." She took a step towards the weapons on the floor. "Can I call you Sebastian?"

He seemed to consider it for a moment, but he relented. "Sure."

Ruby exchanged a brief look with Killian and then kicked the guns out of the way, standing in front of Sebastian now. "It's ok." She held up both hands in surrender and he seemed satisfied with her actions.

"You..." He looked at Killian with disdain. "you get on your knees, hands on the back of your head. Now!"

Killian swallowed and looked out the windows. He knew it was impossible to see snipers from where he was, and he desperately hoped they were out there somewhere to support them. For a moment, Daniel's image flashed through his mind. Daniel's almost youthful smile and kind eyes. The sound of his laughter filling Killian's mind and immediately calming him down.

"Nobody in or out. You got it?" Sebastian said, taking Killian out of his thoughts.

"Can I radio them outside, tell them to back off?" Ruby said as gently as she could, given the situation. Beside her Killian obeyed Sebastian's orders to kneel and put his hands behind his head.

"Yes, but don't try any tricks."

"No. I promise."

(...)

After passing the message to David, Ruby handcuffed Killian to one of the tables in the room.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Sebastiam scoffed as Ruby assured him that the handcuff was not hurting his friend's wrists.

"Sebastian," Ruby sighed. If she wasn’t careful the situation would get out of hand and fast. "he's not the one you're mad at. Neither are these girls." Ruby blew a lock of hair out of her face. "Let's talk about the people who've hurt you."

"This guy is your partner?" Sebastian ignored her attempt. "You deserve better." His gaze moved to Killian, his eyes empty of emotion. "He talked to me before with another woman, and I just hopped on my bicycle and rode away." He smiled and for some reason Ruby thought that if sharks could smile, it would be like Sebastian's smile at that moment.

"You played it smart, Sebastian." Killian tried.

"I didn't say you could call me Sebastian." He snarled.

Ruby seemed to consider something, Killian noticed. He just hoped that whatever she had in mind, it would work.

"Are you fucking this guy?"

"Let's talk about you." Ruby ignored his question.

"You are, aren't you? Of course you are." Sebastian said dismissively. "Girls like you always go for jerks like this."

"Girls ignore you? That's gotta piss you off." Killian tried again.

"You know what pisses me off?"

"What?"

"Are pretty boys like you, you know?" Sebastian's gaze was fixed on Killian now. "Good-looking all your life... born beautiful." He smiled contemptuously. "Spin the bottle at seven or eight, and already have sex at 14 or 15."

"The girls should have been going after you all along." Killian shook his head. Oh, this kid couldn't be further from the truth, but he had to play his game, for their sake. "You're a good-looking guy."

"Shut up!" Sebastian roared. "When was your first time?"

Ruby took a breath and Killian looked at her. She was trying to direct Sebastian to get him to speak, but he was smarter than she had anticipated.

"Yeah, no answer." He raised an eyebrow when Killian remained silent. "Why? Because now you are doing it with her, and you don't want her to know that she is just another notch on your belt."

Ruby wanted to laugh about it, but she had a feeling it would make Sebastian even more out of control. For a moment she considered telling him the truth that she was dating a woman, but she knew better than to give details of her personal life to a suspect. Besides, no one but Emma and Regina knew about her relationship with Zelena yet and if she said anything, Killian would ask questions later. She took a deep breath and stood up slowly. "I know what he is."

Sebastian looked at her for a moment, disappointment and resentment flashing in his eyes. "Look at him. Helpless, useless." He shook his head. "You think he's better than me."

"I don't." Ruby said gently. She was holding the vest straps and her eyes were fixed on Sebastian.

"Yes, you do." He said resignedly.

"He is not." Ruby insisted. Maybe she had found a way to get to him, after all. "I'm not a kid. These young girls, they don't get it, they don't see, they don't understand how special you are." Ruby used her best flirtatious tone and seemed to have an effect on him.

Sebastian felt confused. In part he knew that Ruby was just trying to get them out of there, fix the situation, but at the same time she seemed to care. When she said those things, for a moment he wanted to believe. "Are you tricking me?"

"No." Ruby bit her bottom lip. "Thoughtful guys, polite, the kind that will hold the door open for you. You don't have to be macho."

"These girls think so."

"Women don't." Ruby slowly moistened her lips. "There are things I want to tell you... adult things." She took a step just inches from him. "But not in front of other people." She batted her eyelashes, and at the same time offered him an almost shy smile. "Private things, you know, just... just for you. I see your potential, Sebastian. I see how powerful you are."

It seemed to rock Sebastian and Ruby saw through the armor. That was it. She did it!

(...)

**_Outside Venice High School._ **

"What do we have on the pole cam?" Mallory ran over to where David was, along with some men on the tactical team. Since they got there she was dividing her time between coordinating the situation, avoiding fights with the head of the department and keeping Sebastian's parents calm, and away from danger.

"He's got the gun trained on the girl, but he won't go near a window. Killian's cuffed." David reported as one of the men on the tactical team showed the images to Mallory.

"Why the hell are your people inside, Captain?" Chief Anders demanded.

"Because they have the suspect talking. They are doing their job." So much to avoid a fight with this asshole, Mallory thought.

"He disarmed them. Is this some new technique I'm not a part of?" He teased contemptuously. "It goes against all protocols. Now he has more weapons and more hostages."

"Ruby read his manifesto." Mallory blew out a breath. "She's developing a rapport. She understands his state of mind."

"His state of mind is irrelevant." The neglect and disdain in Anders' voice almost prompted Mallory to do something he would later regret. "He's a murderer on a spree who gets set off by young women. And also on those who have nothing to do with it, apparently. Your team job is to get him into a position where we can take him down."

Anger bubbled up in Mallory's chest and she thought of a million things she would like to do or say to Anders at that moment, but he wasn't worth her career. She took a deep breath and walked away, praying that Ruby would be able to resolve it without any more life being lost, not even Sebastian's.

Anders started to say something, but the noise of the school doors leading to the exit, opening, made Mallory's attention turn completely there. Killian and the students had been released by Sebastian, but Ruby was still inside.

"Killian!" Mallory ran up to him. "What happened? Why did he release you?"

"He wanted to be alone with Ruby." He said breathlessly.

(...)

**_Inside the classroom; Ruby and Sebastian._ **

"You know, I used to like guys like Killian." Ruby started. She was standing in front of Sebastian, arms crossed over the vest on her torso as he aimed the gun at her head now. "Yeah, I fell for the quarterback, the guys with the big shoulders and the big smiles. They told me that I was special, but they just wanted to use me. And, you know what, Sebastian? I went back to my high school for a reunion, and everything is different. The star athletes, they're just fat and sweaty now. They're with ugly women that they don't care about." Ruby felt her stomach churn with those words. She hated having to exercise any kind of prejudice, even to reach a suspect, but here she had no other option. "It's the intelligent guys, the smart guys they have... they have everything! I mean, they're rich, they've got beautiful wives. They're guys like you. They were intelligent, sensitive, considerate..."

"I try to be." Sebastian was looking at Ruby throughout the speech and her words really hit him. Finally, someone understood him. Someone saw him! He was no longer invisible. He felt his body shake with the adrenaline of finally being seen, being understood, but he feared it was too late for him.

"I know." Ruby smiled. "I know that. I can see that in you now. Now that... I'm a woman." Ruby saw Sebastian's expression change and soften. She had really managed to reach him. She just needed to take another step, a few more words and then she would disarm him and could arrest him. "And I wish we weren't here right now. Yeah, I wish we'd met someplace else." She sighed and looked up. Ruby was about to take the final step and it could totally turn against her. With people like Sebastian it was almost always impossible to predict, but she needed to try. "I just don't want this to sound wrong, Sebastian, but… I think you're superb. I really do.."

"It's too late." He said in a mixture of sadness and resignation.

"I read your manifesto." Ruby turned her back on him, walking slowly across the room. She knew it was risky, but she needed to take that final step to gain his trust completely and be able to get close enough.

"Did you?" He sounded hopeful, almost like a child who gives his parents a school card on a special date and expects them to like it.

"I couldn't stop reading." And it was true. She and Mulan devoured his words. They were so intense, so painful and yet so filled with hate. How had no one seen that boy needed help? Didn't his shrink see that? "Sebastian, It's... brilliant, and I just- I'm so sorry that somebody like you has had to go through all this. You don't deserve this." Her eyes met Sebastian's, and Ruby really meant it. People had been wrong with him all his life and as much as it didn't justify the things he had done, she understood. She took a deep breath and took a step towards him again. "You deserve to be adored, caressed, to be... kissed. That's it." There, there it was. The final step. Ruby saw Sebastian's teary eyes and knew she had done it. She could get close enough to arrest him. "Can I kiss you?"

(...)

**_Outside Venice High School._ **

"He's lowering the gun. Give them the green light." Anders said. He held the iPad, his eyes fixed on the images the camera provided.

"Sniper still doesn't have a clear shot." David's lips pressed together in a thin line. "He has to get closer."

"Why isn't she getting him into range?" Anders said angrily.

"Just give her time." Killian hissed. "She knows what she's doing."

"She'll get him to put the gun down." Mallory said. She was in front of Anders watching the scene with him. "We can arrest him. Don't shoot."

(...)

**_Inside the classroom._ **

Ruby swayed in relief when Sebastian lowered the gun. She could take the missing step. She just needed to get a little closer. "Now, while we're here, while we're alone... just let me kiss you." Ruby was praying that the snipers really had backed off.

"I never kissed anyone." Sebastian said and suddenly his face looked so young, so innocent.

"Give me your hand." Ruby took another step towards him, her hand almost reaching for the gun in his hand. "I won't hurt you. I swear. It will be okay." She wanted to believe that. She had formed a bond with him, gained his trust. Her eyes were fixed on his and Ruby saw so much vulnerability in them that her heart sank. She held out both hands to him and smiled. "It all starts with a kiss."

When Sebastian took a step toward her, the shot echoed and hit him squarely in the side of the head, knocking him over and making his blood splash on Ruby's face and vest.

(...)

**_Outside Venice High School._ **

"I told you not to shoot!" Mallory roared and lunged forward Anders, who was walking away with a satisfied smile. "Ruby had done it! The situation was under control!"

"It is not for you to decide, Captain." He turned and looked at her for a moment. "That boy hurt people, killed others... God knows what else he could do."

"But it didn't have to end like this!"

"If you aren't satisfied with how I do things, you have two options: apply for my position at the next opportunity or find another place to work."

Mallory looked at him in disbelief. Her generally peaceful blue eyes shone with anger that no one on her team had seen before. Mallory was feeling helpless, anesthetized.

"My son! My baby! You killed my son!" Sebastian's mother ran towards Mallory. "You promised! You said you wouldn't do that!"

"I'm so sorry." That was all Mallory managed to say. "I'm so sorry."

(...)

**_Back in the classroom._ **

Ruby was crouched, her gaze fixed on Sebastian's lifeless body and the pool of blood that formed around his head. She had wiped away some of the blood on her face, but other than that she didn't have the strength to do anything else. The only question on her mind at that moment was  _ 'why'? _ She had everything under control, she had achieved it.

The class door opened and she could hear the cops running in like a bunch of wild animals, and in the next moment, Killian was beside her, lifting her gently by the arms. Concern stamped on his face.

"I had him." She looked at Killian, tears streaming down her face without Ruby being able to stop it. "It was... it was done. Why didn't you stop them?" She was furious and at the same time devastated.

"It wasn't our call, Rubs." Killian said gently. "Come on, let's go." He put his hands on her shoulders and tried to direct her away.

"I'm fine! I can get out of here alone."

(...)

**_Later that day._ **

Ruby was punching the punching bag relentlessly. After what happened she went to the police station and took a shower before going home. Mallory had dismissed her and told her to take the rest of the day off.  _ 'The paperwork can wait until tomorrow and if Anders is in a hurry he can go suck a dick.' _ Mallory had said when Ruby tried to argue. She thanked the captain, took her things and went home, but she couldn't stay there so she went to the only place that would help her to deal with the emotions she was feeling at that moment. The gym close to home.

Ruby couldn't say how long she had been there, but it must have been a lot, since she only stopped when she felt Zelena's hands slide over her sweaty skin. She turned in the redhead's arms and let Zelena hug her. The weight of that day finally crashing over her

When Ruby finally stopped sobbing against her girlfriend's body, Zelena held her face in her hands and kissed her gently. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" She stroked Ruby's face and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Can we go home?" Ruby whispered. "To your place." She added then.

"Of course." Zelena kissed her on the forehead, took Ruby's training bag and guided her out of the gym. "Where's your bike?"

"I came by bus."

"Okay." Zelena then guided them to her car and drove home.

The ride home was silent, and Ruby was lost in memories, or thoughts, which of them, Zelena was not sure. She didn't know all the details, but when Mallory called her to say what had happened, she knew she needed to go to Ruby. She was still wondering why Mallory had called her, of all people, but thought it best to leave it for another time.

When they arrived home Zelena prepared a hot and relaxing bath for Ruby and while the brunette rested, she went to prepare dinner.

When the food was almost done Ruby appeared wearing one of Zelena's robes, and smiled gratefully when she saw a glass of her favorite drink waiting for her. Ruby took a generous sip and approached Zelena, kissing her gently. "Thanks."

"Whenever you need." The redhead smiled and stroked her face. "Go sit down, dinner is almost ready."

Ruby nodded and sat on a stool in front of the kitchen counter. "I had him, you know?" She said after a while. "I had controlled the situation. I had him." She turned the rest of the drink in a single sip and poured another shot. "But Anders, that asshole, thought it was a good idea to shoot the boy in the head."

"I'm sorry, Rubs." Zelena turned off the fire and turned to look at Ruby. "I can't imagine what it was like or how you are feeling, but I'm here to listen to you and comfort you as I can, if you want."

"I know, thanks, Z." Ruby smiled softly. "On days like this I wonder, you know? What's the point of what we do, if they are all just statistics for the big bosses? Sebastian has suffered his whole life, and I'm not saying that this justifies his actions, but it could have been different, you know?" Ruby swallowed the drink and put the glass aside. "He could pay for his crimes and still get the help he needed."

"Unfortunately, there are people above us, with much more power than us." Zelena bit her lip and shook her head. She knew it had been a traumatic day for Ruby. "Many people do not understand, or do not care and unfortunately these people occupy positions of power, where they can decide for the lives of others."

"Do you think about what you would like to do when you retire, or where you would like to be 5 or 10 years from now?"

"Sometimes, yes."

Ruby nodded and stood up, walking over to Zelena. She gave the redhead a soft kiss and then they busied themselves with setting the table.

(...)

**_Back to Regina's apartment._ **

"Hey, buddy." Emma stroked Henry's hair. He was lying in his bed now, back at Regina's. He had been released from the hospital in the late afternoon. "You scared us today, but Dr. Manning assured us that it is nothing serious."

"Is that why she let me come home?"

"Yes, buddy." Emma smiled. "Now, rest while I help Regina and Marian with dinner, okay?" She smoothed the blanket over his body and pulled a lock of hair out of his forehead. Emma leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead and then walked out of the room.

"Emma," Henry called when she reached the door.

"Yes, kid?" She turned to look at him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, kid." Emma felt a lump form in her throat and tears well up in her eyes. Those three little words held so much meaning. Emma would give her life for him and Regina and the people she loved if needed. "Me too, buddy." And then Emma left the door ajar and went to join Regina and Marian in the kitchen.

She hugged Regina from behind and placed a kiss on her jaw.

"It's everything okay?" Regina turned her face to look at Emma.

"Yes." Emma smiled and kissed her again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay.  
> The chapters of this fic take longer to be written due to several factors, and I would like to take the opportunity to ask you something: do you prefer long chapters, as they are, or do you think it would be better if I split the chapters with cases ?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it.
> 
> And sorry for any possible mistake. As you know, I have no beta.

"Attention everyone." Mallory nodded when her team turned to hear what she had to say. "It is now 3 hours and counting since 5-year-old Theo Dawson was abducted from his aunt Cindy Dawson's car." She held up a photo and showed to the team.

"Boss, don't get me wrong, but what exactly do we have to do with the disappearance of a child?" David exchanged a look with his teammates.

"The boy was in the care of his aunt, Cindy Dawson. She is 22 years old, single, unemployed and with a troubled past."

"And where are the boy's parents?" Killian raised an eyebrow, his senses heightened.

"The mothers." Mallory corrected. "They were on a cruise. The biological mother, Hillary Dawson, works at a cosmetics company, 33 years old. Her wife, Penélope Stones, 31, works at a pharmaceutical company. They both hold important positions with good salaries."

"And why leave the child?"

"The cruise was a celebration of the 7th anniversary of their wedding. They're returning tonight. Lilith, Ruby, I want you to pick them up at the airport." Mallory shook her head.

"And what about the sister?" Mulan asked.

"She was fired from her last job after showing up to work a little... high."

"Alcohol or drugs?"

"Alcohol." Mallory sighed. "When she was 16 she was caught with weed and her older sister made a deal. Cindy did 3 months of community service and has been keeping herself clean ever since. When she was arrested for possession, she was dating an aspiring drug dealer. Apparently they never spoke again, but she always had a preference for bad boys. "

"Is there a problem with her sister because she's a lesbian?"

"Not that we know of at the moment. Cindy seems to get along with her sister and her sister's wife."

"Okay," Lilith said slowly. "Is there any reason to be suspicious about Cindy?"

"When the police arrived at the place where Theo disappeared they found a stub of a weed on the floor near the car. They still haven't been able to prove it was hers, but since she has had problems with drugs and drinks before, they chose to call us."

"Do they think she might be involved in the boy's kidnap?"

"The cops who answered the call suspected negligence. This is where we enter." Mallory walked over to the glass board and put the pictures of Theo and Cindy there and started writing what they had so far. "Cindy was driving with Theo because the boy has been having trouble sleeping away from his mothers and the only way he can fall asleep is long car rides. Cindy stopped at a convenience store to buy snacks and milk. She stayed for less than 4 minutes in the store."

"That's a pretty tight window of opportunity." Emma frowned. "Whoever took him must have been stalking them."

"This region has no history of child abduction, but there are many sex offenders." Regina said thoughtfully.

"There's a police officer with Cindy at her house in case the kidnapper calls for ransom, if that's a common kidnapping." Mallory turned to the team when she finished taking notes on the board. "Mulan, David, I want you to speak to her and see if there is any sign of negligence."

"Okay." They said in unison.

(...)

"We do have an eyewitness, but his recollections are limited to a dark van that he saw pull up next to Cindy's car." Ruby informed her when she came back from the kitchen. She had gone down there to get coffee for everyone since they were going to spend the night at the police station and took the opportunity to call Zelena and warn her not to wait for her. "I met Daniel there. He will come up here and use the conference room to make communication faster."

"I don't know why he insists on staying in that dark room down there." Killian snorted. "It's much better here and it gets easier for everyone."

"Or you just want to be able to put your beautiful blue eyes on your boyfriend every five minutes." Emma teased.

"As if you don't look at Regina every five seconds." As if to prove Killian's point, Emma was already looking at Regina. "See? That's what I'm talking about." He rolled his eyes.

"Children." Mallory sighed. "I'm going to talk to Daniel again, Killian. We moved to this police station to make everyone's life easier, there's no reason for him to be isolated. He can have a separate room up here, if he wishes." Mallory shifted her gaze between her team members. "Now, back to the case..."

"Okay, so, that's pretty vague." Emma accepted the coffee Ruby brought and took a long drink. "So we don't have a color or know who was driving."

"Are their surveillance cameras on the premises?" Lilith thanked Ruby for the coffee.

"Yes, there was one camera, it's in the store, and it's ancient, but the footage is being sent to the lab right now for enhancement. Daniel is waiting for them."

"What do we know about the biological father?" Killian frowned.

"They did the fertilization process. Totally confidential. There is no contact with the biological father."

(...)

Emma, Regina, Mallory and Killian started to collect everything they had so far and put it in the glass board. Killian and Emma took a map that hung on the wall and started studying possible places in the region while Regina, Daniel and Mallory focused on phone records and other information they could get online that would lead them to Theo's kidnapping suspect.

"In cases like this the suspect is more likely to be acquainted with the family or the victim, isn't it?" Daniel frowned. He tilted his head to the side and looked thoughtfully at the computer screen. "The father is out of the question since the fertilization process was completely confidential..."

"Yes." Regina looked at him expectantly.

"We saw that Hillary's sister, Cindy, had some problems with drugs and alcohol in the past, but do we know the origin? Or the people she was hanging out with?"

"We know that Cindy has a certain preference for bad boys, but they are not necessarily bad people." Emma licked her lips. She looked quickly from the map to Daniel and smiled at him. "You know... a lot of 'bad boys' are more about looks than really bad."

"Yeah, I think so." He looked at Killian and his smile widened.

"Okay, focus." Regina snapped her fingers in front of Daniel's face. "The guys Cindy has been involved with in the past, including the boyfriend she had at 16, I think it would be a good idea to take a look at them."

"I will do this." Daniel nodded and turned his attention to the computer.

(...)

**_On the way to the airport._ **

While driving to the airport, Lilith had an idea. "Daniel," She smiled when the boy answered the phone. "Take a look at the security cameras on the nearby streets. See if a dark van appears in any of them near the time Theo was taken."

"Got it."

They drove for a while longer until they arrived at the airport and went to the landing site to wait for Hillary and her wife.

"It sucks to have to do that." Ruby shook her head.

"As well?"

"Imagine that you went to travel with the person you love, celebrating a special date for both of them, but at the same time with a broken heart for leaving your young child behind, and when you return the only thing you want is to hug your kid and end the homesickness, but you can't because some son of a bitch took him." Ruby bit her lip, her eyes trained on people coming down the landing hall. "And we are the people who have to deliver the devastating news."

"Yeah, you're right. It sucks to have to do this."

It didn't take long for Hillary and Penelope to appear among the many passengers, their eyes anxious, probably hoping to see their son after being away from him for a week, but he wasn't there.

"Good evening, Mrs. Dawson, Mrs. Stones." Ruby offered a smile that she hoped would be soothing. "I'm Detective Ruby Lucas, this is my colleague, Detective Lilith Page, could you follow us, please."

"I don't understand-" Hillary shook her head. "What is happening?"

"Where's our son? Is Theo okay?" Penelope asked. "Who are you?"

"We work in the special victims unit." Lilith said calmly.

"Is Cindy okay?"

"Cindy is fine, Mrs. Dawson." Ruby alternated her gaze between Lilith and the mothers in front of her. "I know you are tired, but you need to accompany us to the police station."

"We're not going anywhere until you tell us what happened to our son." Penelope said firmly.

Lilith and Ruby exchanged a quick glance and without saying anything guided the mothers to a place with fewer people around.

"Theo has been missing for a few hours, we are treating the case as kidnapping-" Lilith couldn't finish, as both mothers had identical reactions and their knees gave out, tears streamed silently down their faces and the two detectives quickly held them. "I'm sorry, ladies."

"Who took him?"

"Do you have any idea who did this?"

"We hope you can help us find the answers to these questions." Ruby offered an empathetic smile.

"Whatever you need." They responded together.

"Great." Lilith nodded. "Let's get your bags and then we will go to the police station."

(...)

**_At Cindy's house._ **

The moment Mulan and David came through the door, Cindy was standing in front of them asking if they had found Theo.

"Not yet, Cindy." Mulan said softly. "But we need your help."

"Anything."

"I'm Detective Fa Mulan. This is Detective David Nolan. Do you mind if we sit down?"

"Oh, sure, sorry." Cindy shook her head. "Sit down, please."

Mulan and David looked around, assessing the house and also Cindy's reactions. She seemed very distressed by what had happened, but they still couldn't eliminate her as a suspect. In such cases, in most cases, the person responsible for what happened is a close relative or a friend of the family. And they always know how to pretend well.

"Well, in cases like these," Mulan started slowly. David stood beside her, just watching. "We start by eliminating family and work our way out from there."

"Do you and Hillary get along well?" David asked, watching Cindy's reaction closely.

"Yes. She is my only family. After our parents died, we became even closer."

"And doesn't the fact that she's married to a woman bother you?" Mulan was trying to keep her voice in a friendly, soft tone to put Cindy at ease. They knew how stressful these situations were.

"No, why would that bother me?" Cindy looked offended by the question. "Penelope is one of the most kind, funny and smart people I know. She is perfect for my sister."

"Okay, good." Mulan nodded. "What about Theo? Did he ever complain about anything, a relative or family friend?"

"Did you notice any strangers hanging around the neighborhood in the past few days?" David pressed gently.

"I swear, I left Theo for just a moment. He took a long time to sleep and I didn't want to wake him up."

"There is nothing you can do about it right now." Mulan offered an empathetic smile. "But I need you to focus. Did you notice anyone, a deliveryman, a service worker?"

"Do you know anyone who has a dark van?"

"No, and no." Cindy shook her head, tears streaming down her face silently. "Theo is the type of child who gets along with everyone, but he knows he shouldn't interact with strangers."

"Did your sister or her wife ever express a concern about a friend or family member?"

"No, at least never for me."

"You said your parents died." Mulan said gently. "How old were you when this happened?"

"I was 15, Hillary 26."

"And how was that period? Did you start living with her for a while or with some other relative?"

"I stayed at her house, but Hillary was finishing college and was hardly home."

"It must have been difficult for you, not having your sister around at a time like this." David said softly.

"Yes, it was, but I understand." Cindy wiped away the tears with the back of her hands. "Hillary tried to be present between college and her relationship with Penelope. She was with me whenever she could."

"And even with the age difference between you, was your relationship always close?"

"Hillary has always been my best friend."

"That's nice." Mulan smiled.

(...)

**_Back to the police station._ **

On the way to the police station Hillary and Penelope did not talk much. The apprehension, fear and remorse for leaving Theo was too great for them to be able to speak.

Lilith and Ruby watched the two in the rearview mirror and both mothers showed the same reactions. With their experience in this sort of thing, Ruby and Lilith knew that the mothers were not involved in the boy's disappearance.

Upon arriving at the police station, Hillary and Penelope were separated, each taken to a room where they would be interrogated.

"You are the best in these cases." Hillary said. She paced Mallory's office. "You guys are going to find him, right?!"

"We are doing our best, Mrs. Dawson." Mallory said calmly. "But we need your help."

"Anything."

"Tell me about Theo."

In the room adjacent to Mallory's office, Emma and Regina were questioning Penelope.

"Theo is a smart, funny and loving boy." Penelope wiped her tears and swallowed, trying to suppress a sob. "We always teach him to be a good boy, not to treat anyone differently and not to judge people. He gets along with everyone, he is always smiling at everyone."

"Did you notice anyone who has any interest in Theo? Any family, close friends?"

"No." Penelope shook her head. "Everyone loves Theo."

"I know that you did the artificial insemination process and that it is completely confidential on the donor issue," Emma said slowly. "But is there any chance that the donor tried to contact you, or did you ever try to contact him at Theo's request?"

"No." Penelope shook her head vehemently. "We looked for the best clinic in Los Angeles just to avoid any problems on the part of the donor. As for Theo, he knows exactly how he was conceived. He never asked for the 'father' and never showed that he missed having a father figure . "

"What about your relationship with Hillary? Can you tell us more about you?"

"I don't understand what that might have to do with finding Theo."

"Sometimes," Regina started softly. "Information or events that you don't think are important can be the key to finding Theo. Things that you may have discarded for us can make all the difference."

"Okay," Penelope shook her head slowly. "We met shortly after graduating from high school, both were in college and we hit it off right away. We were both always very open about our sexuality and despite a few songs from some guys, there was never a problem."

"No guy in college who might have resented being rejected?" Emma pressed.

"No." Penelope frowned. "I know a lot of guys don't understand or respect and see us only as part of a fetish, but the guys who tried to get close were always kind and took it easy when we rejected them."

"What about co-workers?"

"I know that not all employees like us, especially with our positions, but there was never a reason to worry." Penelope said thoughtfully. "All the disagreements we had were resolved amicably. There was never any kind of threat or anything."

"And you and Hillary have been together since you met?"

"Virtually." Penelope smiled and her face lit up. Emma and Regina exchanged a brief look and the smile on their faces did not go unnoticed by the woman. "We got along well from the moment we met. We became best friends and in a short time the feeling came. We tried to fight it at first because we were afraid to ruin the friendship that existed between us, but when we realized that we were just wasting time and hurting ourselves, we decided to let go of our fear. It was the best decision we made in our lives. followed by the decision to have Theo. "

"We understand well." Regina smiled.

"Have you been together for a long time?"

"No, but we've known each other all our lives." Emma's smile widened. "We are doing our best to find Theo, I want you to know that. We are not going to rest until we bring him home, for you, safe and sound."

"You have children?"

"No." Emma licked her lips. She and Regina had never discussed this. "But I have a nephew, and he is like our son."

"I'm sure he is the luckiest boy in the world."

"Thanks." They said together.

(...)

**_At Cindy's house._ **

David and Mulan were leaving Cindy's house when they saw the neighbor leaving to put out the trash.

"Maybe she knows something." David said, looking at the woman for a moment. They exchanged a brief look and while Mulan went to her, he got in the car. They knew she would speak to Mulan only anyway.

"Kind of late to be taking the trash out, isn't it?" Mulan rested her arm on the fence and offered a gentle smile.

"They only come once a week and I don't want the house stinking." The woman raised her eyebrow and looked over Mulan's shoulder at the car where David was getting into the driver's side. "Are you here to find Theo?"

"Yeah. And we could use your help." Mulan inclined his head. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"When Cindy took him for a ride."

"A few hours ago?" Mulan frowned.

"Yeah." The woman shook her head. "I don't sleep so good anymore. Any little noise wakes me."

"Have you seen a dark van?"

"Not tonight."

"When?" Mulan felt his heart beat faster. Maybe they finally got some clue as to who took Theo.

"But one came through the other day. Think he's a plumber."

"Can you remember the company name?"

The woman shook her head and Mulan thanked her. Even without many details at least they had something to start. Upon entering the car she immediately called Daniel.

"Tell me you found him."

"Not yet." Mulan sighed. "But we've got a lead on a dark van. It could belong to a plumber." Mulan spoke as David started the car. "Check local businesses."

"Oh, dear, you have to give me more than that."

"You've worked with less."

"Truth."

"Come on, Dan." David encouraged him. "We need an I. D. and location."

"There are 4 plumbers in the immediate area. I'm pulling registrations." Daniel leaned forward, his fingers typing quickly over the keyboard. "Uh, white minivans are all the rage. There's the little family plumber. They have a bluish van that's dark."

"Run employee background checks." David shook his head. He had started the car, but they still hadn't moved. They expected Daniel to achieve something, and if it did, it would be easier if they were still in the area.

"Won't be hard. It's only the owner and his nephew, Jimmy Little, 25. He was released last year, for slinging bennies and heroin."

"Where is he now?" David asked, his hand hovering over the gearbox, ready to get out of there.

"Sleeping, I imagine. I'm sending you his home address." Daniel smiled pleased with himself. He knew this was just a clue and might not get them anywhere, but at least they had something to work with.

"Thank you, Dan, you are the best." David smiled and stepped on the gas. They were going to get this guy right now.

(...)

**_Back to the police station._ **

When David and Mulan arrived at the police station with Jimmy, Hillary and Penelope were in Mallory's office.

Emma and Regina were together with Killian and Daniel looking for more information that could help. Ruby and Lilith were at their desks, reviewing the information they had so far while waiting for images from surveillance cameras.

"What is he doing here?" Hillary broke free from her wife's embrace and left Mallory's office.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes, he is, or was, Cindy's ex-boyfriend's best friend. The one who introduced her to drugs. Mike used to buy drugs from him."

Emma, Regina and Killian's attention immediately shifted to Hillary's words. The fact that the suspect brought in by Mulan and David was known to her fit the profile that someone known might be involved.

"And where's Mike now?" Ruby raised her head, but didn't leave her desk. 

"I- I don't know." Hillary shook her head. "I haven't seen him in years."

"When Cindy was caught with drugs because of Mike, did he go to prison?"

"I guess so." Hillary shook her head again. "He was 19 at the time and had been arrested for possession before."

"He must not have been happy to see Cindy get away with just a slap on the wrist while he went to prison again."

"No, I don't think so." Hillary said quietly. "Do you think it may have been revenge?"

"You made the deal that saved your sister, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Let's talk to him and hope he cooperates." Mallory said. She passed the small group and entered the interrogation room where Jimmy had been taken.

"Daniel," Regina turned to her friend, her heart pounding. "Do a search, look for some recent contact between Jimmy, Mike and Cindy."

"I'm on it." Daniel nodded and immediately turned his attention to the computer.

David and Killian watched as Mulan and Mallory interrogated Jimmy.

"What's his story?" Emma asked, stopping beside David and Killian.

"Claims he hasn't seen Theo in months, but he met Mike on Wednesday."

While Daniel searched for a possible contact between Jimmy, Cindy and Mike, Emma watched David closely with the suspect's interrogation.

"What else did he say to you? What is the reason for these burns on his face?"

"Says he was trying to light his gas grill and he left the propane on while he went back inside to get matches." David shrugged. "He returned, struck the match, and it blew up in his face."

"Oh, that doesn't make sense." Regina leaned toward the glass in the interrogation room wall. "Propane dissipates. It would take serious flames to curl around and burn behind his ears."

"Who gets those kinds of burns who doesn't go to the hospital?" David frowned.

"Someone who has something to hide."

"Hey, guys!" Daniel called from the room where he was. "I got something."

Emma and Regina exchanged a look with David and went over to Daniel. Ruby and Lilith were analyzing some information and Killian was circling something on the map.

"What do you have for us, Daniel?" Regina asked as she entered the room.

"I got something from Mike's cell phone." He lifted his head and offered a tired smile. "There hasn't been a call in the past three days, it's almost like the cell phone has been off ever since, but there was a 'ping' in three towers a few miles from Cindy's home."

"Cell tower range and directionality can be dramatically influenced by atmospheric, electromagnetic, and traffic capacity variations." Killian said as he pointed out on the map the locations he had circled.

"English please." Lilith laughed.

"Dude, you're spending too much time with Daniel." Ruby waggled her brows suggestively.

"Shut up." Killian grunted, but the smile that spread across his lips could brighten up the entire Los Angeles. "A cell phone can travel to the same location but ping off of different towers on different days due to independent outside variables."

"In this region I found something interesting. The old Little family ranch." Daniel typed quickly on his computer and looked at the small group with a triumphant smile.

"So Jimmy told David and Mulan that he was at the ranch recently, we have something that puts Mike on the farm-"

"He clearly lied about how he got those burns." Regina bit her lip. "Good job, guys. I'm going to report Mal."

Regina left the room and went over to where her boss was interrogating Jimmy. She knocked on the door and went inside.

"Not now, Regina."

"You will want to hear what I have to say." She said seriously and in the next moment she was with Mallory outside the room.

(...)

After the information they got at dawn, Mallory sent her team to the dorms so they could rest for a while, while waiting for the search warrant to go to Jimmy's ranch.

Theo's mothers chose to stay in a hotel near the police station to save time.

When the warrant arrived, it was after 9 am. David and Killian went to the scene with a team of police and their sniffer dogs and a coroner, just in case. If their suspicions were right, they would find a body there, but they were praying it wasn't Theo's.

David and Killian returned late in the morning with the relief that the body found was not Theo's, but apprehension still lurked around the team, since they had no idea where the boy was or what had happened to him.

"Boss," Killian scratched his neck. "We found Mike's body on the ranch, but there was no sign of Theo. The boy wasn't there."

"We missed something." Mallory shook her head.

"Let me talk to Jimmy." Hillary asked. "He knows me, he might end up telling me things that he won't say to you."

"Sorry, but we can't allow it." Mallory said gently.

"I've known Jimmy for years. He always lived nearby to us. When he started hanging out with Mike, I walked away from him and kept Cindy away too, but after our parents died, she approached him and Mike. Despite what happened with Mike, Jimmy and I never really fought. That's why, honestly, him hurting Theo just- it doesn't make any sense to me."

"Sorry, but he won't speak to anyone." Lilith shook her head. "He asked for a lawyer when we asked him about Mike and Theo."

At that moment, Cindy appeared at the door, and while the others were engaged in a small discussion about what to do next, Emma and Regina watched the girl in silence. There was something about her, something that made Emma's senses alert. The look Cindy gave Hillary and Penelope made Emma look at Regina, to see if her partner had seen the same as she did, and by Regina's expression, yes.

When Hillary saw that Cindy was standing at the door, the girl looked away and her expression became submissive and she immediately ran into her sister's arms.

Mallory sighed and stood up. She informed her team that she would be questioning Jimmy again, now with the attorney present, and asked them to contact those responsible for sending the images from the surveillance cameras. They needed that ASAP.

Mallory and David left and headed for the room where Jimmy was being held. Lilith exchanged a brief look with Killian and Emma and the blonde nodded. She and Regina left the room to go talk to Daniel and the two would be responsible for keeping an eye on the family. They knew that at that moment the emotions and tensions would be intense and there could be an argument and they didn't want that to happen. They needed to focus on finding Theo.

(...)

Emma, Regina, Mallory and Ruby gathered around Daniel when he announced that he had images from the convenience store's surveillance camera.

"The mini mart video's back from the lab. I've looked through the whole thing. Cindy's story holds up." Daniel informed and pressed 'play' so that the others could see the images too. "Fast-forward to Cindy's arrival at 10:03 p.m. Cashier was the only one inside until then."

"Hold on." Regina frowned. "Let me rewind."

Daniel leaned to the side so that Regina could press the necessary keys. Mallory was standing behind him.

"Look." She rewind the images until the moment before Cindy entered the store. "Right there- is that Cindy's shirt?"

The images on the computer screen showed Cindy walking back and forth for about two minutes, as if deciding what to do, before finally entering the store.

"She didn't mention to Mulan or David walking to the door and then turning around." Emma said thoughtfully, leaning over Regina's shoulder to get a better look at the images. "How long before she actually goes in?"

"Two minutes later."

"Maybe she was worried about Theo?" Daniel looked up, his face a clear expression of confusion.

"But then why not park in front of the store? There were plenty of places to park right in front of the store." Emma shook her head. "Instead, she chose the side. No windows, no lights."

"Didn't she tell Mulan and David she didn't want the lights or the noise to wake Theo up?" Daniel tried again, but something inside him said he knew that was not the reason. It was obscure. Ugly.

"It's a hypothesis," Emma sighed. "But when you have a small child and are alone on the street, safety comes first. It's instinctual to find a quick, well-lit journey from your parked car to the door."

"It could have been a trial run." Mallory said thoughtfully. "We see that in inexperienced criminals who need to build up their nerves."

"Wait a minute. You're thinking she did all of this?" Daniel's eyes widened.

"There's only one way to find out." Regina sighed. "Daniel, did you find anything during the night when we asked you to see if there was any recent contact between Cindy, Jimmy and Mike?"

"Uh, I need to look again." He scratched his neck. "What should I look for exactly?"

"See if there are repeated calls, scan for slimeball's cell now. Cross-check it with Cindy's number."

"Okay." He closed the store's video and accessed the system, typing quickly while the women behind him watched closely. "Oh, there are dozens of calls to and from this number, though," He pointed at the screen and they nodded. "I'm gonna cross-check it with Cindy's house number." He pressed a few keys quickly and in seconds the result appeared on the screen. "We have a match. They talked, yes."

Mallory blew out a long, deep breath. Cases in which family members were involved, for whatever reason, were always the most difficult. She exchanged a look with the detectives beside her and Emma, Regina and Ruby went to the canteen to get coffee.

When they returned, they went to the room where the three women were and Ruby asked Cindy to accompany her, as they needed formal testimony. She handed the girl a cup of coffee and the two left the room.

Emma and Regina handed each mother a cup of coffee and sat on the sofa in front of them. As soon as the door closed, Emma leaned forward a little and asked, "Did you ever have any hesitation leaving Theo with Cindy?"

"Well, why would I?" Hillary looked at Emma confusedly.

"Like a mother's intuition thing." Emma said slowly. "Did you ever feel like there was anything wrong?"

Hillary shook her head and exchanged a look with Penelope. "Cindy never had a problem with watching him, and Theo's spent the night there before." Hillary frowned. "Why are you asking me this?"

(...)

"We're trying to put some missing pieces together. Right?" Ruby offered a soft smile.

"Do you know Jimmy Little?" Lilith, who was standing next to Ruby's chair, asked bluntly.

"Kind of." Cindy gave a shy little smile. "He went to the diner sometimes."

"We've got phone records that show you talk to Jimmy." Lilith opened the folder in her hands and Ruby watched Cindy's reaction. "A lot."

"Please don't tell Hillary." Cindy shrunk in the chair. "I mean, she never would have let Theo come over if she knew that he was coming around."

"Why is a smart girl like you hanging out with this guy?" Ruby tilted her head.

"He's better now. He's cleaned up. And he's different with me." Cindy smiled. "I'm really good for him."

"You lost your parents at an arduous age in any girl's life." Lilith crossed her arms behind her back.

"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?" Cindy asked when Lilith said nothing.

"Uh, well, maybe it gives you the attention that you need."

"Yeah, I guess so." Cindy smiled, but was visibly uncomfortable with the topic.

"You say Jimmy's clean? Is he still dealing?"

"No, uh-" Cindy's voice broke, and she cleared her throat before continuing. She leaned forward, her gaze alternating between Ruby and Lilith. "I don't think so."

"Then why would he kill Mike?" Ruby frowned.

"I- I don't know." She looked away. Her expression hardened, but Cindy didn't look at the detectives. "Maybe it was an old grudge or a bad deal or something. I don't know." Cindy lifted her head to face Lilith and this time her gaze mixed between defiant and innocent.

"Yup." Lilith shook her head.

"Right." Ruby smiled. "Now, we need your full statement." She handed Cindy a pen and paper.

"Okay."

"Are you sure you'll be able to write with that hand?" Lilith pointed to a large cut in the middle of Cindy's palm.

"Ah yes." Cindy offered a tight smile. "Theo broke a glass." She looked back at the paper. "Kids."

Lilith moved away from the table and went towards the glass on the opposite wall where she was sure that Mallory was watching them.

"Uh, what exactly am I supposed to write?" Cindy asked Ruby.

"Just tell us what happened." Ruby smiled sweetly.

After taking Cindy's official testimony, the team gathered in the room Daniel was using and started debating the possibilities and theories, but they didn't get anywhere.

"Cap," Emma bit her bottom lip and nodded for the boss to follow her out of the room. "I hate it, but I don't think we have any other option."

"You are right." Mallory sighed. "Come with me."

They went to the interrogation room where Jimmy was being held and before they entered, they exchanged another look.

"We want the truth from your client." Mallory said standing in front of Jimmy and his lawyer.

"What are you offering?"

"That depends on whether he fully cooperates." Emma crossed her arms.

"My client didn't kill Mike, he just disposed of the body."

"Prove it, and the DA has agreed to plead him from murder to accessory after the fact." Mallory said calmly.

"He knows who did it." The lawyer said.

"That's hearsay, it's not proof." Emma raised her eyebrow.

Jimmy licked his lips and looked around, seeming to consider something, then he sighed and said, "She cut her hand when she hit him with that candleholder. They were arguing by the front door." Jimmy shook his head. "Mike wanted to leave some goods at Cindy's house, but since Theo was there she didn't want to. When she said 'no', Mike pushed Cindy and she fell on top of the dressing table in the living room." Jimmy sighed. He shook his head and looked at the women before him. "It was then when Cindy saw the candleholder and hit Mike on the back of the neck. It sounded really bad. It was heavy glass and it broke when she hit him again. Her blood was all over."

Emma exchanged a look with Mallory and quickly left the interrogation room. She went to the rest of the team and organized a search at Cindy's house. Lilith, Mulan and David went there with the forensic team to check on Jimmy's story and meanwhile Mallory would call Zelena.

(...)

With the informations Jimmy gave to Mallory's team, they quickly found the murder weapon that led to Mike's death, proving that Mallory and the others' suspicions were right about Cindy. Unfortunately.

Mallory exchanged a tired look with her team and nodded. Ruby took one of the case files and headed for the interrogation room where Cindy was.

"Are you all right?" The serious tone in Ruby's voice made the girl look up with a confused expression.

"Did you find Theo?"

"What do you think? Are we gonna find him?" Ruby put the folder on the table and opened it, leaning over the contents and spreading the pictures in front of Cindy.

The next moment Mallory entered the room, her steps short and precise and her face, usually adorned with a smile, was contorted in a frown. She took one of Theo's pictures and held it inches from Cindy's face. "Hillary trusted you with the care of her child. You were responsible for this little boy." Mallory's voice was hard and cold. There was barely contained hatred in her eyes that sent chills down Ruby's spine. "You had a duty to protect her, and you failed, miserably. What happened to Theo is all your fault." Mallory's words were cool and calculated. "You know nothing about what it takes to be a mother. You're pathetic!"

When Cindy practically snarled and went after her, Mallory smiled victoriously, but she couldn't avoid the punch that hit her in the chin.

"You son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you!"

In the next moment Ruby was on top of Cindy, trying to contain the attack on her captain. When she managed to hold the girl's arms long enough, Mallory moved quickly behind her and held her arms while Ruby took the pair of handcuffs. Emma and Killian came running to help contain the girl.

"Talk about taking one for the team." Regina said with a small smile.

"What happened?" Daniel asked with wide eyes when Mallory entered the room they were in.

"If she's a predisposed female offender, a major indicator is uncontrolled rage when challenged." Mallory explained calmly as she wiped the blood off her chin. "Let's say Cindy passed the test."

"I don't understand." Daniel shook his head. "Why hurt her own nephew?"

"While it is common for abusers to be family members or close friends, guys like Cindy are rare. Although she killed Mike and disappeared with Theo, there is nothing to indicate that she killed him."

"They're very good at concealment. They're also the rarest type. They go after young children in their care, and their offenses can be sadistic, brutal, sometimes bizarre. The blunt force trauma that killed Mike says that she has serious violence issues." Regina bit her lip. "If she killed her ex-boyfriend like that, I'm afraid to think what it might mean to Theo."

"Cindy isn't going to talk to us, but maybe she'll talk to Hillary." Emma said thoughtfully.

Mallory nodded and left the room, heading for the room where Hillary and Penelope were.

"She did that to you and you want Hillary going in there?" Penelope asked in horror.

"I need to talk to her." Hillary turned to face her wife. "I need to know what she did to our son and find a way to get him back to us before it's too late."

"She's restrained. I will be at the door. There's nothing she can do physically to hurt her." Mallory assured them.

(...)

Hillary stood on tiptoe and kissed Penelope softly. "I'm going to fix this."

"I know." Penelope sighed against his wife's lips. She stroked her face and put a lock of hair behind Hillary's ear. "Be careful."

Hillary nodded and left the room with Mallory and Emma.

Upon arriving in the living room, Mallory opened the door for Hillary to enter, but stayed outside to give the sisters some kind of privacy, even if it was just an illusion, since she and part of the team were watching everything from the other side of the glass wall.

Hillary looked at the girl in front of her and couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was almost as if the young woman before her was a complete stranger and not her younger sister. "Why did you do that?"

"You still don't get it, do you?" Cindy looked at her with contempt.

"I trusted you."

"And I trusted you." There was an anger, a resentment in Cindy's voice that caused not only Hillary, but Mallory's team to frown.

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you ever wonder why there were days when I woke up strangely or why I avoided being around dear ol' daddy?" Cindy hissed. "The first time he came into my room at night, he pulled the blanket off me and touched me and when I woke up startled he said it was okay. He leaned over me and said that he wouldn't make the same mistake he had made with you; that he would make me a real woman."

"What the hell-"

"He said it was already too late for you. That he should have done with you what he was about to do to me, because then, maybe, you wouldn't have gone out of your way and it wouldn't be a shame for the family."

"You're lying." Tears started to pool in Hillary's eyes and she shook her head vigorously.

"While you had your freedom to do whatever you wanted, I had to endure silently every time Daddy came into my room at night. He used to put me on the floor 'cause it was quieter. When he was done, I'd put the lightbug on and I'd go under the bed."

"None of this makes sense." Hillary shook her head. "Where's Theo? What does he have to do with all this? Why now?"

"Theo is gone."

"What?" Hillary's eyes widened and she felt like all the blood had drained from her body.

"Now you know how I used to feel. Like there's no air left."

"You are crazy. You need help."

"Perhaps." Cindy shrugged. "What does that make you? You left your kid for a week. All I know is that I will never let mine out of my sight." She put her hands on her stomach and stroked.

(...)

"Oh my God." Penelope whispered.

"She mixed her past and present tenses, which shows unconscious deception." Regina explained.

At that time, Mallory entered the room and took Hillary out. As soon as they left, Hillary accepted her wife's embrace and tears streamed silently down her face. "She didn't talk about Theo." Hillary sank her head against Penelope's chest. "She just said those horrible things about our dad-"

"Don't let her get to you, dear." Penelope kissed the top of his wife's head. "Your father was a good man. We all know she's lying."

"She's never going to tell us where Theo is." Hillary pulled away just enough to look at Mallory and her team.

"You got her to reveal more than you know." Mallory assured. She nodded to her team and they left the room, giving Hillary and Penelope privacy.

(...)

"Hillary's right. Cindy's never gonna tell us where Theo is." Mallory said as the team met again in Daniel's room. "It's her final move to punish Hillary."

"She wants to inflict maximum pain upon her." Killian said thoughtfully. "Not knowing what happened to your child would be the ultimate torture for any parent."

"But if she had killed Theo, we would have found the body." Ruby shook her head. "She'd need to find a way to get rid of him permanently, without killing him."

Mallory called Lilith and asked her and David to do another search at Cindy's house, this time focusing on trying to find something that would take them to Theo's whereabouts.

"There's nothing here, boss." David sighed. "She planned everything, but there doesn't seem to be any paper trail of it here. And there's no electronic trail either. There's no computer or cell phone. Outside of a landline, this girl's living tech-free." David shook his head.

"That's because she's hiding something." Regina shook her head. "Daniel, is it even possible for somebody to live completely offline these days?"

"Yes, in a cave in Iceland or in some parts of New Jersey. Other than that, not so much."

"We can't even find an Internet connection," David ignored the joke and went on. "Or any communication device in Cindy's home."

"or any communication device in Cindy's home." Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Cash transactions?"

The team watched Daniel in silence. It was rare for them to watch him work, as they were usually on the street while Daniel was hiding in the basement. They watched him in awe and although he was not a field detective like them, his thinking was quick and sharp to find connections and answers. And he had a sense of humor of his own.

"Uh, yeah." Lilith's voice brought the team back to the case. "but somehow she had to connect with whoever actually grabbed Theo."

"A girl like that's gotta go online somewhere."

"Well, she doesn't have much money. She'd have to do it cheap." David said thoughtfully.

"Okay, I started my illustrious career on the web at the library, because the computers and the Internet are free. She could have done that using pseudonyms and anonymizers. I understand all of that, but I need to narrow down the search." Daniel raised his head to look at his teammates for guidance.

"Well, the only thing that stuck out was her use of  _ lightbug _ instead of lightbulb." Ruby shook her head. "I heard her say it to Hillary and noticed it in her statement, too."

" _ Lightbug. _ " Daniel said to himself as he quickly accessed some search engines. "Got it."

Everyone around him leaned over slightly to see what was on the screen.

"I'll switch the lightbug off in the car so no one will see." Emma said out loud. "Where did you find this?"

"Backtracking now." Daniel whispered. His attention completely focused on the task at hand. RE-HOMING: HELPING KIDS FIND BETTER HOMES; that's what appeared on Daniel's computer screen. "Oh, no. It's an online forum discussing a troubled five-year-old boy."

"Any identifying information on who she's talking to?" Mallory's hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"Give me a minute." Daniel continued typing quickly on his computer, switching between systems and trying to locate something that would take them to Theo when he finally managed to access the history of that forum. "Theo's not the only baby on that forum that's being discussed."

"Daniel, we're going to pass this on to the appropriate authorities, but at the moment you need to focus on finding Theo. We need to know everything that you can find about anyone communicating with Cindy."

"Yeah. Yeah." Daniel said, teeth clenched as tears flowed silently down his face. "I'm good." He felt a hand on his shoulder and he didn't need to turn around to know it was Killian and despite that simple touch it relaxed him slightly. "Oh, my God. Oh, no, no, no!" WE CAN HELP TAKE HIM OFF YOUR HANDS. "Cindy gave Theo away."

"Who has him, Daniel?" Mallory asked, annoyed. Her face was contorted in a confused frown, as were the rest of the team.

"I don't know. I don't-" Daniel said in mild panic. He pressed a few more keys and other files appeared on the computer screen. Daniel sent one of the most complete files he found to each of the team. As they read the file to better understand what was going on, Daniel focused on trying to find who was with Theo.

(...)

After some time Daniel was able to find more information about the practice of _'relocating'_ _problematic children_ and Mallory shared the information with the competent authorities so that they could track this network and try to put an end to it.

The people behind these 'relocations' were bizarre and to call them people in general was a generosity. They were monsters.

He managed to track down one of the 'mothers' who contacted Cindy and passed her address to the team. "She lives in an old shack 20 miles from here."

As soon as Daniel finished speaking, the entire team went to get ready to go to the address of the woman who had taken Theo.

Within minutes they arrived at the indicated location and found only one woman there, but no children in sight.

"Where's Theo Dawson?" Lilith asked, her weapon trained on the woman.

"He's gone."

Killian mumbled something under his breath and entered the shed where the woman was, and arrested her. They took her to the car, but she refused to say where Theo was being taken or who had taken him.

"Daniel," Regina called him, a frustrated sigh escaping her lips. "Who else in this region responded to Cindy's post?"

"There's another woman. Leane Kirby. She ran in the same sick circles. And she owns an old van." Daniel shook his head. "This Leane is a real winner. She was evicted from her last known address."

"They probably won't risk going back towards the abduction site," Mallory said thoughtfully. "which means they're headed southwest. Let's go."

Regina hung up and the team split up in the cars again while the other policemen who accompanied them took the woman they had just arrested to the police station.

As they headed in the direction that Mallory suspected the kidnappers were heading, Daniel continued his search for information that could help them locate Leane more quickly.

(...)

"Okay. The woman I hope you're about to arrest" He said when Emma answered the phone. "had all of her biological kids taken from her 5 years ago because another child died while in her custody."

"She was never charged?" Regina frowned.

"Oh, no, she was," Daniel's voice was a little far away, as the cell phone was on speakerphone, so everyone could hear the information. "but for neglect. She didn't spend a minute in jail. Social workers haven't come by her house at all because none of her kids are in her custody."

"And they have no idea she's been finding new children online."

"Those poor little darlings are being treated like trash. They don't know that anybody cares. We care." Daniel was rambling alone, his voice breaking again, indicating that he was on the verge of tears. "We care."

"Daniel, widen your search to any known male associates to her." Mallory asked.

"Yeah, I'll do it." With a few more clicks on the keyboard, he located a photo of Leane with a man and a child aged 8 years or less. "Ohh. I got a picture of Kirby with some guy who could win the sleaze of the century award. He's got his arm all possessively around this sweet little girl."

"Run facial recognition software and get an I. D. on him." Ruby said.

Within seconds Daniel got information about the guy. "Ok, I got a match. Jason Foy. He is the perv in the picture. He's not in any registries, but he has got a list of accusations. None of them were proven because all of the victims were too young."

"Daniel, did you get the address?"

"Running it now."

Within minutes the team arrived at the address Daniel sent to Emma's cell phone.

They prepared and Regina kicked the door, sending it flying through the jambs. "Give me a good reason." She said, her gun pointed at Jason, who was lying on the couch in the living room.

The rest of the team entered right behind her and a woman opened the bathroom door, enraged. "What the hell's going on?!"

"Leane Kirby." Mallory said firmly, the gun pointed at the woman in front of her. "you're under arrest for staging a child abduction."

"I didn't do anything. Look, I was trying to help that"

"You have the right to remain silent." Mallory started giving Leane a prison voice, she holstered her gun and grabbed the handcuffs.

While Mallory handcuffed her, she kept talking, preventing the captain from reading her rights. Mallory lost patience and her voice rose to almost a scream, causing the woman to cringe and shut up. Lilith was taking Jason to the car while the rest of the team searched the house in hopes of finding Theo.

"I found Theo." Emma said as she opened one of the doors. Relief flooding his chest. "There are other children here." She put the gun back in the holster and crouched down to speak to the children. They were watching TV and one of the children had a puppy on his lap. "Hey," the blonde said softly. "I'm Emma Swan. Are you okay?"

"Can you take me home?" Theo looked at Emma with such intensity that she wanted to cry.

"Of course sweetheart." Emma put her hand on his arm and turned when she heard footsteps in the hall. She smiled when she saw Regina approaching. She exchanged a look with the brunette and encouraged the children to get up.

Regina helped her take the children to their cars and they drove back to the police station.

Upon arriving there, Jimmy was being transferred to an appropriate prison and Cindy had already been taken.

"Moms!" Theo released Emma's hand and ran when he saw his mothers standing in the middle of the police station. The women let out a sob and crouched down to hug the boy.

While the family got together and the relief invaded the little boy's mothers, Emma stood by the other two children, a girl of about 3 years old and a little boy of about 4 years old.

Daniel was in the conference room and his attention immediately shifted to the family, complete again.

Regina stopped beside Emma and took her hand, squeezing it gently. This case had affected everyone, but especially Emma, and she knew it. She gently pulled the blonde closer to the rest of the team as two women from the social service approached the other two children.

"Hey, luv," Killian put a hand on Emma's shoulder gently. He knew how much this case had affected the blonde. "You okay?"

"They don't have anyplace safe to be." Emma said without taking her eyes off the children. 

"It's not ideal, but they'll be in foster care until they find a family." She finally took her eyes off the children and looked at Regina.

The brunette squeezed Emma's hand gently, in a mute statement that they would talk later.

"Go home, guys. Much of the paperwork is already done, we can finish this later. We all need to rest." Mallory said.

"Good night, boss." Killian squeezed her shoulder gently and held out his hand to Daniel. He intertwined his fingers with Daniel's and they headed towards the dorms so that Killian could get his things.

"Hey, Cap." Emma turned to the captain with a smile. "You were awesome today."

"You too." Mallory said on the verge of tears. "All of you. I am very proud to have you on my team." Her gaze wandered over each member of her team and she felt her heart swell with the pride she felt for them. "Go get some rest, and you two, hug Henry and Roland tightly for me, okay?"

"Okay." Emma bit the inside of her cheek to keep the tears from falling. "You could come by the house any day. The boys will be happy to see you."

"I will." She squeezed Emma and Regina's shoulder gently and watched as their team left.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is a little shorter, but in compensation it is full of sq moments for you.  
> Including great sex in the shower.
> 
> I can write another chapter on their weekend if you want, so let me know what moments (besides more sex because I know how you are lol) you would like to see between them.

Henry and Roland ran excitedly towards Killian and Daniel, who were waiting for them at the dock.

"Henry, be careful." Emma scolded him, coming a little further behind.

"Roland, don't run." Marian sighed.

"The boys are excited." Regina smiled and squeezed Emma's hand gently. "It's their first boat trip."

"I know." Emma looked at the brunette and smiled.

"Hey, good morning sleeping beauty." Killian teased when the women were close enough.

"Good morning, sailor." Emma laughed.

"Sailor?" Killian's eyes widened and he put his hand on his chest. "I am a captain, luv."

"Yes, yes." Regina rolled her eyes. "Let's get on, captain."

"Hello, Killian." Marian smiled, putting him in a hug. "It's been a while."

"I'm glad you accepted our invitation."

"I couldn't leave you alone with them." Marian laughed.

"Oh, please, we are great companies." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Okay, children." Daniel smiled. "Let's get on board. We want to make the most of the weekend, don't we?"

"The only sensible man here." Emma put her arm around Daniel's shoulders and smiled.

Henry tugged at Killian's hand and asked if they were going to take too long to go up. The brunette exchanged a look with Emma and she nodded.

"No, lad." He smiled. His blue eyes shone brightly. He walked with Henry to a bridge and stopped in front of it. There was a large yacht anchored at the end of the bridge. "Let's get on board." He looked around and smiled when he saw Roland right behind them. Killian extended his free hand to the boy and in the next moment Roland was with them. "Dan, help them with the bags, will you?"

Daniel nodded and the small group followed Killian into the yacht. He guided the women in, and down. "You can leave your bags here. The trip to the island is quick."

They nodded and placed their bags on the floor, following Daniel upstairs next.

When they arrived on the upper deck, Henry and Roland each wore a cap. The smiles on their faces could light up an entire city.

"Emma!" Henry ran to her and jumped on her lap. "Killian said that Roland and I are the captain's helpers."

"You are, buddy." Emma looked at her friend and nodded slightly. God knows they needed a break.

"Make yourselves comfortable, ladies." Killian gently tapped the tip of his kep. "Your captain will take you safely to one of the most beautiful islands."

"Here, ladies." Daniel handed each one a drink. They were colorful and decorated with fruits. "We are your hosts this weekend and we will do everything to make sure you have the best time possible."

"Wow, you guys really worked hard." Regina smiled, accepting the drink.

Daniel smiled at them and nodded, heading towards Killian, who was in the cabin, already preparing everything to leave. He helped his boyfriend check the route and all the equipment and finally started the engines.

In just over an hour they anchored on the island. Killian had always been grateful that his father had a home in one of the most deserted parts of the island, guaranteeing them all the privacy, comfort and security they needed. He opened the glass doors to the house, which led to the living room. "Follow me, I'll show you your rooms." He started up the stairs and the small group followed close behind. "Marian, you can stay in this room with Roland. There is enough space for the two of you."

"Better to put Henry with me too." Marian smirked.

"I could start my weekend without this information." Killian grunted. He went to the other room and turned to Emma and Regina. "You can have this one. Mine and Daniel's is down the hall." He nodded toward the door where Daniel was standing waiting for him. "All the rooms are suites, but we also have two bathrooms, one down the hall and the other downstairs. There are never too many bathrooms."

"Thank you, Killian." Emma nodded.

"So, should I put Henry with Marian and Roland?"

"Henry has been used to sharing a room with Roland for years." Emma smiled. "Even if you leave his bed in our room, he will surely escape during the night and go to sleep in the room where Roland is."

"So let's take the boy's bed to the other room." Killian smiled.

They put their bags in their rooms and then Killian and Emma moved another bed to Marian's room. After everything was arranged they went down for a quick snack.

After eating, they prepared a large picnic basket and equipment for diving and other water activities and went to explore the island. Henry and Roland were excited and went ahead of the small group, running whenever they saw something that interested them. Almost thirty minutes of walking and they finally reached a point that was even more breathtaking.

They arranged everything and then divided into groups to be able to dive. The boys were amazed at the beauty of the seabed; colorful fish of various sizes, long seaweed that swayed slowly, corals and shells. After everyone had dived and enjoyed the beauties of the ocean, Killian took them to a man, a kind of guide, and they boarded his boat for a quick ride where the boys could see dolphins and sea lions.

Marian felt tears in her eyes when she saw Roland so happy. She just wished Robin were there to see their son's joy at each new discovery and hear the sound of his laughter each time the dolphins jumped out of the water.

Beside her Emma was in a similar situation while watching Henry on his discoveries and how happy and excited he was. God, she so wanted Elsa to be there.

At the end of the tour they stopped for a quick snack and in the afternoon they stayed on the beach; Emma, Killian and Daniel were lying on the sand, covered with sand while Henry and Roland excitedly declared that they were  _ sculptures _ . Regina and Marian were sitting next to them, watching the boys and enjoying a drink or two.

When Henry and Roland finally finished the  _ 'sculptures'  _ Regina and Marian took some pictures and then asked the boys to let them go so that they too could enjoy the sun and drink something.

"I must have sand as far as the sun doesn't shine." Emma grunted. "Next time, you're going to be the model for them." She grimaced as she tugged on her bikini panties discreetly before going into the water and getting as much sand out of her body as she could.

(...)

When they returned to the house, it was late afternoon. Emma took Henry to bathe while Marian did the same with Roland.

"There you go, buddy." Emma smoothed Henry's hair before releasing him to join Roland. "Call Regina for me, please?"

"Okay." He nodded and stood on tiptoe to kiss Emma on the cheek. "Thank you, Em."

She nodded and watched as he ran down.

Within minutes Regina was at the door to the room she would share with Emma over the weekend. "Henry said you asked to call me?"

"Yeah." Emma licked her lips. "I was wondering if you want to join me in the shower."

Regina's eyes darkened and her gaze traveled over Emma's body. "We can't be long." Regina bit her lip. She took another step into the room and closed the door.

Emma stood up and untied the top of her bikini, letting the strands slide slowly from her neck. The piece falling to the floor, and the bikini panties joining shortly thereafter.

Regina felt her cock harden at the sight and bit her lip to suppress a moan.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to come over here?"

As if in a trance Regina walked over to Emma and pressed her lips against hers in an urgent kiss. Her hands tightened on the blonde's hips in a silent request and Emma pushed herself up, circling Regina's waist with her legs. As the brunette walked to the bathroom, Emma quickly got rid of the brunette's bikini top. Her lips attacking the smooth, tanned skin.

Regina let out a low moan when she felt Emma's lips on her skin and continued on her way to the bathroom. When they got there she patted Emma on the leg, indicating for her to come down.

Emma moaned disapprovingly, but did as the brunette asked. She went into the shower box and turned on the shower.

In the next moment Regina pressed Emma against the wall, her lips pressed against the blonde's before Emma could say anything. She slid her hands down the blonde's body, her short nails gently scratching Emma's belly.

Emma moaned as she felt Regina's cock against her body and her hips instinctively moved for more contact. "Regina." Emma whimpered. "I need you."

The brunette smirked and began to deposit kisses on the blonde's jaw, neck and shoulders, her hands found small, firm breasts and her thumbs slid smoothly over the hardened nipples. Regina felt her cock throbbing and wanted nothing more than to bury it in Emma's hot, tight pussy, but she was determined to make the blonde come at least once in her mouth. With that thought in mind, she started kissing a path down Emma's body.

"Regina." Emma whimpered again.

"Patience is a virtue, Emma." Regina looked up and smiled.

Emma thought she could come with just that sight. Regina was a goddess, taking her breath away anyhow, in any position, but there was something about Regina on her knees in front of her that simply made Emma's legs weak.

Regina deposited kisses on Emma's thighs until she reached her groin and then continued to up to her hips, where she licked and bit gently, eliciting low moans that sent chills down the brunette's spine.

Regina looked up again, her eyes shining with mischief as she finally lowered her head and gave Emma's pussy the first lick. She bit back a groan the second her mouth made contact with the flesh before her. It was dripping and ready for her. Regina eagerly started licking, her tongue coming out as far as it could to lap up as much wetness as possible. She lapped at the blonde's folds a few times, thrusting her tongue into the hot and tight hole before focusing on Emma's clit, sucking it into her mouth the way that she knew her girlfriend liked. She tugged hard, her stomach dropping low when she heard a grunt of pleasure from above. Nothing turned Regina on more than hearing Emma's pleasure, and her dick throbbed even more at every moan coming from above. 

Emma's heart pounded in her chest as her hips jerked against Regina's mouth. Fuck, she was amazing. Her tongue felt incredible stroking and lapping at her cunt, eager to get her off. Her hips jerked against Regina's tongue, bucking wildly as she chased her peak. She cried out as Regina pulled on her clit with her lips, legs trembling from the force of her orgasm.

"Fuck, Regina." Emma gasped. She was leaning against the wall and if it weren't for that, Emma was sure she would have slid to the floor. "You are so good at this, babe."

"I'm not done with you yet, Em." Regina licked her lips as she stood up. "Turn around, please."

Emma shivered at the request. She loved it when Regina took her from behind. Especially in unusual places like the shower or the kitchen counter and she could feel another wave of pleasure running between her legs. She obeyed the brunette and turned, supporting her hands and forearms against the wall and raising her ass towards Regina.

Regina moaned at the contact of Emma's ass against her cock and her hands immediately squeezed her ass cheeks. Regina positioned herself between Emma's legs and gently opened them further, being careful not to slip on the wet floor. "I love you like that, so ready for me." Regina licked her lips and stroked her cock a few times before slowly guiding into Emma's pussy.

They groaned at the contact and the blonde leaned her head against the wall, happy to be filled again by her girlfriend.

"Oh, fuck." Emma groaned. In that position Regina seemed to reach everywhere inside her pussy. "So good, babe."

Regina took a deep breath and concentrated not to come before she could even move. She was embarrassingly close. After almost a minute she finally started to move, sliding her cock in and out of Emma's hot, tight pussy slowly. Gradually she increased the speed and they had to control themselves not to let out loud moans.

Regina seemed hypnotized by the sight of her cock sliding in and out of Emma's pussy, and that sight alone could push her to the edge. She squeezed the blonde's hips and ass, her fingers sliding dangerously close to Emma's back entrance and when she let out a needy moan at the contact, Regina raised an eyebrow and decided to test the waters. Slowly she slid a finger through Emma's back entrance, pushing gently as she slowed the thrust of her hips against the blonde's. "Can I?" Regina asked. Her voice was hoarse and thick because of the moans. She felt her heart race when Emma nodded and gradually she inserted her finger into the back entrance of her girlfriend. "Touch your clit for me, babe." Regina whispered between gasps. "It will increase your pleasure and it will be easier when I start pushing."

Emma nodded and immediately started to do what Regina had asked. The sensation of her finger pushing slowly against her tight hole at the same time that her pussy was filled and over-stimulated was almost intoxicating. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was filled for the first time in both holes. It was a strange sensation to feel Regina's thumb stroke inside of her ass, but the feeling was incredibly pleasurable as well, especially when combined with the dick slowly sliding in her pussy and her own fingers rubbing her clit. She could already feel another orgasm approaching.

Emma moaned in pleasure when Regina's fingers slowly increased their attention, pushing and stroking, combining with the increasing speed of the dick inside her pussy. Emma's head dropped against the wall, forehead pressed into the cool tile as her hips began thrusting backward, impaling herself on Regina's invading finger and cock.

"Oh fuck, just like that. Please don't stop." 

"Do you like that, Em? Like the way I'm filling you? You're taking me so well, babe. So tight around my dick and my finger." Regina panted. The feeling of Emma's walls clenching around her dick almost bringing her to the edge. "I can't wait to bury my cock on your tight ass." 

The thought of Regina fucking her ass with her dick almost took Emma to another orgasm and she started to thrust her hips faster against the brunette.

"Fuck yourself harder on my dick babe."

Emma quickly complied, groan falling from her lips as a second finger was added to her ass, the burning stretch more than welcome. The fingers curled several thrusts later, pressing firmly on a spot that had her seeing stars. 

"Oh! Oh! Yes. Right there. Oh fuck. I'm going to-"

Regina used her free hand to cover Emma's mouth and prevent her moans from being heard by everyone in the house, but she didn't stop, nor did she slow down the pace with which she was fucking her girlfriend. "Come, babe. Come all over my dick. Show me how much you're enjoying being thoroughly fucked."

Emma shook violently, the added sensation of Regina's thumb between her asscheeks causing her orgasm to rip through her body. She screamed against the brunette's hand, her body bucking wildly against Regina's fingers and dick, as well as her own. She jerked, shook, and lurched both towards and away from the probing digits and dick, squeezing her eyes shut as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her body.

Regina followed soon after, her thick, hot cum exploding and spilling into Emma's pussy, filling her deliciously.

Emma leaned heavily against the wall as her breath returned to the nominal. She smiled with her eyes closed when she felt the weight of Regina's body against hers and the brunette's cock still buried in her pussy, as well as the fingers on her ass.

When their breaths returned to normal, Regina slowly slid her fingers and her dick out of Emma and turned the blonde on her gently. "Hi."

"Hello you." Emma whispered. "That was... incredible." Emma stroked the brunette's face and leaned down to kiss her gently. "I love when you talk to me like that during sex."

"Oh, I already realized that you like dirty talk during sex." Regina smirked and bit her lip. "But now we need to finish this bath before someone comes after us."

"You're right." Emma laughed and leaned over, kissing the tip of Regina's nose.

They took a quick shower and joined the others downstairs.

(...)

When they arrived at the kitchen, Marian and Daniel were preparing dinner while Killian was in the living room playing with the boys.

"I thought you would want dinner served in bed." Marian raised an eyebrow, a malicious smile spreading on her lips.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea." Regina smiled back.

Marian rolled her eyes and issued orders for them to help prepare dinner.

Soon Emma and Regina were helping Marian and Daniel with dinner and before long the table was set.

After dinner they met in the living room and again split into two teams, this time to do the 'game night'. Killian set up the game board while Daniel, with Regina's help, brought drinks and snacks. They settled in the living room and started to play. Only when the boys fell asleep and the second bottle of wine was finished did they decide to end the night.

Marian and Emma took the boys upstairs while the others cleaned up the mess that had been left in the room. Emma said goodbye and wished Marian good night and placed a kiss on the forehead of Henry and Roland and then went down to help the others. After everything was neat and tidy, the two couples went up to their respective rooms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, how's everyone?
> 
> For those who are wondering: soon we will know about Regina's attack, but there are clues about that in past chapters.
> 
> I've been thinking, we have about 12 more chapters until the end of the story so if there is something you want to see BESIDES SEX and moments between Emma, Regina and the kids, the time to tell me is now.
> 
> Sorry for the possible mistakes.
> 
> Oh, and don't read the beginning of the chapter near other people 😏😏

Emma woke up feeling Regina's hard cock pressed against her and smiled mischievously and happily. She no longer had to worry about not showing how it affected her positively or embarrassing Regina. Now she could just wake up the brunette next to her for a morning fuck.

They had had sex for hours on end the night before, and Emma could still feel the middle of her legs wet with their cum mixed together.

Emma moaned softly and turned to look at the sleeping goddess beside her. She loved those stolen moments of peace, especially if she woke up earlier and had a chance to just enjoy the woman sleeping next to her. Emma loved to observe the brunette's striking features. Regina had a well-defined face, wide jaw, large eyes and full lips, but her gaze was usually soft when directed at Emma.

Emma slid her finger gently across Regina's face to the curly hair that was partially covering her face and placed it behind her ear.

Regina mumbled something in her sleep, but didn't wake up. Instead she came closer and buried her face in Emma's chest. Emma felt a shiver run through her with the contact and a new wave of arousal ran between her legs. She felt Regina's dick poking between her legs and knew she couldn't wait any longer. "Gina, babe." Emma called softly, her hand sliding gently through her brown hair. "Gina, I need you."

"Mmmhm." Regina mumbled and pulled Emma closer, putting the blonde impossibly close.

"Regina." Emma whimpered. A moan escaped her lips when the brunette's lips touched her hard nipple and instinctively Emma threw a leg over Regina's waist. "Oh, fuck." The movement caused the brunette's cock to slide between Emma's soaked folds.

"I'm awake." Regina lifted her head to look at the blonde. Her eyes shone with lust and desire and she reached out to reach Emma's lips.

"Good. Now fuck me, please." Emma captured Regina's lips in a hungry kiss that swallowed her moan when the brunette slid inside her with a quick thrust.

They stood for a moment, just basking in the feeling of Emma's tight, warm, wet pussy around Regina's cock.

"Regina, I need you to move, please."

"As you wish." A wicked smile spread over the brunette's lips and she slid her cock out until only the head was inside Emma's pussy and then thrusted hard.

Soon they found a rhythm and Emma started to moan loudly. In that position, Regina's cock hit all the right places inside her. "Regina, I'm going to-"

"Come for me, Em." The brunette gasped. "Come on my cock. Show me how much you like it when I fuck you fast and hard."

"Oh, fuck." Emma moaned and threw her head back. His hips moved wildly against Regina's, the walls of her pussy squeezing impossibly around the brunette's cock and with Regina's stronger thrust, Emma came. "Yes!" Emme closed her eyes tightly as the orgasm washed over her. "Yes, yes. Oh, fuck."

Regina propelled herself forward to capture Emma's lips and swallow her moans before they woke up the whole house, but she wasn't done with Emma yet. When the blonde's pussy stopped spasming around her cock, Regina slid out of Emma and licked her lips. "Turn on your stomach for me, please."

Emma saw the hungry gleam in Regina's eyes and moaned softly before obeying the brunette's request.

Regina watched as Emma positioned herself on the mattress and felt her cock throbbing at the sight. "Put a pillow under your belly. It will help."

Emma felt a new wave of excitement run down her legs in anticipation of what was to come. She just loved it when Regina fucked her from behind and if the previous day was any indication she was about to have a beautiful morning.

When Emma was comfortable in position Regina positioned herself between her legs and slid a hand from her thigh to the blonde's ass, squeezing it gently. "Yesterday, when we had sex in the shower," Regina swallowed, her hand sliding gently against Emma's skin. "We- I- I did something and you seemed to like it a lot."

"I liked it." Emma felt her breath catch in her throat. They had already done several positions while having sex and were always trying and innovating between four walls and Emma was not new to anal sex and she didn’t feel like Regina either, if yesterday had been any indication, but like everything they did together, it was as if it were the first time for both. "And I want what you said-" Emma licked her lips. "That you wanted to bury your dick in my ass."

"Okay." Regina bit her bottom lip. "If you ever feel pain, any discomfort, I want you to tell me."

"I will." Emma nodded.

Regina leaned forward, her body covering Emma's, fitting perfectly. They both moaned when Regina's cock slid between the blonde's ass cheeks and the soaked folds. She closed her eyes for a moment, fighting the urge to bury herself in her girlfriend's delicious pussy. Regina brushed Emma's hair off her back and started to kiss the neck, shoulders on the blonde's back slowly.

Under her, Emma moaned low and moved her hips gently, enjoying the feel of Regina's body fitted perfectly against hers. She knew what the brunette was doing and appreciated the consideration. Emma felt her pussy getting wetter by the second and felt like she was going to explode if Regina didn't fuck her soon. She was dying to feel the brunette's cock stretching her ass deliciously. "Regina." Emma whimpered when she felt the brunette's lips on her lower back.

"Okay, Em." The brunette smiled against Emma's skin and slowly parted her ass cheeks. Regina licked her lips and leaned forward, kissing Emma's skin. The firm ass and the smooth skin under her lips made Regina's cock throb with need. She blew lightly against the puckered hole and laughed when Emma whimpered impatiently. "You know I can't just bury my dick here, babe." Regina placed a kiss near the blonde's back entrance. "Now be a good girl and be patient." When she saw the slight movement of Emma's head nodding, Regina stuck out her tongue and finally licked the puckered hole. Emma moaned loudly at the sensation and couldn't help but push her ass against the brunette's face. "Don't move." Regina hissed. "You're not being a good girl and if you don't behave you will have to watch while I touch myself and come and you will spend the day with your body burning with desire, but without relief. Is that what you want?"

"No." Emma mumbled, burying her face against the mattress.

"So relax and let me take care of everything. I know what I'm doing." Regina said softly, licking a path from Emma's pussy to the puckered hole. Emma moaned and closed her eyes tightly, fighting the urge to move her hips against Regina's face.

Regina licked the puckered entrance for a few minutes and slowly started to slide a finger there. She pulled back a little so she could observe all the reactions in Emma's body, because even if it wasn't her first time doing anal, she didn't want Emma to feel any kind of discomfort. Gradually she started to work a rhythm, pushing and pulling her finger in the tight hole. "Touch your clitoris for me, Em."

The blonde immediately obeyed and Regina slowly slid two fingers into Emma's soaked pussy. When she decided that Emma was relaxed enough she positioned herself behind the blonde and slid her cock between the wet folds of Emma's pussy coating her cock in the blonde's juices. The two moaned loudly at the contact and when Regina was satisfied that her dick was coated enough to slide into the blonde's tight hole, she slowly pressed against her girlfriend's back entrance.

"Oh, fuck." Emma hissed. The sensation of pain and pleasure of Regina's cock stretching her hole almost leading to another orgasm.

"Relax, babe." Regina whispered. "I got you." She stroked Emma's hip gently. While watching her girlfriend for any sign of pain beyond normal, Regina slid her cock further in, burying it all the way in the blonde's ass. "Oh, fuck." She threw her head back and had to struggle not to start moving immediately. "So tight."

"So good." Emma moaned, the fingers against her clit slowing as she got used to Regina's cock stretching her ass. The painful pressure disappeared, replaced instead with overwhelming pleasure, making Emma cry out in approval. She started to push back, her hips eagerly accepting what Regina was giving.

Regina moved back slightly so that she could pull out a little before pushing back inside. She'd only moved an inch or so, but it was enough to cause both women to moan in pleasure. "God. So fucking good, baby. I've wanted this for so long, you have no idea."

"Oh, I think I do." Emma moaned. The feeling of Regina stretching her so good clouding her mind. "I imagined for many times how good your big cock would fill me and stretch my ass but this... my fantasies don't make it justice to the real thing." Emma panted. "I need you, babe." 

"You'll make me cum if you keep talking, Em." 

"Then fuck me. Please. Harder." Emma's fingers started working faster against her clit and her hips thrusted against Regina's. "I won't last long babe and I really want you to cum with me, to fill my ass with your cum." 

"Emma, oh my god." Regina cried out, hand moving to hold her hip in place as she pulled out to the tip and pushed back in one swift motion.

"God! Yes!" Emma cried out, throwing her head back. "Harder, babe." She thrusted two fingers in her overheated pussy, her hips pushing wildly against Regina's. 

The women climbed together, the sound of their lovemaking filling the room as they thrust and moaned against one another. When Regina heard Emma moaning the way she always did when she was close to cuming, Regina began fucking her harder, giving short, sharp thrusts until Emma started begging her for more.

"Fuck," The blonde cried out, her fingers working furiously in her pussy as Regina fucked her ass. "Harder babe, I'm going to come. Fill me, babe." 

"You're going to come for me, baby girl, and you're going to come hard." Regina panted. She was so fucking close. 

"Yes. Oh, fuck, yes."

"Do it," Regina ordered. "Now!"

Emma screamed, writhing against Regina's dick and her own fingers as she soared. The orgasm that had been desperately clawing at her insides ripped through her body forcefully, causing Emma to shake and buck violently against Regina's invading member. 

Regina pressed Emma's head against the pillow to cover her moans. "Oh, fuck, I bet the whole house can hear you babe." Regina did her best to keep her pace as she felt her orgasm nearing. 

The thought that maybe the others had heard them brought Emma to another orgasm. Her ass clamping and spasming against Regina's cock, finally making the brunette cum. 

"Oh, shit, that's it, Em, squeeze my dick." Her hips thrusting erratic and desperate as she emptied herself into the blonde's ass. Regina's entire body froze as her orgasm ripped through her, hips stilling as wave after wave of come poured from her body, head spinning with pleasure.

They collapsed on the mattress, Regina still buried in Emma's ass. Slowly the brunette pulled herself up, only enough to slide out of Emma, slowly, as to not hurt her. 

"That was amazing." Emma hummed after a few seconds, when she finally managed to move. She pulled the pillow out from under her and turned on the bed, snuggling against her girlfriend's body. "Do you really think they heard us?" Emma asked with wide eyes. Getting caught during sex has always excited her beyond limits, but thinking that maybe the kids might have heard something made her want to never leave the room again. "Do you think Henry-"

"Not them." Regina assured her quickly. "Poor Marian already knows how to spare them that. Besides, the room they are in is a little far from ours." She laughed deeply. The sound of her laughter filling the room. "But I can't say the same about Killian and Daniel."

"Oh my God." Emma buried her face in Regina's chest. "They'll never let it go, will they?"

"I think not." Regina laughed again. "But it's not like we haven't heard anything, is it?"

"Don't remember me." Emma grunted.

Regina laughed and pulled her closer, kissing her lips gently. They stayed in bed until they heard footsteps in the hall, indicating that the others were awake.

Emma got up and pulled Regina into the bathroom with her. The bath took longer than expected and when they joined the others for breakfast, the looks on the faces of their three friends indicated that their morning hadn't gone unnoticed by them.

(...)

After breakfast, the small group went shopping in the commercial center of the island. They took the opportunity to buy souvenirs for friends and family and ended up having lunch there. The place had several types of restaurants that appealed to all palates.

After lunch they took the boys to the mini golf course and Henry and Roland had one of the best afternoons in their lives. Before returning to Killian's father's home, the group ventured out on a submarine tour and this time it was not just Henry and Roland who were astounded at everything they saw.

When they finally returned to Killian's father's house, Marian and Emma took the boys to bathe while Regina, Daniel and Killian started preparing dinner.

They made macaroni and cheese and white sauce with broccoli and fried manioc and grilled chicken to top it off.

After doing the dishes the group gathered in the living room for another night of games. Killian took an easel with some blank sheets and pens. Daniel brought the cards, which contained what each one should draw. They split into two groups and Emma and Killian started drawing.

After a few rounds the boys started to get tired of this game and asked to watch a movie. They chose Black Panther. While Killian tidied up the room for the movie, Daniel made popcorn (with plenty of melted butter on top) and soon everyone was comfortably seated in the living room. Henry had his back against Emma and his feet on Regina's lap while Roland was between Killian and Daniel, who were sitting on the floor. Marian was sitting in the armchair by the window.

When the movie was over, Emma and Marian sent the boys upstairs to brush their teeth and get ready for bed.

(...)

**_Back to Los Angeles, police station._ **

"Killian, for God's sake, it's been 3 weeks!" Emma rolled her eyes at her friend when he mumbled something about unwanted noises.

"Those sounds, those words... will be etched in my mind forever." He said, his brows furrowed and his lips twisted in disgust.

"Do you want me to talk about the things that Regina and I heard?"

"It is not my fault if Daniel is very good at what he does."

"See." Emma tilted her head.

"Children." Mallory rolled her eyes and blew out a long breath. "It is too early to hear about your sex life." She passed their table and stopped at her office door. "Daniel is preparing the conference room to talk about the new case. Regina is coming up with Ruby and Mulan and bringing the coffee that Eugênia prepared. You could help them."

The two got up quickly and went down to meet them halfway and help with the coffee cups.

When they returned to their floor Mallory was already in the conference room with Daniel, Lilith and David. The captain gestured for them to close the door and waited for everyone to settle in before starting to inform her team about the case.

"Two women have been abducted and raped in the past few days. They have no memories of what happened during the period when they were under the power of the attacker. They were kidnapped, were both found alive, in their own cars, but miles away from where they were last seen." Mallory informed the team as Daniel placed the images on the screen behind her.

"What do we know about the victims?" Killian narrowed his eyes to take a closer look at the photos on the screen.

"The victims, Carolyn Accord, 32, and Tiffany Meyer, 34. The unsub left a white plastic mask on the passenger seat of both of their cars. Both women were badly disfigured." Mallory informed.

"It looks like their faces have been sliced and abraded several times." Ruby frowned as she analyzed the images in the folders that Daniel had delivered to each one.

"It makes no sense." Lilith shook her head. "It would have taken time. And patience, to slowly and permanently mark these women's faces. The time between the attacks was three days."

"It is as if in doing so he is trying to take away their beauty, their identities" Mulan narrowed his eyes. "There is a saying in China 'death by a thousand cuts'. It's a form of torture and execution in ancient China. Knives were used to methodically remove portions of the body over an extended period of time, eventually resulting in death. Lingchi."

"Except our unsub wants these women alive." David said thoughtfully. "Maybe he gets off on making them live with their scars."

"The mask could be a taunt, a cruel reminder to the victims that they're gonna have to spend the rest of their lives hiding their faces." Emma looked at the files on the table, her brows furrowed and her lips pursed.

"But then why drug them so they don't remember what happened?" Regina took a sip of coffee, thankful for the caffeine in her body. It was too early and she had slept very little the night before, not that she was exactly complaining, but she preferred to be able to sleep some more. "And another thing, were the cuts to the victims' faces made before or after they were sexually abused?"

"Knowing this could help build the suspect's profile." Killian murmured. "Anything from the drug test?"

"Not yet." Daniel shook his head.

"While you are unraveling these disgusting details in my angelic presence," Daniel grimaced. "I did some digging and found out that there was a similar case in New York two years ago. I'm sending the information about the case to your cell phone, and to you, boss, the number of the Captain ahead of the unit that handled the case there."

"Olivia Benson." Mallory tilted her head. "Keep checking the information, see if there is any connection between the victims. I'm going to call the captain of the New York unit and see if they can help us in any way."

Mallory left her office a few minutes later and met with her team again, informing them that Captain Olivia Benson would come to LA with two of her detectives to assist them in this case. "I talked to Captain Benson about this suspect and she told me that they came close to catching him a few times, but he always ended up escaping through their fingers and now that he reappeared, she doesn't want that to happen again."

"When do they get here?" Emma lifted her head from the file she was looking at.

"They're going to be here after lunch. Emma, Regina, you get them at the airport." Mallory pressed her lips together in a thin line. "Killian, David, go to the last crime scene, where Tiffany was found and see what you can get there. Lilith, Mulan, talk to Tiffany. Ruby and I are going to talk to Carolyn. Emma and Regina, check the cases from New York and see if you can find anything that can help us. Daniel, help them."

A chorus of "Yes, boos," was heard before the team dispersed and each went to complete the tasks Mallory gave them.

(...)

"Ok, what do we know so far?" Emma asked standing next to the glass frame.

"All victims were women in their early 30s, he makes no distinction in appearance or race and he doesn't care whether they are mothers, married or single. He also doesn't seem to have a favorite place to pick up the victims. Carolyn was last seen having lunch with a friend from high school. The friend went back to work Carolyn didn't. Her mom, who was watching her kids, called the police." Regina said, looking at the notes she had so far. "Tiffany moved to LA eight months ago and was last seen leaving work in the late afternoon. "

"And these two women don't know each other?" Emma raised her eyebrow.

"Not as far as I can see and I can see really far." Daniel shook his head. "I looked into all their former boyfriends, girlfriends, husbands, lovers, et cetera. Nothing's tripping my alarms."

"What about the New York victims?"

"The same pattern. Or lack of it." Regina shook her head. "Looks like victims of opportunity."

"Which is odd, given the time the unsub took to repeatedly cut and abrade their skin. I mean, it feels personal." Emma frowned in a frown of concentration. "So, maybe they're surrogates."

"But for what? Or rather, for whom?"

"This is what we need to find out as soon as possible." Emma shook her head. "I'm going to the kitchen to get more coffee. Do you want too?"

Regina and Daniel nodded and Emma went down to the kitchen. The suspect's actions made no sense. What was he trying to say? Why was him doing this? Emma pulled those questions aside and put on a smile as she entered the kitchen. "Eugênia, can you get me three cups of coffee; one without sugar, one with cream and one with cream and sugar?"

"Today is one of those days, isn't it?" The woman adjusted her glasses over her nose and smiled as she set about preparing the coffees.

"Is it that evident?"

"My dear, you arrived here with the sunrise and I know how much you and Regina like to sleep until later, or how Ruby likes to go to the gym before coming here. Or how Lilith likes to get on the bike and go to the beach to look at the sea just before the day starts." She shook her head. "Mulan always arrives with a sweet smile when she has time to practice martial arts before coming to work and Killian and David arrive distracted on their phones, in those games that I will never understand. This morning you were just... grumpy." Eugênia placed the coffee cups on the counter and laughed at Emma's indignant expression.

"I'm not grumpy." Emma grunted.

"Okay, okay." Eugênia made a dismissive gesture with her hand. "What else are you going to want, dear?"

"I want two bear claws, a grilled cheese and three pieces of lemon tart."

Eugênia nodded and busied herself with the rest of the blonde's request. "Here it is."

Emma thanked her and did her best to balance the orders and went back up to the conference room.

(...)

**_At the hospital. Mulan and Lilith._ **

"Mrs. Meyer's room is this way." The doctor said, guiding Lilith and Mulan through the hospital corridors. "She's sedated. We needed to clean her wounds and she was in a lot of pain."

"In the photos, it appears as though her attacker cut away the first dermal layer of skin." Mulan looked around as they walked down the hall to Tiffany's room.

"That's correct. And pretty consistently, too, I might add." The doctor said thoughtfully.

"The precision suggests someone skilled with a knife, maybe a plastic surgeon, a butcher, a craftsman, or an artist." Lilith pursed her lips.

"Let me ask you this, what do you make of these two puncture wounds on her chest?" Mulan tilted her head and showed the doctor the photo in question. There were two small holes in Tiffany's chest.

"My guess is they might be darts from a stun gun or a taser." The doctor looked at the picture from Mulan.

"Could have been used to subdue her." Lilith said thoughtfully.

"She reported having a metallic taste in her mouth?" Mulan frowned as he analyzed the photos.

"Yeah, she did, actually. Probably adrenaline. Why?"

"What are you thinking, Mulan?" Lilith looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Stun gun darts tend to have a wider radius and leave burn marks. And if it's alright with you, I'd like to order a few additional blood tests."

"Okay." The doctor nodded.

Mulan requested a list of blood tests that impressed the doctor. He assured that he would arrange for the exams as soon as possible. 

(...)

Crime scene, where Tiffany was found. Killian and David.

David greeted the police officer who was taking care of the crime scene, and he and Killian approached Tiffany's vehicle, each on either side of the car.

Killian opened the passenger side door and winced when the sour smell of vomit invaded his nostrils. "Oh, man, why is it always us?"

David laughed and shook his head. "Tiffany's tox screen came back clean, and it makes me wonder what he used to drug them with. It doesn't make sense." He shook his head.

"Though she might have been sick. That would make her vulnerable, easier to control." Killian said thoughtfully. "Furthermore, there are several powerful drugs that leave no trace on the body after a short period of time."

"So how does he do it? The victims were found in their own vehicles. So does the unsub use his victims' cars to abduct and transport them?"

"Well, let's say he does, for convenience sake." Killian said thoughtfully, taking the phone out of his pocket. "Does he approach them while they're getting in the car? Or does he force them in using the threat of violence? Or does he have some sort of ruse?" He dialed Daniel's number and couldn't help but smile when the other answered. "Hey, did you get anything about the New York victims? Any fingerprints left in the car or in the masks in one of the first approaches? Any hair or any other trace of DNA that the suspect may have left?"

"There is a partial fingerprint of the first attack, but no correspondence was found in the system. As the attacks progressed, New York police began to set up surveillance in likely locations, but the suspect found new ways to attract his victims."

"Okay, luv. Thanks." Killian hung up and let out a long breath.

"Okay, let's focus on the last two victims." David licked his lips. "Well, it was a hot day. Tiffany could have cracked the windows, which gave the unsub access where he lays in wait to pick just the right time to strike."

(...)

**_Carolyn's house. Ruby and Mallory._ **

"Carolyn, thanks for having us." Mallory said gently. "I know it is a hard moment for you, so we will do our best to make it short."

"You told the police you had trouble remembering the attack." Ruby offered a friendly smile. "That's perfectly normal."

"We'd like to take you through an enhanced interview, something we call a cognitive. We'll walk you through your abduction by focusing on details that at first might seem innocuous or unimportant, but they should unlock your memories."

"The doctor who saw me after the attack said that I-" Carolyn bit her lip. "That I was sexually abused, but that the suspect appears to have used an accessory and not-"

"Yes." Mallory swallowed. "For some reason he didn't use his own body for this. We still don't know why, but we'll find out."

"Sometimes I think that not remembering anything that happened after I was kidnapped is a blessing. I know what happened because the doctors told me, but-"

"I understand what you mean." Ruby sighed. Perhaps not remembering what happened was the best thing that could happen to those women. "Our method has no way of unlocking memories of the times when you were under the suspect's power, because you were unconscious all the time, completely out, but the moments before or after can help us more than you think."

"I will do everything I can to help you catch this son of a bitch." Carolyn said determinedly. "To stop him from hurting anyone else."

"Okay, Carolyn." Mallory smiled gently. "Please close your eyes. Let's start with what you do remember. You had lunch with a friend. Then you walked to your car. What was the temperature like?" Mallory's voice was smooth and steady, guiding Carolyn through her memories as best she could.

"It was hot." Carolyn smiled. "It's one of the things I like most about Los Angeles. It's almost always hot. My car's going to be unbearable, even though I left the windows cracked."

"And so you got in your car." Mallory encouraged her to continue.

"I got in. I left the door open so the heat could get out. Then I started the car. The radio came on, but I turned it off."

"And why did you turn it off?"

"I thought I heard something before it came on."

"Can you describe the sound?"

"It was a hissing sound."

"Like a mechanical hissing?"

"I thought it was the radiator or something."

"Okay. What did you do next?"

"I couldn't identify the sound, so I put on the seat belt. Then I put the car in reverse, and when I did that I turned around to get a better view- Oh, my God!"

(...)

**_Back at the police station._ **

"It is exactly what I suspected!" Mulan announced as he entered the conference room. "Tiffany's blood tests showed signs of evenomation."

"Mulan, these are Captain Benson, and detectives Fin and Rollins from the New York Special Victims Unit." Mallory interrupted before she could say anything else. "They just arrived and are here to help us get this guy."

"Nice to meet you." Mulan greeted them.

"So the puncture wounds were from a snake bite." Emma picked up the folder that Mulan put on the table.

"The quick onset of symptoms, the mental fog, blurred vision, muscular paralysis, along with vomiting and a complete lack of localized swelling and necrosis suggests a neurotoxic venom, maybe from a viperine or something in the elapid family. In fact, the shallow puncture wounds and short bite could indicate a bite from bitis atropos or pseudonaja textilis."

"English, please." Ruby blinked, stunned by so much information.

"The berg adder and the eastern brown snake, neither of which are indigenous to North America."

"Wait, isn't a bite from the eastern brown snake fatal?" Lilith frowned. "I mean, the unsub would need to have the anti-venom on hand."

"Not necessarily." Mulan sat down. "The eastern brown snake is the second-most deadly snake in the world, but its bites tend to produce a relatively low volume of venom, so though fast-acting and debilitating, its mortality rate is rather low."

"So the unsub's ruse is to trap his victims in their own car with a venomous snake and let it bite them until they become incapacitated." Regina looked incredulous. "I don't know. That's leaving a lot to chance."

"It was definitely not the trick he used in New York." Olivia said thoughtfully. "In the beginning, he simply attacked them from behind with an object that would render them unconscious and put them in the car, but he must have seen that it drew a lot of attention."

"In the third attack he had already changed his tactics." Rollins said.

"The change to the snake must have some special meaning for him."

"Okay, wait." Ruby shook her head. "Is it even legal to own the second-most deadly snake in the world? I mean, I'm hoping it isn't."

"Well, most states require you to have a permit to keep an exotic or venomous reptile." Killian said.

"But the big question is: what does this elaborate abduction scenario and the use of a snake have to do with the disfigurement of these women?"

"They coexist in the unsub's mind. We need to figure out how and why and we need to do that quickly."

(...)

While the team discussed the cases and tried to find something that would lead them to the suspect, they received a call informing them of another attack. Mulan and Lilith returned to the hospital who had gone earlier to see Tiffany, but this time the patient was a nurse at the hospital itself. This meant that the suspect was becoming more daring and approaching his real target, because to attack the hospital even with all the flow of detectives and police there, it indicated that he no longer cared.

This time, the suspect had cut the victim's tongue in half, mimicking that of a snake. Since she couldn't speak, Mulan handed her a pen and paper and asked her to write or draw anything she remembered and so she did.

When they returned to the police station, Mulan and Lilith went straight to the conference room to meet the others. "it's possible our unsub may also have a split tongue. The removal of the first dermal layer of skin is similar to a technique used in scarification, which, like tongue-splitting." Lilith informed. "Is a popular form of body modification."

"Yeah, but couldn't the slicing of the tongue just be an escalation?"

"It's possible, but the cuts were clean. No hesitation. So this wasn't our unsub's first time." Mulan nodded.

"Which suggests our unsub is at the very least familiar with or a part of the body modification community." Rollins said thoughtfully. "There are a lot of tattoo parlors in Los Angeles. It won't be easy to find him."

While the team was taking a break to eat something, they learned that Carolyn had come back to see some pictures of suspects after their latest discovery, and Mallory decided to stop by to see her.

Daniel checked all registered wild animal owners in Los Angeles, also looking for those who had a snake tattoo or some kind of body modification; focusing on those who had some kind of specialization in language bifurcation. "Okay, guys, I got something." Daniel entered the kitchen with a smile so satisfied that it could light up half the city. "There's a guy named Billy 'the Snake' who has a studio that does custom snake tattoo work and the designs are very unique. He also specializes in tongue forking. I sent his address to your cell phone."

"Thank you very much, Daniel." Mallory smiled. "Now, why don't you sit down and eat something? You need a break, too."

(...)

Emma, Regina and Ruby went to the address that Daniel had sent to their cell phone. When they got there and showed their badges, Billy ran out the back of the store. Regina jumped over the counter and went after him while Emma ran to the front and Ruby stayed with his assistant inside the parlor shop. If he managed to escape, they would take the woman to ask some questions.

Billy ran towards the avenue, but came across Emma at the end of the alley.

"Stop." Emma drew her gun and pointed it at him. "Idiot." She grunted when he ran back into the alley, towards a fence he intended to jump, but Regina was quicker and intercepted him, knocking him to the ground. "Are you alright?" Emma asked Regina and helped her to her feet.

"Yes." The brunette smiled. She handcuffed him and they put him in the car and drove back to the police station to question him.

(...)

"Why'd you run, Billy?" Emma asked when she and Regina entered the interrogation room.

"I was in trouble before. There's a warrant out for me." He shrugged.

"Prior drug arrests in Oklahoma. Quite the rap sheet." Regina read it aloud. "But we're not here to talk about petty offenses. 3 women have been assaulted."

Emma slid an open folder on the table with pictures of the three women recently attacked and watched his reaction. "That's your specialty, isn't it? Tongue splitting, scarification." She said pointing to the photo of the nurse who had been attacked that day.

He took the photo of the nurse with the hand that was not handcuffed and brought it closer so he could look better.

"Admiring your handiwork?" Regina asked mockingly.

"That's not me. I would never do that." He laughed.

"Never do what? Cut, torture and rape three women in the last week? Not to mention the other five two years ago."

"No, no. No way." He replied, looking at Emma. "Look at the photo. She had a frenulum cut. She could choke on her own tongue. I don't do that."

"Who would?" Emma pressed.

"No one. It's too dangerous."

Emma and Regina exchanged an unreadable look and left the room. Upon returning to the conference room, Killian was passing on some recent information to the rest of the team.

"With the additional data from the unsub's third victim, I was able to close in on the unsub's comfort zone. Now, look at this." He put three pictures on the table; all of the places where the recent victims had been left. "Tell me what you see in common in these pictures."

When everyone leaned forward to look at the photos, Killian asked him to throw the images on the TV behind him so that everyone could see better.

"Bankock properties." David murmured looking at the images.

"All 3 properties were handled by the exact same real estate agent, a woman named Sarah Letni." Killian completed.

"That could be our connection. The woman whose attention our unsub is after." Emma said thoughtfully.

"Daniel, did she live in New York two years ago?" Lilith asked.

"Sarah Letni, 40, single divorced mother of two. Ex-husband lives in Portland, her daughters; Julia and Alix. She and Julia lived in New York until last month, when Sarah was promoted and moved here."

"And the other daughter, Alix?"

"She came to Los Angeles a few years ago, but other than that, there isn't much information. I'm going to dig some more." Daniel focused on his laptop while the others discussed the new information.

"We've said that these attacks feel personal," Mallory said. "The violence and rage are deep-seated. But we haven't theorized what kind of stressors would give rise to an offender like this."

"It is certainly someone connected to one of them and with a troubled past. Something happened between the attacker and one of these three women. Perhaps it involves all three." Olivia said thoughtfully.

"The people who alter their faces, whether through surgery or alternative means like this, are often battling issues of self-esteem and self-worth." Fin propped his elbows on the table and leaned forward. "In fact, sometimes there's even an underlying compulsion to destroy a piece of them that's tied to an early emotional trauma."

"Ok, so if Sarah is indeed the woman at the center of this thread, then it's likely she's the one the unsub views as wearing a mask." Amanda scratched the back of her neck. "The masks left in the victims' cars were not a mockery, a reminder of the disfigurement of their faces, but a message saying that they had two faces. That they were unreliable."

"She's a mother, a successful real estate agent, but perhaps underneath all of that, there's a side to her that the rest of the world doesn't see." Ruby frowned.

"From the beginning, we assumed that the aggressor was a man, but in all cases where there was rape, an accessory was used; like a dildo or something, but the aggressor never used his own body." Olivia bit her lip. "What if the aggressor is a woman? Female offenders are more likely to attack the physical appearances or the looks of their victims. The venom from the snake bites essentially incapacitated the victims, making them easier to maneuver, and in the first attacks, two years ago, the victims were surprised from behind."

"But what would have driven this woman to attack others to get to Sarah or her daughters?"

"This is what we need to find out." David shook his head.

"Emma, Regina, show the pictures of Sarah and her daughters to Billy, see if any of that strikes a note with him."

(...)

"Why am I still here?" Billy asked, annoyed, when Emma and Regina entered the interrogation room again.

"A series of poor choices." Emma smiled. She pulled out a chair and sat across from him and beside her Regina did the same by sliding the pictures of Alix and Julia towards Billy.

"Do you know either of those women?" Regina asked, attentive to his reaction.

"No." He said, visibly shaken.

"Oh, Billy, you really gotta work on that poker face." Regina smiled and looked at Emma. "What do you think?"

"That he's in a lot of trouble." She had her arms crossed over her chest and an unreadable smile on her face.

"I don't think you want to add accessory after the fact and obstruction of justice to your list of offenses." Regina raised her eyebrows and offered him a sweet smile.

"I got no idea who this chick is," Billy said reluctantly as he slid Julia's photo in Emma's direction. "But this girl, Alix, you should see what she looks like now." He said as he took the photo of the other girl and showed it to the detectives. "Alix sought me out. Said she liked the way I did things." Billy shrugged. "Then she disappeared for a while and came back, a year and a half ago. She was in bad shape. Her family kicked her out. She didn't know where to go."

"When did you last see her?"

"About six months ago. She left to start her own business, but it never got off the ground." He alternated his gaze between the two. "And I haven't seen or heard from her since."

Emma pressed her lips together in a thin line, stood up and left the room.

"We will investigate your history, thank you." Regina took the pictures and left the room to go after Emma. She also needed to talk to others and share what they had discovered.

"Regina." Mallory intercepted her on the way. "We just got a report of an abduction that happened recently. A female violently coerced another woman into a car. An eyewitness managed to write down the plates."

"Let me guess; does it belong to one of the Letni women?"

"Yes, Julia Letni." Mallory narrowed his eyes and studied the brunette for a moment. "Why did Emma leave the room before the interrogation was over?"

"I don't know, honestly." Regina shook her head. "Didn't she go to the conference room?"

"No." Mallory pressed her lips together in a thin line. "But I think I know where she is."

"On the roof." Regina nodded.

"Yes."

"I'll go get her and I'll meet you in the conference room to share the latest information we got with Billy."

"Whatever caused Emma to leave the room in the middle of the interrogation, let her cool her head." Mallory took Regina's arm gently. "I'll text her asking her to meet us before we leave, okay?"

"Okay." Regina sighed and followed the captain to the conference room.

Upon arriving at the conference room, all the detectives were already getting ready to leave as soon as possible in search of Alix and Julia.

Regina shared the information she and Emma obtained from Billy, and Daniel started looking for more information about Letni women.

"With the information that Regina and Emma got from Billy I was able to find out more about Alix. It turns out that the two sisters are polar opposites." Daniel spoke when he found the information about the women. "Julia is 21, full-time student at uni. Julia's 30. Dropped out of school and even spent some time in juvenile detention."

"Sibling rivalry doesn't usually inspire this level of sadism, especially given the fact that the girls are approximately 10 years apart in age." Rollins tilted his head to the side.

"We're missing something."

"The child protective services has a file on Alix Letni." Daniel said. He made a few more quick clicks and the file appeared before him. "Her mother Sarah, who was 15 when she gave birth to Alix, was ordered to take parenting classes after Alix made some pretty troubling accusations against her mother."

"We never received this case." Olivia narrowed her eyes, her mind far away, trying to search her memory for something that reminded her of those names. "What were the charges?"

"Neglect, emotional and sexual abuse."

"A mother who commits sexual abuse is not impossible, but it is quite rare." Olivia said thoughtfully.

"If the case had come to us, we would certainly remember, Cap." Fin shook his head.

"How old was Alix when she made the accusations?"

"Ten." Daniel shook his head. "After that Sarah had Julia and changed her life."

"But then the damage was already done." Olivia closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "

"So her mom's promotion and the transition with the sister was what triggered the attacks here." Rollins drummed her fingers across the table. "But what could have triggered the attacks two years ago in New York?"

"Daniel, did something happen two years ago in Julia or Sarah's life that could trigger Alix's attacks?"

"The only thing I see, digging through social media and files, is that Sarah gave Julia a car."

"This could be a reason in Alix's mind."

"Okay, if Alix is the one we're looking for, where would she have taken Julia?"

"Didn't Billy say that Alix was trying to open her own tattoo shop?" Fin snapped his fingers. "Maybe when the deal went wrong, Sarah managed to handled the property to Alix to try to ease her guilt."

"And there must be some registration with the city hall or something. A license for the place." Olivia got up and started pacing.

Daniel clicked the laptop a few more times and then an address appeared on his screen.

Mallory sent a message to Emma and in less than five minutes the blonde was in the room with them. The detectives put on their vests and checked their guns before they split into the cars and set off for what should have been Alix's tattoo parlor one day.

"What happened?" Regina whispered to Emma as they drove.

"Can we talk later?" Emma barely took her eyes off the street.

"Sure."

(...)

Emma generally didn't care about the traffic, but when they were after a suspect, she just hated the chaotic LA traffic. It was as if everyone decided that it was time to get their cars and go out and be the worst drivers the world had ever seen. "Daniel, see if there's a shortcut to Alix's store address, please." Emma quickly dialed his number when they stopped a traffic light.

"Huh," He scratched his chin and looked at the roads near where Emma was and leading to the address she needed to go to. "At the next traffic light, turn left, then right, right and left again."

"Okay thank you." Emma hung up and sped up.

When the teams arrived at the address indicated by Daniel, they separated and surrounded the place; Emma and Regina entered the tattoo shop with Rollins and Ruby. Mallory and Olivia went through the alley with Fin covering them. Lilith, Mulan, David and Killian split between the entrance to the store and another alley on the other side.

The tattoo shop wasn't quite what they were expecting. In addition to the tattoo chair, the needles, inks and other equipment needed for stores of this type to work, there was also a tree trunk with a huge yellow pyton and a terrarium with at least 10 snakes on it, and if they had to bet, all they were poisonous.

"Los Angeles Police, drop the scalpel." Emma yelled when they reached the back of the store.

"Put it down and we'll all get out of here." Regina said in a firm voice, but at the same time trying to sound calm.

When the detective's eyes landed on Alix, they understood what Billy meant by 'you need to see how she is now'; Alix's eyes were like snake eyes: yellow with a black slit. The piercings and tattoos didn't bother them, but the eyes... They just couldn't help looking.

"You don't know what she did to me." Alix's voice broke into a sob.

"We know." Rollins said gently. "We know about the neglect and the abuses."

"I was so scared." Tears were streaming down Alix's face and she didn't seem to care. "I tried so hard to erase any sign of her from my life, but here she is with her perfect life, her perfect job and her perfect daughter. No one knows what she did to me. How fucked up she was." Alix shook her head. "The perfect woman, the perfect mother! They don't know what she's capable of! What I'm capable of."

"We know that." Amanda said gently. She exchanged a brief look with Emma and Regina and they nodded.

Ruby was standing just behind Rollins, the gun pointed at Alix. "Guys, can we get this over with?" She said in a hushed tone, her eyes fixed on the snakes.

"I promise you that if you surrender and we walk out of here, then everyone else will know, too." Emma said calmly. She took a step toward Alix, her eyes alternating between the woman in front of her and the other girl, probably Julia, unconscious in the tattoo chair.

"It's too late."

"No, Alix." Rollins took a step forward when Alix took a step to the side. "It's not too late. We can get you help."

"Isn't that what you want?" Emma asked. "To people to know the woman that you mother is? For your mom to have to live with the shame and the humiliation of all of this?"

For a moment Alix hesitated. And then she took a step forward, pushing the terrarium towards the detectives and ran through the back door.

Emma let out an annoyed huff and without making any sudden movements passed the snakes towards the back door. Regina looked at the snakes for a second and then walked over to Julia, who was unconscious. She saw that the girl had a snake bite mark on her neck. "Ruby, call an ambulance and ask the wildlife team to come in. We need them to collect these snakes and we need an antidote for Julia."

(...)

When Alix came out through the back door, into the alley, she was face to face with three other detectives, all with guns pointed at her.

"Los Angeles Police." Mallory announced. "Don't move. On your knees."

Alix raised her hands in surrender, the scalpel in one hand and her gaze alternating between the three officers and the avenue behind them.

"Don't do anything stupid, Alix." Olivia warned.

"Throw the scalpel to the floor." Mallory said. Her eyes followed Alix's every move.

Alix closed her hand around the scalpel and advanced towards the three.

Mallory sighed in defeat and shot in Alix's leg, preventing her attack, but without causing a fatal injury.

Alix released the scalpel and rolled in pain. Blood dripped down her pants as the detectives approached to handcuff her.

"We need a stretcher here in the back." Mallory said over the radio.

(...)

"So, how long are you going to stay?" Lilith asked Olivia when they returned to the police station.

"Unfortunately we can't stay long, as duty calls us to New York, but I don't think we need to catch the first flight of the day tomorrow."

"So are you willing to go out for drinks with us?" David smiled.

"Why not?" Rollins tilted her head and laughed. "Los Angeles is a beautiful city and I will love to hear some of your stories."

"We can go to karaoke." Emma smiled mischievously. "I'll call Marian and let her know we're going to be late, so she and the boys won't be waiting for us."

"Do you have kids?" Olivia and Amanda asked at the same time.

"Henry is my nephew." Emma's smile faltered for a moment, but the love in her eyes when she spoke of the boy was unmistakable. "I take care of him since my parents and my sister died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have assumed-" Olivia felt her cheeks flush.

"It's okay." Emma smiled. "If I had a son I would definitely want him to be like Henry. Or Roland, our friend's son, Marian. They kind of live with us."

"Oh, this is so cool." Rollins smiled widely.

They thought it best to call Uber, since they were going to drink and Ruby called Zelena, who joined them at the bar.

They greeted the detectives for the next shift and headed for the sidewalk to wait for the cars that would take them to the karaoke bar.

Upon arriving there, the waitresses greeted Emma, Regina, Lilith and Ruby - who came often to the place - with their favorite drinks and knowing smiles. Zelena was already waiting for them when they got there and offered a nervous look towards Mallory, but the blonde just shrugged. "We are not working and you are going to another jurisdiction. What you do with your personal lives is none of my business. Unless you put my team at risk."

"Thank you, Cap." Ruby smiled and snuggled into Zelena's arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

When everyone had their drinks, Emma and Regina guided them to a table in the corner, where they liked to stay every time they went there and after some provocations from Killian, they ordered some portions to accompany the drinks.

Regina leaned against the wall and opened an arm for Emma to lean against her and Killian snuggled against Daniel.

Soon they were competing to see who told the best stories, making New York detectives burst out laughing with each one.

It didn't take long for everyone to be setting up doubles, trios or small groups to risk their voice on karaoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. =)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, sorry for the delay.  
> I'm writing two other fics, besides this one and my laptop is old and doesn't work well on hot days.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. We have some important information in it.
> 
> Oh, and don't read the beginning near family members or in public.
> 
> PS: The pic at the end depicts the place mentioned as 'garage' at the end of the chapter
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine.

It was late at night when Emma and Regina finally arrived home. They let Marian know they had arrived and went to Emma's apartment so they could have some privacy.

They were lying on Emma's bed, naked, sweaty and satisfied, but Regina could feel that deep down there was something bothering the blonde. "Do you want to talk about what happened today?" When Emma just looked at the brunette with a raised eyebrow, she went on. "In the interrogation room, you left..."

Emma ran her hands over her face and sighed. "It's just that-" She shook her head slightly. "I think the job is getting to me, you know?" She propped herself up on one elbow to look at Regina better in the dim light of the room. "So much shit that we see everyday, but the worst is when it is the family itself that hurts each other. I can't imagine how anyone can be able to do something against someone they should love and care for." Emma swallowed and her eyes met Regina's in the dim light. "Abandon a child when they need you most? Leave your child completely alone when they need help? No." Emma shook her head. "I know that in my case it was different, but you know what I went through. If I didn't have you, Marian, Henry, your parents or Mallory..." Emma bit her lip and blinked a few times to try to prevent tears that were accumulating in her eyes from falling. "If I didn't have you, I don't even know if I would be here. What that woman did to her daughter, Regina..."

"It's hard to think that someone in your own family could hurt you." Regina bit her lip. "Our job is not for everyone and I know that certain cases affect us more than others..."

"Sometimes I wonder how long I can keep doing this." Emma said honestly. Tears streamed silently down her face.

"From the moment that this was no longer something that does you good, you should stop, Emma." Regina reached the blonde's face and stroked, gently wiping her tears with her thumb. "Once the cases affect you more than the happiness and satisfaction of putting the bad guys behind bars, you should think about stopping."

"Those two months, after your attack, when we stayed at your parents' house," Emma said calmly. "Despite what had happened, I felt happy as I had not felt for some time. And every day I think more about those days. In that peace, in the tranquility..."

"I know that when the time comes you will decide what's best for you. And for Henry, too."

"The best thing for us is to have you by our side." Emma leaned over and kissed Regina softly.

Regina slid her hands over Emma's shoulders and back, bringing her closer, pressing their bodies together.

Emma let out a low moan in the middle of the kiss and positioned herself over Regina. Her eyes shone with love and desire, the dilated pupils burned in need. "Make love to me, please."

"Whatever you want." Regina whispered. Her eyes searched Emma's face to confirm that she was fine. "Whatever you need, my love."

Emma leaned forward and captured Regina's lips in a slow kiss and lifted her hips slightly so that the brunette could put her cock at her entrance and when Emma felt the tip between her wet folders, she slid down slowly. Both groaned at the contact and the pleasure of the act and Regina almost came right there. The sensation of Emma's cunt slowly enveloping her cock was the most wonderful thing she had ever felt in her life.

Emma moved slowly, feeling every inch of Regina's cock sliding in and out of her and hitting all the right places. She looked down and smiled when she saw the brunette beneath her, her brown eyes bursting with desire and love. Emma leaned forward and captured Regina's lips in another slow, intense kiss, swallowing their moans with each thrust of their hips. Emma slid a hand between her bodies and squeezed Regina's breast gently, her thumb brushing against her nipple softly. "I love you." Emma whispered as she pulled away just enough to look the brunette in the eye. Their pants and low moans were the only thing heard in the silence of the room. The light that came in through the window and bathed both making a play of lights on their faces made the moment even more beautiful for them. Without taking her eyes off Regina's, Emma slightly increased the pace with which she slid up and down and when she moved her hips at a new angle, she felt Regina's cock hitting her g spot and a louder moan escaped Emma's lips. 

Regina's hands rested on Emma's hips as she pushed hers up to meet the blonde's movements and she could feel her impending orgasm with each thrust. "Emma, I'm going to-"

"It's all right." The blonde gasped. "Me too."

A few more thrusts were enough to bring both to the edge and when Emma's cunt tightened around her cock and Regina felt the blonde's body jerk, her orgasm washing over her and she let out a throaty groan, her own orgasm ripping through her body as she came inside Emma.

"Oh, fuck." Emma gasped, feeling a second orgasm hit her body when she felt Regina's cum fill her. Emma collapsed forward, her breasts pressed against Regina's deliciously and she felt the inner walls of her pussy tremble around the brunette's cock.

Regina hugged Emma while the aftershock of their orgasm dominated their bodies and caressed her back. "I love you." Regina whispered.

Emma lifted her head from the brunette's chest and smiled at her. That moment was one of their favorites: their bodies sweaty, satisfied and sated. The tired smile and the look of love on their faces filled the hearts of the two women with pure joy.

(...)

**_Mallory's house._ **

Ruby was happy that they had another team that worked different shifts than they did, so she and her friends could have a moment off work to strengthen their bonds and that was why they were all together at Mallory's house, including Marian and the boys. She watched in silence as Henry and Roland excitedly told something to Killian and Daniel. Marian was immersed in conversation with Mallory while Lilith, Mulan, Regina, Emma and David alternated between the barbecue and the pool table.

Merry Took was running from side to side, happy to receive attention from so many people at the same time, and occasional snacks from David, who was on the grill. His tail wagging happily all the time.

"Are you alright?" Zelena approached, bringing her a drink and hugged her from behind. She rested her chin on Ruby's shoulder and watched the others with her.

"Yes." Ruby turned her face slightly and kissed the side of Zelena's head. "It is good to have a peaceful moment for a change."

"It's even better if we can spend time with people who mean a lot to us, right?" Zelena tilted her head to look at Ruby.

"Definitely." Ruby sighed happily. "You know, besides Granny and you, they're the closest I have to what I consider a family and I'm so grateful for that. I couldn't be part of a better team."

"They are really awesome."

Zelena tilted her head forward and placed a kiss on Ruby's jaw. "And I'm sure their feeling is mutual. They love you."

"Hey," Ruby bit her lip, an idea forming in her mind. "I know we were planning something more romantic for my vacation, but what do you think about inviting Regina, Emma, Marian and the kids to come with us to Storybrooke?"

"I think we can do this." Zelena smiled widely, her blue eyes shining with mischief.

"If you and Regina don't kill each other before we get there." Ruby laughed. "Seriously, you two arguing look like sisters."

"Maybe Regina is the sister that life didn't give me." Zelena shrugged. "I love to piss her off."

"So is it really okay for you, I mean, to invite them?"

"Of course it is." Zelena smiled and kissed the brunette again.

"I think they'll love the town. It's perfect for a break and looks a little like Carmel."

They were taken out of their bubble by the sound of laughter and curses coming from the direction of the pool and looked just in time to see Killian smiling victoriously and Regina getting up in the middle of the pool with a murderous look.

"You are so in trouble, Jones." Regina kind of swam to the edge of the pool and used her arms to get up and out of the water.

"Fuck." Emma stifled a moan when she saw her girlfriend coming out of the pool and the way the muscles in her arms and abdomen highlighted when Regina pushed herself out of the pool. She squeezed her legs to alleviate some of the immediate throbbing that was present between her legs.

"Killian," Ruby called, barely containing the laugh. She could read Emma very well and the blonde was anything but discreet when it came to Regina. "I think you better throw Emma in the pool too. It looks like she needs a cold shower."

"Oh, Swan, you naughty girl." Killian smiled and took a step towards the blonde, but before he could reach her, Regina reached him and grabbed him around the waist, throwing both into the pool. "Oh, shit."

Everyone burst out laughing with Killian's expression and in the next moment Lilith, Emma and Mulan were joining them by the pool.

"Spending time with them is like looking after a lot of children." Marian shook her head, laughing quietly.

"Oh, don't even tell me." Mallory took the last sip of her whiskey and got up to help herself to another shot. "So, Marian," She tilted her head slightly. Eyes narrowing because of the sun. "Don't you think about going back to activity?" Mallory walked back to where she was sitting before. "I'm sorry if I'm crossing any lines, but you still have your whole life ahead of you. You're young, beautiful, smart..."

"I already considered going back, yes." Marian bit her lip. "But I can't risk leaving Roland without both parents, you know?" She swallowed. "Our line of work is too dangerous and we never know when something might happen. He already lost his father, it is not fair of me to risk him losing me too."

"I get it." Mallory said thoughtfully. "What about internal work? Paperwork and stuff?"

"Are you inviting me to work with you, captain?" Marian laughed and bumped her shoulder against Mallory's playfully.

"You know I always wanted to have you on my team." Mallory flashed her a smile that sent a shiver down Marian's spine. "Think about it." The blonde leaned towards her and whispered close to Marian's ear before getting up and walking towards the pool.

"What was this?" Emma was sitting next to Marian the next moment.

"What was what?" The brunette looked at her startled.

"You and the boss." Emma wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"You are imagining things, Swan. Too much sun must be affecting your brain." Marian grunted and stood up, walking over to where David was turning a steak on the grill.

"Oh, she will definitely end up in the captain's bed." Emma smiled mischievously.

Henry and Roland were having the time of their lives during that day. The adults played with them all the time and entertained them with stories and tricks, alternating with each other so that they were not left unattended.

While Killian, Lilith and Mulan were with Henry, Ruby approached Emma and Regina. "Is it just me or is the captain hitting on Marian?"

"She's definitely hitting on Marian." Emma smirked. "And Marian is totally in."

"We know that she needs a good fuck." Regina laughed.

"How long has it been that poor thing hasn't... you know..."

"To be honest, I haven't seen Marian with anyone since Robin died. She started to dedicate herself completely to Roland and then when she moved in with us she took Henry in her care too."

"At least they don't seem to need any push, neon signs or anything like that." Zelena teased as she approached. "Unlike some dumbasses I know."

"Zelena, can you not piss off Regina before I speak to them?"

"Sorry." The redhead grinned.

"Talk what with us?" Regina looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I know we still have a few months to go, but I was wondering if you guys would like to travel with us on vacation. We're going to my hometown and I think you would love the place."

"We can think about it." Regina shrugged and looked at Emma. "What do you think?"

"We still don't have anything planned for our vacation."

"Where is your hometown?"

"In the interior of Maine. I haven't been there in years and Granny is insisting that I go."

"You don't like it there?" Emma narrowed her eyes.

"I love it there, but it's very peaceful, you know?"

"Maybe that's exactly what we need." Regina said thoughtfully. "Thanks for the invitation, Ruby. We'll think about it."

"Great." The brunette smiled widely.

Henry and Roland were tired and sleepy after spending all day in the pool and getting everyone's attention, and most adults were intoxicated enough that Mallory forbade them to drive back home.

Emma and Regina took the boys upstairs, bathed them, put them to sleep and went back downstairs to join the others.

The sun had already set a while ago and they were gathered in the backyard, the grill was off and they traded the pool for comfortable chairs around a bonfire. It wasn't really cold, but the night tended to get a little chill in the city of angels. They stayed in the backyard until the temperature dropped too much to be outside.

The team rarely had the chance to spend time together outside of work on occasions when they were all present, and when that happened they tended to make the most of these moments and for that reason Mallory's living room was packed at this moment. Snacks, beers and other drinks were scattered around. Killian was sharing an armchair with Daniel, Regina was sitting on the floor with her back against the couch and Emma was lying with her head on the brunette's lap, Zelena and Ruby were in a similar position on the couch, Mulan and Lilith were in another chair, David was lying on the floor and Mallory and Marian were sharing the other couch.

Conversations flowed naturally while they shared funny stories such as when Regina was chased by the neighbor's dog and jumped over the wall to escape the animal, but fell straight into the pool at the next house. Or when Killian invited his first boyfriend for a romantic walk and slipped while trying to climb on a park bench to try to impress him, but instead his foot got stuck in the bench and he ended up crashing to the floor.

"Oh, remember when we were at the birthday party of that boy who always hit on you at school and we were trying to sneak out of his house because no one could stand his friends anymore and Elsa fell on her face, covering herself in frosting because she was already drunker than a skunk?" Emma, Regina and Marian burst out laughing, as did the others. It was a bittersweet memory, but Emma loved them.

"Remember when we were what? Ten? We were playing at your house and Elsa was the 'renowned chef' and went actually cooking?" Regina laughed. "The steak was awful and you went to throw it out the window, but the window wasn't open!"

"Oh, God, poor Elsa was so pissed at me." Emma laughed. "After that day we decided not to play with anything else that involved cooking. Mom was so mad at us that day."

"I had been on a date with a guy and he was unbearable, so I drank so I could put up with him during dinner. It turns out I wasn't used to drinking wine." Zelena laughed, shaking her head as she remembered what had happened. "And when I left, I dismissed him saying that my friend had come to pick me up and got in the first car I saw. Let's say the owner wasn't very happy."

"You're crazy." David laughed. "Are you aware of how many things could have gone wrong at that moment?"

"Later, yes, but I really wanted to get rid of that guy." Zelena shook her head. "After that night I started going out with women only."

"Remember when I first took my dad's car?" Emma shook with laughter. "We really wanted to go to the cinema to watch that Halloween special and my parents didn't want to let us go so Elsa and I waited for them to sleep and we sneaked out of the house. She took the car keys, but she didn't have the guts to start the car so I did." Emma was smiling fondly at the memory. "We made it out of the house, stopped by your house to pick you up," Emma looked at Regina. "And then we went to pick up Marian and Robin. Along the way Robin started to panic because he thought there was someone following us and started shouting for me to speed up and turn here and there and I panicked too and ended up hitting some bushes. When we got home my dad was waiting for us on the porch." 

"Oh, my God, yes, I remember that night." Marian laughed. "I was so mad at Rob for almost making us miss the movie."

(...)

**_A few weeks later. Children's buffet. Crime scene._ **

"The victim's name is Kimberly Jones." The officer informed Mallory when she arrived at the crime scene. "She was found by one of the employees in the handicap bathroom. The mother said that she lost sight of her for less than a minute here." He pointed to the ball pit.

"Nobody leaves." Mallory said through teeth. "This is my team. Detectives Swan, Mills, Jones, Nolan, Lucas, Page, Colter and Mulan." She pointed to each of them. "They're going to interview everyone who was here at the time of the crime. From parents, to children and employees."

"Yes ma'am." The officer nodded and passed the order over the radio. "In order to get to the bathroom, the guy had to go past the food court, past the arcade, past who knows how many people..."

"Places like this are a banquet for these creeps." Mallory was standing in the middle of the room, assessing the place. "Where is she?"

"This way." The officer started walking towards the bathroom.

Mallory exchanged a look with her team and they split up to begin the interviews while she followed the officer. Upon arriving at the bathroom door Mallory felt a mixture of hatred and pain at the scene before her. The little girl was lying on the bathroom floor and her shorts were down to her ankles. She fought an urge to vomit and focused on assessing the location.

"Sabine." Mallory nodded when she saw the woman there. A sense of relief invaded her chest momentarily, as she knew that Sabine was one of the best in her area.

"Hello, Mal." Sabine nodded and turned her attention back to what she was doing as Mallory looked around.

Within minutes she returned to the main hall and looked around. They would have a lot of work to do. Part of the forensic team was there to assist: they were collecting fingerprints, demarcating the perimeter, separating the witnesses; who were at the same time suspects, while Daniel set up his laptop to access images from security cameras.

Sabine was finishing the primary assessment on the girl to be able to release her body to be taken for an autopsy when Mallory went back into the bathroom. "Hey, boss." She looked up and offered a weak smile. "I'm finishing up here, and I noticed some things..."

"What is it, Sabine?" Mallory returned the weak smile.

"The suspect cut her hair and changed her clothes." Sabine pointed to an evidence bag that was next to the girl's body. "Perhaps he intended to get her out of here and take her with him. Her death here was an accident. It wasn't part of his plans."

"Maybe she screamed and he couldn't get her to shut up." Mallory said thoughtfully. "Or maybe the alarm system scared him."

"If the alarm startled him, he may still be here." Sabine pressed her lips together in a thin line.

"Call one of my detectives, please." Mallory asked the officer at the door. The man nodded and left. Mallory knelt beside the little girl and looked at the shirt she was wearing more closely. "There is glitter on her clothes, but it's not on her clothes. It ended up here by transfer."

Lilith went to find Mallory and Sabine and when she got to the bathroom she couldn't get through the door. Seeing the little girl there, she closed her eyes, fighting tears and the urge to punch the son of a bitch who had done that to death.

"Lilith," Mallory said firmly. "Look at me." She waited while the brunette took a few deep breaths before continuing. She knew that cases involving children were always the most difficult for all of them. "I want you to look for a 'crime kit'. This guy brought everything from home so we'll probably find a backpack or bag stashed around."

"We are subtly approaching people. Some parents are getting angry, children are getting restless."

"We know that 99% of violent pedophiles are men." Mallory licked her lips. "I want you to take samples from everyone wearing glittery clothes or something like that."

"Okay." Lilith nodded and walked back to the main hall.

"This guy is a pro." Mallory said thoughtfully when she was alone with Sabine and the little girl again. "He brought everything he needed from home and no one suspected that he had a backpack because parents bring backpacks and bags so they can bring their children's stuff. He planned this before. It wasn't random. And he also left no witnesses. It's not his first time."

"But he didn't get what he wanted." Sabine said as she kept collecting the evidence.

"And he can be very frustrated now." Mallory grunted. "Which means he may be looking for another victim."

(...)

**_In the main hall._ **

"Hey," A man stepped out of line and came over to where Ruby was collecting fingerprints from people who were at the scene.

"Can I help you?" She exchanged a brief look with Mulan, who leaned against the counter beside the man.

"I'm a third year law-student-"

"Congratulations." Mulan said sarcastically.

"And I know you have no right to keep me here." He shifted his gaze between the detectives.

"You know what? You are absolutely right, but as a human being, I think you have an obligation to cooperate like everyone else." She smiled.

"Then go back to the line and wait for your turn, okay? Thanks." Mulan tilted her head to the side and offered an almost angelic smile.

The man looked at them and snorted, but before he could complain, an officer came and took him to the end of the line again.

"Hey," Another man approached. "Is that true? Can I go?" He asked, alternating his gaze between Ruby and Mulan.

"No." Mulan slapped the J-LAR on this chest, where the word  _ Acapulco _ was written in silver glitter, following the instructions that Lilith had passed moments ago.

"What is that?" The man looked at her confused.

"Now you're a suspect. So,  _ legally, _ get comfortable." Mulan offered a sarcastic smile and gestured for another officer to take the boy.

(...)

**_Back to the bathroom._ **

"What did you conclude from the initial analysis, Sabine?"

She was kneeling beside the little girl, teeth grinding as she examined her. Sabine pulled back the girl's eyelids gently, checked behind her ears, feels for fluid transudation around her jaw and neck. "Petechial hemorrhages and facial edema indicate raised venous pressure, concurrent with asphyxia." 

"That blue around her lips looks too turquoise, Sabine."

"De-oxygenated hemoglobin is usually more purple blue, but cyanosis coloring is really subjective."

"Why no bruises?"

"Ecchymosis can take up to 24 hours to fully develop, but yes, we should see at least minimal erythema if she was strangled or ruptured capillaries around the mouth if she was smothered. I don't see any of that here."

"How did he kill her then?"

Sabine shook her head slightly and grabbed something from her kit to collect other evidence and freezed. The little girl's panties were taken. The killer had taken it, probably as a souvenir, or a trophy.

Mallory felt the blood boil in her body. "Take her to the morgue before this becomes a circus. I bet the press will be here soon and lots of curious people too." She straightened her shirt and pressed her lips together in a thin line. "I will remain here with the rest of the team. If you need anything, call me or send a message."

"Okay, boss." Sabine got up and asked the officer at the door to call her assistant so they could remove the body.

(...)

While the forensic team collected evidence and took it to the laboratory to process as soon as possible, the team of special victims interrogated every parent, child and employee in that place.

The parents who were at the party were all clean. None had a criminal record or anything that made them suspects, and gradually they were released. The same with the employees, but of all those present, four refused to give the fingerprints and this raised suspicions in the team.

"The results of the parents' fingerprints have arrived." Killian said when Emma approached. "Not even a traffic ticket, but four guys refused to give the fingerprints."

"What about the guy in the shiny T-shirt over there? Did he give the prints?" She tilted her head discreetly towards the man sitting at the bar drinking. He was the guy that Mulan had sampled the shirt from earlier.

"No." Killian looked in the direction Emma had pointed with her head. "Think we can arrest him based on ' _ it's too creepy to be in one of these places without a kid' _ ?" He smiled.

Emma smiled mischievously and walked over to one of the guys from the forensic team who was still around. "Sorry to bother you, but would you have a hand cream?"

"Yes." He looked at her confused, but took the cream from his kit anyway.

Emma grinned and pulled her hair loose from its ponytail. She tugged at her shirt. ''Hello cleavage.'' She looks at Killian who just shook his head. She then coated her hands in lotion, grabbed a clipboard and headed towards the guy. "Hi, I'm Emma Swan." She offers her hand and the man shakes it automatically. ''I'm just wondering if I could ask you a few quick questions?'' When he nodded, she dropped the clipboard and leaned over to get it, giving him an eye full on her cleavage. She smirked seeing him lost. 

''Here, let me get it for you.''

"What is she doing?" Regina crossed her arms as she stopped Killian's side. She was watching Emma's interaction with that guy and although she had no doubts about the blonde's feelings for her, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

"Picking prints." Killian smiled.

Emma talked to the guy for a few minutes and then went back to where Killian was. She handed the clipboard to the forensic boy and smiled mischievously. "Now we have his fingerprints. You can take it to the lab."

"Good tactic." Regina raised an eyebrow and pressed her lips in a thin line.

"Are you jealous?"

"No." Regina had the decency to look horrified. Beside them, Killian stifled a laugh and Regina looked at him with a murderous look. "I'm not jealous. That would be ridiculous."

"I said nothing." Killian raised his hands in mock surrender and laughed.

"You don't have to worry, babe." Emma put an arm around Regina's shoulders and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "You are the only person I have eyes for. The only one my body begs for and who fills my desperate cunt with your big, hard cock."

Regina groaned and rolled her eyes, her cock throbbing at the blonde's words. "Emma." She whimpered. "You will pay for this." Without looking back, she walked to the other side of the room.

(...)

**_Back at the police station._ **

It was already late when the team returned to the police station so they could make some paperwork and continue evaluating the clues they had obtained so far. It wasn't much, but they were optimistic.

"Mallory, I'm sorry." Sabine knocked on the captain's office door. "I have the full report of the little girl's death."

"Come in, please." Mallory filled a glass with water and offered Sabine another. "What do you have for me?"

"Ribs 5 and 6 broken. Right side, consistent with blood in the mouth."

"Hemothorax?" Mallory inclined her head.

"Yes. Cracked ribs punctured her lungs and it filled with blood." Sabine bit her bottom lip. "There are also traces of butalbital. He gave her barbiturates along with the candy he used to attract her."

"Butalbital is a powerful sedative." Mallory shook her head. "It wouldn't take a lot to knock a child."

"It would be almost immediate, even with a small dose." Sabine nodded. "And one more thing: I think she had the flu, because I found antihistamine in her body. This, mixed with butalbital, caused a seizure on her. The guy probably went up to her chest to give her a cardiac massage."

"She had an anaphylactic shock." Mallory pressed her lips in a thin line.

"I found a partial fingerprint on her neck, but it was badly damaged and the forensics people didn't get anything. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Sabine." Mallory smiled fondly at the woman. "You did a great job, dear. If you're done, you can go home and rest and if I need to, I'll call you."

"Thanks, boss."

(...)

Daniel analyzed the images from the security cameras from all possible angles and was unable to find the suspect in any image. Daniel wanted to throw up. Watching the images from the security cameras and seeing that the guy Emma had taken fingerprints for was not their guy it didn't help much when Daniel moved to the next image and saw that the same guy was masturbating in the middle of the room while watching children playing. He sighed in frustration and went to Mallory's office to tell her what he had achieved so far. "Boss." He knocked on the captain's door.

"Hi Daniel." She offered him a tired smile. "Come in, please."

"I analyzed the images on the buffet's internal security circuit, but I couldn't find our guy in any image. He must have studied the place before. Or he was a temporary employee."

"If he managed to avoid all the cameras in the place he certainly knew the buffet well."

"I also researched the prints Emma got for us. He's got a record, he's a pedophile and he couldn't be there. He's on parole, but he's not our guy."

"How do you know?"

"He's in the images from security cameras all the time. Even when the child was taken."

"Still, we can send him back to jail for parole violation." Mallory sighed. He might not be the guy they were looking for, but she certainly wouldn't let a guy like that let go. He violated parole by being in an environment with children, so taking the next step would only be a matter of time.

"How do we do it?"

"Do you know how many children pedophiles molest in a lifetime? On average?"

"I don't know." Daniel whispered. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"Two hundred and seventy three"

Daniel felt a lump in his throat and an almost uncontrollable urge to throw up. "What if they get caught?"

"The number drops to seventy-six.."

"Then, we can still save one hundred and ninety-seven children if we put this guy back behind bars?"

"Work on it." Mallory said seriously. "Call Killian and David and ask them to help you."

(...)

The forensic team worked with the team of special victims all night and the next morning. They took turns sleeping in the dorms and Eugenia's kitchen has never been so full for breakfast before.

On a table; Emma, Regina, Ruby, Mulan and Lilith ate breakfast in silence. All with distant eyes and irritable and lost expressions. The prints hadn't taken them anywhere so far. The only thing they were sure of was that the guy either stole some employee's uniform or worked there, as the glitter found in the little girl's clothes matched the glitter on the employees' vests.

After breakfast they went back to their floor and one of the forensic guys, Delko, Emma recognized him, was in Mallory's office. "Did they get anything?" Emma asked excitedly.

"Hope so." Lilith's attention immediately returned to the captain's office.

Mallory saw the detectives standing outside of her door and signaled them to enter. "Good Morning."

"Good morning, Cap." They said in unison.

"Hey, Delko." Emma greeted him.

"Hello, Swan."

"So, do you have anything for us?" Regina was practically rocking on her heels.

"Yes and no." Delko put his hands in his pants pockets. "We found out that the guy 'reconstructed' his prints to try to evade the police if he got caught."

"How?" Ruby frowned.

"He played Frankenstein." Delko frowned. "He sliced his skin into small pieces, then grafted them back, creating new, different fingerprints."

"That must have fucking hurt." Lilith clasped her hands in reflex.

"It sure hurt, but that's how much he wants these kids." Delko shook his head. "Anyway, we managed to reassemble one of his fingerprints to the original and we got a name and address. Our team is ready to accompany you there." He grinned.

(...)

**_Suspect's house._ **

The house was on a large lot and away from busy streets and had several children's toys scattered on the floor. The forensics team came in first and started working on collecting evidence and looking for clues that could help the team of special victims.

Inside the house were several drawings clearly made by children on a coffee table and coloring pencils and crayons. On the shelves were dolls, stuffed animals, coloring books, children's story books and several other items for children.

There were at least a dozen pairs of children's shoes; superhero sneakers, sandals, slippers and also clothes for children of different ages.

Mallory was walking carefully around the room looking for clues when she found a sagging bookshelf shoved full of VHS tapes and DVDs, clearly homemade. Her stomach churned as she realized what it meant. 

"Take a look at this." David said through teeth. He was standing in front of a dresser that had several pictures of children in poses that kids certainly shouldn't do, hairbrushes, children's makeup, and other things. "That's disgusting."

Emma and Regina stopped beside him and Emma felt her blood boil. These guys were the worst types of trash that inhabited the earth. A loud noise made them turn on their heels and the three saw Lilith standing before a box with hundreds of DVDs.

"This is just the tip of the iceberg." Lilith said through clenched teeth. She was seething with anger.

Mallory picked up one of the toys on a shelf and blew on it. Dust flew and she raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't live here. He just 'plays' here."

"And my fists will play with his face when we find him." Lilith hissed.

Mulan watches as the forensics staff does their job and sees, when one of the women on the team applies luminol around the living room: there is blood everywhere. On the walls, on the floor, on the wooden horse, on the toys, even on the ceiling. "Folks." She calls out to her teammates and they follow her gaze.

"That's-" Regina swallows.

"Blood." David whispers.

Mallory yanks open a huge closet. There were dozens of vests, jumpers and jackets from different places. She takes a deep breath and kneels to look better. There are several pairs of shoes and on the floor of the closet, the vest he wore at the buffet.

Killian is looking at a row of empty milk cartons at the window. All with pictures of missing girls.

"What did you find?" David approached him.

"These cartons. They're like trading cards, but in a sick way." Killian looks closely and feels David leaning forward over his shoulder to see better too.

"They aren't trading cards." David said, anger boiling up in his blood. "They are headstones."

Killian's jaw tightens at the discovery and he turns to the forensic team. "Guys, you better send some people outside. We're going to need to dig that ground."

"What did you find there?" Mallory is beside them the next moment. She looks over Killian's shoulder and sees what he and David are seeing. "I'm going to call Sabine."

(...)

The forensic team sets up a tent in the backyard. Flood lights are bathing in an eerie luminescence over the maze of trenches and mounds of dirt. Looks like an archeological dig; organized graves yielding tiny skeletons. In a few hours they find 5 graves. The feeling of hatred and pain is shared by everyone working on the case and what they want most is to give the families of those children they found some closure and catch the guy who did it before he finds a new victim.

The dig lasted all night and everything they managed to collect as evidence was sent to the forensic laboratory for analysis with top priority. The children's bodies were taken to an autopsy room where Sabine, two other coroners and half a dozen assistants worked for hours non-stop.

The next morning, Delko went up to Mallory's office and reported what they had achieved through the evidence found in the guy's house and yard. He attracted children with cotton candy. Daniel immediately began a search to find the place where the suspect would be that day and when he found a hot lead, he passed the information on to Mallory and she and the team of special victims went to the scene. It was a park; a plate full for a guy like that on a sunny day where several children would be playing there.

Emma approached the cotton candy cart next to the suspect's and signaled the others to approach him.

"Hey, Stuart." Mallory called. "How's the cotton candy business doing?"

The man turned and when he saw the policemen who were close to Mallory, he ran.

"They never learn." Mallory sighed and started running after him.

Emma, Regina, Killian, David and Ruby joined the chase and warned over the radio that he was heading in the direction where Lilith and Mulan were with a few more policemen.

"Oh, shit." Stuart skidded when he came face to face with more policemen and in the next moment he felt someone's arm collide with his chest, taking him to the ground.

"You come with us, you walking garbage." Lilith smiled devilishly as she took the man by the shirt and stood him up without any delicacy. She handcuffed him and pushed him into the vehicle.

(...)

**_Back at the police station._ **

"We found your collection of child pornography, Stuart." Mallory was leaning against the interrogation room wall, arms crossed over her chest. "It is one of the sickest things I have ever seen in my life."

"Pornography?"

"My guess is that you couldn't come close to the real thing, so you put on your stolen uniform and go hunting for helpless girls." Lilith's hands were clenched into fists at her sides.

"They are the ones who flirt with me." Stuart smiled.

"Do they flirt with you?" Lilith roared and lunged at him across the table. She caught him by the collar of his shirt, her face inches from his and her eyes shining with tears and hatred. "They're just kids, you bloody sick."

"Lilith, that's enough." Mallory said firmly.

Lilith remained in that position for a few more seconds, struggling with all her strength to release him and not beat him to death right now. Her jaw flexed and she released him hard, his chair slamming against the wall. She exchanged a look with Mallory and left the room.

Stuart sat back in his chair, apparently unfazed by what had just happened. "I didn't even get to play with her."

"Don't make me call my detective back to this room and let her do what she wants to do to you." Mallory hissed. "You know, inmates love to receive pedophiles." Mallory sat on the edge of the table and smiled at him. "They like pedophiles even more than rapists or serial killers. And I can't wait to get you there."

(...)

**_Hours later._ **

"Hello, Voight, it's been a while." Mallory smiled as she saw the man enter her office.

"Sorry about that, Mal." He scratched the back of his neck and closed the door of her office. "My boys were working hard to get close to the gang members who could take us somewhere in the case of your detective's attack."

"I suppose they've accomplished something, that's why you're here." Mallory raised an eyebrow.

"Ruzek and Halstead are with him in the garage."

"In the garage?" Mallory looked at him in surprise. The 'garage' was the place where Voight usually took suspects to make them speak through less orthodox measures, and often that went against the rules.

"Neal Cassidy." Voight said. "Does the name tell you anything?"

"We arrested him a few months ago. He worked for Leopold White on a trafficking scheme for women, children, drug sales and many other things." Mallory bit her bottom lip. "How did he get out of prison?"

"One Spencer got him out of there. The guy has important connections."

"But why would he want to get him out of there?"

"It looks like it was at someone else's request."

"Is Leopold free too?"

"No." Voight shook his head. "The person who asked Spencer to get Neal out of there wasn't interested in Leopold."

Mallory nodded and stood up, heading toward the dorms where Emma and Regina were taking a nap. She entered the large room and looked around until she found the bed they shared. "Emma," She sat on the edge of the bed and called the blonde softly.

Emma slowly opened her eyes and looked confusedly at the woman before her. "What happened?" Sleep immediately leaving her body.

Behind her, Regina woke up feeling the blonde's body tensing against hers. "Emma?" She propped herself up on one elbow and her gaze shifted between Mallory and the blonde beside her. "What happened?"

"Voight is here." She looked at them. "They caught him."

They didn't need further elaboration to know what Mallory was talking about.

Emma stood up quickly and tied her hair in a ponytail. "Where is he?"

"Downstairs. In the garage."

Emma nodded and followed Mallory out of the room. Regina right behind her.

The brunette took Emma's hand and intertwined their fingers, squeezing gently in a silent message that everything would be okay.

As they passed Voight, they greeted him briefly and followed him into the 'garage'.

"You?" Emma's eyes shone with a hatred that Regina had seen only a few times in her life.

Neal was handcuffed, there was dried blood in the corner of his mouth and a trickle of blood dripped from his brow.

Emma raised an eyebrow and looked from Voight and Mallory to Ruzek and Halstead. "I see your guys have been having fun around here."

"He didn't want to collaborate." Ruzek shrugged.

"And has he said everything we need to know?" Emma took a step towards what looked like a cage, where Neal and the two intelligence detectives were inside.

"No." Halstead smiled and opened the 'cage' door for Emma to enter. "We were hoping you could get him to speak."

Emma ignored Regina's request for her to let it go and approached Neal, holding him by the collar of his shirt. "Why?" She swallowed. A mix of emotions washed her now that she was face to face with the man who had almost taken one of the most important people in her life from her.

"Because you deserve to suffer like I did."

"What?" Emma frowned and she didn't need to look around to know that Regina, Mallory and the other detectives were just as confused as she was.

"At first the plan was to kill you, but then we agreed that making you suffer and taking what you loved would be more beautiful to see than watching you drown in your own blood, so we aim for her." Neal looked at Regina, who was outside the cage. "Too bad it didn't work."

Emma didn't want to hear any more. She lunged at him and her closed fist found Neal's jaw.

He looked at her and laughed. "That's all you got?"

Emma roared and threw a series of punches at him. In his jaw, in his eyes, in his nose, and wherever her almost blind hatred allowed her to hit. Neal fell to the floor, writhing in pain, but he kept laughing and teasing Emma and she kept hitting him.

She could hear Regina and Mallory's voices in the background, as if she were underwater and Neal's voice echoed clear in her mind and it made her punch him harder and harder. Her foot found his ribs; once, twice, three times, and Neal arched in pain. He spit the blood on top of her boot and Emma kicked him in the mouth.

"You son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you!"

Regina and Mallory went into the 'cage' after what seemed like hours and dragged Emma out of there.

"Emma, look at me." Regina pleaded. "He's not worth it." Tears were streaming down her face, but Regina didn't care. She couldn't let Emma end her life and career because of someone like Neal, even though he almost took her life. They had to make him talk more. He had given important clues in those few minutes. "Emma, it's okay." Regina whispered.

"I will kill him."

"Regina, get Emma out of here." Mallory hissed. "You," She looked at Voight and his detectives. "Take this garbage to the hospital. As soon as he is able to speak, I want to be present for the next interrogation and this time we're going to do it by the rules. There are more things there and I will not rest until we catch all those responsible."

Voight looked at Mallory for a moment and nodded. "You heard her."

Mallory watched as the detectives put Neal in the car, took one last look at Voight, and went upstairs to check on Emma and Regina. Upon arriving at the dorm, Regina was taking care of the wounds on Emma's hands. "I understand why you did that, but I hope it won't happen again."

"I can't promise that." Emma said quietly.

"Emma..." Mallory sighed.

"Okay." Emma replied grumpily.

"Go home." Mallory said after watching them for a while. "The past two days have been very intense. You need to rest. And so do I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.  
> I'm curious to hear your theories about the chapter.
> 
> Oh, tell me if you want Mallory and Marian together or not.
> 
> See you soon. =)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, how's everyone doing?
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I had to send my laptop to repair. 
> 
> This chapter is shorter, but very important. And full of fluffy too. And a bit NSFW. 
> 
> Sorry for any possible mistake.

As soon as they passed through the door, Marian knew that something had happened. Her eyes immediately looked for any injuries on Emma or Regina. She knew that the case they were working on was heavy and had rocked them a lot. Since that day at Mallory's house, Marian had considered going back to work, but instead of doing paperwork, as Mallory had suggested, Marian had decided to stay in the kitchen and help Eugenia. She was good at this and liked to cook for others.

"What happened?" Marian asked when she noticed the bandages on Emma's fingers. Her eyes alternated between her two best friends.

"Where are the boys?" Emma asked.

"Asleep." Marian looked at Regina and the brunette just shook her head. "What happened?"

"Remember that case of child trafficking, which Regina went undercover a few months ago?" Emma swallowed.

"Of course I remember."

"One of the guys we arrested at the time, was involved in the attack that sent Regina to the hospital, but she wasn't the target. I was."

"What do you mean?" Marian followed them both to the apartment's small balcony.

"I don't know." Emma said quietly. "Neal, the guy the Intelligence team arrested, said the intention was to make me suffer the same way he had, but I don't think he was referring to going to jail because of Leopold. There was something about his look... "

"But that was the first time that you guys saw him, right?"

"That I remember, yes." Emma shrugged. "Do you have a beer there? I really need one after today."

Marian nodded and went to the kitchen to get them beer. Within minutes she was back.

Emma took a long sip and sighed contentedly as the icy liquid went down her throat. She leaned her head against the wall and let her gaze drift across the city. The view from the 15th floor balcony was breathtaking. Despite being a bit noisy and all those vehicle lights and traffic lights, Emma liked to sit there and just relax. She closed her eyes and images from earlier invaded her mind: the look of Neal as Emma beat him repeatedly, the smile, the way he spoke. Certainly their path had crossed before, but when? "I need to speak to that FBI woman, Garcia."

"Why?" Regina looked at her confused.

"So she can find out everything about this idiot."

"And why not ask Daniel?"

"No." Emma shook her head vehemently. "Daniel is family. I don't know what this Neal thinks I did for him, but I'm not going to risk the lives of any of you. I almost lost you a few months ago, I don't want to risk the life of another friend." Emma took another long sip from her beer. "Garcia is a nice, good person, but she is not someone close to me and that will probably keep her out of sight of this imbecile and the others who are with him."

"Not to mention that the FBI has a lot more scope than we do." Marian said thoughtfully. "Now are you going to tell me how you got those wounds on your hands?"

"I punched the asshole." Emma smiled.

"You what?" Marian blinked in disbelief. "Emma..."

"He teased me."

"And how old are you? Five?"

"When someone says it's a shame that someone I love didn't die, yes."

"Look, I understand, I really do," Marian sighed. "But you can't go around hitting those idiots. They can screw you up."

"Okay, mom." Emma grunted sarcastically. She knew that what she had done was wrong and she knew that Marian, Regina and Mallory were right to scold her, but Emma was pissed off and she didn't want to hear that now.

"Come on, let's go inside. I bet you haven't eaten yet and I made that stuffed meatloaf that you love."

(...)

"Hey, wolfie." Zelena smiled when Ruby came through the door. She walked over to the brunette and wrapped her in a tight hug. The past 48 hours had been heavy for the team overall. The cases involving children were always the ones that rock them the most, and this had rocked the whole team a lot. Zelena pressed her lips gently to Ruby's and when they pulled away the detective rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. Zelena held her gently and slid her hands in soothing circles on Ruby's back.

Ruby sighed contentedly with the affection offered by Zelena and she felt her heart warm with the way her girlfriend understood her without having to say a word. Zelena was definitely the best thing that had happened in her life. Ruby would never forget the day she saw the redhead for the first time and how Zelena made her heart beat faster with that delicious accent, those eyes as blue as the waters of the most exotic beach and that smile that stunned her and made her legs go weak.

Zelena guided Ruby to the bathroom and pointed to the full bathtub. "I prepared a very relaxing bath for us." Zelena whispered standing behind the brunette. "I want you to close your eyes and let me take care of you." Zelena kissed Ruby's neck gently and she just nodded.

Ruby felt Zelena smile against her skin and it sent chills down her body. "Do you mind if I keep my eyes open? I like looking at you."

They were standing in front of the mirror above the sink and Zelena's eyes met Ruby's in the reflection. "Very well." The redhead smiled and started a trail of kisses down Ruby's neck while opening the buttons of her shirt slowly. Zelena's fingertips glided smoothly over Ruby's skin, taking the shirt with her and Ruby could feel Zelena's hair brushing where her skin was being exposed. "I know I have said this a few times, but you are an amazing woman and I am very lucky to have you." Zelena murmured against Ruby's skin. Her eyes met the brunette's in the mirror again and she held Ruby's gaze for a few seconds. She knew well how certain cases affected more than others and how important it was to have someone by your side to go through them. "You have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen."

"You are mistaken, my love." Ruby said quietly. "Your smile is the most beautiful."

"This is not open for discussion, wolfie." Zelena pulled away just enough to remove her own shirt and smiled contentedly at the low moan that left Ruby's lips when her breasts touched the brunette's back. "Now," She hooked her fingers on Ruby's jeans and slid the garment off her legs and then did the same with her panties. "I want you to go into that water, which happens to be at the ideal temperature, and settle down. I will join you in a second."

Ruby's eyes met Zelena's in the mirror again and a hungry gleam sparkled in her eyes. In the next moment her lips were on Zelena's and the positions were inverted, making the redhead's back hit the wall more softly than one might think given the hunger for the kiss. Ruby's hands roamed over Zelena's body, squeezing and stroking in all possible places and a loud moan escaped the redhead's mouth when Ruby squeezed her breast and pulled her stiff nipple more gently than she expected.

Zelena's hips rocked forward for contact and she felt Ruby's hands slide down her legs to her ass, propelling her upward and she immediately circled her legs around Ruby's waist.

Ruby smiled contentedly and slid a hand from Zelena's ass to the soaked entrance, her fingers sliding between the wet folds before finally sinking two into her tight pussy.

"Oh, shit." Zelena threw her head back, her eyes closed in ecstasy as Ruby's fingers moved quickly and then slowly, causing her hips to push against the brunette's hand for more.

Ruby brushed her thumb over Zelena's clit, making the redhead moan loudly and her hips move faster trying to keep up with the pace, now faster.

Ruby added another finger and smiled, satisfied with her girlfriend's moan. She felt Zelena's pussy clench around her fingers when she moved her hand at a different angle and her fingers hit the redhead's g spot. "You're close, aren't you?"

"Y-yes." Zelena moaned. "Oh, fuck, babe." Her hips moved desperately in search of the release that Ruby's fingers were about to bring. She knew it wouldn't be long before she came.

Ruby increased the pace of the thrusts, her thumb moving quickly against Zelena's clit and bringing the redhead to the limit.

Zelena buried her face against Ruby's neck, her nails sinking into the skin of her shoulders as her body shuddered at the pleasure her girlfriend was giving her.

A thin layer of sweat covered their bodies now and when Zelena's body stopped shaking, Ruby grabbed her legs again and took them to the bathtub so they could enjoy the bath together and continue what they had started. "I love you." Ruby whispered against Zelena's lips as they entered the bathtub. Carefully she released the redhead's legs and they settled, Zelena against the wall and Ruby leaning against her body.

"I love you too." Zelena smiled, and placed a kiss on the side of Ruby's forehead.

(...)

The next morning, after breakfast, Emma called Garcia and explained to her what had happened and the FBI agent immediately agreed to help her.  _ "As soon as I get something, I'll call you." _

"Thank you, Garcia." Emma said relieved. She wasn't sure if the woman could or would want to help her.

When Emma left the bedroom, Henry was standing at the door causing the blonde to almost bump into him. "Hey, buddy." Emma tilted her head to look at him. Henry had his hands behind his back and was practically rocking on his heels. Merry Took sat next to him with his tail wagging and when Emma looked down the hall, she saw Roland trying to look uninterested. "What are you up to?" Emma narrowed her eyes, her gaze moving between the three figures. "Where are Regina and Marian?"

"They are in the kitchen."

"Okay." Emma said slowly. She crossed her arms over her chest and faced Henry. "What do you want?"

"Why do you think we want something?"

"Henry..."

"Maybe," Henry shrugged, offering Emma a smile that he knew she couldn't resist. "Could we go to the beach and could you and Aunt Regina take us to surf?

"I need to talk to them first, buddy." Emma messed up his head affectionately. "Come on, let's see what they think."

When they reached the end of the hall, Emma bent down and placed a kiss on the top of Roland's head.

They went to the kitchen, the two boys practically pulling Emma by the hand and Merry Took behind them, his tail wagging the entire time.

"Oh oh." Marian raised an eyebrow when she saw them enter the kitchen. "I know this tactic."

"The boys want to go to the beach, maybe catch some waves." Emma shrugged.

"I-" Marian felt her cheeks flush. "I kind of told Mallory that we could see each other today."

"Oh." Emma and Regina exchanged a knowing look. "Henry, Roland, go to the living room and watch some TV while we talk."

"Boring adult conversation?" Roland raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly." Emma smiled. "I promise that we will talk about the possibility of going to the beach as well."

The boys nodded and darted toward the room, Merry Took right behind them.

"So, you and the captain, huh ?!" Regina wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Have you gone to second base yet or are you stalling the poor woman too?"

"Second base?" Marian laughed. "Are we back in high school?"

"Oh, come on, tell me you at least have already kissed."

"No. I'm not going to fall for this with you two again." Marian shook her head, her cheeks turning a shade of red and making the other two smile.

"You know we just want your happiness." Regina said. "He's long gone and you deserve to be happy again." The playfuness was replaced by a more serious one.

"It's not that simple." Marian shook her head. "I need to think about Roland. This can be confusing for him." Marian ran a hand through her hair, tying it in a loose ponytail. "Besides, what if Roland gets attached to her and for some reason we don't work?"

"I know it is difficult when you have a child involved." Emma put her hand on Marian's arm and squeezed it gently. "I understand, I really do, and I know it can be scary, but Mallory is a wonderful person."

"Why don't you invite her to spend the day with us?" Regina smiled. "We keep an eye on the boys and you can spend the day together, but without the commitment of being a date."

"Do you think she would go?"

"I guess so." Emma and Regina said together.

"Okay, I'm going to call her." Marian smiled nervously. "Can you get Roland ready for me?"

"Of course."

(...)

Approximately an hour later they were setting up the beach gear on the sand. As they were going to take the boys to the water to try to catch some waves too, they ended up choosing Venice Beach which had waves and ideal conditions for beginners.

"Emma, can we go to the water?" Henry asked, barely containing his excitement.

"In a little while, buddy." Emma looked down and smiled at the boy. "We are waiting for a friend to arrive."

"Why don't you and Roland build a sandcastle in the meantime?"

Henry offered a look that was suspicious and incredulous, but he nodded and sat with Roland and Merry Took beside them to build a sandcastle.

Emma and Regina prepared their boards while waiting for Mallory and checked the boys' surf suits to make sure everything was there.

"Good Morning."

Emma and Regina raised their heads quickly when they heard the captain's voice.

"Good morning, Cap." Emma smirked.

"Good morning, Mal." Marian bit her bottom lip. "I'm glad you were able to come."

"And I'm glad you invited me."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Tell me it wasn't like that with us." She turned to look at Regina and the brunette just shrugged.

"Oh, no," Marian looked at Emma. "With you two it was like watching an elephant try to walk around a china store and think it was being discreet while breaking everything in its path."

Emma's eyes widened, looking at Marian in horror. "It wasn't like that!"

"Oh, it was." Mallory laughed. "You two seemed so oblivious to each other's feelings that it hurt to watch."

"In my defense-" Regina started.

"The one you don't have?" Marian crossed her arms over her chest. "I think the boys are waiting for you to go surfing, aren't they?"

Regina narrowed her eyes at Marian, but the brunette just looked back at her.

Emma looked at them for a second and then turned on her heel, heading for the boys.

Marian got the impression that Emma said something like "needs a good fuck" while practically marching up to the boys, but she wasn't sure. "Sorry about that." She turned to Mallory with a shy smile.

"Don't worry, I'm used to dealing with them, especially Emma." Mallory smiled. "And I know that they just want our happiness, even if nothing happens between us." Her blue eyes were even clearer in the intense sun and Marian found herself looking almost hypnotized at them.

"I want-" Marian swallowed. "But I need to think about Roland too."

"We can do this in your time." Mallory leaned forward and pulled a strand of Marian's hair behind her ear. "I'm not a teenager who can't wait." Mallory kissed Marian on the cheek and turned to remove the dress she wore over her bikini.

Marian couldn't keep her eyes from wandering over the captain's body and had to bite her lower lip to suppress a moan.

Emma and Regina watched the interaction between Marian and the captain from afar. This dance had been going on for weeks.

"Ten bucks that they kiss until the end of the day." Emma smirked when she saw Mallory remove the dress.

"Done." Regina shook her head. "Come on, boys, let's go catch some waves."

Marian whistled for Merry Took and the dog came running towards her. "Good boy." She stroked his head. "Sit down."

"So this is the famous Merry Took?" Mallory raised an eyebrow.

Marian nodded, but her gaze was on Roland, who was going to the water with Regina.

"They are great with them, aren't they?"

"They are wonderful." Marian smiled. "They always include Roland in everything they are going to do with Henry. Emma always treated him like he was her family too."

"You guys have known each other since childhood, I can't imagine any other way for things to happen between you if not as a family." Mallory was sitting next to Marian on the sand, the two watching as Emma and Regina led the boys into the water. "Knowing that you could count on them was one of the things that reassured me when... you know."

"It was what helped me to keep my foot on the ground. To know I had them. And Roland."

"You and Emma are two of the strongest people I know." Mallory smiled warmly.

"I think what kept us going was knowing that there were two little ones who depended on us." Marian was looking at Emma with Henry now. He was on her shoulders as they walked to the water. "I know Emma had a rough time, but I don't know what would have happened to her if Henry hadn't been around."

"It was a dark moment, but I'm happy that she got over it. We fought hard for it."

"You guys definitely made a difference for her." Marian finally turned to look at Mallory and her breath caught in her throat. Mallory was looking at Emma with as much affection as a mother would look at a daughter and she felt her heart warm. She knew that team was like family, but seeing the way Mallory looked at Emma almost made Marian's heart explode. "Thank you for everything you've done for her."

"I would do it all again." Mallory finally turned to look at the brunette beside her. "They are much more than just my team."

"I know." Marian whispered. Her eyes locked with the captain's and she leaned in slowly, pressing her lips gently against Mallory's, giving the captain an opportunity to pull away if she wanted to. She felt her heart pounding and an adrenaline rush ran through her body. It had been so long since she had kissed anyone.

Mallory sighed and one of her hands reached for the brunette's neck, resting there. She deepened the kiss and a satisfied moan escaped their mouth when her tongue slid against Marian's.

"Finally!" Emma, who was on the board waiting for a wave, shouted. "Oh, my God, finally." She raised her fist in the air, and lost her balance, falling into the water. Luckily Henry and Roland were on Regina's board at the time.

Regina shook her head and looked towards where her friends were. A smile spread over her lips when she saw Marian and the captain kissing.

"You owe me ten bucks." Emma gasped when she returned to the surface. She rested her arms on the board and pushed herself upward, climbing onto the board again.

"Aunt Emma," Roland called, oblivious to why the two women looked so happy, but if they were, so was he. "Can we have a hot dog and play in the tents later?"

"Of course, buddy." Emma smiled at him. "Now, let's catch some waves. There is one forming back there." She stood up. "Henry, come here."

Regina passed Henry to Emma and then stood up, putting Roland in position in front of her.

The wave came and they slid smoothly over it. The boys' laughter echoed and made their hearts beat faster than the adrenaline of the waves. 

They spent the morning on the beach; surfing with the boys, building sandcastles and talking about everything and nothing, sharing old and funny stories until Henry and Roland announced they were hungry. They then packed their things and put everything in the car so they could take a quick shower and go to eat.

Mallory slid her hand into Marian's tentatively as they walked toward the pier.

During the morning Henry e Roland had changed their minds a few times about where they wanted to eat, and so they ended up opting for Pier Burger. Emma, Regina and the boys took orders while Mallory and Marian waited with Merry Took outside. They found a place to sit and enjoy the food while talking and taking pictures.

After eating they went to the playland arcade and the carousel.

In the late afternoon they sat at a spot on the beach to enjoy the sunset. Emma was sitting between Regina's legs, leaning against her while Marian was sitting next to Mallory. Henry and Roland were sitting a little farther, playing in the sand and Merry Took was lying beside them.

(...)

Killian, Daniel, Lilith, Mulan and David were sitting at a bar enjoying the peaceful evening; something rare in their lives.

"So, ready to have your ass beaten in another round?" Lilith laughed.

"I will not lose this time." David narrowed his eyes.

"Of course."

"Mate, you're worse than little Henry playing pool." Killian laughed.

"Well, you will see." David got up and took a long sip of his beer.

"Twenty bucks he loses again." Mulan laughed as Lilith and David walked over to the pool table.

"We don't even have to bet. We know he will lose." Killian shook his head. "I prefer to use that money for another round of snacks."

Mulan nodded and they called for the waiter.

While they ate and drank they watched Lilith and David playing. The poor guy was terrible at playing pool. 

(...)

"Roland, go to your room and wait for me. I'm going to shower you." Marian ordered as soon as they passed through Regina's apartment door. "I'll be right back." She turned to Mallory, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Take your time." The blonde smiled and leaned towards her, kissing Marian's lips gently.

Emma took Henry and went to her apartment to bathe him to save time.

"Make yourself at home, Mal." Regina smiled when the two were alone. "Do you want a drink?"

"Whatever you drink."

While they were in the kitchen, Regina took a beer for herself and one for Mallory and began to sort out the things Marian would need to prepare dinner.

Within minutes Marian and Roland were in the kitchen and then it was Regina's turn, and then Mal, to take a shower.

Emma joined them and while the boys were in the living room watching TV with Merry Took lying at their feet, they made dinner.

"Marian, this is delicious." Mallory said after swallowing a generous mouthful.

"Marian is a wonderful cook." Regina agreed. "That's why we left you in charge of dinner."

"Thanks." Marian felt her cheeks flush.

Dinner went smoothly; everyone engaged in light conversations and funny stories and after cleaning the kitchen, they gathered in the living room to watch a movie.

They were in the middle of the movie when Emma's cell phone rang. She frowned and reached for the device. Her heart pounded when she saw Garcia's name on the screen. "Hey, Penelope."

_ "It took a while, but I managed to dig up some information about that Neal Cassidy guy you asked me." _ Garcia sighed.  _ "I think I know why he wants to get revenge against you. Does the name Robert Gold mean anything to you?" _

Emma felt as if all the blood had left her body. "Thank you, Garcia." Before the woman could say anything, Emma had already hung up.

Regina felt the blonde's body stiffen during the call and immediately went alert. On the other couch, Mallory and Marian were looking apprehensive.

"What did she find out?" Regina asked. Her eyes trained on Emma.

"Neal is the son of Robert  _ 'The Dark One' _ Gold." Emma was pale and her eyes wide. A fear that Regina had rarely seen emblazoned on them.

"Gold like that Gold that your family and Robin worked to bring down his cartel?"

"Yes." Emma felt tears streaming down her face, but she couldn't care to wipe them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... let me know your theories!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mentions of suicide in the chapter (towards the end) so if that is a trigger for you, please skip this part. I have placed warnings in the parts where it is mentioned, albeit implicitly.
> 
> The next chapter is going to be very intense and based on real facts so I still don't know how long it will take to update, but I will try to do that soon. And I will probably separate it into two parts.
> 
> Oh, and there's a smut at the end of the chapter. 😏🥵😶
> 
> All mistakes are mine, as always.

When Emma and Regina entered the floor where they worked, Mallory called them into her office and said that she had shared with Voight the information Garcia had obtained for them. She informed the two that Voight would keep them from the investigation, and that although he didn't care if Emma came across Neal, she wanted the blonde to stay away from him. "I'm not going to let you end your life or your career because of someone like Neal." Mallory said firmly. "I know how you're feeling about all this. I was there with you the whole time, remember?" Mallory got up and stopped in front of Emma. "But you know as well as I do that we need to be careful when dealing with this family. We don't know yet what connections this Neal has and if he is at least a little like his father, he has many."

Emma looked like she was about to argue, but Mallory's steady gaze shut her up.

Before the captain could say anything else, Killian barged into her office like a hurricane. "Hey, Cap, you better get down there."

"What is happening?"

"There's a guy." Killian panted. "He took Mulan hostage."

"What the hell-" The three women started running towards the floor below, where the police station reception was.

"He says his daughter has been missing for three months and no one cared because she is 18, so they told him that she probably ran away from home. He tried three police stations before he reached us." Killian informed them as they descended the stairs two at a time.

When they arrived at the front desk, people were running all over the place while the patrolmen surrounded the man who was taking Mulan hostage. The place was in chaos. Civilians running back and forth as the police tried to contain the situation. The man had a gun aimed at Mulan's head and held her against his body, like a human shield.

"You drop that gun, or we drop you!" One of the patrol officers said. Her gun pointed firmly at the man.

"No one is dropping anyone." Mallory's voice echoed through the reception hall. At the bottom of the stairs she saw Eugenia behind the front desk, her gun also pointed at the man with Mulan. "You," Mallory shook her head at some policemen who were close to where she was. "Get these people out of here. We don't want anyone to get hurt."

The police quickly did their best to remove all civilians from there before something went wrong.

"Captain, I got a shot." One of the patrolmen said.

"Wow, wow, wow." Mulan's eyes widened.

Mallory shook her head, discreetly telling the officer not to do anything stupid. "Sir." She took a step towards the man with Mulan. "Whatever it is, we can work it out." She had her hands raised in surrender.

"I tried to do the right thing, but no one would listen!" The man looked quickly at Eugenia and back at Mallory. "The cops in my city, the cops from the other police stations that I tried to ask for help. None of them cares." He alternated his gaze between the policemen with the guns pointed at him and Mallory, standing at the foot of the stairs. Behind her, Killian, Emma and Regina also had their weapons drawn. "They laughed and said that my daughter had run away. I know my daughter. She wouldn't do that."

"So you thought the best way to make yourself heard was walk into a police district, pull a gun, and take a hostage?" Mallory raised an eyebrow.

"I tried to do it right." He shook his head. "Look, I gave my daughter a credit card for emergencies. Someone here in Los Angeles used it last week. That means she's here. I know it." The man entered Mulan into one of the rooms, and without lowering the gun that was pointed at her head, used his other arm to throw a bag at Mallory. "Everything's in there."

"Okay fine." Mallory lowered her hands and walked towards the door the man was with Mulan. "Now you need to release my detective."

"Find my daughter."

"That's not how it works." Mallory shook her head.

"That's how it works today!" The man snarled. "Anybody makes a move, she dies."

"I am fine." Mulan looked at the captain. "I am fine."

Mallory wanted to say that they didn't handle cases of missing people, but with Mulan at gunpoint and them without a target now that the man had entered one of the rooms, she wasn't taking any chances. "It's all right." The captain sighed. "We will look for your daughter and do our best to find her, but if you hurt my detective, I cannot guarantee your safety." Mallory took the suitcase the man had thrown at her and went upstairs.

(...)

"Chelsea Harrison, 18. Last seen three months ago. Car found in Portland." Emma said while pasting the photo of the missing girl on the whiteboard.

"District is on lockdown, and the emergency and communications office has been notified." Eugenia informed Mallory. "I've rerouted all in-service calls to the West LA department, and I've got five patrolmen sitting in the downstairs office."

"Have those officers hold fast until they deploy a sniper team and draw up an assault plan." The Commander said.

"Yes sir." Eugenia exchanged a brief look with Mallory and nodded.

"Sir." Mallory called the Commander as soon as the Sergeant left. "I know the situation is not good, but honestly, he just looks like a father desperate to find his daughter."

"I know that, Captain, but unfortunately he chose the wrong way to get our attention. Besides, your life is my responsibility." He stared at Mallory for a moment and then turned his attention to the detectives filling in the white board. "What do we know?"

"The guy down there is called Jeff Harrison, 40. No background. He's from Portland, Oregon." Killian said. "No criminal priors, no history of mental illness." He turned to face the Commander. "Three months ago his daughter, Chelsea, disappeared. Three days later, they found her car parked near Union Station in Portland, no record of her ever buying a ticket."

"Boss, the credit card story checks." Lilith said. She handed the sheet to Killian and he attached it to the board. "Three months of inactivity, then it was used to buy five flat-screen TVs in Studio Village last week."

"Check this out." Mallory pointed to Lilith and David, who was at the table behind her.

(...)

The police station was crazy, a frenzy. Everyone was wearing their bulletproof vests and guns were drawn everywhere at the reception. All pointing to the room where Jeff was taking Mulan hostage.

"You already have our people following the lead." Lilith said as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs. She had her hands raised in surrender. "Are you okay, girl?"

"We are fine." Mulan said, trying to stay calm.

"Close the door!" Jeff gave Mulan a shove and she did as he told. "Close the blinds and put this table in front of the door. Now!" As soon as Mulan did what Jeff asked, he released her and took a chair. He sat down and pulled out the other chair, placing it in front of him. All the time the gun was pointed at the detective. "Sit there."

"Somebody keeps pointing a gun at me, I'd at least like to get his name." Mulan said as she sat down. She had her hands up and tried to keep her tone as calm as possible.

"Why do you care?"

"Oh, that's an outrageous question to ask?" Mulan laughed, trying to keep her nervousness aside. "My name is Fa Mulan, but everyone calls me Mulan."

"And?"

"See? It's not a big deal."

"Harrison. Jeff Harrison." He sighed irritably. "Now, shut up."

"Listen, I can help, if you let me."

"You're supposed to get me to talk, right? Build a rapport with the hostage taker? Do some of that cop psych crap they trained you for, huh?"

"You are smart." Mulan inclined her head. "But I'm not here to build a relationship with my kidnapper. You came to us because you need help finding your daughter, but unfortunately you're doing it the wrong way."

"I don't care as long as they find her."

"Since I'm going to spend a few hours stuck here with you, I'm trying to do something that can help you." Mulan sighed. "If I were out there I would be helping to look for your daughter. Instead I'm stuck here with you, so if you have something you can tell me that it is useful, the next time someone comes to update us about the case I can pass on to them."

"This bullshit isn't going to work for me." Jeff snarled. "Now shut up."

"Okay."

(...)

"It's gonna be okay." David assured Lilith as they got into the car. "You know, Captain is not going to let anything happen to her. And neither is Eugenia."

"I know." Lilith looked at him and sighed. "It's just that-" She shook her head. "I can't imagine his desperation to get to that point."

"If my son disappeared and nobody did anything, I would probably do the same thing." David started the car and they set off for the store where the five TVs had been purchased.

"Speaking of which, how is he?"

"Oliver is fine." David smiled widely. "Now he has decided that he wants to learn to play bass."

"Oh, so he is not going to follow in his father's footsteps?" Lilith asked in amusement.

"I hope not."

The rest of the way to the store was done in silence. Both were apprehensive about the situation at the police station and feared for Mulan's life. A desperate person was capable of anything, and Jeff was desperate.

When they arrived at the store they were immediately greeted by the manager and he pulled the images from the security cameras. "Had a problem with shrinkage last year, so we had this thing installed."

"Pause right there." Lilith asked when she saw a man handing a credit card to the seller behind the counter. "13:50 transaction. This must be it."

"Who's behind the register?" David asked.

"Mike!" The manager got up to call the boy who had seen the customer the other day.

"Come here." David asked.

"Let's go." Lilith said impatiently.

"This guy, has he ever come in here before this?" David asked when Mike stopped in front of him and looked at the computer screen.

"Nope."

"Your boss tells us you're supposed to require an ID on any transaction over $100. This was over 3 grand." Lilith said irritably.

"We were busy."

"So busy you followed him out to the parking lot?" David was starting to lose patience with this guy's cynicism.

"He needed help with the flat screens." Mike shrugged.

"Hey, look at me." Lilith ordered. She held him by the shirt as soon as he did. "Here's the deal, Mike, I can't and I'm not even interested in saving your job. Surely your boss can find a better employee, but if you cooperate I might be able to get you out of jail for credit card fraud. Just tell me where I find your friend."

(...)

Ruby and Killian went to the address David had sent them after talking to the guy at the electronics store.

"It looks like this is it." Ruby looked at the entrance to the building and again at the text message.

"So let's go talk to this guy." Killian adjusted his sunglasses and they entered the building.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Ruby and Killian saw a man with the suspect's description walking down the hall. "Cody Miller?" Ruby called as they were getting out of the elevator.

"Yes."

Killian walked over to him and held him by the shirt, pushing the man back into the single apartment with the door open.

"What... Hey!"

"Sit down!" Killian ordered, giving the guy a hard push. "You too." He told the woman that was in the apartment. Behind him Ruby closed the door to avoid the curious. "Where's Chelsea?"

"Who?"

"Who the hell is Chelsea?" The woman, probably Cody's girlfriend, asked.

"It's the girl whose credit card funded this little shopping spree." Ruby gestured to the TVs scattered around the living room.

"Dude, I busted my hump for six months so I could buy this." Cody said. "I'm a shift manager"

"I swear, if you be stepping out on me-"

"Relax." Killian pointed his finger at the girl on the chair next to them.

"Your homeboy already told us that you rolled through the shop with stolen plastic. So where'd you get Chelsea's card?"

"I'm telling you, I don't know no Chelsea."

"We don't have time for this shit." Ruby grunted. She was near the living room window. The apartment had a nice view and was spacious, although simple. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" She turned to Cody and took a step towards him. "Just come clean, now, or your brand new TVs will fly out the window."

"In addition we're gonna turn this place inside out, and I will find a felony to shove down your throat." Killian smiled. "You too, luv."

"Oh, hell no, I ain't going to jail for him."

"Bitch, don't say a word." Cody hissed.

"Here, luv." Killian stopped in front of the woman and leaned towards her offering his best smile. "Talk to me, dear."

"That asshole broke into a car last week on West 67th Street, and the credit card was in a purse he grabbed."

"Okay, where?" Killian asked.

(...)

Emma, Regina, Killian, Ruby, David and Lilith met at the address Cody gave them. The car was no longer there, but there were traces of broken glass on the floor in front of a house.

Killian was crouched by the sidewalk, watching the glass shatter on the floor while Emma looked around the house. The day was unbearably hot. She adjusted her sunglasses and approached the house. Emma saw a sign on one of the windows with the 'don't pass' sign and looked at what should have been a garden in front of the house. "Hey, does this look weird to you?" She pointed to the place where there should be flowers. "It's dry as a bone. These are brand-new sprinkler heads." As she bent down to get a better look, Emma touched one of the sprayers and noticed that it was loose. She noticed that there was something inside and pulled.

"Is that a camera?" David bowed his head.

"A periscope, to be more exact." Regina grunted and picked up her gun. "David, Killian, take the back." She moved instinctively to Emma's side. "Lilith, Ruby, behind us."

Emma kicked the front door open and the women entered carefully, checking each room while David and Killian went around the back.

"Basement." Ruby announced as she opened a closet door.

In the next moment the others were beside her and they started to descend. Guns drawn and flashlights on. The basement was a real maze and was full of all kinds of junk. They moved around the place with caution, as they did not know if anyone was there or not. The camera outside the house indicated that whoever lived there, observed everything that happened outside.

Killian and David found a simple computer, from which the person monitored activity outside the house.

"Why do you think the person who lives here monitors the front and the funds?" David frowned.

"Besides being a dangerous neighborhood?" Killian raised an eyebrow.

"Here." Lilith's voice echoed through the basement and the next moment the others joined her. There was a heavy metal door with an equally heavy lock.

They stood and raised their weapons when Ruby opened the door. The lights from their lanterns swept the place and they were able to see at least five cages and inside each one there was a girl.

"Please don't hurt us." One said.

"What the fuck-" Emma said under her breath. "Central, we need five ambulances. Victims with no visible injuries, but in captivity."

"We will help you." Regina said walking over to one of the cages. "Get away from the edges so we can open this up."

The girls obeyed Regina and soon they were breaking the padlocks that kept the cages locked. They took the girls upstairs and waited for the ambulances to arrive.

Emma recognized the women who had attended Regina on the day of the attack and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey." One of the paramedics smiled when she saw Emma and Regina. "How nice to see you again."

"How are you?" Brett greeted the detectives.

"We're fine." Regina smiled. "It's nice to see you too."

"Thank you for coming so quickly." Lilith smiled weakly.

"They are in good hands now."

"Are you going to take them to Green Hill?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Foster nodded. "You can stop by later to get their testimony."

"Thanks." Emma nodded and watched as the ambulances left.

They went back inside the house to take a look at the place where they had found the girls and to see if they could find any clues as to who kept them there or even something that could take them to Chelsea, which was not among the rescued girls.

"The real estate registry said the place is owned by a Nevada shell company, operated by a Bahamian trust." Lilith said as she hung up the phone.

"Means it's gonna be days before we get the owner's name." Killian sighed angrily.

"Have a covert car sit in the house in case he comes back." Lilith informed.

Each was taking a look inside a cage, but there was nothing but pillows and some covers.

Ruby was walking between the cages and saw a fire poker leaning against one of the walls near the cages. She took the object and inspected it, using the flashlight to illuminate. There was blood on the end. "When we find this guy," Ruby said as she walked over to the cage in which Killian was looking for any leads. He raised his head and looked at her. "I want five minutes alone with him."

"You'll have to wait in line, luv."

"The forensic team is here." Emma announced. "We are going to the hospital to talk to the girls and see what we can find out about the person who kept them here, and hopefully, Chelsea's whereabouts."

(...)

"Ligature marks on their wrists and ankles indicate they were bound." Doctor Halstead informed the detectives as he guided them through the corridors. "Contusions on their legs and back, along with vaginal tearing. These girls have been through hell."

"Okay thank you." Killian thanked them when they stopped in front of one of the rooms where one of the girls was.

"Are you Jay's brother? From Intelligence?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Will smiled proudly.

"Nice." Emma nodded.

"Can we talk to them, doctor?" Regina asked. Her tone was harder than she intended. Regina knew it was a ridiculous and unnecessary feeling, but she couldn't help feeling a bit jealous of that little interaction. Something about the way the doctor smiled or the way Emma talked to him. Regina shook her head to get rid of those thoughts.

"Sure." Will blinked, confused by the abrupt change. "Let me know if you need anything."

Emma looked at the brunette with a confused frown, but said nothing. This was not the place or the time.

"Thanks." Regina nodded and walked to the nearest room. She stopped at the door and knocked. "Can we talk to you for a moment?" When the girl nodded, they entered.

"Listen, I know that the last thing you want to do right now is relive any of what you've been through, but anything you can tell us is gonna help us catch this guy." Emma said as she approached the girl's bed.

"His name is Michael. We met through Facebook of all things." The girl looked from Emma to Regina. "He was older. Handsome, funny and smart." A tear streamed down her cheek. "He sent me a bus ticket, and I came to be with him."

"I know guys like Michael." Emma said bitterly. "They prey on you, and they know just how to make you feel special, right?"

"Any details you can remember are gonna help us make sure he never does this again." Regina shifted her gaze between Emma and the girl.

"He picked me up at the station. Took me to dinner, said he knew a great steakhouse." The girl took a deep breath. "Then we went back to his place. He put something in my drink, because next thing I know, he's on top of m-me."

Emma took a deep breath and took the phone out of her pants pocket. "Was this girl with you?" She asked while showing Chelsea's photo.

The girl nodded and told them what she knew.

"Just got word from Mallory." Killian said as soon as they left the girl's room. "Commander's getting itchy with SWAT. Harrison is not backing down or cooperating."

Emma and Regina exchanged a concerned look. They were close to finding Chelsea. They knew that. They could not allow that day to end in tragedy.

"I have an idea." Regina said.

(...)

"Harrison." Mallory knocked on the door of the room where the man was with Mulan. "Harrison, I have someone here who knows your daughter, and she wants to talk to you."

"Who?"

"Open the door. You have my word. I'm being honest."

In addition to the patrolmen, there was also a SWAT team stationed at the reception of the police station building. Mallory exchanged a brief look with Emma and Regina and the brunette took a step forward.

"You were right. Chelsea didn't run. She was kidnapped." Regina spoke. Behind her was the girl she and Emma had talked to at the hospital. "Along with this girl beside me and five more, as far as we know."

Harrison stood up on hearing this and told Mulan to do the same. He pointed the gun at her again and said to stand in front of him. Carefully, they approached the door, and he told Mulan to pull the curtain just far enough that he could look outside.

"She is alive." The girl they had rescued said, as soon as he saw Harrison through the window.

"How am I supposed to believe-"

"The Lake House." The girl interrupted Harrison. "She told me about the lake house."

Harrison breathed a little relieved. His little girl was alive. He told Mulan to open the door, but they didn't leave the room completely. He saw the number of SWAT men there and knew that if he left, it was over for him.

"She said that there was a cabin there that her family would go to, right?" The girl took a deep breath. "They couldn't break her."

"What did they do??"

"And I feel bad, because sometimes I would just tell her to do what they wanted, so they wouldn't hurt her. But she wouldn't do it."

"She is alive?"

"We believe so." This time it was Mallory who spoke. "We're close."

"If you found her, why didn't you find my Chelsea?"

"We are close to that." Mallory assured.

From the stairs, Lilith exchanged a brief look with Mulan when Harrison took a step out of the room and in a quick, calculated movement, she turned in his arms and took the gun from his hands.

Regina and Emma took the girl out while Mulan, Lilith and the SWAT guys cornered Harrison in the room to handcuff him.

"What took you so long?" Lilith asked Mulan while Harrison was handcuffed.

"I believed him." Mulan looked at Harrison as the SWAT team led him out of the room.

"Very well, people." Mallory called. "We still have a missing girl to find."

The team went up to the floor where they worked and started to share and organize the information they had obtained up to that moment.

"The girls found on West 67th Street were all lured to Los Angeles via this Romeo's Facebook page." David said as he attached the suspect's photo to the whiteboard. "On some occasions he used different surnames, but each time the accounts go dark once the girls disappear, but we pulled this photo from Julia's cloud storage."

"I took the photo we got, and asked Daniel to run a reverse image search on it. Found an online dating profile using the same pic, so I accessed it." Killian said from his desk, clicking the keyboard a few times. "I'm scrolling through his messages right now. Looks like he's picking up another girl, Lacey French. Bought her a bus ticket. She'll be here in an hour."

"Okay, guys." Mallory put her hands together in front of her body. "Get ready and go."

(...)

"I don't like this." Emma grunted as she looked around for Michael or Lacey. "Crowded places like this, a lot can go wrong."

"I know." Regina sighed. "But it's not like we can wait for him to make another victim."

"Hey." Emma removed her sunglasses and turned to look at the brunette. "What the hell happened at the hospital?"

"Nothing." Regina swallowed.

"I know you and I know when you're lying." Emma hissed. "Were you jealous of the doctor?" She frowned.

"It was stupid, I know." Regina felt her cheeks redden.

"Why?" Emma's voice faltered a little and Regina hated that. She had hurt the person she loved most, and for something completely stupid and for no reason.

"I don't know, Emma. Something about his smile, the way he was looking at you-"

"Hey guys." Killian's voice echoed over the listening devices. "Lacey is here."

Emma and Regina turned on their heels, their eyes scanning the place and immediately landing on a male figure.

"Anyone see Michael?" David asked.

"Yeah, we got eyes." Emma answered. She exchanged a brief look with Regina, indicating that they would end that conversation later and put on her sunglasses.

Mulan and Lilith started moving towards Emma and Regina while Ruby tried to reach Lacey before Michael.

They watched as the suspect made a rehearsed, pathetic and awkward scene as he approached the girl in an attempt to convince her that he was a nice guy. As soon as he started walking with Lacey, Ruby stepped up to intercept them and Michael noticed. He dropped Lacey's bag on the floor and started running among the hundreds of people passing through the station, in and out. Lacey looked confused for a moment, but before she could go after him, Ruby was beside her.

"I'm from the Los Angeles police. Are you okay?" She bent down and took the girl's suitcase, taking her safely to one of their cars.

Michael ran to one of the exits, but before he could escape, Killian closed the access gate and in the next moment Lilith was on his neck. "Michael Peters?" Lilith pinned him against the gate.

"Nope." He tried to escape from her grip.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time." Lilith drew the gun and pressed it against his face. "Michael Peters?"

"Yes, yeah, yeah, yeah, that's me. That's me."

"Where's Chelsea Harrison?"

"I don't know. I swear to God."

Lilith snorted irritably and in a quick movement released him and turned him around, handcuffing him. "That dungeon we found?" She smiled against his neck. "It's a little slice of heaven compared to where you're going."

(...)

When they arrived at the police station, it didn't take 10 minutes for Michael to give Mallory a name. She smiled contentedly as she passed the information she had obtained to Michael to her team, and the next moment the team was heading to the address where Chelsea was probably at that moment.

The place was a clandestine adult club. They parked and as they got out of the car a girl appeared. She wore only her underwear and was visibly high. "The party is over." She stammered, heading for Killian.

"It's okay, luv." He shook his head.

"I got her. I got her." Ruby appeared beside them the next moment. She took the girl to one of the cars while the rest of the team invaded the place.

They checked all the rooms and when they reached a large hall, they found a bloody man. "Los Angeles Police." Emma said, pinning the man against the wall. "Who are you?"

"That bitch... she shot me." The man cried out in pain.

"Where's Russel?"

"He's out back."

Emma exchanged a brief look with Mulan and she took out a pair of handcuffs. "Go." She said while handcuffing the man.

"It's Russel." Regina saw it as soon as they left through the back door. There was a man on the floor, two gunshot wounds to his chest.

"I can't say I'm sorry." Lilith said as she bent down to check his vitals.

"Chelsea, is that you?" Emma asked when they heard someone cry. "Los Angeles Police, answer."

"Help me!" The girl was visibly shaken. She was just in her undergarments, like the one they had found on arrival, and she was crying a lot.

"It's okay, honey." Regina said as she approached the girl. She holstered the gun and took off her jacket. "You are safe now." Regina bent down beside the girl and placed her jacket on the girl's shoulders. "It's over. You're safe now."

"Chelsea Harrison." Emma crouched down in front of the young woman. "Was she here?"

"Yes."

"What happened? Is she hurt?"

"Russel." The girl sobbed. "He was gonna dump us off somewhere. But Chelsea, she grabbed his gun. She shot him."

"The police received a call from the train station. A white woman, about twenty years old, boarded carrying a gun." Ruby appeared in the back.

"It's Chelsea." Emma stood up quickly. "Have the ambulances arrived yet?"

"Yes."

"Take her to the ambulance." Emma said. "Let's go to the station."

(...)

The station was in chaos. People running scared towards the exit while the team tried to enter. Within minutes they reached the boarding platform and saw some policemen directing people who were leaving.

"Special Victims Unit." Emma said. "We take over from here. Take all these people out."

The police officer nodded and focused on getting those people out of there. Emma exchanged a brief look with Regina, Ruby, Killian and Mulan; that were right behind her. David and Lilith were a little further behind. They nodded and she got into the car, making her way slowly to Chelsea. The girl was sitting on one of the benches and holding the gun in her hands. Her look was lost and scared. Outside, Emma saw her team position themselves to cover her.

"Hey." Emma called softly when she finally reached the car the girl was in. "My name is Emma Swan. I'm from the Los Angeles Police Special Victims Unit. I'm gonna come in, okay?" She was standing at the door that connected one car to the other. "We're here to help. There's a lot of people that are looking for you."

No matter what Emma said, the girl didn't move. She seemed lost in her own world, oblivious to the presence of Emma or the other detectives outside the train.

"Chelsea?" Emma called tentatively. She hoped that the girl would respond in some way.

"You know my name?" Chelsea slowly turned her head in Emma's direction.

"I know all about what happened to you."

"No, you don't." Chelsea said as tears started to stream down her face.

"I know about Michael." Emma practically spat out his name. "I know what he did."

Chelsea said nothing, just started to cry.

Emma exchanged a brief look with Regina and Ruby and put her gun back in the holster. "Chelsea." She knelt down close to where the girl was sitting. "Listen, he's in jail. He's never gonna hurt anybody again."

"It's too late." Chelsea cried.

"No, it's not." Emma said firmly, but her tone was soft. "Chelsea, I want you to do me a favor, okay?" Emma licked her lips nervously. She wasn't fearing for her life, but for the girl's. She knew that look. "Can you put the gun down?"

"I can't live with this."

Emma felt her heart break at those words. No one should feel that way about ridding the world of trash like Russel, but that's how good people felt, right? Even when they were doing the world a favor. She knew the weight of that feeling. It had been no different with her the first time she killed someone. "Chelsea, look at me, please." Emma asked gently and smiled weakly when the girl looked at her. "I know what you're feeling. It's not easy when you take a life, even if that life isn't worth it, even if the person who just died deserved it. It's a feeling that causes a great deal of conflict within us. " Emma shook her head. "But sometimes we have no choice."

Her words seemed to be having an effect on the girl, but Emma didn't want to take any chances. She turned to Regina and whispered  _ 'call the captain' _ without Chelsea realizing it.

"They are here." Regina informed after a few minutes.

"Who's here? What's going on?" Chelsea looked up in alarm.

"Nothing." Emma swallowed. "They're just doing their jobs. Keep your eyes on me."

"You're gonna arrest me!" Chelsea started to panic and that was the only thing they didn't want.

"We're not." Emma said firmly.

"I won't go in another cage!" Chelsea cried. She raised the gun and pointed at the chin.

"You won't! Chelsea, wait!" Emma pleaded. "Chelsea!" She wanted to get up and jump over the girl to keep her from making the biggest mistake of her life, but Emma knew that if she made a sudden move, she would never reach Chelsea in time. "Chelsea, listen to me!" Emma asked. "You're stronger than this, and I know you know that." Emma felt tears burning in her eyes, her own memories mixing with the moment. "The girls that you were with, we have them. They told me that you're the only one that never broke. You're a fighter, and you know that."

Chelsea noticed the way Emma's voice faltered and looked at her and knew that detective understood her.

"Chelsea, just hold on, okay?" Emma looked out and saw Mallory with the girl's father. A relieved sigh escaped her throat. "Hey, kid, can you do me another favor? Can you look outside now?" Emma blinked quickly to wipe away tears. "Chelsea, look outside. Your father is here."

"Chelsea? I'm here, dear." Jeff said, entering the car. "It's okay, princess. You are safe now." He approached her and knelt before Chelsea. "Everything will be fine, princess." He held her face in his hands and Chelsea dropped the gun.

Emma swayed in relief and quickly picked up the gun from the floor. She got out of the car and let father and daughter get together after going through hell in the months they were apart.

(...)

"You wanted to see me, Cap?" Mulan asked as she entered Mallory's office.

"You did great today."

"He wasn't a killer, boss. He was just desperate."

Mallory nodded. "I stared down the barrel of that gun when he first took you hostage."

"Cap?" Mulan put her hands behind her back and bowed her head.

"Which is odd, because when you turned it into evidence, it was unloaded, no bullets in the magazine, which reduces his charge to reckless endangerment."

Mulan did not hesitate. Her expression remained neutral the entire time.

"You never saw Harrison load or unload that weapon."

"No, Captain." Mulan held Mallory's gaze. "It must have been empty the whole time."

Mallory looked back at her, and nodded slowly. "Then put that in your report, please."

"Yes ma'am."

They held each other's gaze for a few seconds and then Mulan left the office.

(...)

"Are you alright?" Regina asked as she approached Emma. She was sitting on the balcony of her apartment, a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other. "Do you want to talk about what happened at the train station today?"

Emma took a long sip of her beer and then took a long drag on her cigarette. "There are days, cases; they shake us more than expected." Emma said slowly.

"Why didn't you let Ruby or me talk to the girl?"

"Don't get me wrong, but" Emma looked at Regina and smiled weakly.

"We don't know how it feels." Regina nodded. 

"I mean, of course, you know the feeling of killing someone, even when that person did horrible things, and it most likely deserves to die, but today it wasn't just about that." Emma took a drag on her cigarette and let out the smoke slowly.

"No, it wasn't." Regina said quietly.

"I hope you never feel that way." Emma looked at Regina. Her eyes burning into the brunette, as if looking deep into her soul. "That feeling that there's nowhere to go, that nothing else matters, I mean."

"I'm sorry that you knew that feeling, Em." Regina reached out and sighed with relief when she felt Emma's hand on hers. She squeezed gently and lifted the blonde's hand, bringing it to her lips and kissing softly. "I'm sorry for today, at the hospital." She said after a while. "I was a complete idiot."

"I just want to understand what happened." Emma turned to look at the brunette again.

"I think- I don't know." Regina shook her head. "The way his eyes sparkled while he was talking to you." She licked her lips slowly.

"He's not even my type." Emma frowned. "Ruby is the one who likes redheads." She chuckled.

"Idiot." Regina grunted, and she didn't know whether she was referring to Emma or herself.

The blonde laughed and put the cigarette in the ashtray and the bottle on the floor and leaned towards Regina, capturing her lips in a kiss.

"Aren't you upset with me then?" Regina asked when they pulled away.

"Nah," Emma shook her head. "I get jealous sometimes, too. I know how you feel."

"I love you." Regina whispered and leaned over, taking Emma's lips in a kiss. Regina turned, facing the blonde and practically placing her on her lap.

"I love you too." Emma said against the brunette's lips. She moaned contentedly when she felt Regina's hands slide against her skin sending a shiver down her spine. "Are you going to fuck me on the balcony?" Emma said mischievously.

"Do you want me to fuck you on the balcony?" Regina felt her cock harden at the idea. She squeezed the blonde's hips and brought her closer. 

"I- I do." Emma moaned, moving her hips against Regina's body. The only barrier between them was her panties and the brunette's shorts. Emma pressed her lips against Regina's in a hungry kiss at the same time she started to roll in her lap. "Oh, fuck," Emma moaned as she felt the brunette's cock harden. "You're so big."

Regina threw her head back and closed her eyes tightly. The feeling of Emma's cunt sliding over her cock, even over her clothes, was maddening. Regina smirked when she heard Emma speak and immediately opened her eyes. "Do you want my big dick inside your tight pussy?" She held Emma's hips, stopping her movements, but both could feel the brunette's cock pulsing under her clothes.

"Oh, fuck, Regina."

"You have been a good girl, so I think you deserve a reward." Regina smiled in a way that made Emma's legs go weak. She removed the blonde's tank top, revealing her delicious breasts and hard nipples.

Emma moaned, pleased to feel Regina's lips against her skin and her tongue flickering against her nipple. She put her hands on the back of Regina's neck, pressing lightly to keep her in place.

"Ah- ah." Regina pulled away. "You know you can't demand anything." She stared at Emma for a second and then licked her nipple again. "Now be a good girl and keep your hands still."

"But-" One look from Regina was enough to silence Emma.

"Good girl." Regina smiled contentedly. She went back to sucking on Emma's breast and slid a hand between their bodies to the blonde's panties. She was soaked and probably Regina could slid in quickly, but she had other plans. "I love how wet you get for me." Regina whispered against Emma's lips as she pulled her panties to the side and slid two fingers into her soaked pussy. "So tight."

They both moaned at the contact and Emma couldn't help but push her hips towards Regina, against her hand in search of more contact.

"Regina…" Emma's head fell forward and she rested on the brunette's shoulder.

"What is it, baby girl?" Regina whispered, moving her fingers slowly inside Emma's pussy.

"I need you." Emma whimpered.

"I know exactly what you need." Regina smirked and started to thrust her fingers hard in Emma's pussy while massaging her clit with her thumb.

"Oh, fuck." Emma began to ride Regina's fingers as if her life depend on it. She felt her orgasm approaching and buried her nails in the brunette's arms. "Regina!" Emma felt her walls tighten around Regina's fingers and before she could recover from her orgasm the brunette stood up with her in her arms. "What?"

"You wanted me to fuck you on the balcony." Regina gasped releasing Emma's legs and turning the blonde on her back to her. "That's exactly what I'm going to do." Regina lowered her underwear just enough to free her cock and pushed it into Emma's entrance. "Tell me how much you want me, Emma. Tell me how much you want my cock."

"Fuck, Regina." Emma threw her head back, leaning against the brunette's shoulder. "I want your cock inside my pussy, fucking me hard." A loud moan escaped the blonde's lips when Regina slid her cock into Emma's tight and sensitive cunt. "YES, just like that." Emma pushed her ass against Regina's body. "Fuck me hard. I want to feel your cock filling my pussy until I cum all over and then you fill me with your cum."

"Jesus, Emma!" Regina closed her eyes tightly and had to concentrate not to come right away.

Emma rested her hands on the balcony and felt Regina thrust into her hard. She felt the brunette's cock going deep, hitting all the perfect places and knew it wouldn't be long before she came again, but she wanted Regina to come with her this time. And she knew the right trick for that. "Oh, fuck, your cock is so big. It fills me up so well." Emma groaned. "It tears me apart." She pushed hard against Regina and almost came when the head of her cock hit her g-spot. "I love it when you fuck me hard. When you punish me and put me in my place." Emma felt her walls tighten around Regina's cock at the same time she felt her throb. "Come with me. Fill me with your cum."

Emma moaned loudly feeling her pussy contract and her juices soak Regina's cock.

"That, Emma, come with me." Regina grabbed Emma's waist and pushed hard. She felt her cock throb. "Ride me." With a few more thrusts she came, filling Emma with her seed.

"Ah, fuck." Emma moaned as she felt Regina's cum fill her pussy. She felt Regina's head on her back and they both smiled tired, but very satisfied. "Don't put it out yet." Emma asked when she felt Regina start to slide the stick out of her pussy.

"Shall we continue this in the shower?" Regina suggested.

"I think it is a great idea."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!   
> How are you doing?
> 
> So, I managed to get back sooner than I thought.
> 
> Here's the thing: this is a case that I wanted to write about since I decided to write this fanfic, years ago. It is a real, brutal and heavy case. I didn't know how I would approach the case because the information about what happened on the internet is very shallow and we know that it is often distorted, but then Netfix made this documentary and I knew how to write it.
> 
> The chapter will possibly be divided into two parts, if you want to see the outcome of the case and how it affects our favorite characters. If you think it's too heavy or something, we move on and I'll write about something else in the next chapter. It's your call.
> 
> About the case that inspired this chapter: I don't know if you guys remember the case of an 8-year-old boy who died in Los Angeles; his mother and her boyfriend were responsible. The case had a lot of repercussions. It was a case of child abuse, prejudice and domestic violence.
> 
> I understand perfectly if someone decides to skip this chapter.
> 
> Most importantly, I don't want to disrespect anyone with this chapter.  
> This story is something I thought about a lot before deciding to actually write and I hope I did a good job.
> 
> Anyway, there's a documentary on Netflix about this case. It's called "The trials of Gabriel Fernandez."
> 
> TW// MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE AND DOMESTIC VIOLENCE.

Emma was sitting at her desk filling out the paperwork for the previous case when Eugênia came in with a woman.

"Detective, this young woman wants to speak to one of you."

"Uh, of course." Emma lifted her head from the paperwork and looked at the women with a frown. "Come this way, please." She stood up and exchanged a brief look with Lilith and the brunette just nodded. Emma guided the young woman to one of the rooms they used for interrogation and indicated for her to sit down. "I'm Detective Emma Swan. How can I help you, Miss-?"

"Janice Brown." The young woman nodded with a smile. "I came to you because I didn't know who else to look for."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a student; an 8-year-old boy; Miguel Santolaria and a few months ago he came to me with some rather disturbing questions..."

"Like what?" Emma tilted her head. She didn't like the path that conversation was taking.

"He came up to me and asked if it was normal for mothers to beat their children with belts." Janice swallowed. "I said it wasn't ideal, but that some mothers did it and then he asked me if it was normal to beat until it bleed."

Emma's breath caught in her throat and she curled her hands in fists. "And did you contact the child protection service after that?"

"Yes." The young teacher was quick to say. "They said they were going to check it out and the next day I got a call from someone who identified herself as Irene Ramirez, and she said she was assigned to the case."

"Okay." Emma took a deep breath. "If the child protection service is involved, why come to us?"

"Because the boy keeps getting beaten up. He always shows up with new injuries, bruises. He misses classes for days and when he appears he is covered in injuries. Some students said he told them that his mother's boyfriend is hitting him." The teacher shook her head. "One day he walked in, and he had these chunks of hair just like cut out, in a random pattern, all over his head. And then underneath each little patch, there would be like this bloody, starting to heal, scab underneath."

"Right," Emma took a deep breath. "Wait a moment, I will call my Captain." She got up and left the room, passing like a hurricane between their tables and towards Mallory's office.

"Cap," Emma opened the door without knocking and stuck her head into the room. "Do you have a minute?"

"What happened?" Mallory nodded and her voice was covered with concern when she saw Emma. It was clear that the blonde was upset and shaken by something.

"There is a woman there, I was talking to her." Emma licked her lips. "It is a case of child abuse, probably domestic violence. And the things she is telling me-"

"Take me to her." Mallory got up and followed Emma out of the room.

Emma nodded and escorted the captain to the room where the woman was waiting for them. "Cap, this is Janice Brown, Miguel's teacher."

"Good morning, Miss Brown." Mallory held out her hand to greet the woman. "I am Captain Mallory Page. My detective said you have a possible case of domestic violence and child abuse to report?"

"I'm afraid so." The woman nodded. "As I was telling Detective Swan, I have an 8-year-old student, Miguel Santolaria, who came to me a few months ago with some rather disturbing questions that made me look for a child protection service, but the problem is that the boy keeps showing up with worse and worse injuries." She shook her head sadly. "I'm not an expert, but I believe that when the child's well-being and life are at risk, it should be removed from that environment, right?"

"Although it is not so simple, yes. Depending on the severity of the situation, the child must be immediately removed from that environment and placed under protection until someone is found capable of taking care of the child."

"I'm afraid it won't happen."

"Why do you say that?" Mallory frowned and sat in the chair across from the woman.

"A few months ago, about six months ago, I made the first complaint to the child protection service. A woman got in touch and she said she was assigned to the case, but since then Miguel's injuries have been getting worse, more serious."

"Mal, she said that the kid appeared with chunks of hair just like cut out, in a random pattern, all over his head. And then underneath each little patch, there would be like this bloody, starting to heal, scab underneath."

"His lips were swollen and when I asked him what happened, he said his mom punched him in the mouth."

Emma hissed angrily. It would never enter her mind how parents could hurt their children so badly and on purpose. "What did you do after he said that?"

"I called the principal to my room. I called Gabriel to the door, and I said,  _ 'Come over here' _ and I was telling the principal like,  _ 'You got to see, like, can we take pictures?'  _ He immediately just stopped, he said,  _ 'Uh-oh. Sit down, son. Sit down.' _ " The teacher fidgeted with her hands nervously. "And then he said, you know,  _ 'We don't investigate, that's investigating. We don't do that. You know, if we see something, we just report it. But we don't investigate.' _ But I couldn't let it go." She shook her head. "So I went against his orders and took some pictures, you know, in case it's needed in the future." Janice opened her purse and took out an envelope which she handed to Mallory. "I also contacted the social service, Irene Ramirez and told her everything; with the haircut, with the busted lip. She didn't really say much. She'd repeat, like, maybe what I said, and then she would just-  _ 'Okay.' _ "

"It seems to me that this Irene Ramirez just wrote down the information." Emma sighed irritably. "What else can you tell us about Miguel or the whole situation? If we're going to investigate we need all the information you can give us."

"He withdrew from the other kids. He didn't want to go outside and play anymore." The teacher said. She knew the shock the photos could cause, but she needed to tell those women everything that had been going on in the past few months. "That's when he just started being kind of a little bit mean, because what was going on. But I am not saying he was a bully or anything like that, but he was like- he has, like, a bad temper. I remember outside once, you know, he was kicking the wall. Just mad about something that typically wouldn't warrant being so angry." Janice sighed. "There are days when he doesn't want to go home. He doesn't want to get on the bus. These days he cries and says he doesn't want to go. He asked me:  _ 'can you call the lady?' _ Today, he came to school, he walked in late, and we all looked over, and all the kids were like,  _ 'Ooh.' _ "

"Why, what happened?" Emma licked her lips. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear it, but it was apparently even worse than the last time, and she really didn't know how that was possible.

"He looked horrible." Janice closed her eyes for a moment. It was painful for her. She feared for the boy's life and seeing that the social service woman who should be looking after him did not do her part frustrated her. "His eyes were all swollen and then he had little bruises, like, all over his face. When I asked him what happened Miguel said he said,  _ 'Oh, well, I- I fell playing,' _ or something, and I just knew that that wasn't- you don't fall and get to look like that. So I asked him what really happened." Tears were flowing freely down the teacher's face now. "And then he got mad. I remember he said,  _ 'My mom shot me in the face with a BB gun. Okay?' _ And I just remember being like,  _ 'Oh, my gosh.' And I said, you know, 'Why did you lie? Why didn't you tell me that?' _ And he said,  _ 'Because when I tell you and then that lady comes, then I get hurt worse.' _ And that's when I decided to come to you."

Mallory nodded and with trembling hands opened the envelope that Janice had given her a few minutes ago. She felt anger bubbling up inside her when she saw those pictures. It was incomprehensible how a mother could intentionally do that to her own child. Without saying anything, she handed the envelope to Emma.

"Motherfucker." Emma hissed and stood up, pacing the room. "We need to go over there, Cap."

"I know." Mallory sighed. "Janice, did you call the social worker today?"

"Yes. Although I think she won't be of much help, I called and practically begged her to go there."

"Right." Mallory nodded. "I'm going to call the social service and see if I can contact this Irene Ramirez or her supervisor and see if I can get any information about Miguel's condition."

(...)

"Did you get anything, Cap?" Emma asked when she saw Mallory leave her office.

"As I feared this Irene wasn't of much help. She said that she has been following Miguel's case, but that she doesn't see the need to remove him from home."

"So she just won't do anything? Will she let the boy be beaten to death?" Emma asked incredulously. "You saw the pictures! We can't sit with our arms crossed."

"And what are you going to say when you knock on the door and Miguel's mom or her boyfriend opens?"

"I say that we received an anonymous report about a fight." Emma said victoriously.

"They would have no way of knowing." Regina shrugged. "We've all seen the pictures, Mal. I think it's worth checking."

"It's all right." Mallory sighed. "Regina, Emma and Killian go over there and try to assess the situation. Discreetly." She looked around and shook her head. "The rest will finish the paperwork from the last case. We have to have everything ready in case Miguel becomes our case."

"We're on it, Cap." Emma nodded and picked up her badge and gun before leaving the police station.

(...)

Emma parked the police patrol car in front of the condo and the three got out of the car. She put on her sunglasses and tied her hair before attaching the gun to the holster. "Gina, can you talk to them?"

"Of course, Emma." Regina smiled and adjusted her glasses.

"And I'm just the pretty face to distract everyone." Killian joked.

"Don't forget the charming accent." Emma laughed. "I'm sure that's why Daniel fell in love with you."

Killian was about to answer, but Regina started walking towards the house and the two followed her in silence.

"Good morning, ma'am. Sorry for the inconvenience. I'm Detective Mills. This is my partner, Detective Swan and this is Detective Jones." Regina offered her best smile when a woman opened the door. She was shorter than Regina, but she looked quite intimidating, at least it would be if she felt intimidated by anyone. "We got a call, alleging domestic violence. Do you mind if we come in to check it out?"

"In my house?" The woman seemed about to argue and send them away.

"We just want to make sure that you and the kids are doing well and then we're leaving." Regina did her best to contain her anxiety and frustration. 

"It's ok." The woman said after a few seconds. She opened the door and gave them room to enter.

Emma and Killian started looking around the house while Regina talked to the woman, but there was no sign of Miguel there and that left Emma on alert. She saw two children playing in a room and went to them. "Hey, how are you?" She knelt to stay on their level. "I'm from the police and we got a call about a fight. Are you guys okay?" Emma looked at the boy in front of her and tilted her head. "Are you Miguel?" She knew he wasn't, but she wanted to see their reaction by mentioning the boy's name.

"Nope." The boy said timidly. He exchanged a brief look with the little girl in front of him and looked back at Emma. "He is not here."

"And where is he?"

"I- I don't know." The boy shook his head. He looked terribly scared. "My mom said that Alonso took him for a walk."

"And who is Alonso?"

"Her boyfriend."

"Okay, buddy. Thank you." Emma nodded and stood up. She found Killian at the bedroom door. "So, did you find anything? Any sign of the boy?"

"No." Killian shook his head. "But they have a room that is locked."

"Do you think he's there?"

"I knocked on the door and called, but no one answered." He shook his head. "Look, I want to find that little boy and get him out of here as soon as possible, but there is no report of domestic violence and we don't have a warrant. If that woman finds out she can screw us."

"You're right." Emma sighed in frustration. "Let's get Regina and go back to the police station."

As soon as they appeared back in the living room, Regina looked at Emma and the blonde just shook her head discreetly. "Thank you for your time, Mrs. Santolaria. And again, sorry for the inconvenience." Regina followed Emma and Killian out of the house and the three got into the car in silence. "So, have you discovered anything?" She asked as soon as Emma started the car.

"There were two children in a room and they looked quite scared. The boy obviously lied to me, but we don't have a warrant so there's not much we can do for now." Emma sighed. "And they had no signs of abuse."

"What do you mean  _ 'the boy lied to me' _ ?" Regina frowned.

"When I asked him about Miguel he said his mother's boyfriend had taken him for a walk."

"And why do you think he was lying?"

"The way he looked at the little girl before he answered me."

"And what do we do now?" Regina asked.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do right away." Killian sighed.

(...)

It was ten minutes before the shift was over when the team received a domestic violence call.

"What is it, Em?" Ruby asked when she saw the blonde hang up the phone visibly shaken.

"We need to go, now." She said, hastily picking up her gun and badge. "All of us."

"Emma, what's going on?"

"A call. The address is Miguel's."

"Shit." Killian said under his breath and the next moment he was running to the dorms to let the others know that the shift wouldn't be over in ten minutes.

"Cap," Emma opened the door to Mallory's office without bothering to knock. "We have a call. From Miguel's house."

Mallory shook her head, but in the next moment she was standing beside Emma with her gun and badge. "Let's go."

In less than five minutes the entire team was on their way to Miguel Santolaria's house. Upon arriving there it was possible to hear screams before they even reached the door.

"Los Angeles Police!" Ruby announced before kicking the door open.

Regina and Emma were right behind her and the three headed towards the room from which the sounds of screaming voices came. They froze for a second when they reached the door: a huge man was practically sitting on top of the unconscious little boy on the floor and he was punching him in the face. Standing beside them was Pilar; the boy’s mother. She was encouraging Alonso to hit the little boy.

Without thinking too much, Emma threw herself against the guy, taking him by surprise and taking him off the boy. She got up with an agility she didn't even know she had and ran to the unconscious boy. She knelt beside him and immediately looked for a pulse. Nothing. "No, no, no." Emma whispered. "Please, Miguel, stay with me." She started the CPR and, as if in another dimension, Emma saw Regina and Ruby handcuffing Alonso and then Pilar. "Come on, kid, come on." Emma begged through her tears while doing the cpr. Her hands were covered in blood and Emma tried not to focus on the various injuries he had all over his body while trying to bring him back. "Call Brett." The blonde yelled at Regina and Ruby.

Emma heard Regina calling the paramedics, but she didn't stop doing the cpr. Eventually his pulse came back, albeit weak.

"We take it from here." Sylvie Brett's voice made Emma breathe in relief. "What the hell happened here?" There was blood all over the floor and splashes on the walls. The place was a mess. She asked as she knelt beside the boy. "Does he have a pulse?"

"It is very weak, but yes." Emma said. "I did the cpr for about ten minutes until I managed to get him back."

Brett looked from the boy to Emma and back to the little boy. "What did they do to you?" She murmured trying to hide how that scene was affecting her. "We will take him to the Green Hill. You can meet us there if you want."

"Thanks." Emma nodded and watched as Brett and Foster took Miguel to the ambulance. As soon as they left the room, Emma flew at Alonso, throwing several punches in his face. She smiled contentedly to see his lip split open and started to bleed. "Do you like hitting defenseless little boys? Do you like it?" Emma drew her gun and pointed at Alonso, pressing between his eyes. "Give me a good reason." She unclipped the gun and pressed harder against his forehead, but Alonso didn't even blink. There was nothing in his eyes; there was no remorse or guilt. He didn't show any emotion and it scared Emma and at the same time made her see red. Unrivaled hatred bubbled up in her chest and everything inside her screamed at her to just pull the trigger and kill that monster.

At that moment Regina and David entered the room. They had gone out for a moment to take Pilar to the vehicle and when they returned they saw Emma on top of the guy with the gun to his head. "Emma, don't!" Regina ran to the blonde. "I know he deserves it, but it's not worth it."

"Emma." David approached from the other side. "There is no point in ending your career, your life, because of someone like him."

"Oh, I would gladly end my career if it means ending the life of this pile of shit."

"I agree with her." Ruby said standing at the door. "We can always say that he attacked her and Emma was just defending herself."

"As tempting as that is," Regina sighed. She placed her hands on Emma's shoulders gently. "This is not how we do it."

"He deserves it." Emma said without caring about the tears that were streaming down her face.

"I know." Regina said softly. "But not you. Not us."

"We will take him to trial." David said. "The prosecutor can ask for the death penalty."

"And I want to be there the day he gets the injection. Because I'll do everything to get him to end up there."

"We will." Regina said. "Now come on, let's go to the hospital to see Miguel."

(...)

Mallory and Mulan had stayed at the apartment to wait for the forensics team and then meet the detectives at the hospital.

Regina had suggested to Emma that they go to the police station so she could clean up and change clothes, but the blonde wanted to go to the hospital soon.

David, Killian, Lilith and Ruby took Alonso Berrocal, Pilar Santolaria, and the other two kids to the police station and would begin interrogations and paperwork. Since they had both been caught in the act, there was little to do. They just wanted to understand why.

"Please," Emma asked as she approached the emergency receptionist. "An ambulance arrived a few minutes ago with a little boy-"

"Are you family?" The woman interrupted her.

"Emma!" Doctor Halstead's voice echoed before she could answer and the blonde smiled in relief.

"Will!"

"Doctor Halstead." Regina greeted him.

"Detective Mills." He nodded. "Are you okay? Are you with another victim?" He gestured for them to follow him and led them into a hallway away from reception.

"Kind of." Emma sighed. "Brett and Foster brought an 8-year-old boy a few minutes ago. He was really bad. I was wondering if anyone can give us an update on his condition."

"Uh, it's probably Dr. Manning with him." Will scratched his head. "I'll take a look. I'll meet you in the waiting room, okay?"

"Thank you, Doctor." Regina nodded and smiled gratefully.

(...)

When Halstead returned, some time later, his eyes were red and shone with tears and Emma and Regina practically jumped out of the seats when they saw him. "So, any news?"

"They're doing their best, but-" He shook his head. He looked around and noticed that there were two more detectives with them and deduced that they worked with Emma and Regina. "The boy has had two cardiac arrests since he arrived here, and the amount of injuries he has on his body- I never saw anything like that." Will bit his lip. "What kind of monster does this to a child?"

"Unfortunately, more than you can imagine." Regina murmured.

"Then that's it?" Emma asked angrily. "Is he going to die because everyone who had the chance to save him closed their eyes?"

"Emma," Will swallowed. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid there's not much to do. They are really trying everything." Will exchanged a look with Regina and the brunette nodded. "I'll be back as soon as possible. I asked Dr. Manning to come and see you as soon as she can."

"Thank you, doctor." Mallory nodded.

"I'll call Lilith and let her know what we know so far." Mulan warned them as she left the waiting room.

"I need a cigarette." Emma snorted and left. It had been weeks since she last smoked, but oh, she needed one (or three) cigarettes right now. She bought a pack of cigarettes and lit one, taking a long, slow drag before slowly letting out the smoke. Emma sat on the sidewalk and pulled out her cell phone. A smile formed on her lips when the screen lit up, revealing the wallpaper: a picture of her, Regina, Marian and the boys on the beach. With hands still shaking, she dialed Marian's number. "Hey."

_ "Hey," _ Marian's voice echoed from the other side.  _ "Is everything okay? Regina sent a message saying not to wait for you to come home, as a last-minute call came up." _

"Yeah." Emma exhaled slowly.

_ "Emma, talk to me." _ Marian realized that it was something that had shaken the blonde.

"Is Henry still awake?"

_ "Yes." _ Marian could hear the thickness in Emma's voice and knew she had been crying.

"Put him on the line for me, please."

_ "Wait a minute." _

Emma heard the sound of a door opening and in the next moment Henry's voice invaded the line. "Hey, buddy." Emma bit her lip hard to try to avoid further tears. "How are you?"

_ "Hi, Aunt Emma. Are you coming home soon?" _

"I still don't know, buddy." Emma wiped the tears with the back of her hand. "I'm still working. I just wanted to say that I love you, okay?"

_ "I love you, too, Aunt Emma." _

"Okay, buddy." Emma smiled through her tears. "Call Marian for me, please."

_ "Emma, talk to me. What happened? Are you okay? Is Regina okay? Is Mallory okay?" _ She fired questions when the blonde said nothing, but she could hear that Emma was crying.

"He's only 8, Marian." Emma sobbed. "He is only 8 and his mother's boyfriend beat him up."

_ "Oh my God." _ Marian took a deep breath.  _ "Will he survive?" _

"I don't know. The outlook is not good."

_ "Did you catch him?" _ The shock in Marian's voice had been replaced by hatred.

"Yes." Emma exhaled slowly. "We caught them in the act. I would have put a bullet in his head, but Regina and David wouldn't let me."

_ "They did well." _

"He deserves it."

_ "I know." _ Marian sighed.  _ "But I also know that you will not rest until you do justice, regardless of what happens to this little boy." _

"You can bet. I'm going to hunt down all the people who had the power to do something to help him and chose to close their eyes."

_ "That is why you're the best." _

"Thank you, Marian." Emma sighed. "Tell Roland that I love him too, okay?"

_ "Okay, dear." _

(...)

"Detective Swan, Detective Mills." Dr. Manning greeted them as she entered the waiting room. She had taken care of Henry a few months ago when he had a fever.

"Hello, Dr. Manning." Emma nodded. "This is my Captain, Mallory Page. This is Detective Mulan."

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Equally." Mallory smiled weakly.

"Can we sit down, please?" Dr. Manning indicated the chairs in the waiting room. She had dark circles under her eyes, and it was evident that she had been crying. "I heard that you answered the call at Miguel Santolaria's house."

"Yes." Regina exchanged a nervous look with the others.

"I- We did everything we could." Dr. Manning shook her head. "His hemoglobin was super low. He needed blood. We got him to CAT scan. He coded again in the CAT scan, and he lost his pulse again. So we resuscitated him again, and got pulses back and finished the scans. He had a depressed skull fracture, meaning you could feel... his skull. 

You know, you feel your head and it's nice and round, his was like, dented, you could feel the like... it's called crepitus." The doctor took a deep breath before continuing. "His throat looks like it has been burned. Miguel has bruising and cuts all over his face, black eyes. He also has cuts all over the body. He has like a weird cut above his penis. Abrasions on top of his foot, like he'd been dragged. Ligature marks on his ankles, like he'd been tied up. He's got a bullet in his lung and another bullet in his groin. Cigarette marks that he'd like- people had been putting cigarettes out on him and- different stages. I mean, he has bruises that looks like it's almost healed, bruises that look brand-new"

The detectives were in shock hearing Dr. Manning's report. Never in their careers had they seen anything so brutal. They dealt with the worst cases that people often couldn't even imagine, but what Dr. Manning was describing... that was torture.

"Dr. Manning," Mallory took a deep breath. "I need to ask. Were there any signs of anal trauma?"

"No." The doctor shook her head. "To be honest, I think that was the only type of injury he didn't have."

Despite the gravity of the situation, they released a relieved breath when they heard this.

"He's in an induced coma for now. I'll let you know if anything changes."

"Thanks." Mallory nodded. "You," She turned to Emma, Regina and Mulan. "Go home. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

They nodded and left.

(...)

That night, when they arrived at Regina's apartment, Marian was waiting for them in the living room.

Emma exchanged a brief look with Regina and the brunette nodded and watched as she headed for the boys' room.

"How bad is it?" Marian asked when she was alone with Regina.

"I can't even describe it to you." The brunette shook her head. "It was one of the most horrible scenes we've ever seen. I will never forget what we saw there."

"How's Emma doing?"

"This is affecting her more than the others."

"And how are you?"

"Worried." Regina ran her hands over her face. "Worried about Emma. Worried about that little boy."

While Regina was talking to Marian, Emma went to the boys' room and entered quietly so as not to wake them. She went to Henry's bed and sat on the edge of the bed, stroking his hair gently. Tears were streaming down her face without Emma being able to stop them. She still didn't understand how parents could hurt their children like that. Deep down, Emma knew that Miguel wouldn't make it. Everything his teacher had told, along with the doctor's reports; it was just too much.

"Emma?" Henry's sleepy voice brought her out of her thoughts. "You're crying?" He propped himself up on his elbows to better look at her.

"Hey, buddy." Emma smiled through her tears. "I didn't want to wake you up."

"It's all right." He tilted his head. "Why are you crying?"

"I-" Emma choked on a sob.

"Is it because of your work? I already noticed that sometimes you come home crying."

"Yeah, buddy." Emma wiped the tears with the back of her hands. "Sometimes we see very bad things at work that make us very sad."

"Oh." Henry nodded. "But did you catch the bad guys?"

"We did, yes."

"Then it will be okay, won't it?"

"Not this time, Hen." Emma shook her head. She knew that if the case broke out in the media, she wouldn't be able to keep it away from them. "A very bad man did something very bad to a little boy and despite the doctors' efforts I don't know if he will make it."

"Why did he do that, Aunt Emma?"

"I don't know, Hen." She shook her head. "Some people do bad things and there is simply no explanation of how they are capable of such a thing. Some people are just really evil."

Henry seemed to be contemplating something, as if he wanted to say something to her, but ended up changing his mind. "I know you and your friends did the best and I know it doesn't look like much right now, but you guys caught the bad guy. He won't be able to hurt anyone else."

"That's true." Emma smiled weakly. "Now, go back to sleep, okay?" She kissed the top of his head and hugged him tight. "I love you, Hen. Never forget that. Never."

"I love you too, Aunt Emma." He kissed her on the cheek and lay down so she could tuck him in.

(...)

"Zelena?" Mallory was sitting in the backyard of her house, a glass of whiskey in one hand and a cigar in the other. After sending her detectives home, she went home to try to relax a little. Mallory knew the next few hours were going to be critical, tiring and heavy.

_ "Good night, Mal." _ The redhead's voice echoed on the other end of the line.  _ "Is everything okay? Did something happen to Ruby?" _

"Ruby is fine, as far as possible." Mallory took a long drink of her whiskey. "I know you're leaving SVU, but I wanted to ask you one last favor. One last case for you to work on."

_ "What do we have?" _

"An 8-year-old boy. Beaten almost to death by his mother's boyfriend. He was probably tortured for months before that."

Zelena's breath caught in her throat and Mallory heard the noise of bewilderment and disgust on the other end of the line when the answer came.  _ "I'll stop by the police station tomorrow morning to take a look at the case." _

"Thanks."

Mallory put her cell phone on the coffee table and enjoyed the view from her backyard. From there, she could see the Hollywood sign on one side, and the ocean on the other. She finished that shot of whiskey and helped herself to another. Even the noise of the chaotic Los Angeles traffic was welcome at that moment and helped her to be distracted while enjoying the view.

(...)

After Mallory's call, Zelena decided to go after Ruby at the gym near their home. The brunette had texted her about two hours ago saying that she would stop by the gym to relax a little after their difficult case. It was common for Ruby to do this when a case was more complex or heavier, but Mallory's call made her very concerned. She knew that cases involving children were always the most complicated for the team. On the way to the gym she sent a message to Regina, asking how she and Emma were doing and also sent messages to the other members of the team. They were like family and cared for each other. It was only natural for her to do so.

Upon arriving at the gym Zelena went straight to the place where Ruby liked to train and it was not a surprise to find the brunette hitting the punching bag as if her life depended on it. Ruby had her hair tied up in a tight ponytail and wore a white sport bra. A layer of sweat covered her body and for a moment Zelena was mesmerized by the way the muscles in her back and arms moved with each punch, but when the brunette turned and Zelena saw that she wasn't wearing gloves, she ran up to Ruby. "Hey," She hugged the brunette from behind, holding her arms. "I got you." Zelena whispered. "I'm here."

Ruby turned in the redhead's arms and hugged her tightly, burying her face in her neck. "He's just a child, Zel."

"I know, darling." Zelena stroked the brunette's hair and kissed the top of her head. "Mallory called me just now. She asked me to work on this case. I said yes."

Ruby just nodded and hugged the redhead tighter. She let the tears flow freely down her face as the sobs rattled her body completely.

(...)

It was almost midnight and Mallory was still sitting in one of the comfortable armchairs in her backyard. On the coffee table next to her was a package of Japanese takeaway and a bottle of whiskey, which was now almost half empty. "I think I better take a shower and try to get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." She grunted, but made no move to get up.

Mallory stared at the unlit cell phone in her hand for a few minutes, lost in thought and trying to forget the images she had seen on that terrible day. She took a long drag on her cigar before taking another sip of whiskey and was about to put the phone on the coffee table when the screen lit up with a message. It was a message from Dr. Manning.  _ 'He didn't make it.' _ "Fuuuuuuck!" Mallory got up and threw the glass of whiskey against the wall. The glass shattered and the liquid ran down the wall, staining the painting, but she couldn't care less at that moment. She dropped to her knees in the grass and sobs washed over her body.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How are you? Did you have a good Christmas? I hope that despite everything, yes.
> 
> Sorry for the delay with this chapter, but as you can imagine, it is as intense as the previous one. I don't know if you watched the documentary on Netflix, and I honestly don't blame you if the answer is no. Watching again to be able to decide how to write this chapter was just as painful as the first time.
> 
> Anyway, let's get to it!
> 
> This chapter contains heavy descriptions of child abuse. So, if it's something sensitive for you and you prefer to skip it, I understand.
> 
> ((I have no words to thank you for your love and support with this fic. Each comment from you makes me very happy and makes me want to continue. We have 8 more chapters to go before the end of the story. We're getting close to important events.))
> 
> Sorry for possible mistakes. As you know I don't have a beta.

Zelena woke up in the middle of the night with her cell phone ringing. She picked it up quickly and answered it, without even looking at who was calling. The day had been emotionally draining for Ruby and she didn't want the brunette to wake up. "Hello?" She said sleepily.

_ "Zelena." _ Mallory's voice was hoarse on the other side.  _ "Sorry to call at this hour." _

"No problem." The redhead got up from the bed, careful not to disturb Ruby's sleep. "What happened?"

_ "Miguel." _ Mallory choked on a sob.  _ "The boy from the case we talked to earlier... he didn't make it." _

"Oh, shit." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Are you going to the hospital or the police station now?"

_ "No." _ Mallory sighed.  _ "I called the forensic officer and asked for Miguel's body to be released so Sabine can do the autopsy. They said that as soon as the doctor who was looking after him released the body, he would be sent to us." _

"So it should still take at least two days."

_ "Kind of like that." _

"Okay." Zelena sighed heavily. "I'll come to the police station with Ruby tomorrow morning and get everything you have about him and what happened to be able to set up the case."

_ "Thank you, Zelena." _

"You're welcome, Mal." The redhead massaged her temples. "And Mallory, I'm going to get the death penalty for these bastards."

_ "I expected no less from you, Zelena." _ Mallory smiled weakly.  _ "Thank you and again, sorry to call in the middle of the night." _

"It's okay, Mal. Try to get some rest. The next few days are going to be intense."

(...)

Mallory stared at the phone screen after he hung up on Zelena. She wanted to call Marian and hear the woman's voice, as that might soothe her, but she didn't want to disturb her. Although their relationship has developed and grown in the past few weeks, she was not sure if that sort of thing was allowed between them.

Maybe she should call Regina and break the news. It would be better for the brunette to tell Emma about Miguel than to find out on TV, radio or something. She knew they were all upset by the case, but Emma and Ruby seemed to have been the most affected. That was one of the reasons she called Zelena. She knew that the redhead would find the best way to tell Ruby what happened and to comfort her before going to work.

With a heavy sigh Mallory dialed Regina's number and waited.

"Mal?" Regina's voice sounded sleepy from the other side. "It's everything okay?"

"I- I don't know." Mallory said sincerely. "Is Emma asleep?"

"Yes." Regina looked at the blonde sleeping peacefully beside her. She stroked Emma's face gently and carefully removed the blanket from her, leaving the bed silently. Even on the phone, Regina could feel the tension in Mallory and she had the impression that the conversation that would follow wouldn't be pleasant. She closed the bedroom door with a soft click and went into the living room. Upon arriving in the living room, Regina sat on the sofa and turned on the TV quietly. "What happened?"

"Miguel didn't make it." She preferred to rip off the band-aid quickly.

"Oh." Regina put her hand over her mouth and immediately felt tears pooling in her eyes. She knew there was a good chance that the boy would not resist. They all knew, but she still hoped for a miracle. "What are the next steps?" She asked after a few minutes.

"I asked that his body be sent to us so that Sabine can do the autopsy. Tomorrow morning we will get the information from the forensic team that went to the apartment after you left so Zelena can start setting up the case against those monsters. "

"It will be a long battle." Regina sighed.

"Perhaps." Mallory shook her head. "But with everything we have against them, I don't think it will be something that will drag on for too long."

"I hope not." Regina was seething with hatred and frustration, but unfortunately there was nothing they could do but get justice for Miguel. And that was what they would do.

(...)

Regina hung up the phone and had to fight with her whole being not to throw the phone against the wall in an attempt to appease some of her anger and frustration. Nothing would bring Miguel back. Destroying everything would not save him. Now they had to focus their forces on bringing justice to him. As long as Zelena was fighting in court, they would have to go on with their lives and fight to save as many other people as they could on a daily basis. Whenever they lost a victim the whole team was hit hard, but the brutality in Miguel's case was something they hadn't seen before.

Regina was lost in thought and did not notice when Emma approached.

"It's all right?" The blonde asked quietly so as not to startle her.

"Emma." Regina raised her head. Her eyes locked with Emma's.

"What happened?"

Regina bit her lip, trying to prevent more tears from falling, but it was impossible. She couldn't stop thinking about how they could have done it differently. How everyone involved could have done it differently and Miguel would be alive. She shook her head and licked her lips. "Mallory called."

"No." Emma took a step back and tears immediately streamed down her face.

"He didn't make it, Em." Regina choked on a sob. She stood up and wrapped the blonde in her arms before Emma hit the floor. "I got you." Regina whispered, stroking her hair and back. She sat on the floor with Emma still in her arms and they both wept for the boy they couldn't save.

(...)

"I would like to say good morning, but it is far from one." Mallory said when the entire team met in the conference room. "I would like to have different, better news, but unfortunately I got a call last night. An update on Miguel's condition." Mallory bit her lip to try to keep the tears from falling. She knew that her team would be devastated, just as she was. Just like Emma, Regina, Zelena and Ruby were already, and she had to be strong for them. "He did not resist the seriousness of the injuries inflicted by Alonso and died yesterday, around midnight."

The silence that followed was deafening. She could see their eyes becoming hollow and distant as tears fell down her cheeks without them even realizing it. Mallory hated seeing his team that way, but unfortunately it was part of the job. Of course, it was a thousand times worse when a child died, even more so in such a brutal way. Nothing in the world could explain that or make sense of it.

Killian looked at Emma and Regina and then at Ruby and Zelena. Even though he realized that they already knew the news, the devastation on their faces was the same as his. He turned to Daniel. His sweet and kind Daniel and saw the boy as devastated as all of them there. He had a heart of gold and always tried to see the good in people and tried to see the good in every situation. He never lost hope. Killian still did not understand how someone as good as Daniel had ended up working in the special victims unit. The horrors they saw daily was something that ended up changing people, hardening them. But not Daniel. Not your sweet Daniel. Killian slid her hand against his and intertwined their fingers, squeezing gently.

David buried his head in his hands and wept. He thought of Oliver, happy and safe at home and how thousands of children around the world did not live the same reality. He would never understand how parents could harm their own child. Such a thought was simply inconceivable. He just wanted to protect Oliver all the time. He felt a hand on his shoulder and raised his head. David accepted Killian's embrace and let his tears fall freely.

Lilith was looking lost and distant. She felt Mulan's hand on her arm and let herself be enveloped in her arms, but her mind was far away. She felt Mulan's tears wetting her hair and neck and hugged her tightly. Mulan could hardly show his feelings in front of so many people, or let himself be overwhelmed by emotions, but Lilith knew that this case was unlike anything they had worked on so far.

Since she received the news, Emma couldn't stop thinking about how it was possible that someone who was supposed to protect and care for had done something so terrible. She had gone to the boys' room and woken her nephew, and when her eyes met Henry's in the dark room the boy knew. He had hugged Emma tightly and comforted the blonde in silence while she cried. Regina had joined them and wrapped them both in her arms while she cried in silence. Roland had woken up and seen the scene, and even though he didn't understand what was going on, he joined in the group hug.

After talking to Mallory, Zelena had gone to the kitchen and helped herself to a glass of whiskey while debating whether to wake Ruby or wait for the morning to arrive, but the brunette had shown up in the kitchen to have a glass of water and seeing Zelena crying and drinking, she knew. Zelena wrapped Ruby in her arms and they both cried in silence until tiredness overcame them and they went back to bed.

(...)

After the team calmed down, they went down to breakfast and Granny immediately knew that something very bad had happened. She had already seen them tired and discouraged, but never devastated like that.

They tried to protest and tell her that they were not hungry, but the woman refused to let them spend the day with coffee alone. She served scrambled eggs, bacon, French toast, yogurt with granola, coffee and juice. "I don't know what's going on, but from the look on your faces I can say it's rough, but you won't be able to go any further if you aren't fed." Granny said gently.

"Thank you, Granny." They said in unison, and although they were not very hungry, they knew better than to upset the old woman.

(...)

While the team was feeding to face the day, Marian went to Mallory's office. She had woken up in the middle of the night and found Emma and Regina crying in the middle of the room. They had told her what had happened and although Marian wanted to call the Captain and check on her, she thought it was better not to. Marian knocked on the door and waited.

"You may come in." Mallory's voice sounded hoarse and tired from the other side.

"Hi." Marian offered a shy smile.

"Hey." Mallory smiled weakly.

"I heard what happened." She bit her bottom lip. "Emma and Regina told me last night." Marian uncertainly approached the Captain's table. "Why didn't you call me?" She didn't want to sound inquisitive, but she was really concerned about the blonde. She had seen her friends state with the news and could only imagine how Mallory was doing.

"I didn't know if I should." Mallory admitted. "I didn't mean to look weak or- I don't know." She shook her head. "Clingy. It was late and I assumed you were already asleep. I didn't want to bother you."

"You will never look weak to me, Mallory." Marian said firmly. "I know you're used to handling everything yourself, but you don't have to. I'm here for you. I know how hard this job is and I know what it can do with you if you don't share the weight with someone." She approached Mallory's table and sighed contentedly when the woman wrapped her arms around her waist and brought her close, resting her head against her belly. Marian stroked Mallory's hair and felt the woman's tears wet her shirt.

"If you had seen his condition, Marian." Mallory sobbed. "He hardly looked like a child with all those bruises in his body."

"Emma and Regina told me about it." Marian said quietly. "They said that the chances of him enduring were practically nil, but that they still hoped for a miracle." She pulled away just enough to look the blonde in the eye. "I know that you will do justice for him. As you always do for each of the people who cross your path." She wiped Mallory's tears and leaned down, kissing the Captain quickly. "Maybe you can come by after work and we can talk while we have a drink."

"I would like this."

"Me too." Marian smiled. "Now go get these bastards." She kissed Mallory again and left her office.

(...)

In the middle of the morning, Delko, from the forensics team, met the team of special victims and they met with him in the conference room. Delko was accompanied by two co-workers: Wolf and Calleigh. Together they presented all the evidence and evidence they had collected from Pilar's home during the night.

"There was so much blood on the walls and doors that we almost ran out of tapes for demarcation." Calleigh said. "We also found blood in the bathroom and in the living room. There was a hole in the wall, probably where Alonso hit Miguel on the head. We still have to do some tests, but I'm sure it fits."

Mallory and the team listened in silence to the horrors that Delko and his co-workers were describing. The more they found out, the more absurd that crime became.

"We also found that Miguel slept in a closet in his mother's room, tied up and with a handkerchief in his mouth." Wolf said. "There are also two baseball bats. Both contain blood - which we have already tested and the result came back as Miguel's. We need to wait for the autopsy to confirm, but due to the amount of blood on the bats, we think he was beaten with him constantly."

"We make everything available to you so that you can set up the case and take it to court." Delko bit his lip. "Please make sure these monsters never get out of prison again."

"We will." Zelena hissed.

(...)

Sabine had never felt so angry and sad at the same time during an autopsy. What she was seeing in that poor little boy made her want to hunt down those responsible and send them to hell. It took two days before she could finally complete the autopsy, as she had to catalog each of the injuries. And there were many. She had never seen such brutality before. Not even in an adult.

She would remember forever when they brought Miguel to her. Mallory had anticipated a few things and warned her that it would be difficult, but Sabine didn't think it would be that difficult. Every child autopsy she did was painful and made her rethink about her work, but this was by far the one that had most impacted her. When she finished her work, Sabine pulled a chair over to the side of the table where Miguel was sitting and sat beside him. She held his cool little hand gently and said a prayer. At least now he would be at peace. Sabine couldn't imagine the hell this little boy had been in front of her for the past few months. Every day of his life during the time he was with his mother and her boyfriend had been painful for him. Sabine wiped her tears and called Mallory to inform her that she was done. The Captain asked her to go to the conference room to share the details of the autopsy with them and also to send a copy to Zelena.

"This is not going to be easy to hear." Sabine said as soon as everyone was seated on the chairs.

A few days had passed since Miguel's death and they were doing their best to have all the evidence and evidence gathered as quickly as possible so that they could bring them to trial soon.

"There are multiple, bilateral rib fractures, In other words, fractures on both sides of the chest, right and left, of variable ages, of different ages" Sabine took a deep breath. "We also have the thymus gland. It is a gland in the throat, upper chest area of children, and young people. It's located right up here." Sabine put her hand over the region just below the outside to show where it was. "Inside the rib cage in the front, and in a child eight years old, that's quite a large, plump, white, soft gland that weighs 35 to 50 grams, sometimes even a hundred grams. In Miguel's case, the thymus gland was barely even there. It was extremely shriveled and thin, and weighed only ten grams. It's called stress atrophy and that means he's been under severe emotional and physiological stress for a long period of time, meaning months."

"So you're saying that it wasn't a single event that led to Miguel's death?" Killian leaned forward on the table.

"No, Killian." Sabine shook his head sadly. "It was months of torture. You are interrogating family members, right?"

"Yes." Mallory nodded. "We are going to interrogate his older siblings today."

"I talked to the staff of the forensic team and sent a few more things for them to analyze just so we can have confirmation, but the content I found in his stomach felt like cat sand. The boy didn't have any food in his stomach, or fat stored in the body. Just what looks like cat litter. "

"Are you saying that they fed him cat litter?" Mulan looked at her incredulously.

"It seems to me, yes."

"My God." Mulan shook her head.

"I also found abrasion marks on his face and torso. Several bruises on his face; forehead and chin. There are hot spoon marks on his left leg. His right palm is burned and all fingers are injured. He probably tried to fight." Sabine took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling in an attempt to stop the tears that were gathering in her eyes from falling. "He also has whip marks across his chest, bb gun marks all over his body, and his ankles seem to have been kept tied. So are his wrists."

"This is what the forensics people said about him being kept tied up." Lilith said absently.

"He was choked, and there are multiple fractures to the skull. Of different ages." Sabine went on. "He has a subdural hematoma, which was bleeding inside his head, caused by blunt trauma."

(...)

After hearing Sabine, the team continued to interrogate Miguel's family, including his younger brothers. They also called Miguel's teacher and the social workers involved in the case.

"I want their blood." Zelena hissed as she watched the testimony of one of the social workers through the glass. "If they had done their job, perhaps Miguel would be alive. I will ensure that they never again put another child's life at risk with their neglect and irresponsibility."

"We are not going to rest until we get them all behind bars." Mallory nodded.

"Hey, boss." Daniel called. "I think you better see this." He gestured for them to follow him to where the detectives' tables were located and there was also a TV there.

On TV a reporter was in front of the housing complex where Miguel lived. She was breaking the news about his death and how it happened. The reporter seemed to have many details about the case, which made Mallory angry. "This is going to be hell."

"In a short time these vultures will be outside wanting answers and information." Zelena said thoughtfully. "It will be like in that case of the disappearance of that little girl; Madeleine McCann."

"The media is brutal, and with all the access to social media nowadays, this will spread so that we will have to be more careful than usual. The internet can be a blessing, or a real hell." Mallory sighed. "I will alert the team." She turned to Zelena and Daniel. "Ask Eugenia to put more officers at the front desk and be alert to the arrival of reporters."

They nodded and headed for the front desk while Mallory returned to the area where the interrogation rooms were located.

"When's the first time that you saw something really bad at home happen to Miguel?" Emma asked his older brother. She was interrogating the boy while Regina was talking to one of the social workers. There were so many people to be questioned that Mallory thought it best to separate the team so they could do it faster.

"I've seen him pick Miguel up and choke him."

"Okay, so is Miguel standing up?"

"Yeah."

"And Alonso picks him up how?"

"It was like ..." The boy looked around, thinking of the best way to explain.

"You can stand up and show me, that's fine." Emma said softly.

The boy nodded and stood up. He went to the wall and showed how Alonso did it. "He would pick him up... like, he'd have him right here." Rafael said. He put his hand on the wall at his waist to indicate how it was happening. "And then he'd have him up there 'cause he was tall, so..." Rafael raised his hand over his head.

"So he put him against the wall?"

"Yes."

"And would he hold his hand against Miguel's neck?"

"Yes."

"One hand or two?"

"One."

"And would Alonso pick him up off his feet?"

"Yeah."

"Like, how high off his feet?"

"I think, like, his feet would be, like, up here." Rafael stood up towards his head to indicate how high Alonso was lifting Miguel.

(...)

"Miguel used to clean the kitty litter." His sister, Maria, said to Killian. "And Miguel used to say he was done, so Alonso would go check and the whole kitty litter was peed on and he would say,  _ 'Pick it up right, or I'll make you eat it'. _ "

"And what did Miguel do?"

"When Miguel didn't pick it up right, he said,  _ 'Get in this corner and eat it' _ ."

"Really?" Killian blinked. If Sabine hadn't told him about this detail, he would have been shocked by the information. "And did he eat?"

"He had to."

"What would happen if he didn't?"

"Alonso would beat him."

Killian swallowed and continued with the interrogation. They knew it was a heavy case of child abuse, but hearing the children tell those things along with the evidences they had is that they were realizing how horrible the case really was.

"How were Miguel's teeth knocked out?" Killian asked, remembering what Sabine had said. With each new fact about this case, he felt an almost uncontrollable urge to personally go to prison and send those two monsters straight to hell.

"With a bat. My mom hit him with the bottom side

of the bat in the teeth, and, you know, they got knocked out."

"Was he crying?"

"Yes."

"Was he on the ground?" Killian was doing his best to keep track of his emotions and remember all the information Sabine and Delko had provided for them.

"Yes."

"Did they take him to the doctor or the dentist?"

"No."

"Ever?" As much as he knew that Pilar and Alonso were two despicable monsters, it shocked him. What kind of parents never take their children to the doctor when they get hurt?

"Nope."

"Maria, what is this?" He went to the next table and picked up an object that was in a plastic bag.

"Pepper Spray."

"Whose is it?"

"My mom's boyfriend." Maria waved her hands nervously.

"One of the things for being a security guard?"

"Yes."

"Did he ever do anything with that, that you remember?"

"I remember them both, my mom and her boyfriend, putting Miguel inside the bathtub and my mom's boyfriend spraying him in the face with pepper spray."

"What did Miguel do?"

"He started crying and trying to get out of the bathroom."

"Was he able to get out?"

"No, they had locked the door."

Killian was perplexed at the little girl in front of him. Pilar and Alonso's level of evil was frightening. Abusive and unbelievable. The trial would take days. Weeks. Maybe months. He shook his head and stood up. "Let's take a break, okay?" Killian tried to force a smile. "Here, eat this." He slid a sandwich, an apple and juice in Maria's direction. "I'll be right back."

When he left the room he nearly ran into Mallory. "How are you?" She asked worriedly.

"I need some air."

"I suggest you go to the roof. Reporters are starting to arrive."

"It has already hit the media?"

"Yes." Mallory sighed. "Go get some air and rest for about ten minutes. Then come back and finish the interrogation. These kids need to rest too."

"Okay, boss." Killian nodded. "Thanks."

(...)

"Did they ever call him gay?" Emma asked Rafael. The boy had mentioned this earlier and she kept thinking about it.

"Yes."

"Your mom, her boyfriend or both?"

"Both."

"Did Alonso call him gay a lot?"

"Yes."

"So, sometimes he'd put makeup on Miguel's bruises?"

"Yes."

"Sometimes he would put Miguel in a cold bath to help get bruises to go away."

"Yes."

"Did Miguel get cold?"

"Yes."

"Was he ever put anywhere after the cold bath?"

"Inside the box."

Emma looked at Rafael in disbelief. Over the years of working in the special victims unit she had come across several types of monsters, but Pilar and Alonso seemed to be on another level. She didn't remember seeing anything like this before. "So, I noticed you had two, two beds in your room, right?" Emma asked, remembering the day she went to Miguel's house with Killian and Regina.

"Yes."

"But your brother was in that box most of the time." It wasn't a question. The staff of the forensic team had told them that Miguel probably spent most of his time inside what appeared to be a dressing table.

"Yes."

"He slept in that box."

"Yes."

"Sometimes during the day too?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember how they put him in there?"

"They put him in with handcuffs." Rafael lowered his head.

"Were the handcuffs, were they on him, or were they on the outside?"

"Outside."

"So, the two little metal handles?"

Rafael nodded.

"Did they do anything to keep him talking or from saying things?"

"They wrapped a bandana around his mouth."

"Sorry, what did they wrap?"

"A bandana."

"Okay."

"Did they put anything in his mouth?"

"Sometimes a sock."

"Is it possible that they would hide him there sometimes?"

"Yes, several times, actually."

"Who was they hiding him from, you know?"

"Social workers, when they came. Or the cops." Rafael shrugged, uncomfortable.

"So sometimes when social workers came over, Alonso would put him in there and kind of hide him, gag him?"

"Both, him and my mom."

"Your mom and Alonso?" Emma took a deep breath. At that moment, the memory of the day they visited the house hit her hard. She remembered Killian talking about a locked room and what seemed like muffled noises, but that he wasn't sure and that they had no reason or mandate to enter there. If they had followed their instincts... They could have saved Miguel.

"Yes."

Emma was taken out of her thoughts by Rafael's voice. She took a deep breath and concentrated to continue the interrogation. "Was Miguel hungry?" She remembered what Sabine said, about his stomach being empty.

"Yes."

"Did you try to give him anything?"

"A banana."

"And did Miguel get hungry often?"

"All the time. My mom and her boyfriend rarely let him eat."

"Did you try to give him a banana when he was in the box?" Emma shook her head.

"Yes."

"So even though the handcuffs were on the box, were you able to get a bit of space in there to squeeze in the banana?"

"Yes."

"How did Miguel go to the bathroom?"

"Inside the box." Rafael raised his head and looked Emma in the eye. There was so much sadness and guilt there that it made the blonde's heart ache, but she had to continue.

"Did they ever make Miguel clean?"

"Yes."

"Did Alonso make him clean it up sometimes?"

"Yes."

(...)

Cora was in the kitchen preparing lunch when her favorite program was interrupted by the news. A reporter was standing in front of a police station, and she knew that was where her daughter worked. Immediately she stopped what she was doing and turned the TV up. In the next moment Henry was entering the kitchen. They exchanged a look and she realized that he knew something.

"They are fine." He said as if reading her thoughts. "But they're working on a heavy case. Worse than anything we've seen, Cora." He shook his head. "The things they are saying on TV that they did to this little boy ..."

Cora turned her attention to the TV and felt her heart squeeze as the woman on the other side of the screen told about Miguel's case and the barbarities that his mother and her boyfriend had done with him over the months. "My God, Henry." Cora covered her mouth. "What kind of monster does that?"

"You said it all, my dear. Monsters." He approached her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm going to call Regina to see how they are doing."

"Do this, dear." Cora nodded absently. She watched Henry leave the kitchen and took a deep breath when she was alone again. She filled a glass with water and drank. This was crazy. Absurd. In all the years that she and Henry served in the police they have never seen anything like it. They were used to dealing with the worst scum on the face of the earth, but it seems that these two were something else.

(...)

"Honey, come here." The man called from the living room. "You need to see this."

"What's it?" The woman came from the backyard. The dirt-soaked hands from the garden she was cleaning. Her eyes immediately fixed on the TV, recognizing that place she hadn't been in for years. "She is fine?"

"Yes." The man replied, but a sob caught in his throat.

"What the fuck?" The other man came from one of the rooms. His expression was a mixture of pain and anger. "Are you seeing this too?"

"Yes." The man in the living room shook his head. "It is unbelievable that parents would do this to their children. Or to any child."

"Any news from  _ her _ ? Did you see her on the news?"

"No. Only Mallory is talking to reporters." He sighed.

"We need to know how she's doing."

"And what do you suggest? A phone call?" He hissed.  _ "We can't." _

"Call that detective. Tell him to find out how she's doing."

"And what good will that do for us?"

"Either you do that or I take the next flight over there." The woman snarled.

"Fine." He sighed.

(...)

Emma was sitting on the edge of the roof and looking at the beach. She took a long drag on her cigarette and let it out slowly. Emma closed her eyes and enjoyed the gentle breeze from the sea. The day was hot, like most days in Los Angeles, but it was better than rain. Since this affair had started, she couldn't stop thinking about Henry and Roland and how she wanted them to have a good life, that they were happy. She would do anything to guarantee those boys that.

Emma noticed steps coming towards her and turned back to see who she was. A faint smile formed on her lips when she saw Regina walking towards her. She liked to go there and look at the city, especially the beach. It soothed her. Not as much as the brunette who was sitting next to her now, but still.

"Hey." Regina said quietly. Her gaze was on the beach as well. "My parents called. They just saw the news and wanted to know how we are doing."

"Like shit." Emma took another long drag on her cigarette.

"I know this is something that helps you in times of stress, and I understand that." Regina said softly. "But I hope it won't become a habit again."

"Don't worry." Emma sighed. "I know I have smoked quite a bit lately, but I'm not going to let it become a habit again." She slid a hand over Regina's thigh and squeezed it gently. "I know I can't." Emma finished that cigarette and turned to look at the brunette. "You said your parents called. How are they doing?"

"Shocked. Worried." Regina shook her head. "They want us to spend the weekend there as soon as possible."

"I want the same thing." Emma sighed. "But I don't want to leave the city before the trial is over. I want to be there when that damn son of a bitch is sentenced to death."

"At this point I would say you and the whole world." Regina shook her head. "Daniel was showing me how news of what happened to Miguel spread around the world. People are angry. They want justice just as much as we do. People are protesting and demonstrating all over the world. Social media is seething with it."

"It better be that way." Emma said thoughtfully. "The pressure this is generating will prevent them from getting away with it. It will bring the death penalty to that bastard."

(...)

Almost two weeks had passed since Miguel's death, but Zelena finally had everything she needed to bring the case to court. She had called Peter, a longtime friend and staunch prosecutor to help her with this case. She just wanted to get this over with and do justice to that little boy and maybe Ruby and the rest could get some rest. Have a peaceful night's sleep. Zelena had never seen them so shaken by a case before.

She and Peter had made a strong case against Alonso Berrocal and Pilar Santolaria. All that evidence provided by the forensics team, Sabine, Doctor Manning and the paramedics... those monsters are over.

Zelena knew that it would be cruel to make Miguel's brothers go through it again, but she had no other way. They would have to testify. Just like the teacher and everyone who crossed Miguel's life. She knew it would be a long and brutal trial and was grateful to have someone to return to at the end of the day.

In the days that followed, during the trial, dozens of people were called to testify. From the teacher who had gone to the police station to report Miguel's abuse to Sabine, who had done his autopsy. There was not a day when emotions were not on edge.

"This is a wood club. Those red stickers are pointing to red-brown stains that I had visualized on the wood bat or club, and it tested positive for blood. The DNA profile from the wooden club

was a single-source profile that matched the profile of Miguel Santolaria. This is the black bat that I analyzed in the laboratory. The blue arrows in this case are pointing to red-brown stains that I had visualized on the bat. They tested positive for blood." Calleigh from the forensic team told those present at the Court.

"And did you do a conducted comparison of each of the weapons profiled to a known sample?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Take the first one, the black bat. Did it come back to a match to a known sample?"

"Yes, it did."

"Who did it match?"

"The DNA profile from the samples on this DNA table matched the profile from Miguel Santolaria."

Calleigh's testimony continued for a while and then they called Sabine to talk about what she had found during the autopsy. She repeated all the horrors she had told Mallory and her team a few weeks ago, and Zelena watched the jury's reaction as she described Miguel's condition. They were appalled. Shocked. Sad. Angry. She understood that feeling well.

"Could all of those injuries have been caused by falling off a bike?" Zelena asked when Sabine finished her account.

"Not."

"Were all the injuries that you found, would they be attributed to accidental events?"

"Not."

"Miguel's death was caused by sequelae of blunt force trauma and child neglect." Sabine stared at Zelena and then the jury. She wanted them to be sure that Miguel's death wasn't an accident or a moment of uncontrolled anger from those monsters.

"What is the... what does 'sequelae' mean?"

"Consequences."

"And what is the basis for that opinion, Dr. Sabine?" Zelena asked.

"That is that I saw Miguel had suffered these injuries over a period of weeks or months, and he had not received any medical treatment for them."

"Were you able to determine the manner of death?" Zelena knew that with that last answer there would be no more doubts.

"Yes. The manner of Miguel's death was homicidal."

(...)

After almost two weeks of trial, the time has finally come for the jury to discuss its verdict. Everyone was apprehensive, because although there was no lack of evidence about what Miguel had been through for months, the death penalty was still controversial, even in cases like this. It took the jury two days to reach a decision, as one of the jurors was not convinced that Alonso had done it premeditatedly.

Mallory and his team were sitting in the courtroom. Their hearts racing and their hands sweating as they waited for an answer. When the officer got up to read the jury's verdict, the entire team was practically on the edge of their seats.

"All right, Mr. Clark, if you would read the verdict." The judge asked.

"In the Superior Court of California, County of Los Angeles, Department 108, People of the State of California vs. Alonso Berrocal, we the jury in the above entitled action, having found the defendant Alonso Berrocal guilty of the crime of murder in the first degree, and having found the special circumstance to be true, fix the penalty at death."

Zelena swayed visibly in relief when the death penalty sentence was given to Alonso Berrocal. They did it.

Behind her, on the benches, it was possible to hear sighs and sobs and she knew they were coming not only from Mallory's team, but also from the doctors and paramedics who helped Miguel that fateful night. Zelena turned around and saw not only Miguel's relatives, but everyone involved in this case, crying. She and Peter were in tears. When the judge hit the gavel three times with the final decision, everyone wept. Nobody smiled. There was no gratification. Justice was done, but that wouldn't bring Miguel back.

While the police were taking Alonso away, Zelena and Peter got up and hugged each other. Relief and tears washed over both of them. She released Peter and went to Ruby. Zelena kissed the brunette's temple and hugged her tight. "We did it, my love."

Although there was no real gratification in that, they were relieved. Relieved that those guilty of that horrendous crime would be punished. The entire team hugged and cried in the minutes that followed Alonso's sentence.

A few days later the sentence of Pilar Santolaria and the social workers was revealed. Pilar had been sentenced to life imprisonment, and social workers to different years in prison, in addition to never being able to exercise the function again.

(...)

A week after the verdict, the team finally got a weekend off and they decided to spend that weekend together. They organized and left for Carmel.

"Are you sure about that?" Regina stopped Emma before she got in the car. They were going to stay in the house where the blonde had lived until her family died and this would be the first time that she would spend more than a few minutes there.

"I don't want to disturb your parents." Emma bit her bottom lip.

"You know that even with so many people it would hardly be a nuisance for them." Regina stroked Emma's face gently. "They would love it. Besides, you know my mom. She is going to create drama because we are not staying there."

"I know." Emma laughed. "But my parents 'house is next to your parents'."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I can handle Cora and Henry Mills, don't worry." Emma offered her first genuine smile in weeks. "Now let's get going because the trip is long and we have three children with us." Emma leaned forward and kissed Regina's lips quickly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Regina smiled.

"Now get in that car so we can go." Emma slapped the brunette's ass and ran to the driver's side, getting into the car before Regina had a chance to fight back.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will answer the previous comments tomorrow, guys.
> 
> I know this year was crap, but I still wish you all a happy new year. May the next year be better in every way.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the updates have been taking a while, but I'm trying, guys. It is more and more difficult to keep writing, because my computer is on the verge of stopping completely, and it works for less hours each day. 
> 
> I have alternated between writing on the laptop and on the cell phone, it depends on which one will work on the day and for how long. So, I apologize for the possible mistakes. 
> 
> I have no words to thank you for your affection and patience with this story and with me. Know that I always try to bring the best for you in each chapter.

Emma parked the car outside her old home in Carmel and sighed.

Beside her, Regina watched her carefully, ready to get out of the car and tell the others that they would stay at her house if necessary. She knew that spending the weekend here would not be easy for the blonde, and she still didn't understand why Emma had insisted on it. They could easily settle into her house without having to arouse painful memories for the blonde, but Emma was stubborn as a stalled mule. Regina sighed internally and placed a hand on Emma's thigh gently. "Hey." She called out softly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just need a minute." Emma smiled weakly and rested her head on the steering wheel. She took a few deep breaths and then turned to Regina. "Come on."

"Promise me that if it gets too much you will tell me." Regina held Emma's face gently, her thumb caressing the blonde's jaw.

"I promise." Emma said softly.

"Okay." Regina leaned over the console to kiss Emma.

They got out of the car and went over to where Mallory and Marian were waiting for them. Henry and Roland were still stuck in the seats in the back seat.

Marian exchanged a worried look with Mallory and alternated between Emma and Regina. "Are you sure?" She asked Emma.

"Yes." The blonde replied with a shaky breath. "I need to do this, and nothing better than doing it with all of you here to distract me."

"Emma," Mallory bit her bottom lip. Worry plastered all over her face.

"It's okay, Mal." Emma put a hand on the Captain's arm. "I need you to believe that I can do this."

"I believe it, Emma." The Captain said seriously. "And I know you have Regina, but if you need to talk-"

"I know, Cap." Emma smiled. "I'll go to your room in the middle of the night and interrupt your lovemaking session."

Marian felt her cheeks flush and mumbled something under her breath.

"So, is this where you hide when you need peace?" Zelena's voice broke before Emma could say anything else that would make her friend uncomfortable.

"Yeah, this is it." Emma turned to the redhead and smiled.

"It is breathtaking." Zelena said looking around. "I understand now why you guys like to come here so much."

"Regina! Emma!" Cora Mills' voice echoed, attracting their attention.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Regina laughed when she saw her mother coming towards them with puppy eyes.

"Cora!" Emma smiled and wrapped the woman in a tight hug.

"It's nice to see you, even if you don't want us around." Cora sniffed when the blonde pulled away. "I understand that you are with your friends-"

"Cora." Emma raised her eyebrow at the woman. "We're staying in the house next to yours."

"But you could stay at my house."

"Coraaa!" Henry had managed to break free of his car seat and get out of the car. He ran to meet the older woman and she bent down to hug him.

"Hello my dear." She stroked his hair affectionately. "How was the trip?"

"Good, Roland and I slept all the way."

"Oh." Cora raised an eyebrow and shifted her gaze between the women before her. "So, girls, are you sure you don't want to stay with us?"

"We don't want to disturb you." Emma licked her lips nervously.

"You hardly get in the way. And we love having a full house." Cora literally pouted.

Emma knew that Cora was worried about her and was very grateful for the care, but it was about time that she faced her demons. "I know." Emma gently squeezed the older woman's shoulder. "How about we do it this way: do we settle down here and go to your house to spend the day by the pool?"

"Perfect!" Sergeant Henry replied before Cora could mumble something. "I have a few things there, I think we can prepare a barbecue."

Zelena, Ruby, Mallory and the others - who had gotten out of their cars and joined them - watched everything in silence. They had met the Mills on a few occasions, but never something so informal.

"So it's settled." Regina moved between Cora and Emma. "See you soon."

(...)

Emma put the key in the lock on the front door and closed her eyes for a moment. She took a deep breath and opened it.

Regina put her hand on Emma's back gently. A silent reminder that she was there in case the blonde needed it.

Emma walked to the large living room and soon her friends stood in front of her waiting for directions. "Okay, guys." Emma took a deep breath. "There is a house by the pool, with two bedrooms. Some of you can stay there. Here, in the main house, there are three bedrooms. Regina and I will stay in my old bed room and whoever wants to stay here can take the other two." Emma was trying not to think about it too much. About how the other two rooms in the main house belonged to Elsa and their parents. She was trying not to be overwhelmed by the memories.

"Mallory and I can have one of the rooms here." Marian offered.

"Sure." Emma's expression softened.

"Is it okay if Zel and I get the other bedroom here?" Ruby was watching Emma intently. She had met the blonde about a year before her family died and wondered how difficult that must be for her.

"Sure, Rubs."

"So we take the pool house." Killian smirked, his gaze on Daniel.

"Oh God." David grunted. "Can I sleep in your living room, Em?"

"Killian said he's going to keep it low, didn't he?" Emma smiled wickedly.

"What about you, Swan? Can you keep it low?" Killian countered with a sly smile.

"Okay." Mulan held up her hands. "We are all going to behave and keep low." She looked seriously at Emma, Regina and Killian. "Lilith and I are staying at the pool house with you."

"David, you and Oliver can stay here. There's a guest room at the end of the hall." Regina interrupted before an argument started.

"Oh true." Emma smiled sheepishly. "I had completely forgotten." She felt her face turn red.

"It's okay, Em." David arranged Oliver into his arms.

"Marian, can you take them over to the pool house and show them around?" Regina asked when she saw that Emma seemed lost in her thoughts.

"Sure." The brunette exchanged a worried look with Regina and Mallory, but just gestured for the others to follow her.

"Emma, dear." Regina said gently. "Shall we settle down? My mom will come after us if we take too long."

(...)

When the team finally arrived at the Mills' house, Sergeant Henry already had some meat on the grill and Cora had prepared some drinks to serve them while Rihanna played on the speakers. 

"They had planned this, didn't they?" Emma whispered to Regina when she saw everything arranged in the backyard.

"You know what my parents are like." Regina shrugged. She slid her hand into Emma's and squeezed it gently.

Henry and Roland were practically running ahead of them while the rest of the team followed behind. Merry Took happily following Henry and Roland. They ran to Cora and Sarg. Henry, and gave them a brief hug before jumping into the pool. Merry Took tried to stop, but his paws slipped on the floor and he fell into the pool with the boys.

Emma shook her head, laughing, as Regina ran to get the poor puppy out of the pool.

"Emma!" Henry shouted from the pool. The red and green buoys around his arms kept him above the water. "Can we go surfing tomorrow?"

"I don't know buddy." Emma exchanged a brief look with Regina and Mal. "We have to go home tomorrow. We're only here for the weekend, remember?"

"And when are we going to have a vacation again?"

"Soon, buddy." Emma smiled.

"You are still coming with us, right?" Zelena asked.

"Yes, Zel."

"Great." The redhead smiled widely, her eyes shining with joy.

Cora approached them with a tray of drinks and each took something to drink.

Soon the team spread across the backyard. Mulan went to help Sarg. Henry on the grill while the others threw themselves into the pool.

"It's good to see you around here again, Captain." Cora smiled when Mallory came over to get some juice for Roland.

"At least this time the circumstances are better." Mallory smiled, her gaze trained on Emma.

"How is she?" Cora turned to look at the woman. "How are you all doing?"

"I think it was the most difficult case I've ever worked on, Cora." Mallory sighed. "But I am happy to have this team. They are like family, not just for me, but for each other."

"You really are quite a team." Cora squeezed the blonde's arm gently. "I'm glad you have each other."

"Me too." Mallory smiled. Her gaze moved to Marian and Roland.

"So, you and Marian, huh?" Cora wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"I still don't know how it happened exactly." Mallory chuckled. "I mean, I always admired Marian, but until recently I hadn't thought about that possibility."

"I'm glad it happened. You both deserve to be happy."

"Thank you, Cora."

"You're welcome, my dear." The older woman smiled. "Now go back to your girlfriend before she comes here to pick you up thinking I'm tormenting you."

Mallory nodded and went over to where Marian was. Roland jumped up and down and picked up the juice Mallory had brought him before running to where Henry was.

"Are you alright?" Marian asked when Mallory sat beside her at the edge of the pool and put her legs in the water.

"I am." Mallory smiled and leaned over to kiss the brunette. "It's nice to be able to relax a little, forget about work and enjoy good company." She rested her hands on the grass and leaned back.

Daniel swam to Killian, who was sitting on the edge of the pool with a drink in each hand. "I will never leave this place again." He laughed.

"I thought you liked the island." Killian pouted.

"Can we switch between there and here?" Daniel smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"We can do anything you want." Killian smiled and leaned over to kiss Daniel. "Here, take this. It's delicious." He handed the boy a glass with a colorful drink.

Regina smiled and stood up, going to where the iPod was and switched to a playlist, and soon the sexy, dancing Latin beats were echoing through the backyard. She held out a hand to Emma and the blonde raised an eyebrow at her, but then slid her hand into Regina's. She could barely remember the last time they went out to dance.

Regina slid one hand on Emma's waist and the other firmly against the blonde's. She smiled when Emma swallowed as she was brought closer to her body. "That used to be our song, but I don't think any of us really understood what that meant, did we?" Regina whispered as she danced with Emma.

Their movements were synchronized, as if they had been doing it all their lives.

Regina moved her hips from side to side in a way that made Emma dizzy. Because of the bathing suits Emma could feel every part of Regina's skin against hers and felt a warmth spread through her body that had nothing to do with the sun. When Regina and Emma danced, everyone stopped to watch.

Regina turned the blonde and brought her back in her arms, her leg sliding between Emma's as they moved together to the sound of Duele El Corazón, both whispering every word of the song they knew by heart.

Emma felt Regina's hand slide dangerously toward her ass and the brunette brought her closer again and then remembered that Regina had said something. "Y-yes." Emma stammered. "At that time we didn't understand how much this song meant to us. They were both alien to each other's feelings and we ended up thinking it was just fun. A song that we liked to dance together."

Regina nodded and smiled widely. Dancing with Emma now had a totally different feeling. She no longer needed to measure her gestures or worry about whether the blonde would notice if she got an erection while dancing. Of course, being half naked in the backyard with her best friends and the kids around her, she had to police herself about it, but still.

Another song started playing and Regina breathed a little relieved to see Ruby pulling Zelena to dance and Marian doing the same with Mallory. That way the attention would leave them and she could enjoy more. Regina closed her eyes and brought her face close to Emma's, singing softly to the blonde's ear. She felt a chill go through her body when Emma slid her hand down her back.

Emma slid one leg between Regina's and began to move sensuously to the beat of the music, and a smile painted her lips when she felt Regina's cock start to harden against her thigh.

Regina's eyes widened slightly as she felt her cock harden and looked at Emma. The blonde had a wicked smile on her lips and a sparkle in her eyes that sent chills down the brunette's body and all the blood on her body seemed to go to her cock. Regina pushed Emma gently and spun her around, bringing her back to her with the blonde's back pressed against her chest.

Emma moaned softly when she felt Regina's cock pressed against her ass. The brunette was playing low, but two could play that game. As Perro Fiel's rapping echoed through the backyard and Emma was completely pressed against Regina, she slowly moved her hips from side to side, purposefully rubbing her ass against Regina's hard cock. She smiled victoriously when the brunette let out a loud moan, which was drowned out by the music and in the next moment she felt Regina grab her by the waist and barely had time to scream before they fell into the pool. "That's not fair." Emma snorted, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"And do you think what you did was?" Regina hissed.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Emma raised her eyebrow defiantly.

"I'm going to the bathroom and I'm going to take care of this and you're going to be a good girl and wait for me here." Regina's eyes were dark with lust and her pupils dilated.

"Or you can let me go with you to take care of this for you." Emma licked her lips.

"You're not deserving my cock right now." Regina pressed Emma against the edge of the pool and made sure to push her hips against the blonde so she could feel how hard she was. "You did it on purpose, knowing that I would get hard-on. You were a bad girl and bad girls don't deserve a reward." Regina smiled when she saw Emma close her eyes when she moved her hips and her cock brushed against the blonde's pussy. Swimsuits being the only barrier between them. "The next time you want to play, make sure you don't lose."

Regina leaned on the edge of the pool and pulled her body up, giving Emma a beautiful view of her hard cock. 

"Fuck." Emma groaned and watched as Regina quickly crossed the backyard towards the bathroom.

(...)

Regina closed the bathroom door behind her with a heavy sigh. She looked at herself in the mirror for a moment and leaned against the wall and placed her hand on her hard cock, squeezing lightly a few times. A groan escaped her mouth and Regina threw her head back and closed her eyes, imagining it was Emma instead of her hand. She slid her hand into her swim trunks and moaned in relief as she held her throbbing cock in her hand. She squeezed hard, pulling once while her knees nearly buckled in relief. Regina let the images of moments ago invade her mind as her hand went up and down, caressing her hard cock and sensitive head. She usually took the time to set the mood, but her cock was throbbing. The pre-cum and the pool water created the perfect lubrication and soon Regina was stroking herself harder and faster. She let her mind wander and imagined Emma, legs spread and dripping, ready for her. Regina took her free hand to her breast and squeezed it over her bikini, moaning softly at the sensation. She imagined Emma's mouth around her cock as she pushed in and out, her soft, firm tongue caressing her cock and hitting the back of Emma's tight throat. It didn't take long and Regina came over her whole hand, and a little bit fell on her abdomen. "Fuck." She gasped, taking a few deep breaths. Emma was in big trouble. "Oh, she doesn't know what to expect." Regina murmured and leaned forward, turning on the tap to clean herself before heading back to the pool.

(...)

In the late afternoon Emma and Marian took Henry and Roland to bathe and put them to sleep. After spending the day playing, the boys were exhausted and it wouldn't take long for them to sleep.

Emma went up the stairs with Henry and headed for the bathroom. She scooped him up in her arms and opened the bathroom door with one hand. "Come on, buddy." Emma said softly. "We are going to shower you and put you to bed."

"Aunt Emma." Henry said sleepily. "Why don't you and Aunt Regina go to sleep here today?"

"Because we have visitors and we don't want to disturb the Mills."

"And are you going to stay in that house that we stopped in the morning?"

"Yes, buddy."

"Whose house is that?"

"It's ours, Hen." Emma sighed. She knew that she should have explained it to him before. "That is the house where your mother and I grew up."

"And why have we never stayed there before?"

"Because I miss your mom and our parents so much and staying there makes me think of them." Emma looked up to prevent the tears that had accumulated in her eyes from falling.

Henry looked at her for a few moments, many questions on the tip of his tongue, but he knew now was not the time. He saw Emma's eyes shining with unshed tears and he didn't want to upset his aunt any further. Instead of saying anything, he leaned over and wrapped his arms around Emma's neck, hugging her as best as a child could.

Emma closed her eyes tightly and felt the tears fall silently down her face. After a few minutes she pulled away and placed a kiss on the top of his head. Without saying anything she filled the tub and put Henry in it. The bath, as usual, took longer than she would have liked because the boy was playing in the water, but Emma wasn't going to rush him.

After finally getting him out of the water, Emma dried him and put his pajamas on. "There, buddy." She picked him up and carried him to the room he shared with Roland.

"Aunt Emma, are we going to surf tomorrow?" Henry asked hopefully.

"Let's see, buddy." She leaned over and kissed his forehead before pulling the sheet over his body. "Rest and behave, okay? If you need me, I'll be right there."

"Good night, Aunt Emma." Henry smiled sleepily.

"Good night, buddy."

(...)

When Emma came down, after finishing Henry's bath, Regina was waiting for her in the backyard. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just tired." Emma sighed.

"We can go to your place if you want." Regina stroked Emma's face gently.

"And are you going to give me a massage?" Emma raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"If you deserve it ..." Regina smirked. "You still need to redeem yourself earlier today."

"Oh, and I intend to do anything to redeem myself." Emma whispered, pressing her body to the brunette's.

"Get a room, you two." Cora grunted when she saw the scene. "And Regina, don't let your girlfriend down like you did earlier."

"Mother!" The brunette looked in horror at the older woman.

"See," Emma smiled victoriously. "Although embarrassing, you should be listening to your mother."

"I'm going to throw you two in the pool." Regina grunted.

"Good luck with that." Emma laughed.

"Cora, leave Regina alone." Sergeant Henry sighed.

"I'm just saying that it's not good to let your partner down." Cora shrugged.

"Oh my God." Regina groaned and shook her head. "See you tomorrow." Without giving Cora a chance to say anything else, she took Emma by the hand and started walking towards the blonde's house.

Upon arriving at Emma's house, they went straight to the blonde's old room. "So," Emma said nervously, standing in the middle of the room. Despite the memories that she was there, there was another feeling that was growing in the blonde's chest. Since she realized that she was in love with Regina, still in her adolescence, Emma imagined several times what it would be like if she had the courage to tell the brunette about how she felt and then all the moments they would live in that room, in that house. And now she was finally about to fulfill all her fantasies. Emma had never taken anyone to her room before, because in her mind it was a sacred place where she had lived some of the best moments of her life with the brunette. And she didn't want anyone to ruin that.

"We don't need to do anything, Em." Regina said after a while, when Emma remained silent.

"No, it isn't that." Emma laughed nervously. She took one of Regina's hands and held it between hers. "It's just- after so many years, I never thought this day would come."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I realized that I was in love with you, I decided that I would not bring anyone to my bedroom because it was like our sanctuary here, you know?" She licked her lips. "I wanted to save my bedroom for you. For a long time I imagined us here, making love or just fucking hard until dawn, but I never thought it would happen because I didn't have the courage to tell you how I felt." Emma squeezed Regina's hands gently. "And I know it may sound silly now, given that we've been together for months, but-"

"Nothing that is important to you can be silly to me." Regina interrupted her gently. She stroked the blonde's face and pulled her into a slow, sensual kiss.

Emma moaned softly when she felt Regina's tongue slide against hers and felt her heart race. This was really happening. After so many years. Emma felt Regina release her hands from hers and in the next moment the brunette's hands were roaming her body, slowly exploring each part. She moaned against Regina's lips when she felt her squeeze her ass and use that opportunity to propel her up, causing Emma to wrap her legs around her waist. Emma pushed her hips forward for contact; she could feel Regina's cock against her pussy and a moan escaped her lips.

"I love you." Regina whispered, captured Emma's lips in a slow kiss as she walked towards the blonde's bed. Regina placed her on the mattress, being careful to put all her weight on Emma. She rested one hand on the mattress, next to the blonde's head and with the other hand caressed her face. "You are the best part of me, and nothing, absolutely nothing that is important to you can be silly to me." Regina licked her lips. "I will make this moment a memorable one."

"Every moment with you is memorable." Emma said, her eyes locked on Regina's and her hands caressing the brunette's face. "I love you more than I can put into words and I can't imagine a life where you don't exist."

"You don't have to worry about imagining a life without me, because I'm not going anywhere." Regina kissed Emma's lips gently and began to distribute kisses over the blonde's jaw and neck, slowly loosening the knots on her bikini top. "You are the most beautiful, the most intelligent, the funniest woman." Regina was saying it as she distributed kisses over Emma's body, slowly moving towards her breasts. "And I love every part of you." She said and then wrapped her lips around the stiff nipple sucking and licking.

"Oh, fuck." Emma moaned and threw her head back.

Regina's tongue flickered over Emma's nipple before she caught it between her teeth and bit lightly. With her free hand she took the other breast and squeezed it, rolling her nipple between her thumb and index finger, making Emma moan louder.

Regina slowly made her way over Emma's body, loving every inch of exposed skin and giving more than necessary attention to the blonde's most sensitive spots. When she finally reached Emma's cunt, the blonde was already a shaky mess under her.

"Regina, please." Emma whimpered, her hands slid over Regina's shoulders, around her neck, up to the nape of the neck, leaving impatient red marks under her nails. Emma tangled one hand in Regina's curls and pushed her head against her pussy. "I need you. This is what you do to me." Emma pulled Regina's hair lightly, making the brunette look at her and Emma was sure that there would never be a view as sexy as Regina between her legs. "What are you going to do about it, _Detective_?"

Regina raised her eyebrow and licked her lips. The scent of Emma's arousal coupled with the sight of her wet pussy was making her mind foggy with lust. Without saying anything Regina tilted her head forward, her nose brushing against Emma's clit as she dragged her tongue across the blonde's slit, eliciting a loud moan from her.

She shuddered and pulsated, like never before. Her erection was past painful at this point and she felt like she might blow all over the sheets, but she wanted to make this moment one of the most memorable for them, so she closed her eyes tightly and focused on Emma. 

Regina slurped at Emma's juices, and she would never tire of having her mouth on the blonde's cunt. Above her Emma was moaning loudly with every lapping of Regina's insatiable tongue. The sounds Emma was making were driving her crazy and she wanted to hear more. Regina would have Emma on her hands and knees and coming around her cock like they both wanted, soon. 

"Regina, Regina, please." Emma whimpered, her fingers tangled between Regina's hair pushing her face harder against her, nails grazing her scalp just the way she liked it. "Oh, yes! Fuck, yes!"

The sounds coupled with Emma's taste and touch made Regina impossibly hard. She eased a finger into Emma and groaned at the warm, wet pussy welcoming her. 

"Fuck! Fuck me," Emma moaned, yanking Regina's hair. Her hips jerking desperately against the brunette's face. "I need you. I can't- I'm going to cum, babe." 

'Cum for me, Emma,' Regina wanted to say but she wouldn't stop with the blonde so close to come into her mouth. Instead, she looked at Emma from under her eyelashes and started sucking her harder, her tongue relentlessly lapping at the blonde's clit while she pumped her fingers harder. 

"Reginaaaaa." Emma cried out, her head sinking on the mattress as the brunette licked her through her orgasm. She pushed her pussy against Regina's face harder, her whole body tensing as she exploded in her lover's mouth. "Oh, fuck." 

Before Emma could fully register what was happening, Regina pushed herself up and sat on her knees, she took hold of her cock and rubbed the head slowly up and down Emma's warm center. Emma threw her head back and cried out as Regina sheathed herself inside her girlfriend in one swift, smooth motion.

"Fuck," Regina snarled. Emma always felt so fucking good around her. "Gonna fuck you so good babe." She slammed into Emma, head swimming at the feeling of being enveloped by the blonde's tight channel. 

Emma's nails cut into her back as she held tight into Regina as the brunette hammered into her. The sound of flesh smacking into flesh echoed through the room, pounding in Regina's ears, and somehow pushed her further. She grabbed Emma's hips, pulling the blonde to her, pushing harder and faster into her.

Being inside of Emma was always like being in heaven, but today it somehow seemed like even more than that. It probably had something to do with the fact that they were doing this in Emma's room, and after hearing that the blonde had never brought anyone there, that she had 'saved' the place for them, it did something to Regina.

It didn't take long and she felt Emma pulse and tighten around her and screamed when she came, spilling her semen inside Emma and filling her.

"Regina, Regina, Gina."

Her name sounded like a mantra in Emma's mouth and she reached for the blonde's clit, rubbing it faster. She felt the blonde pulse and squeeze impossibly around her and then Emma was coming, calling her name.

Regina collapsed beside Emma, both panting and sweaty, but with an almost adolescent smile on their faces. Despite the weight of being in the house where Emma grew up, at that moment there was a lightness in the environment. There seemed to be only them, without worries or fears. Regina pulled a few strands of hair out of Emma's face and kissed her. "Give me five minutes and we'll go again. And this time I'm going to punish you for your behavior earlier."

"I can barely wait." Emma smirked and leaned over to capture Regina's lips in a kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How are you?
> 
> Sorry for the delay, but as you know, my laptop works only when he wants it.
> 
> Anyway, the beginning of the chapter is better to read alone 😏😏 but at the end of the chapter there is a bit of a heavy conversation between Emma and Regina about the blonde's past, so be careful. They talk about the period after Emma's parents died and the depression she had and mentions of suicide attempts. Nothing explicit, but it can be a trigger. So, if someone wants to avoid the ending and read only Emma's 'punishment', I will understand.
> 
> Sorry for any possible mistakes, as you all know, I don't have a beta. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it

Emma had her hands above her head, the cold handcuffs against the warm skin on her wrists sent goose bumps and she could feel her body vibrate in anticipation of what was to come. She loved it when Regina punished her, especially when it involved wearing accessories, because Emma knew it would be even more pleasurable for both of them.

"You like this, don't you?" Regina's voice brought her out of her thoughts and Emma looked at her trying to hide the smile on her lips. "To be all exposed, vulnerable and at my mercy for me to do whatever I want with you." Regina approached the bed and crawled on the mattress. She positioned herself between Emma's legs, but her bodies didn't touch. "I can see your pussy throbbing, begging for me. To be filled with my cock again. And it's not even ten minutes since I fucked you."

Emma groaned at Regina's words. She could feel her pussy throbbing in need of being stretched and filled by Regina again. "Please."

"Please what?" Regina raised an eyebrow. "Do you think you deserve to be stretched and filled again without doing anything to deserve it?" Regina leaned over her, one arm on either side of Emma's body to keep her body away from the blonde's, and she was taking care that her dick didn't touch Emma's cunt, or her resolve to punish Emma and just fuck her would win again. "You teased me earlier, you gave me a hard on in front of everyone. I'm glad most of them were too busy to notice." Regina shook her head. "You can't rub this delicious ass against me whenever you feel like it and don't suffer the consequences."

"Shit, Regina." Emma moaned. "If you keep talking to me like this, I will come without you even touching me."

"Oh, you're not." Regina laughed deeply. "Because if you can't control yourself we will be here all night until you learn your lesson and I promise that the whole house will hear you begging for me to fuck you."

"Fuck." Emma closed her eyes tightly. She was fucked. The things Regina was saying and the anticipation were making her so wet that Emma could feel it running between her legs.

"Now," Regina placed a quick kiss on the tip of Emma's nose and pulled away. "Be a good girl and hold this for me." She took something from the bed and in the next moment Emma felt something cold against the entrance of her pussy. Regina looked at her for any sign that she wanted to stop, but Emma's face was filled with desire. When the blonde nodded slightly, Regina slid the dildo into Emma's pussy so slowly that she could almost feel it throbbing around the object. "Look at you." Regina licked her lips as she pulled away to watch her work. "So hot. Exposed for my pleasure and for me to do whatever I want with you." She slowly slid her hands down Emma's legs until she reached her groin and caressed the area with soft touches; her fingertips brushed near the outer lips of Emma's pussy, but not close enough to touch her there.

"Oh my God." Emma bit her bottom lip hard.

"God has nothing to do with this." Regina chuckled. She slid her hands over Emma's hips and moved up her belly until she reached her breasts and squeezed them gently at first, and then a little harder, making Emma moan. Regina brushed her thumbs against her nipples and smiled as she saw them harden under her touch. "I love your breasts, did you know that?" She leaned in and took one of the breasts in her mouth, her tongue flickering against the hardened nipple as she stimulated the other with her hand.

"Oh, fuck." Emma moaned, her body jerking forward instinctively in search of more contact. She bit her lip hard and the pain took some of the sensations that Regina was causing in her body away.

Regina smiled against Emma's skin when her tooth lightly brushed the nipple in her mouth and the blonde moaned loudly. "So sensitive." After paying attention to both breasts, Regina distributed kisses over Emma's body until she reached her waist.

"R'gina, please." Emma whimpered.

Regina lifted her head and laughed. "We haven't even started yet and you're already begging." She shook her head and her hair brushed gently over Emma's skin. "You are at my mercy for me to do what I want with you, and right now, I just want to punish you for earlier." Regina smiled wickedly and positioned herself between Emma's legs. She held the base of the dildo and moved it slowly, in and out, watching almost transfixed the way Emma's pussy seemed to swallow the object and felt her cock throb at the thought. She heard Emma pant and inhale sharply with each movement and as she increased the speed with which she slid the dildo into the blonde's pussy. Regina bit her lip and looked at Emma under her lashes before plunging her face into Emma's pussy, her tongue licking the folds and clit as she slid the dildo a few more times before dropping the object aside.

Emma whimpered in disapproval when her pussy throbbed around nothing, but soon Regina's mouth and tongue were back; licking and sucking hard. They both moaned loudly at the sensation. She loved it every time they played these little games, most of the time she was in charge, but when Emma decided to punish her for something it was incredibly fantastic too. Emma sucked on her cock for so long, pushing her to the limit over and over again that when she finally came she was always surprised by the amount of cum that came out of her. Regina shook her head to get rid of those thoughts and focus on Emma's punishment. She licked, licked and sucked her clit and her entrance, and every inch until no part of Emma's pussy remained untouched. The taste of Emma in her mouth was intoxicating and made her dizzy as delicious as it was.

Regina knew that Emma was fighting desperately not to moan loudly and not come before she was allowed and that caused the brunette to press her hips against the bed to relieve some of the tension in her throbbing cock. She wanted to bury her cock in Emma's cunt, but Regina knew that if she pushed her over the edge several times before that, the orgasm that would take Emma would be wonderful. Regina pinned the blonde's trembling thighs under her strong hands, her mouth moving languidly as she held Emma's thighs to hold her in place. She pressed her fingers to the trembling muscles, gripping them tightly as she took a long lick with her flattened tongue between Emma's soaked folds.

A loud moan escaped Emma's lips when Regina's tongue plunged into her pussy. Emma wanted to scream and ask Reigna not to stop, for her to take pity on her, but she knew that doing so would only make Regina stop what she was doing and change tactics.

Regina moved her tongue from side to side, up and down, trying to reach as much as she could, as she knew it would push Emma to the limit. When she felt the blonde's inner walls squeeze her tongue, she pulled away just enough to look at her. Regina laid her head on Emma's thigh and kissed the flesh under her mouth. "You're so delectable. I could lick you all night."

"You can lick me all night." Emma panted, closing her eyes tightly to try to calm her breathing. "Just make me come, please."

"Not yet." Regina smiled and gave Emma's clit a light slap, causing the blonde to yelp in surprise.

"What the hell-"

Emma's question was interrupted by another slap.

"What are you doing- Oh." Emma closed her eyes tightly when Regina's hand collided with her pussy again. "R'gina, please."

Another slap.

"Gina, stop it. Oh my god i'm going to cum if you don't stop."

Another slap. "No, you won't." Regina said sharply, but her eyes searched for Emma's to make sure the blonde still wanted this. 

Letting her head fall back again Emma moaned loudly, she just couldn't stop herself from it and she was certainly sure that at least the ones in the same corridor as them had heard her in those last minutes.

"Is this what you really need, Em?" Regina asked sweetly. 

"What I need is for you to stop-"

Another slap. 

She moaned again, her arms were starting to ache from being restrained and all the strength she was putting in them. She could feel the handcuffs starting to cut her skin but none of this mattered now. The sensation Regina was creating by slapping her pussy this way was deliciously maddening. And Emma knew she wouldn't be able not to come if Regina didn't stop. "Oh fuck." Her hips bucked forward and she closed her eyes tightly. 

"Are you sure you want me to stop?"

Emma licked her lips and tried to focus so she could say anything; she cleared her throat to answer when another slap came. "Oh fuck, harder, please."

And Regina happily obliged. "Like this? Is this how you like it?"

"Ohh fuck. Yes. Harder." Emma nearly screamed. She was so sensitive and so aroused she'd didn't known it was possible. 

Regina then stroked her thumb over Emma's sensitive clit, making her jerk her hips up and moan. "What do you need? Tell me. Just tell me and I'll give it to you, babe."

Emma knew it was a trick question but she was too gone to care. "I need you inside. Your fingers, your dick, whatever you want, just put it inside me and fuck me."

Regina smirked and slowly inserted two fingers inside Emma's needy pussy. 

"Oh, YES!" Emma cried out in ecstasy. "More, please." 

"What is more exactly? You need to say it, babe."

"Look at me, look at my pussy R'gina. What do you think I need? I'm so fucking wet. I need you to fill me and stretch me and fuck me until I forget my name and-"

Without warning she pushed three fingers inside the blonde and started pumping hard. Leaning forward Regina pushed as deep as she could.

"YES, OH GOD, YES." Finally, Emma's body thought, but she should know better. Arching her back and spreading her legs as wide as she could, she moaned unrestrained. "That's it, so good babe. Please, harder."

"Look at you." Regina chuckled as she slowed her pace and kissed Emma's inner thigh. "So polite, begging me to fuck you hard." Regina kissed the blonde's thigh and up to her crotch until she reached her clit. She gave it a peck and a quick lick, making Emma moan and buck her hips. "I told you I was going to punish you, darling. You didn't think I was letting you cum so easily, did you?" Regina leaned forward and kissed her languidly, plunging her tongue in Emma's mouth so she could taste herself.

Emma's eyes closed instantly, a fresh wave of arousal coursing through her body as Regina finally, finally lay against her, their tongues sliding together. Her head swam as their kiss deepened, a warm and firm body pinned her to the mattress, soft breasts rubbed against hers, as soft hands squeezed and caressed her sides. Emma moaned against Regina's mouth and she wished she could touch the woman on top of her. 

Regina pulled away, smirking when she caught Emma's pout. "Now, now, none of that. I know how badly you want to come," Regina said, almost absently, her fingers working their way between her lover's thighs. "So wet," Regina moaned, biting on Emma's outer lip when the woman let out a silent gasp. She plunged two fingers inside Emma's pussy, her fingers instantly squeezed by the slick walls. "So tight. So ready to come undone for me." Regina kissed the inside of Emma's thigh. "But I’m not done playing with you yet."

Regina moved on the bed, reaching for the handcuffs and releasing Emma's arms. She caressed the abused flesh for a moment and kissed her wrists gently. Her eyes searched Emma's for any sight of pain or discomfort, anything that indicated the blonde wanted to stop but Emma only nodded and bit her lip. Regina massaged her arms for a moment to help the blood circulate once again and lowered them. "Now, it's time for the real fun, darling." Regina descended her hand against Emma's ass, telling her to get on her hands and knees. Emma complied instantly, though she moved a little slowly due to the fact that she’d been handcuffed for so long, and Regina moaned as the blonde's swollen, dripping pussy was revealed to her from behind. She gave her cock a quick stroke to relieve some of the throb. She wanted nothing more than slid her cock into Emma's pussy and fuck her hard. 

Emma's head dropped when she felt her hips being yanked back by her girlfriend's strong hands, her sex rubbing against Regina's toned stomach. 

"You're so wet." Regina nearly purred, leaning forward and giving a quick lick to the dripping folds before her. 

Emma pulled away slightly and received a hard slap on her ass for it. 

Regina pulled Emma's legs apart, placing one hand on the blonde's back when she had her lover in the desired position. "Now, I'm going to fuck this hot, little cunt and you're going to keep those legs spread until I'm finished." Regina grabbed the base of her cock and gave one firm tug from root to tip, biting back a moan. 

Regina stroked the tip of her cock along Emma's cunt, both women moaning at the contact. Regina wanted nothing more than to plunge inside that wet, hot cavern, knowing how good it would feel to have her girlfriend's walls gripping her cock. 

"YES." Emma cried out the moment Regina's dick made contact with her aching pussy. She wanted to buck her hips back and met Regina's hard cock but she knew the woman would pull away if she did that. So, Emma inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She heard Regina inhaling sharply behind her and smirked. "Please, ma'am, let me apologise for my behavior earlier." Emma licked her lips. "Let me show you how sorry I am. I promise I will make up for my misbehavior. I want to feel you inside me." 

Regina couldn't help jerking against Emma. She nearly came right there. The brunette felt the liquid dripping from the head of her cock and closed her eyes tightly.  _ Not yet _ , she thought. "Look at you." Regina took a deep breath, trying to calm her throbbing cock. "Pleading like a dirty, little whore." She discovered right in the beginning of their relationship that dirty talk turned Emma on. And her either. 

Emma squeezed her eyes shut, her head dropping hard against the mattress. "Oh, fuck." She moaned low. "Yes, ma'am. I'm your whore." If Regina didn't fuck her soon, she was probably going to combust. Her walls were clenching and spasming, desperate for something to grip onto. Her clit strained between her legs, begging for any kind attention- rough, soft- anything. She wanted to be filled, to be fucked. She didn't care as long as Regina just touched her.

"You're right," Regina licked her lips, her right hand stroking her throbbing dick slowly. "I'll going to fuck you and I'll going to fuck you hard until you scream my name and beg for more, beg for my cum to fill you and everyone on this house will hear you." Regina leaned forward, the tip of her cock pressing against Emma's entrance.

"Yes," Emma cried out. 

"So greedy for my cock." Regina chuckled, withdrawing for a second before finally pushing inside.

Emma whimpered in pleasure as Regina grabbed her hips bringing her closer as she slowly filled her, her mouth forming a O when she was filled to the hilt. "Oh, fuck, babe, you're so big. You stretch me so good." 

Regina closed her eyes tightly as she took a second to breathe deeply at the pleasure of feeling Emma's achingly tight cunt around her cock. 

Regina took a few slow, deep thrusts, taking a deep breath so as not to come right away before setting a faster pace. She was lost in the pleasure of Emma's pussy squeezing her cock as she thrust hard, the blonde's moans echoing in her mind. Regina's thrusts became rougher, her head fell back at the amazing sensation of her cock plunging in and out of Emma's cunt, and her girlfriend's moans of pleasure fuelled her even more. The bed started to hit the wall when Regina shifted, leaning even more over her girlfriend to fuck harder, and for a moment she was afraid the bed would break.

"Yes. Yes. Harder. Please." Emma cried out, her walls tightening desperately around Regina's cock.

She knew she wouldn't last long, and neither did Emma. Regina could feel her cock throbbing, but she wanted to see Emma's face when she came.

Emma was about to come when she felt Regina pull out and she looked over her shoulder in disbelief. "Why-"

"I'm just changing positions." Regina panted and flipped Emma quickly but gently, laying her on her back again. "I like to see her face when I make you come." Regina licked her lips, her hands roaming Emma's body slowly until she reached her leg. She guided Emma's right leg up to her shoulder and leaned forward, slowly sliding her cock back into the blonde's cunt.

"Oh, fuck." Emma moaned and purposefully tightened her pussy around Regina's cock, smiling victoriously when the brunette's face contorted in pleasure.

"You will pay for this." Regina snarled and set a fast, punishing pace.

Regina leaned forward and put her hand around Emma's neck, searching her eyes for any sign of denial or discomfort, but the blonde just nodded. Regina squeezed her throat slightly as the pace of her thrusts increased vigorously.

Emma felt her orgasm quickly approaching. Regina's deep, strong thrusts along with the sensation of her throat being squeezed slightly were intoxicating and Emma felt dizzy with pleasure.

Her cunt clenched greedily at Regina's thickness, making her gush between her legs.

"Babe, I'm going to cum," she panted, moaning when Regina tightened her hold on her neck. "Cum with me." 

"Fuck," Regina moaned, her cock stiffening at Emma's moans. She didn't need to ask twice. "You want to come, don't you?"

"Yes," Emma cried out. "I do. Please come inside of me, babe." Emma knew Regina was close, and so she squeezed her muscles as tight as she could, gasping when Regina shifted slightly and began hitting her G-spot.

Emma cried out as her orgasm ripped through her, and Regina cried out too, coming right behind her as rope after rope of cum painted Emma's inner walls. 

Regina growled and gripped Emma's throat tight, but not enough to cut off her breathing. She loved the wonderful feeling of Emma's tight cunt spasming around her cock. She loved to feel the fluttering of her girlfriend's walls, only slipping out when Emma patted lightly on her thigh as her spasms came to a stop. Regina leaned forward and captured the blonde's lips in a slow, soft kiss, pouring all her love for Emma in that kiss. She then propped herself up against the headboard before pulling the blonde into her arms, gently rubbing her hand up and down her back. "Are you okay?" She asked softly, planting a kiss on the top of Emma's head. 

"Yes, babe." The blonde lifted her head and smiled at her girlfriend. "You're incredible." 

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" Regina leaned back and pulled Emma's hair back so she could see her throat. "Didn't I squeeze your throat too tight?" 

"Nope." Emma smiled. "You are amazing, Regina."

"You too." She leaned forward and kissed Emma slowly. "But I think we should take another shower." 

(...)

After the shower, Emma and Regina went downstairs for a quick snack. All that sex made them hungry. They prepared a sandwich, grabbed some snacks as they did in the old days, a bottle of water and a beer for each one, and went back to Emma's bedroom.

When Regina closed the door and turned, she saw the blonde standing in front of the wall on the other side of the room, looking at a mural of old photos. There were several pictures of her and Emma, they with Elsa, they with Elsa, Marian and Robin, and some with their families gathered at barbecues or Sunday lunches.

"Hey, are you okay?" Regina said as she stopped behind Emma. She placed a soft kiss on the blonde's shoulder and slid her hands around her waist.

"I am." Emma said quietly, her eyes watering as she looked at those pictures she hadn't seen in years. "It's just a little overwhelming, you know?"

"I know." Regina whispered. Her eyes wandered from one photo to the next and she was lost in memories for an instant. "If you want, we can still go to my parents' house."

"No." Emma bit her lip. "Although it is overwhelming, it is good to be here. We are creating new memories here today, and that is important to me." Emma finally turned in Regina's arms and smiled. She pushed a strand of the brunette's hair out of her face, and kissed her gently. "It still hurts. To come here and not find my sister in the living room or in our bedroom, or in the pool house. Or to come in and not see my father sitting in the living room watching a football game and my mother reading in her favorite armchair, but today I realized that I can make new memories here and they can make the pain lessen a little."

"I'm happy to hear that, Em." Regina smiled and despite the feeling of relief spreading across her chest at what the blonde had said, she felt tears pooling in her eyes. The tragedy that happened to Emma's family had been very hard for them all. The Swans were like a second family to Regina and she felt it as much as Emma when they died.

"I always knew I could face anything if I had you around, you know?" Emma licked her lips and took Regina's hand, leading her to her bed. "When my parents died and I entered that dark period when depression overwhelmed me and I saw no way out, every time I thought about taking my life, you and Henry were what stopped me. I thought if I did that I wouldn't see you anymore and I wouldn't hear the sound of your laughter and that was worse than the pain I felt at not having my family with me and I was confused because it wasn't supposed to be like that. Nothing should be more important than my parents or my sister and then I started to hate myself even more, thinking that I was a terrible daughter and a terrible sister." Emma bit her lip hard and used the back of her hands to wipe her tears. "One day, Mal found me here in Carmel. I had gone down to Gibson Beach in Point Lobos, the one with that huge rock-" Emma swallowed. It was always hard for her to talk about that moment in her past. "I was having a really bad week and Mal was keeping an eye on me, but when she needed to attend to a case I ran away here. I walked around the town while the memories consumed me, and the thought of joining my parents and Elsa dominated me. I was building up the courage for that, trying to push thoughts of Henry and you away, and then I went to Point Lobos. I climbed the rock and sat there for hours watching the sea below and I knew it was practically impossible to survive a fall like that." Emma felt Regina take her hands and squeeze them gently. "My cell phone was ringing incessantly; you, Mal, your parents... everyone was calling me, but I just couldn't answer. If I heard your voice I would have given up on it right away." Emma shook her head. "When Mal finally found me, I saw in her eyes that she was so scared, so afraid that I would jump. She hates height and yet she climbed that rock to keep me from jumping."

"Emma, I didn't-" Regina shook her head slowly. She remembered Mallory arriving with Emma that day and there was something in the Captain's eyes. A fear that Regina had never seen, but they never talked about what happened.

"I asked Mallory not to say anything to anyone, especially you. I didn't want to disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me, Emma." Regina stroked her face gently. "Especially not because you were hurt. Not because you were in pain."

"You have already stopped me a few times, in other situations." Emma wiped the tears away with the back of her hands. "I didn't want to see that look again. Not from you."

"Emma, I wasn't disappointed in you. I was afraid. Afraid of losing you." Regina shook her head. "I was furious with myself because I couldn't help you. I couldn't make your pain go away."

"Regina," Emma said softly. "You saved me more times than you can imagine. And not a day goes by that I don't thank heaven for having you in my life."

Whatever Regina was going to answer was stuck in her throat when the moment was interrupted by a loud moan coming from the next room. They looked at each other in surprise and although the moment they were sharing a moment ago was heavy and important, they couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Count on Ruby and Zelena to ruin the moment." Regina said after recovering her breath.

"I can't imagine what it will be like when we travel with them." Emma laughed.

"Zelena drives me crazy sometimes, but she is one of the funniest people I have ever met."

"No doubt." Emma yawned. She got up and took the things they had brought to her bedroom and settled on the bed. "Let's watch a movie?"

"I thought you were sleepy."

"I'm tired." Emma smirked. "But not exactly sleepy. And even if that were the case, I don't think I would be able to sleep until those two don't stop what they're doing. The best thing is to turn on the TV to muffle out those moans."

  
  



	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> I'm back with a new chapter 😃 chapter updated, now beta'd! Thank you so much for helping me out! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

"I hope you don't mind that I'm making breakfast for us." Marian said when she noticed Emma entering the kitchen. "Apparently Cora left everything ready when she learned that we would be here."

"No problem." Emma smiled softly. Despite the many memories flooding her mind that weekend, it was nice to be able to create new ones. And even better that Marian and Regina were there with her for this. "Did you sleep well?"

"I would have slept better if you hadn't made so much noise last night." She raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"Sorry." Emma grunted under her breath.

Marian laughed and turned her attention back to what she was preparing on the stove.

"Good morning." Mallory smiled softly as she entered the kitchen, her eyes alternating between Marian and Emma. Mallory knew it wasn't easy for them to be there and that's why she had spent so much time talking to Marian last night. Many of the memories of those three women were linked to that house. She approached Emma and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" The blue eyes scanned the other blonde worriedly.

"Yeah." Emma turned to look at the Captain.

"Emma-"

"I'm fine, Mal." Emma assured her. "Regina and I talked a lot last night-"

"Talked." Marian snorted. "I didn't know that was what they called it these days."

Emma stuck out her tongue to Marian in a childish gesture and Mallory just shook her head. "I'm glad you're okay, but I mean it when I say that if you need to talk, I'm here for you."

"I know, Cap." Emma smiled softly. "Thanks for everything."

"Any time."

"Good morning, friends!" Zelena's voice filled the kitchen. "I'm starving."

"I can't imagine why." Emma grunted.

"Oh, what's the matter, detective?" Zelena asked mockingly. "Didn't you sleep well? I slept like a baby."

"I would have slept better without the show you and Ruby put on."

"You say that as if you and Regina haven’t put on a great show, too." Marian turned to face Emma. A smirk playing on her lips. "It’s good to get a taste of your own medicine at times."

"Oh, poor you, having to live with them. I can't imagine how many times you’ve had to hear those obscenities." Zelena scoffed.

"I'm going to wake up Regina." Emma came out of the kitchen like a hurricane, feeling her cheeks go red.

(...)

"Aunt Emmaaaa!" Henry rolled into the kitchen like a small hurricane, Roland right on his heels and Merry Took behind them, wagging his tails happily.

"Henry, dear, don't run." Cora said gently as she closed the front door to Emma's house. She had talked to Marian a few minutes before and the brunette said that she was preparing breakfast and suggested that they join. "Roland, be careful."

"Mommy!" Roland shouted happily and ran to Marian when he reached the kitchen.

"Hello, my dear. Did you sleep well?" She took the boy in her arms and kissed his cheek.

"Yes mom." He snuggled against her for a moment, enjoying the affection for a minute and then got off her lap, running to Emma and Regina.

"Good morning, buddy." Emma ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Emma, Henry said we are going to the beach to surf today!"

"Did he now?" Emma raised an eyebrow and looked at her nephew. Henry had the decency to smile shyly over the rim of his yoghurt cup. "I don’t know." She shook her head.

"Please." Roland smiled that smile that highlighted his dimples and Emma couldn't resist.

"Okay." She sighed dramatically and bent down to pick him up. "My god, you're heavy! What have you been eating lately?" Emma whirled him around in her arms, causing the boy to cheer. She brought him close to her, held him tightly while tickling him and they lost themselves in laughter and Roland's joyful screams for a moment.

Cora entered the kitchen at that very moment and her eyes immediately filled with tears at the scene, but this time they were tears of joy. She exchanged a quick look with Regina, Marian and Mallory and noticed that they were in the same situation. It was nice to see Emma smiling like that in that house again. She was startled to feel a hand on her shoulder and smiled when she saw Regina beside her. The relief that invaded their chest at that moment was something they could never put into words. After so long, Emma's wounds were finally starting to heal.

Zelena and Ruby were leaning against the sink watching this moment in silence. In a way, they felt like they were invading something very private and that they shouldn't see, yet it was impossible to look away. Their eyes shone with unshed tears. Discreetly, Ruby took her cell phone out of her pocket to snap some pictures to capture that moment. She knew that Emma and the others would be grateful for that.

David put his finger to his lips, ordering Killian, Daniel, Mulan and Lilith to be silent so as not to interrupt the moment. They had been coming from the poolhouse to join them for breakfast when Emma picked up Roland.

Henry looked at the adults around him and was momentarily confused. He didn't understand why everyone seemed so moved by something as simple as his aunt playing with Roland.

When Emma put Roland on the floor, Regina approached her and without saying anything captured the blonde's lips in a kiss that, she hoped, said everything she was feeling at that moment.

As soon as Regina's lips touched Emma's, the others knew it was their cue to act as if they hadn't all stopped to watch the moment between Emma and Roland.

Emma responded to the kiss immediately, one of her hands getting lost in brown curls while the other held tightly on to Regina's waist and despite the intensity of the kiss, she didn't detect lust in her. Just pure, unconditional love. Emma closed her eyes tightly and enjoyed the moment, knowing exactly the meaning behind that kiss. She had never been as grateful to have Regina in her life. That woman understood her and always knew what she needed, sometimes before she knew it herself.

(...)

After breakfast they organized themselves in cars and drove to the local beach, and this time even Cora and Sergeant Henry joined them.

Henry and Roland ran to where the water met the sand and laughed excitedly when they felt the water touch their feet.

In the next moment Marian and Mallory were by the boys to make sure they didn't go too far into the sea.

Emma closed her eyes and lifted her face to enjoy the sun that hit her skin. A smile played on her lips and Emma opened her arms, inhaling the sea breeze deeply. Emma was feeling light, happy and complete that morning and she knew it had everything to do with finally deciding to spend the weekend at her old home and facing her demons. She remembered her therapist's words 'you can't rush that kind of thing’. When she is ready, she will be able to face it. She made a mental note to call him and tell him about this step. Emma opened her eyes when she felt Regina's arms around her waist and the brunette's lips on her shoulder. "Let's go catch some waves." She said as she turned around in Regina's arms and captured her lips in a light kiss.

Regina nodded and the two started preparing their boards so they could get into the water.

Around them the others began to arrange the beach towels, chairs and umbrellas as well as the coolers with food and drinks and Henry and Roland's toys.

While preparing their boards, Emma and Regina watched Marian and Mallory play with the boys in the water and exchanged a knowing look with each other.

"The Captain is great with children, isn't she?" Emma wiggles her eyebrows.

"I think they will end up getting serious sooner than we thought." Regina laughed.

"I hope so." Emma sighed happily. "Marian deserves to be happy again too, and Mallory is good for her."

"I confess that I never saw it coming, but I'm happy for them."

"They make a beautiful couple."

"No more than we do." Regina joked.

"Nobody makes a couple more beautiful than we do."

"I’ll be right back, I'm going to drown them." Killian grunted behind them.

"Don't mind them, my love." Daniel teased. "They know that there is no couple more beautiful than us."

"Oh, for God's sake." Zelena rolled her eyes. "I'm going to die of diabetes."

The group burst out laughing and not even Cora and Sergeant Henry could resist. It was good to have so many people around, it reminded them of the old days.

Henry and Roland came running back from the water, slightly out of breath as they stopped in front of Emma and Regina.

"Aunt Emma, can we go surfing now?" Henry asked, his eyes moving from his aunt to Regina.

"Almost done, buddy." Emma laughed.

Henry nodded and sat with Roland in front of the chairs Cora and Sergeant Henry were on. They started building a sandcastle while his aunt finished preparing everything so they could catch some waves.

(...)

"Henry, remember what I always say." Emma said seriously as she positioned herself on the board with the boy while they waited for the perfect wave.

"Do exactly what you say or I don't surf anymore." He repeated it, sounding almost bored. "I know, Aunt Emma."

"Good boy." Emma smiled.

Beside her, Regina did the same with Roland, checking with the boy to make sure everything was in order as she positioned them while waiting for the perfect wave.

When the wave came, they got up and helped Henry and Roland to their feet, then placed them in front of them on the boards. The boys' joyful screams and laughter echoed through the almost deafening noise of the rolling water which created the perfect wave for them.

Some time later they returned to the others and stuck their boards in the sand before spreading out on the towels.

The group spent the morning on the beach, showered with a lot of laughter, building different sculptures in the sand, playing catch and everything they could imagine and that made the day lighter.

At the end of the morning they returned to the house and prepared a hearty lunch to face the trip back to the big city.

(...)

Monday, back at the police station.

"Hey, boss, we got a call." Lilith said as she entered the Captain's office. "The patrol called, said a guy was rescued in Topanga National Park and he claims to have bumped into a woman who seemed to be running from someone."

"Where's this guy at?" Mallory raised an eyebrow.

"In the hospital. He was lost in the park for two days after falling and hitting his head."

"Right." The Captain sighed. "Go to the hospital with Mulan and talk to him. Did he mention anything else that could narrow the search area?"

"He said he was about 5 miles on the trail when he saw her."

"Send Regina, Emma, Killian, David and Ruby to the park and ask for backup."

"Copy that, boss."

Regina adjusted her sunglasses and badge on her belt. She exchanged a brief look with Emma and the blonde nodded as she tied her hair in a loose ponytail. The day was unbearably hot and all Regina wanted was for the day to end so she could go to the beach and catch waves with Emma. 

"Killian, David." Regina called. "You are going that way with the patrolmen. Emma, Ruby and I are going to the east side with a few more patrolmen."

"The rest of you wait here with the ambulance. We'll let you know if we find anything." Emma ordered before they started heading towards where the man had said he had seen the woman.

They climbed in silence, attentive to either side of the trail and further in, looking for any sign that there might be an injured woman or something to indicate that she had been there. A few feet from where the man said he had seen the woman, they saw a container and a few feet further a cabin. Regina gestured to the patrolmen who were accompanying them, sending three of them to see if there was anyone inside or if they could find something while they were off to check the container.

"I'm not an expert, but I don't think that should be here." Ruby adjusted her sunglasses and picked up an ax that was stuck in a tree stump near the container. "This lock looks new to me." She looked up at Emma and Regina with a raised eyebrow and then broke the lock. She dropped the ax aside and drew her weapon.

Upon opening the container doors, Ruby took a step back and looked at her colleagues again. Inside the container was a girl, chained and smeared with blood. 

"Los Angeles Police." Ruby announced. Slowly she showed the girl that she was putting the gun back on her belt. "I'm going in. You are safe now. Okay." Ruby said calmly as she climbed into the container.

"No! There's a bomb!" The girl screamed desperately. "It's a trap."

Ruby stopped where she was and looked around; there was a white tape surrounding the entire interior of the container as a boundary. "Guys."

"Check it out." Regina ordered the patrolmen who were with them while she knelt down to try something too.

Emma went to one side of the container and lay on the floor so she could see under the container, but there was nothing there. "Clean here."

"All clean." The patrolmen, who had done the same, reported.

"It doesn't look like there’s anything in here either." Ruby turned to Regina and Emma outside. "What do I do?"

"We are not the most sensible people to ask that, Rubs." Emma shook her head. "But if you want my opinion, I don't think there's anything there. He said this to keep her in place."

"That's what I think, too." Ruby said thoughtfully. "Well, I'm going to go ahead and get her out of here. Pray it's just a bluff from the guy and I won’t get blown up."

"No, please no!" The girl whimpered in fright. "We are going to die here."

"I need to get you out of here." Ruby said softly. "I will walk slowly towards you, try not to move." Ruby put one foot in front of the other and walked over to the girl, who was leaning against the wall of the container. Upon reaching her, Ruby took her arms gently and raised her wrists to remove the handcuffs, but realized they were not locked. She effortlessly removed them from the girl's wrists.

"I- I don't understand. He said I couldn't get it out. That I couldn't get out."

"It's all right." Ruby said softly. "Come on, let's get you out of here and take you to the hospital."

(...)

At the hospital.

"The doctor said that you refused to take the crime exam." Ruby crossed her arms over her chest. "We can't force you to do it, but it can help us catch the culprit."

"He kept me there for a week or so and always came around noon. And he kept me quiet while he-" Grace started to cry even more. "And he always used a condom."

"I'm very sorry." Ruby said gently. "But just in case-"

"Please, I need to go back there."

"You cannot." Emma sighed. "You're safe now. And you definitely need to get tested."

"No." Grace cried harder. "Please, you don't understand-"

"Okay. What did he want." Regina asked. She knew that pressing her to take the exam now wouldn't get them anywhere.

"For me to stay in the container." The girl looked at her under her lashes.

"Grace, I need to ask: do you think you can describe him so we can get a sketch?" Emma, who was standing at the door of the girl's hospital room, asked.

Grace shook her head and looked away from the detectives.

Ruby looked at Regina, frowning, and sighed. "Have you seen this guy before?" Ruby asked. Since she rescued Grace from the abandoned container, she thought there was something strange about this girl's behavior, indicating that maybe she knew her abuser.

"No." Grace said quickly, still avoiding the eyes of the detectives. "He put an ad on the internet, said he needed a caretaker for his hut. I drove there to meet him, and he imprisoned me." She shook her head. "I escaped." Grace smirked.

"So you ran away and the hiker found you, and you didn't want help. Why not?" Regina narrowed her eyes. There was something strange about that story.

"He said he was going to call the police." Grace finally raised her head to look at the detectives again. "Malcom didn't want the police."

"What about your car?" Emma exchanged a brief look with Regina and Ruby. With each word the feeling that something was wrong increased. "The car you used to get there?"

"He must have taken it, along with my phone." Grace was moving her hands nervously. "He'll be back. He always comes back at noon. And if I'm not there, he'll go after my little sister. I need to get back there!"

The detectives exchanged a brief look and left the room.

"We need a sketch of this guy." Emma sighed. "I'm going to see if Dr. Halstead can help us with this."

Regina mumbled something under her breath and Emma chuckled before leaving to look for the doctor.

"Anything I should know about this doctor?" Ruby raised an eyebrow when she was alone with Regina.

"It’s nothing." Regina felt her cheeks redden. She and Emma had talked about her jealousy towards the doctor, and although she had no reason to feel that way, she couldn't help it.

"Oh, someone is jealous." Ruby narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Shut up." Regina grunted and turned to watch the girl through the glass walls of the room.

"She is lucid and the CT scan showed nothing." Dr. Halstead said. "She seems to have given you the details in the best way she remembers without reliving the trauma. I don't think it's a good idea to force her yet."

"But without that, we can't get the guy." Emma argued.

"I'm going to talk to her, but I can’t promise anything. If I find out anything, I'll let you know." Will Halstead squeezed Emma's shoulder gently, nodded to Regina and Ruby, and left.

(...)

Back to the police station.

"Okay, the kidnap victim is Grace Forney, 20 years old. She has no ticket, she grew up in Anaheim." David said. He walked over to Killian's desk and sat on the edge. "Parents still live there."

"And you never reported the disappearance?" Mallory asked from her office door.

"Yes, in Anaheim." Lilith, who was already back from the hospital, reported. "The family has a lot of money. The father is a lawyer. They never received a ransom request."

"Grace says she hurt her head and hands when she fell trying to escape." Mulan added.

"That's what doesn't make sense." Regina said, annoyed. "If she managed to escape, why go back? I know she mentioned her little sister, but still."

"If she had come to the police earlier, when she managed to escape, they would have seen that there is a report of a missing person and would have sent her back home, and would have gone after this guy to prevent him from hurting other people." Emma shook her head.

"Anything about the container or the cabin?" Mallory sighed.

"A little." Killian opened a folder on his desk. "It's from a Colorado-based company, but we haven't found out who owns it."

"There was also no trace of DNA or digital on the container or cabin." Ruby sighed. "It's like this guy is a ghost."

"But he is not." Mallory said firmly. "Find him." She got up and started walking between her detectives' desks. "Who did Grace talk to before she disappeared? Did she know anyone here in Los Angeles? Check the GPS on her car and cell phone. Traffic cameras. We need to get somewhere."

"I'm already on that, boss." Daniel raised his head from his computer and smiled. "Until four years ago, the cabin belonged to Mitch and Beth Nerac. They're from L.A. She is a retired teacher. Full board."

"And the husband?"

"He died a year ago. He worked at the park."

"Killian, David." Mallory said massaging her temples. "Go talk to the widow."

(...)

At Beth Nerac's house.

"Please have a seat." Beth smiled and guided the detectives into the living room.

"Thanks."

"Can I get you anything? Water, coffee, juice?"

"No, ma'am." David smiled gently. "Thanks."

She nodded and sat in one of the armchairs. "What a horrible thing. Tied up, did you say?"

"Chained, actually." Killian sat across from the woman in the other chair.

"The cabin was Mitch's house, he spent more time there than here because of work."

Killian noticed the pang of longing in the woman's voice and shook his head to get rid of the thought of what it would be like to have to live without the person he loves. He did not want to imagine the slim possibility of a life without Daniel.

"He spent days there." Beth continued, oblivious to the thoughts of the detective in front of her.

"And why didn't you stay there with him?" David tilted his head to the side.

"I had to teach. The park is a long way from the school where I worked, but we managed to balance things well."

"But wouldn't the cabin belong to the state in this case?"

"Mitch built it." Beth shrugged. "He said it was better to have a place in the park where people could seek shelter in times of need. That's why he spent so much time there."

"I understand." Killian absently scratched his beard.

"But you sold the cabin, after his death." David ran his tongue between his lips.

"A few years ago, Mitch had an accident in an area of the park while helping someone. It wasn't his fault, but he was fired nonetheless. I think that's what killed him, losing his purpose in life." Beth said with a distant and wistful look.

"Madam, the buyers of the cabin concealed their true identity behind a front company." Killian leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Any chance that you were there on the day of the sale? Did you meet the buyers?"

"No, sorry." Beth shifted her gaze between the detectives. "But Mitch kept it all. You can look in his office and see if you can find anything."

"We would love to." Killian smiled widely. It was rare for people to cooperate this much, even if they had nothing to hide. And he was not going to miss that chance.

"I can't get in there, it still hurts too much, but feel free to look at everything." Beth got up and guided them to the office.

(...)

Back at the park.

"The dogs are crazy." One of the patrolmen told Mulan as he took her to the cabin.

On the ground behind the hut there was a forensic team working and on the ground, buried, were three skeletons.

"This area is a crime scene now." Mulan sighed. "Everyone who doesn't need to stay here has to leave, understand?" She shook her head and went to the person in charge to pass on the information and to call Mallory. 

"OK thank you." Mulan nodded when he finished talking to one of the coroners and took out her cell phone to call the Captain and report on the bodies found. 

"Cap, here's the thing; three bodies were found in the woods, behind the hut. One of the bodies is still being examined. The other two are men. Young, about 25 years old, according to the skull. He's been buried for a year. "

“Emma said that Grace told Dr. Halstead that Malcom boasted that it was not his first time." Mallory responded.

"Let's take them to Sabine and see what she has to say." Mulan said and hung up.

(...)

At the morgue.

"So, did the girl say he fed her?" Sabine raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that's what she said." Emma shrugged. "He gave her breakfast, lunch and a light dinner."

"If you say so." Sabine grunted. "Why did these poor people starve to death." She walked over to a table with a few monitors and radiographs appeared on the screens. "No external injuries, the bones were losing bone mineral density."

"What about the other victims? How long have they been buried?" Regina exchanged a brief look with Emma. This case was getting stranger and stranger. Grace refused to take the crime exam. If that were true, why would she be protecting him? Regina shook her head to get rid of those thoughts and focus on what Sabine was saying.

"3 or 4 years ago."

"And did they all starve to death?" Emma asked.

"It is the most likely cause of death. There is no external injury whatsoever."

"Okay, thanks, Sabine." Regina nodded and went up with Emma to talk to the captain and see what Killian and David had accomplished at the widow's house.

(...)

In the conference room.

"We put out an alert for Malcolm Lost." Lilith informed them as she placed a photo of him on the glass board in the conference room. "He is 24 years old, barely reached adulthood." She turned to face the team. "He lived in foster homes until he was 21. He doesn't have a driver's license, he dropped out of school, he doesn't have a bank account, no political affiliation or a fixed address." She was counting off the information on her fingers. "In short: the boy is a ghost and we can't find him."

"Are you telling me that an unemployed, uneducated boy started a company in another state just so he could buy a cabin?" Mallory looked at her incredulously. There had to be more to it.

"We are still waiting for the name of the owner of the company, but it makes sense." David said thoughtfully. "At least when it comes to kidnapping Grace."

"I don't know, no." Emma pursed her lips in a thin line. "This person took care of her. The other victims, who were found in the woods, starved to death."

"Maybe we should talk to Grace again." Regina said thoughtfully. "Maybe she has a strong reason to protect him and it has nothing to do with her baby sister."

"Guys, you won't believe it." Daniel interrupted the group. "This has just been posted." He projected the image on the bigger screen on the wall.

The video opened to a man claiming to be a military specialist in hostage recovery, but he was not looking for Grace. He offered a reward for a Wendy Darling. In the video it said that Wendy had been taken along with Grace, 5 days ago and that there was a reward of 50,000 dollars for whoever brought her back.

"But who the hell is Wendy Darling?" Emma wondered.

"And if she's friends with Grace, why didn't she say anything?" Regina clutched her hands in fists at her sides. "Let's talk to this guy." She looked at Emma and then at Mallory, as if she expected the Captain to stop her.

"I'm going with you." 

Before leaving the room, Mallory stopped at the door and said, "Ruby, Mulan, go to the hospital and talk to Grace. See why she didn't mention her friend before."

(...)

In Bill D.'s office

"Hey, Bill D." Regina smirked as she walked into the room of the guy that had appeared in the video, Emma and Mallory right behind her. "So, do you want to do my job?" She tilted her head to the side and put her hands in her pants pockets.

"Sorry, who are you?" Bill stood up and took a step towards Regina.

"Detective Regina Mills, of the Special Victims Unit. This is Detective Emma Swan and Captain Mallory Page." She pointed to the two blondes by the door and smiled when she saw Mallory lock the door to his office.

"But tell us, what are you doing meddling with our investigation?" Emma sat in the chair across from Bill's desk, one hand resting on her thigh and the other lightly on the gun at her belt.

"Calm down, girls." Bill offered what was probably his best smile. "I'm just looking for Wendy Darling, like you. Let's share information."

"The problem, Bill," Mallory moved away from the door and walked towards his table. "Is that we only heard that name when your video was posted."

"Who hired you? What do they want?" Regina pressed.

"I have a right to protect my client's identity."

"And I have a right to punch you in the face." Regina said under her breath, eliciting a laugh from Emma.

"We found a girl chained like a dog." Mallory said slowly. Her patience for people like Bill D. was low and she was not having a good day. "So, if you know anything, the time to speak is now, or I will arrest you for obstructing justice."

"Look, I don't know who he is. This guy called me and had one of those devices to disguise his voice. We know this sells in any store for 5 bucks. He deposited 5,000 dollars into my account this morning and said that when Wendy is found, he will send me the other 10,000 dollars. " Bill raised his hands in surrender. "That's all I know, I swear. You can track the call and my account, see where the money came from."

(...)

Back at the hospital.

"Grace, we need to know." Mulan said gently. "Why are you protecting him?" 

"Why didn't you mention your friend, Wendy?" Ruby pressed. "She's in danger and you didn't say anything!"

"He will kill her!" Grace cried. "That's why I didn't say anything, that's why I need to go back there."

"No." Ruby said firmly. "What you need to do is tell us if Malcolm is one of the guys on this sheet and give us any information that would lead us to him." Ruby pushed the sheet in the girl's face.

When Grace nodded, she folded the sheet and put it in her pants pocket. "If your friend dies, it's on you." Ruby hissed before leaving.

"Look, Grace," Mulan sighed when the door slammed shut behind them. "I understand that you're scared after all you've been through, but we need to get this guy before he does something worse to your friend, or he ends up getting another girl." Mulan tentatively put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Any detail helps."

"He drives a dark green Jeep, the license plate is from Colorado." Grace wiped away her tears and turned to the detective. "He said the car was his brother's."

"Thanks." Mulan nodded and left the room, immediately calling Mallory.

(...)

After sharing the information with Mallory, Mulan was ordered to go with Ruby to the address of Nathan, Malcolm's brother. Upon arriving there, they saw Emma, Regina, Killian, David and Lilith waiting for them.

They waited for a few minutes until they saw Nathan walking out the front door. Killian and David were beside him instantly. 

"Nathan Green." Killian smiled and grabbed the guy by the backpack strap. "Where's your brother, Malcolm Lost?"

Nathan looked at the two men before him and licked his lips. "I don’t know."

"Come on, man." David sighed. "We know he’s in there."

"He ran away out back."

At that moment they heard the sound of a car pulling away at full speed. 

"Go, go!" Killian gripped Nathan's backpack strap more tightly. "I'll take him to the police station. Go after him."

The rest nodded and got into the cars. Emma hit the gas and was next to Malcolm's car, Ruby and Lilith right behind her. They chased Malcolm through the streets of Los Angeles until he entered an abandoned lot and hit a pillar. His car spun and stopped. Emma and Ruby's cars stopped a few feet from Malcolm's and the detectives got out of their vehicles, guns drawn.

"Malcolm Lost, get out of the car slowly. Hands up." Ruby ordered.

"I'm seeing movement. I'm going in closer." Lilith said as she stepped towards Malcolm's vehicle.

At that moment it was as if everything around them slowed down; Malcolm raised his gun and shot blindly at Lilith. She moved reflexively and heard the buzz of the bullet fly past her. "Son of a bitch." Lilith cursed and fired.

Emma and Regina fired at the same time Lilith did, and it was not possible to know who had fired the shot that hit Malcolm.

"Stay with me." Lilith ran to the car and threw open the driver's door. "Where's Wendy Darling?" She put her hand on his throat to feel his pulse, but it was weak. "Call an ambulance!"

Mulan called an ambulance over the radio as she and the others approached the vehicle, but it was too late. One of them had fatally hit Malcolm and now they would have to figure out another way to find Wendy.

"Shit!" Regina hit the side of the car. In addition to all the bureaucracy they were going to face, they had probably lost their only shot at finding Wendy.

(...)

Back at the police station. 

"Nathan, help me here." Mallory sat in the chair across from him and placed a folder on the table. "Your brother kidnapped two girls a week ago, more or less. Tell me where they are."

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." Nathan looked from Mallory to Killian, who was standing by the door. "He's not my brother, not really." 

Nathan rubbed his hands over his face. "We lived together in a foster home and we kind of became friends. Last year he called me saying he needed a place to crash and I let him stay at my place."

"And when he wasn't home, where did he go?"

"I don’t know." Nathan sighed, annoyed. "Every time I saw him he was playing on the computer. When I left for work, he was sleeping. When I came back, he was gaming."

"You know that my people are going through his computer with a fine-tooth comb while we talk, right? If they find something that points to you knowing something, you're in trouble."

"Whatever Malcolm has done, I have nothing to do with it."

"Hey guys." Daniel called from the conference room. "Malcolm tried to erase everything, but I managed to recover something. Check this out." 

On the screen, he projected a sequence of emails exchanged between Malcolm and another 'victim', a guy named Edward, with several threats. Daniel wrote down the guy's phone number, name and address and handed it to Regina. "I'm going to keep looking and see if I can find something to get us to Wendy."

"Thank you, Daniel." Regina ruffled his hair affectionately.

(...)

After talking to Edward, the guy who had exchanged angry emails with Malcolm a while ago, they finally got a sketch of his partner and it wasn't Nathan. To their surprise, Malcolm's mentor was actually Mitch Nerac. They found out that the two met five years ago, when Mitch had to 'sell' the cabin. This explained the other bodies found near the hut.

Lilith and Mulan went to Beth Nerac's house to talk to her again and press her to see if they could get any information on Wendy's whereabouts. Upon arriving there, they heard screams and calls for help and immediately drew their weapons.

Mulan tested the handle and the door opened easily. "Unlocked." Mulan whispered. From inside the house, someone shouted for help again and they entered without thinking twice. Maybe Beth was in danger.

"Los Angeles Police." Lilith announced as they entered. "Beth Nerac, answer."

"Beth Nerac, are you there?" Mulan called, but there was no answer.

The house was apparently empty and they followed the sound of the voice, finding an open door in a wall in the kitchen. The refrigerator was dragged out of place.

"Is anyone there? Help!"

They exchanged a quick look and Mulan nodded when Lilith gestured that she was going to check down there.

"Anybody down there?" Lilith called out as she descended. She switched on the flashlight and held it, her gun in the other hand, wrists crossed. "Hello?"

"In here." Someone responded weakly.

"Wendy Darling?" Lilith aimed the flashlight and the gun at the voice.

"Yeah."

"Okay, dear. You are safe now." Lilith approached her slowly.

"Page, anyone down there?" Mulan asked from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, Wendy Darling is here." She put the gun away and checked on the girl. "It's going to be okay. I'm Detective Lilith Page. My partner is going to help me get you out of here, okay?"

The girl nodded and Lilith was getting ready to take her in her arms when Mulan reached them.

"Are you okay? Is anyone else down here?"

"I didn't see anyone but her." Lilith said as she lifted the girl as gently as she could. "Help me out here."

Mulan put the gun away and went to them to help Lilith get Wendy out of there, but before they could leave, the door closed and they were locked downstairs.

Lilith took out her cell phone and saw that they had no signal. "Shit."

"It's no use, there's no signal here. No one will hear us." Wendy whispered and leaned against the wall, letting her body slide slowly to the floor.

"We are going to get out of here." Mulan said firmly. "I promise."

"I love your optimism." Lilith laughed.

"You know our team. When they don't get in touch, they'll know there's something wrong and they'll come after us."

Lilith nodded and sat down next to Wendy.

(...)

"Boss," Ruby knocked on the Captain's office door. "I've been trying to contact Lilith and Mulan for twenty minutes, but I’m not getting a response."

"When was the last time you spoke to them?"

"They were going to Beth Nerac's house to see if they could find any leads to Wendy."

Mallory's jaw flexed and she shivered. "Get the team together. We’re going over there."

Ruby nodded and left.

In the next moment they were getting into their respective cars and driving off towards Beth's house.

When they got there, they saw Lilith's car parked across the street from Beth's house. They exchanged a quick look and crossed the street.

"Los Angeles Police." Mallory announced. "Beth Nerac, open the door."

When no answer came, Mallory exchanged a look with David and he kicked the door open.

"Los Angeles Police." Mallory announced again as they entered the house, weapons drawn. She gestured for the team to spread out and look for Beth, Lilith and Mulan.

As they searched the house, Beth appeared. "What's going on here?" The woman asked, confused.

"Where are my detectives?" Mallory asked with the gun pointed at Beth.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Their car is out there, across the street. The last time we spoke to them, they were coming over to talk to you." Mallory hissed.

"Hey, Cap." Emma called from the kitchen. While Mallory was talking to the woman in the hall, the others continued to search the house, and although everything looked normal, Emma noticed that there were marks on the kitchen floor in front of the refrigerator. With Regina's help, she pulled out the refrigerator and discovered a heavy steel door behind it. On the wall was a keypad. "Look at this."

"What's the code?" Mallory turned to Beth immediately.

"I don’t know."

"What's the code?" Mallory aimed the gun at the woman.

"I don't know, I swear." Beth raised her hands in surrender and looked quite frightened. "Mitch probably put that there."

"And are you going to tell me you don't know what this is about?" Regina asked as she approached them.

"I have no idea." Beth closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't know what's behind that door or what the code to open it is."

"Okay." Mallory took a deep breath and grabbed the woman by her shirt. "We are going to have a little chat. In private." Mallory dragged the woman out of the house and into a garage in the backyard, which she had seen as they crossed the street. She opened the door with one hand and threw Beth in, locking the door behind her. "I'm all out of patience, Beth." Mallory pinned the woman against a table and took a knife from her belt. "So, help me out here. What's the damn code to open that door?"

"I don’t know." Beth said with wide and teary eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Beth." Mallory practically roared. "I swear you'll spend the remaining days of your life behind bars, but whether your hand is intact or not, that's up to you."

"You wouldn't dare." The woman challenged her. Her gaze went from innocent and frightened to confident and cruel.

"Try me." Mallory's face was inches from the woman's. "Those are my detectives down there. You would be surprised at the things I do for my team."

"Still, you wouldn't dare."

"Okay." Mallory smiled in a way that sent chills down Beth's spine.

(...)

The team watched dumbfounded as Mallory dragged Beth out of the house holding the woman's shirt collar. They rarely saw the Captain do that.

"We better try to open that door in some way if Mal can't get the code." David bit his lip. "I'm going to the car to get some things to try to open the door."

While he went to the car the others tried a few possible combinations, but without success.

David came back with two crowbars and other tools to try to break down the door, but it was useless.

A few minutes later they heard a scream and Mallory radioed the code to them.

Emma raised her eyebrow, but said nothing. She simply tapped the code into the panel and the door opened. "Lilith, Mulan?" Emma called from the top of the stairs.

"Down here." Mulan replied and in the next moment Emma and Regina were coming down to help them. "Call an ambulance. Wendy is here, but she needs help."

Emma called the ambulance over the radio and helped Mulan and Lilith get Wendy out of the basement - or whatever this room was. They waited until the ambulance arrived and took Wendy to the hospital.

They took Beth into custody and released Nathan when it was proven that he was not involved.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zEWjXWVwlPs
> 
> In this link is the video of the dish recipe that Marian prepared for them at the end of the chapter. It is the first recipe that appears. =)
> 
> Once again, let me know what you think. See you soon. =)


End file.
